Castlevania: Requiem of Shadows
by Blade1986
Summary: Part two of The Oricaltos Cycle. Everything has changed, and nothing is as it seems. Epilogue is finally up. Please remember to Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hello again, everyone! This is your resident Oricaltos, Blade 1986, speaking. This fiction is part two a unique series that I have decided to call _The Oricaltos Cycle_. These detail the adventures of my original character, Saito Onago, and a select group of his companions. They have faced many trials and tribulations so far, but there is still more to come.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Disgaea_, _La Pucelle_, or _Castlevania_. These are each properties of their respective companies, in this case, Nippon Ichi for the first two, and Konami. I _do_, however, claim the ownership of all of the draconics, and Saito Onago in particular.**

_Italics_ indicates thought.  
_Underline and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

* * *

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER:**

* * *

**FULL NAME:** Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago **(NOW you know why he prefers to be called Saito)  
****AGE: **19,563 (Appears 19)  
**DOB:** October 13  
**HEIGHT:** 6' 1.75"  
**WEIGHT:** 145 lbs.  
**HAIR:** Colored Auburn. Has a tendency to stand straight up **(ala Goku) ((Goku is © Toei Animation and FUNImation))  
****EYES: **Color varies, depending on his mood. Ranges from crystal (**very light**) blue ((**excellent mood**)) to flat black ((**STAY THE FCK OUT OF MY WAY!**))  
**SPECIES:** Hybrid (Sorcerer/Angel/Kaiser Dragon/Vampire)  
**WEAPONS:** Spellbreaker (Razor Chain)((**dark gray**)), Durend (Shape-shifting sword) ((**white with rainbow aura**)), claws (only when he feels like it) ((**dark gray**))  
**ABILITIES:** Innate pyromancy and aeromancy (control of fire and air), can also use any element (**he just needs to work on his control**): flight (YES, he does have wings), teleportation  
**POSITION:** Weapon smith ((**all**)), Keeper of the Keys/**Oricaltos** (head draconic) ((draconics)), _diralec_ (immortal) ((**all**))

* * *

**Castlevania: Requiem of Shadows**  
_Book two of The Oricaltos Cycle  
_By: Blade1986**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Something Wicked This Way Comes  
**_**Onago's Forge: Draconia  
**_**Time: Three months since Saito's election as Oricaltos**

Saito first felt the disturbance in time while he was working at his forge. He quietly put down the pike that he was working on, and then he walked over to his desk. Ever since the young Kaiser had become Oricaltos, he had decided to do all of his work in the forge room. It just felt more comfortable that way. He ran his eyes over the desk, and then they lighted on his calendar of events. He noticed that it was pulsing with a soft green glow, a sure sign that something was amiss somewhere in time. The mage sighed as he sat down and began to flip through the pages. However, there was one particular year that caught his eye. _1666. The year of the demon. I wonder what happened here that would cause history to go bonkers?_ He opened the planner to the year, and flipped through to the month of October. What he saw there caused him to curse luridly in several languages. _DAMN IT! It has only been three months since I was elected as Oricaltos, and now THIS happens. I had better gather the rest of the old crew._ Putting down the planner, he called for a messenger. He had much work to do, but time was against him.

* * *

_**Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld**_  
**Time: Three hours after Saito's discovery.**

Laharl was looking around, wondering if Flonne was ever going to be finished using the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, Laharl!" "You said that five minutes ago, Flonne! I'm getting tired of sitting here, waiting." It was at this point that Saito's messenger arrived. The draconic looked around the main hall once, and then he headed over to a blue-haired, red-eyed young woman. "Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I might find the Overlord Laharl?" Pleinair smiled gently, and then she pointed towards the stairs in the east. "If he is not in the throne room, then he should be finishing up in the bathroom. Either way, that is where you would be most likely to find him." The brown-haired draconic smiled and bowed. "Thank you, young lady. May the Oricaltos watch over you." With that, he turned headed towards the stairs. Pleinair thought for a few moments, and then she mentally cursed herself. _IDIOT! That was a draconic, and the only reason why one would be here was if something has gone horribly wrong. I have to let Laharl know of this immediately._ With that, she desperately cast her thoughts in the direction of the Overlord, hoping to catch him before the young draconic did.

Flonne had finished in the bathroom one minute later, and Laharl was busy finishing when Pleinair found him. _Laharl! I think something may have gone horribly wrong! **What are you talking about, Pleinair?** There is a draconic here to see you, and there is only one possible explanation: **Saito needs our help again,**_ the Overlord finished, and then cursed his own rotten luck. **_First the Assembly went AWOL, and now this! What else could possibly go wrong?_**

Both the draconic and the Overlord entered the throne room at the same time. The young man blinked in surprise, and then he dropped to one knee. "Greetings in haste, Overlord Laharl. Saito asked me to deliver a message to you." "What is it this time?" "Apparently, something has gone terribly wrong, and Baal has been resurrected on Earth." "**WHAT?**" "It gets even worse, sir. Baal was not brought back in the present, but rather, he was brought back in the year 1666." Etna whistled lightly from the doorway. "Isn't that the year commonly referred to as the Year of the Demon?" The draconic nodded, and then he continued. "The Oricaltos requests the presence of all of the leaders who helped him last time. You are to meet at his forge room in under two hours." Laharl nodded, and then he looked over at Etna and Flonne. "Etna, I need you to go fetch Maderas and Aramis. Flonne, go find the leaders of Team Defender. I'm going to try and find my parents. I just pray that they aren't out goofing-off somewhere." Both of the other demons nodded, and then the three went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Priere Castle: Alternate Netherworld**_  
**Time: Same as above**

At the same time, Priere and her companions were receiving the same message. The Alternate Overlord nodded, and then she waved a hand in dismissal. Turning to Marjoly she raised an eyebrow and asked a mental question. _What do you think we should do? **Well, it appears that we both got the same message, Alternate Overlord.** LAHARL! How many times have I told you to stay out of my mental conversations? **Too many… **And remind me again how many times you SHOULD be told? **None…** GOOD._ The witch of Beauty Castle shrugged and then she smiled, her violet eyes glittering. "I say that we should all go, right after I grab Setsuna." "That's fine with me," a familiar voice called from the doorway. "The Seraph just got a similar message, so I guess that we are all going to be heading there." Priere turned and grinned wickedly at Croix, her red eyes glittering dangerously. "It is time that we once again put Baal in his place. Let's move out."

* * *

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia**_  
**Time: Two hours later…**

Saito was pacing back and forth across the floor when he felt a familiar presence enter the Dimensional Gate. Using his own powers, he immediately redirected the occupants to his main chambers, just outside of the forge room. Croix whistled lightly when he saw the arrangement. "Damn, man. How did you manage to get so much stuff into here?" "It's called cramming, Croix. I'm in the forge right now. Oh, and you might want to get out of Laharl's way while you are at it." The brown-haired angel turned around, and then he quickly sidestepped in order to avoid being run-over by the Overlord. "What are we going to do about Baal this time?" Laharl called through the open doorway. "I have an idea that is a little crazy, but it just might be crazy enough to work," the mage called back. "Come in, everyone. It's time that I let you in on **exactly** what I have planned."

_After ten minutes of happily swapping stories with his companions, the mage finally decided to get down to business…_

Saito stood up and rather abruptly slammed his hands down on the table. Silence fell over the rest of the group, and Saito finally got around to explaining exactly what the situation was, and how he planned on solving it. "The main problem that we have to deal with is Baal. However, this is not our only problem." "What exactly do you mean, Saito?" Michael Lamington asked. The mage sighed, and then he proceeded to explain. "The year 1666 was an important year in demonic history, due to the unexpected rising of one of the key figures of their Earthen mythology. The man's original human name was Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia. However, he is more often known simply by his vampiric name." Nicholai Krichevskoy raised an eyebrow at the young mage. "Are you saying that Baal was resurrected by _Dracula_?" "NOT necessarily, Nicholai. However, he may have been convinced by the dark priest Shaft that he needed to raise some sort of demonic ally. Knowing Vlad, he left the summoning to Shaft, and when Baal arrived, Vlad was promptly sealed within his own keep."

Everyone looked around in shock and horror, and then Laharl snorted in disgust. "What are you planning to do, now that Baal has Dracula's army at his disposal?"

* * *

**Author's note2: **I know that this is a rather long prologue, so please bear with me. You might not see how this ties in with my last story, but you will soon enough. Stay tuned for my next chapter, **First Assignments and Interesting Revelations.** Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

**Author's note3: **WHOOPS! Almost forgot about another set of characters. D and those who came from his universe, mainly Mirer and Charlotte Link, are all property of Hideyuki Kikuchi. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: First Assignments

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

* * *

_It would be three months later that the mage would be called again.  
The Lord of Terror had been resurrected on Earth,  
And he was wrecking havoc with all of history  
As his new task begins, the mage must find new allies:  
Allies who have faced a different kind of darkness...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XXXII-XXXVI

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: First Assignments and Interesting Revelations  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

It has been three months since Saito was elected as Oricaltos, and something has already gone horribly wrong. Baal was raised from the dead, but the mage is facing an entirely new type of problem: the Lord of Terror was raised in the year 1666. After reassembling his old comrades, he explained the problem, and then began to explain his solution.

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia  
**_**Time: Fifteen minutes have passed since the meeting first began.**

Laharl snorted aloud as he looked at the mage. "What are you planning to do, now that Baal has Dracula's army at his disposal?" The demonic grin that the prince received sent a series of chills down his spine. "What I am planning on doing is traveling the time streams, and retrieving key people who were known to have defeated Dracula throughout history. Are there any objections?" Setsuna raised his hand, and the Kaiser raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other hybrid. "What do you have to say, Setsuna?" "Well, this is more of a question than an objection to your case. How are we going to get to the different time periods, and then return here?"

Saito looked at Setsuna curiously and then shook his head. "It appears that you forgot about that gift I received from the Oracle of the Netherworld. I can open Time Gates now, remember?" The hybrid smacked himself on the forehead, and then he lowered his head. "Just forget that I even asked." Everyone laughed, and then they turned to Saito for instructions. "So, who is going after which of the Belmonts? And what year is each of us traveling to?" Priere asked, slightly puzzled. Saito thought for a moment, and then he smiled. "I already have your assignments ready, so listen carefully:"

"Seraph Lamington, I am sending you back to the year 1100. I need you to find and retrieve a few key figures for me." The Seraph raised and eyebrow, and then he smiled. "What should I tell Master Leon?" "Just let him know that his services are required. Also, I need you to grab a few vampires as well, namely Bernhard and Armster." The Seraph looked slightly puzzled at this statement. "What are you talking about? Both of them died at the hands of Leon Belmont." Saito sighed aloud, and then he explained. "Death has vanished from the time-streams, and that is why they are all still alive. The same thing goes for Sara Trantoul, Leon's beloved." "Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean that the _VampireKiller_ whip has ceased to exist?" Saito snorted a laugh. "No, Michael. The _VampireKiller_ was created in 1095, so it still exists in our slightly messed-up timeline." The Seraph rolled his eyes and then he stared at the Kaiser. "Anyone else that you want me to bring back?" _I'm afraid that I might regret this, but I also need you to bring back Niteshade. I'm not going to question your motives on this one, Saito. Is that all? Yes._

Next, the Kaiser looked over at the only other hybrid in the room. "Setsuna, I am sending you after Sonia Belmont in the year 1453. She may be a little wary of you, so try not to be **too** intimidating." The hybrid nodded, and then he stood up and turned towards the door. He was stopped by the mage's voice. "I am not yet finished with handing out the assignments, Setsuna. Please remain seated until I tell you that you can move." The hybrid blanched, and then he nodded to the Oricaltos as he returned to his seat. Saito slowly shook his head as his gaze traveled around the table once again. Finally, his eyes settled on the former Overlord and his wife. "Rena, Nicholai, I am sending both of you to the year 1480. I need you to grab a few people, including one Devil Forgemaster." Nicholai raised an eyebrow at this statement, and he looked at the mage skeptically. "I thought that there were only two, and that they both worked for Dracula." "Well, one changed his tune shortly after his wife was burned at the stake, and he learned that the other Forgemaster was behind it. The two eventually ended up dueling, and the light Forgemaster, Hector, defeated his dark counterpart, Isaac. Hector then went on to defeat Dracula, and he ended the curse that the vampire had placed on the land." "Are you telling me that Dracula was responsible for the plague that started in 1476?" "Exactly." "So, who else are we going after besides the Devil Forgemaster Hector?" Rena asked casually. "Let's see... I also need you to grab Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, and Hector's wife, Julia Laforeze. Any questions?" The young witch shook her head, and then she turned to her husband.

Saito next looked at the Overlord and _his_ chosen. "Laharl, I am sending you and Flonne to 1595. I need you to bring back Christopher and Soleiyu Belmont." The Overlord nodded, but then he paused and thought for a moment. "If they attack me for being a vampire, what should I do?" The mage rolled his eyes as he looked at the younger vampire. "Use your own discretion, but please keep one thing in mind: I need both of them **alive** if this plan of mine is to work." "I understand that, Saito. I'll try not to be too hard on them." Saito nodded before turning to another one of the couples sitting around the table. "Éclair, I need you and Homard to go to the year 1695. It shouldn't take you too long to find Simon Belmont and his wife, Linda. They both need to be brought back here." The Dark Paladin and the Shadow Guard both nodded at this, and then they turned away from the table in order to discuss their plans.

* * *

The mage next turned his eyes to Marjoly. She smiled gently and easily. "My best guess is that you are sending me after the next Belmont, correct?" Saito smiled and nodded. "His name is Juste, and he can be found in the year 1745. However, I need you to give something to his wife for me." The witch looked at him curiously, and then asked the question that Saito had expected to hear. "Why?" "I appeared to her in a dream less than two days ago. I told her that she would remember exactly what I had to say when she received something in particular." "And what would **that** be?" she asked, slightly skeptical. The mage reached up to his neck and unclasped one of the pendants hanging there. Marjoly could not help but gasp at the site of the gem. It was jet-black in color, and shaped like a simple teardrop. This he handed over to the witch, and Marjoly took it without question. "Is there anyone else?" Saito paused for a moment, and then he looked at the Seraph. _I'm not so sure as to whether or not it would be a good idea to drag Kischine and his wife into this… Oh, come on, Saito. If he found out about what Juste was going to be doing, then he would immediately want to get in on the action._ Saito mentally sighed before turning back to Marjoly. _If you insist, Michael._ "I also need you to go after Maxim Kischine and his wife, Caitlin. Is that alright with you?" The witch flashed Saito a brilliant smile. "That's fine with me, as long as I am not stuck here all day long." The mage then turned and looked pointedly at Maderas. "YOU will be joining her, Maderas." The Nosferatu nodded quickly, as he could see that the mage was in a fairly bad mood. 

After marking the witch and the vampire off of the list, Saito turned to look at Etna and her younger brother, Aramis. "I need you two to go to the year 1795, and bring me Richter and Annette Belmont. However, you might want to watch for two more time-travelers while you are at it." Etna tilted her head to one side, a bit puzzled by the mage's statement. "What do you mean by that? Exactly who are you talking about?" Saito sighed aloud, and then he held out both of his hands. "You have already seen how I can change my hands into steel claws, correct?" The younger demon nodded, and Saito continued. "Well, I didn't always know how to do that. One particular vampire taught me that technique, and he has been known to travel the time-streams. His name is Mirer Link. Most likely, he will also have his wife, the Lady Charlotte, with him. Please try to bring them back intact, Etna," the young mage pleaded. The pink-haired demon giggled before flashing the mage a demonic grin. "I'll keep that in mind, old friend."

AS Etna and Aramis began to discuss exactly **who** would be going after each of the couples, Saito's eyes settled on two very different siblings. "Priere, I am going to send you and your brother to the year 1835. The name that you need to keep in mind is Graves." "Graves? But I thought that we were just going after the Belmonts." "Nathan wields _VampireKiller_. Need I really say anything more?" The Alternate Overlord shook her head, but then she looked deep into the mage's eyes. "However, I have this funny feeling that Graves is not the only one that you want my brother and I to go after." "I was just getting to that," Saito said, turning to her younger brother. "Culotte, I need you to go after Hugh Baldwin and his wife. Also, the two of you might want to keep a sharp lookout for another time-traveler." "Why is **this** one so important, Saito?" "Well, maybe it is due to the fact that he is one of Vlad's half-vampiric sons. What do you think?" Priere swallowed hard and then she nodded. "How will we know if it is truly him?" "Well, for starters, he has a sword that is about as tall as he is. Second, there is a fairly annoying talking parasite in his left hand. That's about it." Priere nodded, and then she looked pointedly at her younger brother. Saito sighed and turned away, slightly annoyed.

His eyes next settled on Alouette and Croix. "I am sending you two on one of the tougher assignments. There are four particular couples that you need to find, and they are probably fairly spread out. The year that I am sending you both to is 1858." Alouette stopped, and then she tilted her head to one side. "I heard about those who hunted Dracula in the years before. If I believe correctly, there was Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Henry Oldrey, and Cornell." "That is correct, young lady. However, please do not forget their, how should I say this, 'other halves'." The young angel nodded, and then she turned to her fiancé. Saito next looked to the Slayer of the Netherworld. "Gordon, I am sending you and Jennifer to 1920. I need both of you to locate John Morris and Eric Lecarde. As for Kurtis and Thursday: I'm afraid that you would probably stand out too much in any time period, so I am asking that you both stay here." The Prinny nodded in agreement, and then he asked the question that everyone had on their minds. "What time period are you going to, and who do you plan on retrieving?"

Saito looked around the table once, only to find that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "I am going to the year 2040. I have an odd feeling that the reincarnation of Death may be located there. In addition, I am planning on grabbing hold of Soma Cruz, Yoko Belnades, and both of the Belmonts." "Wait a minute. Did you just say that there are **two** Belmonts in that year?" Aramis asked, slightly surprised. "Yes, Aramis. There are two brothers. Besides, there is also the final piece of the puzzle that I need to find: Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes." "**Alucard**," Flonne whispered in awe. "The legendary first son of Dracula, and the reason for his destruction in 1792." The weredragon looked over at the fallen angel, and then he smiled. "That is correct, Flonne. He is Dracula's first son. He is **also** currently working for the Catholic Church under the alias of 'Genya Arikado'." The mage rose from his seat and stretched. "Now, are there any questions about the assignments that you have been given?" No one spoke, and the mage nodded his satisfaction. "Then good luck to all of you. We are to meet back here in ten minutes. Feel free to make any preparations, but please remember that it will take me some time to establish each gate. You are dismissed." Everyone rose from their seats, stretched, and attempted to put feeling back into their limbs. It had been nearly four hours since they had moved, and **everyone** needed time to recover.

* * *

**Time: Half an hour after the meeting ended**

Everyone waited outside of the meeting room for Saito to signal that he was ready to send them through the newly established Time Gates. "All right, everybody. It's time that we get to work." Everyone reentered the room in order to find that each of the gates had been marked by the mage. He shrugged, and then he held up his right hand, displaying a small series of vials. Inside of each vial was a small amount of a red fluid. Laharl raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Saito merely smiled. "I have made sure that only those who **I** want to use the gates will have access to them. These vials are for those of you who were not around for the ceremony that established me as Keeper of the Keys. For those of you who **were** there, I suggest that you keep a very tight hold on the pendants that I gave you, because they will be the only way that you can return here when your task is finished. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded, and then Saito breathed out a loud sigh. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. It is once more time to put our lives on the line, for the greater good of others. Good luck and Godspeed to all of you." After he had finished handing out the vials, the mage turned and strode through the Time Gate directly behind him. Each team looked at the others, and then they all passed through their respective Gates. _Kurtis, it is your job to let them back in when they are finished with the retrieval. Don't disappoint me. I won't Saito. You have my oath on that. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Well, I established the time element, and it appears that I will finally put my final skill into practice. Be prepared for a serious shift in viewpoints when my story continues. Watch for my next chapter, **Belmonts, Forgemasters, and New Problems**. Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Belmonts, Forgemasters, Probs

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

_

* * *

_

As his new task begins, the mage must find new allies:  
_Allies who have faced a different kind of darkness.  
Long ago, the Belmont clan began a mission that would last to the present day.  
Their task? To forever hunt the minions of darkness.  
However, now there is an evil much stronger than Dracula,  
And old enemies must put aside their differences if they are to survive...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XXXV-XL

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Belmonts, Forgemasters, and New Problems**  
_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

Saito finally explained the finer points of his plan to counter the newly resurrected Lord of Terror. After handing out the assignments and allowing everyone a break to prepare themselves, the mage proceeded to use his own power over time to send each of the teams on their way. Each team went to a separate time period, and was determined to bring back a certain set of individuals. Our first stop is 1100, where the Baron Leon Belmont has just learned of a disturbing development...

_**Belmont Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1100 AD**

Leon looked out of his study window and sighed out loud. Darkness would be coming soon, and he had to prepare himself for another night of searching for his former friend, Matthias Cronquist. He stood up and stretched before turning towards the door. However, he suddenly stopped when he heard two voices out in the hall. "Excuse me, Sara. Do you happen to know where your husband is?" "I think he may be in his study, Niteshade. Why are you asking?" "Well, it appears that Master Bernhard just discovered something awfully important about the recent monster attacks." "Well then, what is it?" The blonde-haired succubus jumped slightly and then whirled around to face the Baron. "Why in the hell did you do that?" she demanded, her red eyes flashing dangerously. Leon immediately made a mental note to **never** try that stunt again. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't expect you to be here until after dark." The young woman turned away shyly. She had taken a liking to him when they had first met in Dragon's Rest, nearly five years ago. "Master Bernhard has just confirmed that the recent attacks were **not** caused by Matthias." The Baron raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Then who else would have the kind of power to raise stronger and stronger monsters?" His answer came in the form of a new voice, one that he had never heard before.

"The answer you seek lies in the future, Leon Belmont. That is why I am here." Niteshade spun on her heels, preparing to attack when she suddenly saw who was speaking. Her eyes widened with shock, and she fell to her knees and immediately bowed her head. "I never thought that your kind actually existed. Please, forgive me." Leon looked down the corridor in order to see who the succubus was talking to. When he saw the figure, his jaw dropped in amazement. "Are you..."_ an angel? Yes, Master Belmont. I am the leader of all angels both visible and invisible._ "My name is Michael Lamington. As you might be able to tell, I am a little unfamiliar with the customs of this time period. Please forgive my interruption." "That's alright, Master Lamington," a soft voice said from behind the Belmont. Leon looked back at his wife, concern visible in his bright blue eyes. "Are you sure about this, Sara? I mean, he could be here to take you away from me forever." The dark-haired young woman shook her head, and then gazed into her husband's eyes. Her own were light green, and they shone with hope and sincerity. "I am certain that he is here for an entirely different reason. Isn't that correct, Master Lamington?" she asked the angel.

Michael smiled before responding. "That is correct, Lady Sara. I am here to ask for your help." Leon raised an eyebrow quizzically as the Seraph offered his hand to the young succubus on the floor. "There is no need to be so formal with me, Niteshade. Besides, you are not the only one who refuses to believe in angels." She raised her head, tears gently glittering in her eyes. "Thank you, Master Lamington. It's just that there were rumors abounding of an angel who was walking among us at the time." "I don't doubt that you received your information from Gandalfi, correct?" The succubus smiled and then nodded. "I think that my master would like to have a few words with you before you vanish with Leon and Sara." Michael smiled at this comment. "To tell you the truth, I am not here to ask for help from just the Belmont." Niteshade's eyes grew wide, and then she quickly bowed. "I will lead you directly to Dragon's Rest, Master Lamington." "Thank you, child." Leon was quick to interrupt with a question of his own. "Do you think that you could stay here a little bit longer, Niteshade? I need to make sure that all of my affairs are in order before we leave." "Go right ahead, Master Leon. Besides, I'm certain that you are not the **only** one who needs to prepare," she called, with a mischievous look at Sara. Leon's beloved wife turned away, blushing furiously. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right there," she called as she headed back towards her room.

* * *

_Ten minutes later, everyone was prepared for the hazardous journey ahead of them..._

Leon checked his pack one more time, and was satisfied that he had everything that he needed in order to survive. Checking to make sure that his broadsword was strapped tightly to his belt, he then carefully hooked the final piece of equipment onto his right hip. The _VampireKiller_ whip glowed softly, and then the light faded as it took on the appearance of an ordinary whip. Leon was back in his old hunting outfit, the one he had worn when he first set out to find the vampire who had kidnapped his beloved. He was once more dressed in red, white, and black. The gauntlet on his left hand glittered in the moonlight, reflecting multiple colors as it finished recharging its energy supply. The Baron then turned to his wife, and he could not keep himself from smiling. Sara had completely unbound her long hair, and it hung to the middle of her back. She had changed into a slightly shorter dress, and her arms were bare. However, this did not mean that she was **completely **harmless. Like her husband, she knew how to wield a whip, and she used hers with deadly efficiency. In addition, she had learned how to use a longsword while studying under Joachim Armster, the vampiric swordsmaster-in-residence at Dragon's Rest. Finally, she had a wide range of magical and telekinetic powers, all thanks to her encounter with Walter Bernhardt. She looked at her betrothed and gently smiled before she finished wrapping her whip around her waist. "I'm all ready to go, dear."

Niteshade had her own range of psychic abilities, in addition to her own nasty claws. She had learned how to add elements to her projectile attacks from a wandering mage, and she had also learned how to change her normal claws into steel ones. She grinned wickedly as she displayed this ability to the Seraph. "What do you think, Master Lamington?" Michael rolled his eyes lightly before he asked her a surprising question. "Who taught you how to do that?" "Well, he said that he was just a wandering vampire, searching for an old friend." "Do you happen to know this wanderer's name?" The succubus thought for a moment, and then she shrugged. "I can only remember part of his name, but that's about it. I think he said his name was Mirer, or something like that." The Seraph's eyes grew thoughtful as he pondered this new piece of information. "So, Mirer Link was here not too long ago, correct?" Niteshade stared at Michael in astonishment. "How did you know the rest of his name?" "That is because he is one of the others that is being sought." "Why?" the young woman asked, but the Seraph merely shook his head. "I will explain everything once we reach Joachim and Walter. Agreed?" "Agreed."

The Seraph adjusted his own white broadsword, and then he checked his pack. Satisfied by what he found there, he turned to the rest of the group. "I would lead you all, but I do not know the way. Niteshade, do you mind showing us?" "Not at all, Master Lamington. However, we must travel swiftly. There are some things out there that are best left alone." The angel nodded, and then he gestured for Leon and Sara to immediately follow her. The baron raised an eyebrow, and the Seraph merely sighed. "I have much more experience dealing with demons than you ever will. I'll bring-up the rear, and make sure that we are not ambushed." At this, Leon nodded, and then he led his wife out into the darkness. The Seraph looked around once more, and then he swiftly followed the Belmont and his bride.

Once outside of the manor, Niteshade beckoned for the trio to hurry. "Quickly, everyone. There are werewolves coming, and I would hate to be caught in the open like this." Leon nodded and then he picked up the pace. It took them only a few minutes to reach the Forest of Eternal Night, and a few more in order to reach the house of Rinaldo Gandalfi. Leon raised a hand, signalling that they could rest. "Niteshade, go and alert both Bernhard and Armster that we are being pursued. We will stay here for the time being. Besides, I need to resupply." The young succubus nodded, and then she hurried north, towards the entrance of Dragon's Rest.

Leon walked up to the front door of Rinaldo's Cabin, and he knocked three times. The door opened, and the elder man looked out with a smile. His white hair stood out like a beacon, and his eyes glittered a brilliant blue as he stepped out to embrace his old friend. "Leon! It is good to see you once again. What brings you here this time?" Leon rolled his eyes before turning to his two remaining companions. "Sara, I'm sure that you remember Master Gandalfi." His wife nodded, and then flashed the alchemist a brilliant smile. Leon then turned to his other companion. "Master Lamington, I would like to introduce you to the man who helped me create Vampire Killer, Rinaldo Gandalfi. Master Rinaldo, I would like to introduce you to Michael Lamington." The Seraph stepped forward with a gentle smile on his face, and Rinaldo's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you truly...?" "Yes, I am truly an angel, Master Gandalfi. We are in need of supplies, for we face a fairly hazardous task ahead of us." The alchemist smiled and then beckoned the three into his cabin. "Come in, then. I prefer to do my business **away** from the darkness." The Seraph nodded, and then they all proceeded inside.

* * *

_After five minutes of catching up and purchasing supplies, the three headed north towards Dragon's Rest, only to make a horrifying discovery..._

It was Sara who first saw the young succubus sprawled on the ground. What scared her even more was the fact that Niteshade wasn't moving. "Niteshade!" the younger woman cried out in alarm as she tried to rush over to her fallen friend. However, she was restrained by the Seraph. "Let me go, you stupid angel!" "Unless you want to die, I suggest that you stay right where you are," the Seraph whispered. "I count at least twenty-nine werewolves, and they appear to have us surrounded." Sara swallowed hard before looking around. It appeared that the Seraph was correct, as multiple pairs of red eyes shimmered in the darkness. The trio who were still standing were surrounded by snarling figures, and the Seraph saw that only one solution was open to him. He turned to the baron. "Leon, I want you to get Niteshade back into the tree-line. Take her as far from the light as possible." The Belmont looked at the Seraph, slightly puzzled. "Why should I do that?" "Because she is still vulnerable to holy attacks. **That** is why I am asking you to do this." Leon swallowed hard and then nodded. The Seraph stepped forward and drew his broadsword. "If **any **of you want to go after any of the others, then you will have to pass through **me**." The snarling intensified, and then one of the wolves rushed him. The angel didn't even blink. Instead, he flicked his left hand in the direction of the charging beast, and slit its throat with an energy blade. "Who's next?" the Seraph snarled, his face suddenly changing into a furious mask. The werewolves moved up to surround only the Seraph, leaving Leon and Sara alone. The two acted quickly, lifting up the young succubus and carrying her back towards Rinaldo's cabin. When the Seraph could no longer see them, he gave a grim smile. "It is time that I finish this once and for all." He then looked up, and spotted a red-cloaked figure staring out one of the windows. _Bernhardt! I need both you and Armster to stay out of the light until I tell you that it is okay. Do you understand me? **Yes. I understand you perfectly. What are you planning on doing?** Unleashing Armageddon._ The master vampire and his second-in-command quickly scrambled deeper into the shadows, as the Seraph finally released his wings. He flapped them twice in order to get airborne, and then he soared high above the circle of werewolves. What happened next would be forever remembered by Leon and his beloved.

Six seals appeared surrounding the Seraph, and then he spoke three words as the final seal appeared directly beneath him. "Father, forgive me." The light energy that blasted out of the seal shot down with tremendous force, and none of the werewolves had the slightest chance to move away. They were all obliterated instantly by the holy attack, and the Seraph landed within the center of a slightly charred circle on the ground. Turning, he called back into the woods. "I took care of all of them, Leon. Hurry up and bring Niteshade." There was a slight rustling, and then Leon and Sara emerged, carrying a badly injured Niteshade. "We need to get her into the keep _now_," Leon insisted. The Seraph nodded, and then he lead the way into the great castle. They had finally arrived at Dragon's Rest, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

_**Main Hall: Dragon's Rest**_  
**Time Period: 1100 AD**

"Walter!" Leon roared as soon as they had crossed through the main courtyard. The red-haired vampire was quick to put in his appearance, entering in a swarm of bats before taking on his human shape. "What is it this time, Belmont? I thought that I sent Niteshade with a message." "You did, but right now she is badly injured." The vampire's golden eyes widened slightly. "WHAT? How?" "There were werewolves trailing us as soon as we left the manor. I took care of all of them as soon as you and Armster were away from the light." Bernhardt turned to look at the silver-eyed man, and then he raised an eyebrow. "And you would be...?" The Seraph sighed before he explained. "My name is Michael Julius Lamington. I hold the title of Seraph, leader of all angels. Any other questions besides why I decided to come here?" Bernhardt blanched, and then he shook his head quickly. "Good. By the way, do you know where Armster is?" "I'm right up here, Master Lamington," a voice called from the top of the stairs. Sara looked up and smiled gently at her weapons-instructor. "Hello again, Joachim."

Joachim Armster was quick to descend the stairs and give his only pupil a hug. "I am glad to see that my training has not gone to waste," he said, gently teasing her before he turned to her husband. "Leon, it has been too long since I last saw you." "The feeling is mutual, Armster," Leon said with a smile as he shook the man's hand. He then turned worriedly back towards the young succubus lying on the floor. "I sent her to warn you, but she was ambushed just before we reached the gates." Armster's blue eyes were creased with worry as he looked at the injured young woman. He then turned to the Seraph. "Is there anything that you can do to help her?" The Seraph thought for a moment, and then he shrugged. "I have an idea, but it might not work." "Well, trying this idea of yours is better than just sitting around and doing nothing. Let's see what you can do."

The Seraph knelt down next to the young succubus, and then he removed his agate pendant. The stone gleamed silver in the moonlight, and then it vanished as he placed it within Niteshade's crossed hands. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and then reached out with his mind, using the pendant as a conduit to reach the mage. _Saito! I need your help. What is it, Michael? We were attacked by werewolves, and Niteshade was gravely injured. I'm not so sure as to whether my power will transfer that well over such a distance, but I might as well try._ Michael felt the weredragon gathering his powers, and then he heard the mage speak a single word. "_Brisingir_." What happened next astonished everyone in the room.

Suddenly, blue flames erupted from the pendant grasped in Niteshade's hands. Joachim gasped and lunged towards her, only to be restrained by the Seraph. "This is for her own good, Armster. Stop struggling with me." The vampire instead redoubled his efforts to break away from the angel. "Why are you torturing her so? Make it stop!" _SILENCE, ARMSTER!_ a mental voice roared out to everyone in the room. Joachim's eyes widened in shock, and then he slowly stopped struggling. _What are you doing to her? Why are you torturing her this way?_ all heard a mental chuckle, and then the man explained. _Allow me to explain something to all of you. There are two different kinds of fire: one that heals, and one that destroys. Most often, I use the destroyer, commonly called by the ancient name of tsunum. On other occasions, I use the healing fire, called brisingir. Any questions so far, Joachim? Who exactly ARE you?_ Saito chuckled again, and then he responded honestly. _I am the reason why the Seraph is there to retrieve all of you. Dracula has vanished from the timeline, and I need all of your help in order to set things straight._ Joachim paused for a moment, considering the man's words. Then...

_I agree to help, as long as Niteshade is alright. Her wounds have completely healed. Go and see for yourself if you do not believe me. In the meantime, I have a bus to catch. Until later, Michael. **Until later, Oricaltos.**_ With that, the mage's presence vanished, back to the year 2040. Michael released the vampire, and Joachim immediately rushed over to Niteshade. He knelt down next to her, and his eyes shone with tears when she opened her own eyes once more. "What...happened?" she asked, slightly puzzled as to why she was lying on the floor inside of Dragon's Rest. Joachim smiled at her, and then he helped her to stand. "To give you the short version, someone called the Oricaltos healed you right after the Seraph gave you something." Niteshade looked down at her hands, and then she noticed the chain that was wrapped around her left. She slowly unwound it, and then gasped when she saw the agate that was suspended from it. She turned to the Seraph, blushing furiously as she held the stone out to him. "I just have to know: where did you get this stone? I mean, it matches your eyes and hair perfectly!" The Seraph lowered his eyes, slightly flustered as he took the pendant from the young woman. "It was a gift from a close friend of mine, one who needs our help." "You mean to tell me that the pendant was a gift from the Oricaltos?" Sara asked, and the Seraph nodded. "This is also the key to return all of us to my time. Do not be alarmed, for you will not be the only ones who we are grabbing from different time periods." They all nodded, and then the Seraph turned to look at both vampires. "Are both of you prepared?"

Walter smiled as he swept his cloak to one side, revealing a double-edged rapier. He flashed his fangs wickedly, and then chuckled. "I am as prepared as I will ever be. I also have weapons other than those that you can see." "Including your hands," the Seraph stated, noting how both of the vampires suddenly stared at him in shock. "Niteshade told me that you had a visit from another traveler, going by the name of Mirer Link, correct?" Both vampires nodded, dumbfounded that the Seraph knew about Mirer's unique ability. "Joachim, are you also prepared?" The vampire responded by opening his cloak and showing the Seraph three of the five swords that he always kept with him. He then grinned wickedly as he conjured the five in a circle around him, and then he made them vanish once again with a single thought. "However, I am in need of a sword of my own, as is Niteshade." The Seraph smiled before turning to open the Time Gate. "I am sure that the Oricaltos will be more than willing to accommodate you." After he had established the main portion of the Gate, he called through it to make sure that he had connected to the correct point. "Kurtis! Can you hear me?" "I can hear you fine, Master Lamington. Do you have everyone with you?" "Last time I checked," he called back, chuckling slightly. "You might want to get out of the way, though. I would never forgive myself if you got run-over in the confusion." "I'm ready when you are, Seraph. Send them through." The Seraph turned and nodded at his newly-found allies, and then he gestured towards the Time Gate. "I need to stay here and make sure that no one else comes through." Leon nodded, and then he held out his hand. Sara willingly took it, and they walked through the portal together. Next was Bernhardt, who reverted to his bat form just before passing the threshold. Joachim looked at Niteshade, and then he shyly held out his hand. Niteshade looked at the Seraph, and then back at the vampire. Blushing furiously, she accepted the vampire's hand, and then they passed through the Gate. Finally, it was the Seraph's turn. _Kurtis! I'm coming through the Gate now. As soon as I get back, seal it. **Yes sir.**_With that, Michael Julius Lamington passed through the Time Gate, returning to his own time. The Gate promptly collapsed behind him, never to open again (at least, not without approval first).

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time, Setsuna is running into a **minor** problem...**  
Eternal Forest: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1453 AD**

As soon as Setsuna stepped out of the portal, he ran into a major snag: he had no idea which direction to take. After wandering around for three hours, he realized that he was hopelessly lost. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, he bowed his head and touched the double-cross charm directly over his heart. He then opened his mind, and began to speak. _Flonne, can you hear me? **Mister Setsuna! How were you able to find me?**_ The hybrid smiled lightly, and then he responded. _You and I both share a special connection. Because you were trapped within my double-cross, I can now use it to communicate with you, no matter how far apart we may be. **Awww... That's really sweet of you, Mister Setsuna. Is there anything that I can help you with?** Well, my gate ended up dumping me in the middle of a forest, and I have no idea how to get out. _The young fallen angel sighed on the other end of the connection, and then she responded. _**What direction are the shadows all pointing? **Right now they are pointing behind me. **What time is it where you are?**_ The hybrid checked his watch, and then he responded. _It's a little bit after 2 AM, local time. **Then those shadows are facing east. If you were to face the direction of the shadows and then turn left then you would be facing north. **Thank you, Flonne. I will keep that in mind._

The hybrid removed his hand from the charm, and then he oriented himself in the way that Flonne had directed him. He started to walk, and he soon came across a small cabin in the middle of a clearing. _Well, I might as well see if I can find out any information._ He walked up to the door, and knocked three times. There was a brief pause, and then the door opened to reveal a slender young woman wearing a white dress. She looked at the young man curiously before inviting him inside. As soon as she had closed and locked the door, she drew something beneath her skirt, and remained facing the door. "What are you?" she asked suspiciously. Setsuna sighed aloud, and then he proceeded to explain his nature. "I am a hybrid of angel, human, and demon." At that point, the woman turned around, and the hybrid could suddenly see what she had been concealing. His eyes widened slightly, but then he visibly calmed down. However, his mind was suddenly screaming at him. _Look at that whip! You know that you have seen it before. Try to remember where you saw it._ He closed his eyes, relaxed, and then the answer hit him. He slowly whispered the name, almost reverently. "_VampireKiller._" The blonde-haired woman smiled wickedly, and Setsuna could see that she had every intention of making his life miserable. "That's correct, _demon_," she sneered, allowing the hatred and disgust to shine in her green eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want with this whip?"

The young man seated before her quickly bowed his head. "Please forgive my intrusion, Lady Belmont. My name is Kyuuseishu Setsuna, and I was sent here to ask for your help." Sonia Belmont slowly lowered her whip, but her eyes were still glittering dangerously. "Why would you need **my** help?" she asked, her voice still carrying a threatening tone. The hybrid raised his head, and his face was solemn. "There is an evil out there, something far greater than Dracula, and your aid is required to defeat it." She raised an eyebrow at this statement, and then she pulled up a chair. "What kind of evil are we talking about? Is it another demon?" The hybrid nodded, and then he raised a hand to cut-off her next question. "I know that it may seem a little strange, but there **are** demons out there who are stronger than the Prince of Darkness. I should know, because my companions and I faced this one before." "Well then why do you need my help? If you beat it before, then why would things be any different now?" "Maybe it is because our foe is not only exponentially stronger, but maybe it's the simple fact that he has command over **all** of Dracula's forces throughout time, including the monsters here." She sat and pondered this new piece of information for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up. "So **that's** the reason why monsters are still attacking us, even though I already defeated Dracula!" The hybrid smiled at her, and then he spoke one word. "Precisely."

Sonia Belmont rose from her seat and lazily stretched. "I need to go change into something more suited to this type of work. Do you mind waiting out here while I change?" "I don't mind at all," the hybrid responded honestly. The Belmont nodded, and then she disappeared into her own room. Once inside, she closed and locked the door before proceeding to the trunk that was sitting at the foot of her bed. She opened it, and then gently smiled as she saw that everything was still intact. She removed her dress and tossed it onto the bed before she slid back into her green armor. It was a little bit tighter than usual, but she still managed. Turning around lightly, she sat don on the bed to pull on her knee-length boots. Throwing on her red coat, she belted it around her waist once more. Her eyes glittered merrily as she thought of what her son would think if he saw her now. She turned back to the trunk and dipped her hand into it one last time. She smiled when she came into contact with a small leather bag. Pulling it out, she checked the contents, and she smiled when everything was intact. Hanging _VampireKiller_ from her right hip, Sonia drew the five mystic weapons out of the bag. She looked at them all, and then she finished with her armaments.

Her knives (for she always carried two) were placed within easy reach: the first one was located at her left hip, while the second was hidden in the top of her right boot. She looked at the stopwatch, closed it, and then put it into her right coat pocket. She placed the flask of holy water within a small slot on her belt, which was located just inside of the circle formed by _VampireKiller_. She then attached the boomerang to the back of her belt. Hefting the ax, she took one look at it and then shoved it into her pack. Checking herself once more in the mirror, she then proceeded to head back into the main room.

Setsuna could not keep his jaw from dropping when Sonia walked back into the room. However, it took him only a few seconds to recover, because something else was demanding his attention. He shut his mouth, closed his eyes, and relaxed, allowing his mind to reach out into the darkness. He immediately found out just how close the problem was, and his eyes snapped open once again. "There are several skeletons and zombies just waiting to ambush us as soon as we walk through that door." Sonia nodded, and then she looked towards the back door. "It looks like we are going out through the front door after all," she said, noting that the back door had a sizable barricade in front of it. Setsuna nodded, and then he bowed his head, muttering softly over something. He then slowly raised his head, and grinned wickedly, delight shining in his golden eyes. "Open the door. I have a surprise that these fools will not survive." The Belmont grinned back at the hybrid before she walked over to the door and opened it. Immediately, Setsuna threw the object out the door, and then he called out one word. "_Luminata!_" There was a brilliant flash of light, and then Setsuna smiled. "They are all gone now, never to return and bother you again." "Thank you, Setsuna," Sonia called as she walked out the front door. She then bent down and scooped something off of the ground. Staring at it curiously for a moment, she turned and tossed the talisman back to the hybrid. "I believe this belongs to you." Setsuna smiled as he reached up and caught the double-cross. "Thanks. Now, let's get moving. We don't have much time before more undead show up here." Sonia nodded, and then she followed the hybrid out into the darkness.

* * *

As the two of them were walking together, Setsuna removed something from his shirt and was occasionally consulting it. Sonia looked at him strangely and then she raised an eyebrow. "What is **that** for?" "Oh, sorry. I'm just making sure that we are going in the proper direction." "How will you be able to tell?" That's because it will start to...ah, there it goes!" he said as the small object began to glow softly. As they proceeded deeper and deeper into the forest, the glow grew stronger and stronger. When he walked into one particular clearing, he accidentally kicked something. He then smiled before turning back to his traveling companion. "This is it, Lady Belmont." She looked at the young hybrid suspiciously. "How are you so sure about that?" "Because I left something irreplaceable of mine here, and I cast a spell on it to make sure that I would be the only one who could move it." The hybrid then crouched down on the ground, searching for something. Sonia crouched down next to him, and she looked directly into his eyes. "What are you looking for?" "It's a fairly small charm that looks like a cross between an obsidian arrowhead and a lapis lazuli." "Is this it?" the Belmont asked, pointing down at the small talisman lying on the ground. "That's the one!" Setsuna said happily, picking it up and replacing it on a chain around his neck. He then stood up, but Sonia was rooted to her spot. She studied the symbol on the ground, and then she looked up at the dark priest. "Is this how you came here?" she asked, pointing at the seal on the ground. Setsuna smiled, and then he crouched down over it before pulling out the vial once again. "It is time to show you how this thing works," he said as he flipped the top off the vial. He then poured the contents over the seal. Grabbing Sonia's arm, he pulled her back a few steps and waited for the Gate to activate. 

Soon enough, the Time Gate spun into existence once more. Setsuna smiled, and then he gestured for the young woman to go through. "You need to go first, unless you want the portal to close on you." Sonia looked back at the hybrid, and then she smiled . "That works for me!" She then strode through the portal, and Setsuna, slowly shaking his head, followed after her. As soon as the hybrid had crossed over the threshold, the Gate promptly collapsed back into the seal, awaiting the return of the mage who had placed it there.

* * *

_And so, two of the Belmonts have returned to the forge, but what about the others? We now join the Devil Forgemaster and his wife, who are about to receive some disturbing news...  
**Baljhet Mountains: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1480 AD**

Hector and his wife Julia were just returning from a walk in the Aqueducts when Saint Germain contacted them. _Lady Julia, it appears that I am no longer the only time-traveler here._ The blonde-haired woman held up her hand, and Hector settled down on a nearby rock to check his supply of materials. _**What do you mean by that, Saint Germain?** Well, I have an ability to sense when Time Gates are opened, and one just appeared in the throne room of the Abandoned Ruins. I'm not exactly sure what it means yet, but it does not bode very well at all. **I understand, Saint Germain. Hector and I will head down and check it out. **Be careful, Julia. The Belmont is also in the area, and he might not recognize you. **I'll be careful, old man. Just let me know if you find anything else out. **Fine with me. Good luck._

Julia opened her eyes and looked over at her husband. "Saint Germain just told me that we have a few more visitors from a different time period." Hector rose and stretched lazily before turning to look at his chosen. "Where are they?" "He said that they were up in the throne room in the Abandoned Ruins." Well then, let's get moving," he said, reaching over to wrap her in an embrace. The two then proceeded in the direction of the portal that would take them directly to the throne room. Hector held up one hand, and Julia stopped, her blue eyes lightly glittering as she heard voices coming from the portal. "Nicholai? I thought that you said that there was some sort of Portal around here." "I know that it's somewhere around here. Just keep looking, Rena. Besides, how do you think that the light Forgemaster got out of here when the door sealed?" "...Very good point, dear," the woman conceded as she continued to search through the debris below. Hector looked at his wife and smiled. "Well, it appears that they know me as the 'light Forgemaster'. I wonder what will happen if I drop in on them?" Julia grinned wickedly, mischief shining in her blue eyes. "Why don't you go ahead and give it a try, Hector? I'm sure that they won't be expecting you." The Forgemaster grinned, and then he stepped into the portal, disappearing into the throne room.

* * *

_**Throne Room: Ruins of Dragon's Rest**_  
**Time Period: 1480 AD**

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything over here, Nicholai. I have no clue as to where that portal might b..." Rena Krichevskoy stopped speaking as soon as Hector landed in the room. Nicholai was quick to turn, his spear already rising in his hands. "Rena? Are you alright?" "I'll be fine, Nicholai, but I'm not sure if that will last." "I see what you mean, dear" the former Overlord said as he began to circle around the well-built man who had mysteriously appeared in the center of the room. He stopped when he noticed something else moving in the corner of the room, something that he had nearly destroyed on their arrival. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted at the man as a fist came soaring in from the far corner. However, it appeared that the man had heeded his warning, and he managed to duck just in time to avoid a pounding headache.

Hector spun on his heels and then swore under his breath. _Something_ had reactivated the Crazy Armor, but he had a feeling that it was not the only other people in the room. He turned to face the armor, drawing his laser sword in the process. He snapped on the blade, and was satisfied to find that the color of the blade had changed to blue, rather than remaining that annoying pink. He quickly lashed out at the monster, but it somehow managed to dodge under the blow. Closing in, the monster was determined to finish him off once and for all, but then it suddenly stopped. Hector's eyes widened slightly as he saw several ice spikes fall out of the blue to pin the monster in place. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the two behind him, and then he noticed that the young woman was softly chanting under her breath. She raised her head and looked directly into his eyes. "Hurry up and finish that damn thing off! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it!" Hector nodded and then he turned around once more. He unleashed several slashes, and then he rushed forward, impaling the armor right where its heart would have been. The armor slumped over, finally deactivated. It was then that the Devil Forgemaster saw another mark on the back of the monster. It was a mark that was **too** familiar to him. He looked out into the shadows near the door, and then he smiled before calling out. "I know that you are there, Belmont. You can stop trying to hide from me."

The dark-haired man put away his whip and stepped into the light. Ice-blue eyes met light-silver as the man stared down the Forgemaster. "It's been four years since we last fought, Hector. I thought that you had just given up and died." The Forgemaster scoffed at this comment, and then he smiled. "It is good to see you as well, Trevor. How is your wife faring?" "Sypha is actually doing quite well." "And she is also her usual, stubborn self, dear," came the voice of a young woman from just beyond the doorway. Trevor Belmont's eyes widened as he spun around to face the only other way out of the throne room. "Sypha! I thought that I told you to stay home this time. I won't have you threatened again, especially since that damn **madman** is back once more." Hector stopped and then he slowly turned to face the Belmont. "Do you mind describing this madman?" "Not at all, Forgemaster. He was about your height, and he had green eyes and red hair." The Devil Forgemaster immediately swore out loud. "Son of a...! Are you certain?"

"It appears that your 'friend' might have just found us, Master Hector," called Krichevskoy as he bent over backwards in order to avoid a thrust from _Cahuvre-souris_. Isaac swore at the vampire in a demonic tongue, and then he lunged forward again. However, he quickly found that his attack had been blocked by the _Longius_. Nicholai Krichevskoy smiled wickedly at the dark Forgemaster. "Let me take a guess as to why you are here, idiot. Baal sent you to eliminate both the Belmont and the Forgemaster, correct?" "YES, damn you!" Isaac yelled as he lunged once again. Nicholai didn't bother to block this thrust. Instead, he merely stepped off to his left side, and then he raised his right arm in a cross-block that dropped Isaac onto the floor, gasping for air. "How is it...possible? No human has ever...beaten me with a...spear before." The former Overlord grinned down at the writhing man. "Who said that I was human, Forgemaster? I'm a vampire, but I refuse to serve the darkness that surrounds the Lord of Terror. Now go crawl back to your master and let him know this: the Oricaltos is coming, and he will be bringing a new kind of army with him. Now GO!" Krichevskoy roared, casting the dark Forgemaster into the newly created Time Gate. _Saito! It appears that Baal might be catching on to us. Is the Belmont still alive, Nicholai? Both he and his wife are still intact, and the same goes for the Forgemaster. Have you explained yourself yet? Nooo... Then I suggest that you do that quickly, unless you want to fall prey to VampireKiller. I understand. Then seal the damn Gate! YES SIR!

* * *

_The former Overlord had just finished resealing the Time Gate when his sixth sense went off. He immediately turned around in order to find that Trevor had already begun his whip stroke. He tried to bring up his spear, but he immediately realized that he was too late to save himself. However, neither man thought that Rena would intervene. The young witch threw herself into the path of the whip, taking the blow that was meant to kill her husband. She gasped in shock and pain as the whip bit deeply into her chest, and then she stumbled backwards, directly into her husband's arms. "RENA! Don't you dare die on me, my love." "I'll try...dear. Please...forgive him." The witch closed her eyes, and Nicholai immediately knew that she had gone into a trance to try and heal her injuries. He looked up at the Belmont, tears of grief shining in his red eyes. "Why did you do this? Is it just because I am a vampire, and you assume that all vampires are evil?" The Belmont hung his head in shame, and Nicholai looked sadly at his wife. "She is only human, but she loves me for who I am. She learned to look beyond prejudice, and she found love." He then looked directly at Trevor, and asked him a slightly strange question. "Did your mother ever tell you who your father truly was?" The Belmont shook his head, and Krichevskoy tilted his own to one side. "Haven't you ever wondered why Alucard was so willing to help you nearly seven years ago?" Trevor stopped, and then he thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I never thought to ask. What are you suggesting?" Nicholai shrugged, and then he sighed aloud. "What I am suggesting to you, no, **telling** you what I know as fact, is this: Your father is the first-born son of Dracula. He goes by the birth-name of Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, but he is most commonly referred to as **Alucard**. Does **that** name ring a bell, Trevor?"

The Belmont stopped, and then he looked directly at Krichevskoy. "Are you saying that I was forced to destroy my own **grandfather**? Are you out of your mind?" "No, I am not, young man. Think about this for a moment: Alucard was a _dhamphir_. He was born as a half-human. Therefore, any relations that he had could have been one of two results: They could have come out as a half, just like him. **OR** they could have come out as human." Hector turned and looked at the vampire in amazement. "Why in the hell do you know so much about the nature of _dhamphirs_?" The man smiled and shrugged. "Maybe it is because my own son is one." Trevor fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I am incredibly sorry about this. I had no idea why you were here, and I struck without provocation." He looked up, and was surprised to find that the vampire was offering him a hand. He slowly rose, and then he looked eye-to-eye with the former Overlord. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" "Well, for starters, you could invite your wife to join us. You too, Forgemaster," he said, looking pointedly at Hector. The man swallowed hard, and the he called out to his wife. "It's alright to come down, Julia. Besides, your expertise is required." The young woman was quick to descend, and she covered her mouth as soon as she saw what had happened to Rena. Looking up at Trevor, her eyes were filled with tears. "I could have told you that she was human. Why did you strike her down?" "It was unintentional. However, if I had known that she was the wife of our vampire here," he said, jerking a thumb in Nicholai's direction, "then I would not have struck." Julia slowly shook her head, and then she looked out the door. "Sypha? Is that really you?" There was a momentary pause. Then...

"Julia? I thought you had died five years ago!" cried the young woman as she rushed into the room. Disregarding her robes, she tightly hugged Julia, and then she looked down at the unconscious woman. Sypha Belnades then shot a nasty look at her husband, her bright blue eyes glittering with displeasure at what he had done. She then turned back to Rena, and she knelt down beside the young witch. "She is in a healing trance, but I am unsure whether or not we can help her." She then looked at Nicholai, and then she tilted her head to one side. "I heard a story about those type of pendants once. It was said that an agate was used to heal the succubus Niteshade of mortal injuries that she received during the year 1100. What is so interesting about that story is the fact that the healer was a silver-haired, silver-eyed man with wings." Nicholai's eyes widened, and then he saw that Rena was holding her pendant under crossed hands. "I think I may know how he was able to heal her." "Really? Why would you know that?" "Maybe it is because I personally **know** the man who healed Niteshade?" At this, Sypha's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "How is that possible?" Nicholai sighed, and then he explained. "There were several of us, gathered in one place, at one time. We were sent out in teams, sometimes as individuals, to bring back those who had faced and defeated Dracula. You see, we have a bit of a problem..."

"I think that I might be able to explain it better than you can, old man," came a call from the portal. Krichevskoy turned to the Englishman and narrowed his eyes. "I know much more about this than you ever will, Saint Germain. Don't get me started." The Timekeeper sighed, and then he turned away. "If you insist, Krichevskoy." The vampire turned back to his audience, and then he shrugged. "There is an evil out there, something even greater than Dracula. It has managed to trap him, **in his own keep**, in the year 1666. It is our job to set Dracula free, and to send this demon back to his proper place. However, we cannot do it alone." Looking around the circle, he finally got down to the point of his talk. "I am here, by the orders of the Oricaltos Saito, to bring you all back to our own time period in order to help us win the final battle. Are there any questions so far?" Julia raised her hand, and the vampire nodded that it was alright for her to ask. "I'm sorry if this question is a little late in coming, but, exactly WHO are you?" "My full name is Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy. The woman who is currently lying on the floor is my wife, Rena Maria." Sypha was the next one to raise her hand. "Yes, Belnades?" "Exactly how did this friend of yours heal Niteshade?" "Well, if I believe correctly, he implored the Oricaltos for help, and our leader answered him. Now, if you don't mind, I need to ask him a question." Everyone fell silent as the former Overlord reached out across time and space. _We have another critical injury here, Saito. Who is it this time Nicholai?_ The mage then stopped, and thought for a few moments. _I've never known you to be one who easily panicked, Krichevskoy. What happened? Is it Rena who is injured? Yes... Sweet mother of all... Is she still alive? She has gone into stasis for the time being. I take that as a yes. Well, I healed Niteshade through the use of the holy fires. Which of the ancient words do I use when I channel? Brisingir. Thank you, Master Onago. How many times have I told you, Nicholai? I am unworthy of the title of "Master". Now get moving. Your wife is waiting for you. Yes sir.

* * *

_Sypha saw the vampire's eyes come back into focus, and then he knelt down next to his wife. "Is there anything that I can do to help, Master Nicholai?" "Lend me your strength, so that I might not fall when this task is done." She quickly knelt on Krichevskoy's right side, and Julia took a position on his left. They both felt him gather his power, and they used theirs to amplify it. Nicholai was slightly surprised, but then he smiled lightly. _Thank you, both of you._ "_Brisingir_." It was a single word, but it immediately sent a shiver down the spine of everyone present. Then the blue flames appeared, washing over Rena's body, healing the massive injury inflicted by the holy whip. The flames eventually died after five minutes, leaving Rena unharmed. The young witch opened her eyes and gently smiled up at her husband. "Thank you for asking him, Nicholai," she whispered lightly as she leaned up to give him a kiss. He smiled, and then he helped her to rise. Turning, he faced the Forgemaster and the Belmont, and then he raised an eyebrow. "What do you two have to say about my proposal?" Hector and Trevor looked at each other, and then they both nodded. "We are all going." Nicholai smiled, and then he looked curiously at Hector. "Is it just me, or are you missing something?" "You mean these?" Hector asked, holding up the bag where he kept his Innocent Devils when they weren't in use. "Not only that, but don't you have another sword?" The Forgemaster grinned sheepishly as he looked at the vampire. "To tell you the truth, I ran out of materials before I could finish my last sword." Nicholai smiled, and then he turned to open the Time Gate. "I am sure that the Oricaltos will be more than willing to forge a blade for you." "Really?" Hector asked, his eyes slightly wide. Nicholai chuckled, and then he turned to respond. "Of course he will be. Not only that, but I think you might find that he is a rather avid pupil as well. Are you coming or not?" the vampire called, pointing at the Time Gate. The last of the Devil Forgemasters smiled as he shut down his beam saber, replaced it on his belt, and then strode through the Gate. Julia was quick to follow her husband, and then Trevor and Sypha entered hand-in-hand. Nicholai looked at his wife, and then he bowed deeply. "Ladies first," he called, with a mischievous sparkle in his red eyes. Rena clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, and then she passed through the Gate. Nicholai merely shook his head as he destabilized the Gate, and then he leaped through just before the opening collapsed. He ended up coming out with a roll, and he nearly took out Kurtis upon his arrival back in Onago's forge. Standing up, he looked around once, and then he sighed aloud. "It's good to be back."

* * *

_**Dracula's Castle: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time: 1666 AD**

Baal was furious when the Devil Forgemaster returned with nothing to show for his efforts except for a warning from Krichevskoy. Dismissing the man, the Lord of Terror summoned Shaft moments later. "Yes, my lord?" the dark priest asked, still slightly terrified of the demon that he had summoned. "I need you to find and eliminate all traces of the Belmont family. I want them to be eradicated!" Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, sir!" Shaft called as he hurried away, determined to stay away from the foul tempered demon. Looking for solace, he grabbed one particular young woman and roughly marched her down into the basement. He looked into one of the cells and smiled. "Feeling a little lonely, Prince?" he sneered through clenched teeth.

Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia, more commonly known as Dracula, raised his head and looked at the man who had become his jailer. His blood-red eyes glittered merrily as he commented. "I take it that you have finally discovered that Baal is insane?" The sneer faded from Shaft's face, and he quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He then leaned closer to the bars as he whispered. "I hate to admit it, sir, but you are right on that account. However," he snarled wickedly, "Master Baal decided that you deserved some company." Unlocking the door, he shoved the young woman onto the floor next to the Count. He then locked the cell, and turned away, laughing madly. "I think I know exactly how I will stop that **accursed** Soma Cruz from reaching the sixth seal! However, I need to find it first..." He continued talking to himself as he walked away, but the count's attention was on the woman who had been shoved into his cell.

He took one look at her, and then he blinked in surprise. The woman groaned aloud and then sat up, tossing her hood back to reveal perfect features. Vlad's eyes widened, and then he smiled gently. "Lisa? Is it truly you?" The young woman looked over at her cell-mate, blinked twice in surprise, and then she threw her arms around the count's neck. "Vlad! I thought I had lost you forever!" Lisa wiped happy tears from her brown eyes, and then she looked into those of her husband. "Do you have the seal?" she asked, slightly curious. Dracula smiled wickedly, and then he lifted his left hand to reveal the sixth seal. "I just need to find a way to relax and enter the Chaos stream. That way, I can give this to Soma Cruz in 2040. However, I just hope that he can make it through whatever Shaft has planned for him."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, it appears that the first three have met with success, but what about the rest of the group? Will they meet with similar results, or will the mage's plan fall into ruins? Find out on our next installment, **Belmonts, Kischine, and More Obstacles.** Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3: Kischine, and More Problems

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

* * *

_The first ones who were summoned were the oldest of ancestors._  
_Next was the first who truly faced the prince,_  
_ Then it was on to the next generation, with the addition of a Devil Forgemaster._  
_ After them came a father-son team, and then the most famous of all._  
_ Later was another, but he was not alone:_  
_ Instead, this one was called back with a friend in tow,_  
_ and another vampire that the Master already knew..._  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XLI-XLVII**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Belmonts, Kischine, and More Obstacles  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

The first three teams encountered multiple threats as they attempted to retrieve their targets. However, each of them succeeded at their task. But what about the others? We join those in the forge for a brief period, and then we move onto our next candidates.

* * *

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia**_  
**Time Period: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)**

Hector wandered around the forge in amazement. He had never seen so many different types of weapons before, but he was soon desperate to start working on the modifications to his beam saber. After finding an empty anvil, he got to work. Trevor noticed what he was doing, and immediately wandered over. "Hey Hector. What are you trying to do?" The Forgemaster looked up briefly, but then he lowered his head to continue his work "I'm trying to modify the blade so that it can change form." Trevor looked slightly puzzled at this statement. "What do you mean by 'change form'?" The Devil Forgemaster sighed before setting down the weapon. "I was hoping to somehow modify the blade so that it could also function as an energy whip." His Belmont companion raised an eyebrow, but then they both heard another voice from across the room. "If you do that, then you might want to add some sort of switch or trigger that will allow you to shift between the two forms."

Trevor turned, his hand immediately dropping to his whip. But then he stopped, and his eyes grew wide in amazement. "Mother? Is that really you?" Sonia Belmont smiled gently at her only child. "Yes, Trevor. It's actually me." She then looked over at Hector's work before commenting. "I think there might already be a built-in switch to change the form of the blade." "Really?" the Forgemaster responded, picking up the saber and looking at it more closely. Sure enough, he noticed that the bottom portion of the handle rotated easily, and he also noted two notches. "Well, I might as well give it a try," he said, flipping the bottom to the second notch and switching on the beam. The result was a whip, alright, and it had nearly the same dimensions of _VampireKiller_. Hector switched off his weapon, and then he turned and bowed to the woman who had helped him. "Thank you, Lady Sonia. Now you know that even we Forgemasters have our own flaws." The elder Belmont laughed lightly before exiting the room. Trevor shrugged, and then he followed his mother out.

The four witches were sitting over in one corner of the room, swapping stories and teaching one another spells. Meanwhile, in the opposite corner of the room, Joachim, Walter, and Niteshade were teaching Krichevskoy how to change his claws. Trevor shook his head, and then he followed his mother into the next room. There, much to his surprise, sat the man who had originally created _VampireKiller_. Sonia bowed lightly before turning to introduce her son. "Leon, I would like to introduce you to my only son, Trevor. Trevor, this is the Baron Leon Belmont." The slender, blue-eyed man stood up and offered his hand to the younger Belmont. "It is an honor to meet the next one in line who was forced to face an old friend of mine." "What are you talking about?" the younger Belmont asked. Leon sighed, and then he went on to explain. "One of my closest friends fell into the darkness after his wife died. He cursed God, and was damned for his actions. He chose an immortal life, and became known as the Prince of Darkness. His original name was Matthias Cronquist. However, he took on a new name." "Dracula." "Exactly, my young friend. However, his real name changed when he was killed and resurrected into another human body. This time, he bore the name of Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia."

* * *

_As the discussions continued deep into the night, those at the forge began to wonder about their other companions. What had happened to them? We now head to the year 1595, where the Belmonts are in for a nasty shock when they find out that Laharl is **much** stronger than he appears.  
**Belmont Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1595 AD**

Christopher Belmont and his son Soleiyu were talking in the main study when Soleiyu abruptly stood up. "What is it, son?" Christopher asked, but then he also felt the reverberations. "Vampire," the younger Belmont snarled before standing up. He turned towards the door and grabbed a pack that he always kept nearby. He looked inside of it, and then he grinned wickedly as he drew out the five sub-weapons. "What do you think, Father? Should we go down and greet our 'guests' in the proper Belmont manner?" The elder man smiled before rising from his seat. "For once, we agree on something, son. I'll take the dagger, the ax, and the holy water." "Fine with me," his son called as he strode out the door.

Meanwhile, Laharl and Flonne were slowly making their way up the treacherous slopes to reach the manor. However, the Overlord was quick to sense that something was amiss. He turned and looked at Flonne, and then he held up one hand. Flonne immediately stopped. Her voice was slightly startled when she decided to speak up. "What is it, Laharl? Is there something wrong?" "I just have this awful feeling that we are going to be attacked, that's all," the Overlord responded before turning to continue his climb. Much to his dismay, it turned out that he made the correct assumption when two axes came flying out of nowhere. "Laharl, look out!" Flonne cried before rolling to her right in order to avoid the second ax. Meanwhile, the prince was busy rolling to his right. Both axes missed, and Laharl heard someone cursing in the darkness. "Darn it, you stupid vampire! Why did you have to move right then?" "Maybe it's because I'm not exactly ready to die just yet? Did **that** thought ever cross your mind, _Belmont_?" Laharl sneered into the darkness as he suddenly stood up. "You're much smarter than you appear, young man," Christopher called out as he stepped into the light. He had cut his blonde hair short, and his blue eyes were glittering mercilessly. "Why were you sent here?"

The Overlord sighed aloud, and then he proceeded to explain. "Dracula has disappeared in the year 1666, and we need to find him, lest all of history as we know it will cease to exist." The elder Belmont raised a hand, stopping his son from striking. "How can we be sure of your intentions?" Flonne spoke up at this time, and her voice rang out loud and clear. "I am sure that you heard of the vampire who defeated Isaac in 1480, correct?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with our situation here?" "Well, that vampire was **my** father, Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy," Laharl stated. Soleiyu's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "Wait just a minute. Are you telling us that you are a _dhamphir_?" he asked, slightly puzzled. "Yes, I am a _dhamphir_," the Overlord replied with ease. "Besides, I was told to bring back **both** of you." Christopher smiled at the young man, and then he turned to his son. "Go and grab your equipment, son. We are going to be taking a little field-trip." Soleiyu smiled, nodded, and then raced back into the house.

* * *

_Ten minutes later, the quartet was on their way back to the Gate. However, things were about to get complicated..._

Laharl abruptly stopped and raised his right hand. Everyone else stopped as well, and then Soleiyu felt a soft vibration coming from the whip hanging on his right side. "How many are there?" he whispered to the young Overlord. Laharl sniffed the air, and then he looked back at the younger Belmont. "I count at least twenty, but there are more on the way." The hunter slowly uncoiled his whip, and then he looked back at his father. Christopher had already done the same, and he was looking around warily. He then noticed a pair of eyes rushing towards the only female in the party. "Watch out, young lady!" he called sharply, warning Flonne of the impending attack. She turned towards the beast, raised her staff/bow, and then she put an arrow right between the thing's eyes. It whimpered once, and then dropped dead at her feet. She turned and looked back at the older man, gratitude shining in her red eyes. "Thank you, Master Christopher." The older Belmont bowed slightly, and then he called out to Laharl. "I think they might be trying to surround us." "Agreed. Either that, or they are gathering ahead of us for some strange reason." The prince sighed, and then he stared ahead into the darkness. "Either way, I'm going to take them out here and now. _Overlord's Wrath!_" he called, releasing the spheres of golden energy from his fists. They hovered menacingly, but then Laharl released them with three words and a gesture. "_Bite the dust!_" he roared, throwing his arms down once again. He watched in satisfaction as the attack converged ahead of the group, killing several more of the werewolves and scattering the rest. He turned and looked back at the Belmonts. "I don't think that they will be bothering us again." Soleiyu swallowed hard, and then he nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Laharl smiled, and then he opened the Time Gate in the same manner that Setsuna had used. "You two go first. I need to make sure that we are not pursued." Christopher looked at his son, nodded, and then proceeded through the Gate. Soleiyu was quick to follow his father, and then Flonne crossed the threshold. Finally, Laharl passed through the Gate, and it collapsed just before a newly reinforced pack of werewolves arrived. The wolves howled in frustration, and the leader dreaded having to give his report to the Lord of Terror.

* * *

_The army of the light is slowly growing in size, but the task is not growing any easier. We now join Éclair and Homard, who are busy searching for the most famous of all the Belmonts—Simon.  
**Forest of Darkness: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1695 AD**

Éclair looked around the forest once, and then she turned to her husband. "Which direction should we take to get to the Belmont mansion?" Homard scratched his head, and he was about to answer his bride when he heard footsteps in the woods. He immediately fell silent, and his bride did likewise. The footsteps drew closer, but then they abruptly stopped. Homard heard several deep snarls, and then he heard a very distinct sound. He turned and gestured to his wife. "It appears that the Belmont might be under attack. How about we go and help him out?" Éclair grinned wickedly before drawing her own electrically-charged saber. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

The two rushed in the direction of the noise, and they soon came across a clearing. Sure enough, the Belmont was in trouble. He was ringed by a number of were-beasts, and they were all snarling at him as they tried to close the circle. Simon was doing his best to defend himself, but _VampireKiller_ alone was not doing much good. Éclair narrowed her eyes and began to charge her own magic. A small ball of energy appeared in her hands, and Homard immediately moved out of his wife's way. "_Dark Lightning!_" she called as she unleashed the attack. The blast ended up frying a few of the beasts, and Simon turned around, slightly stunned. "Who in the heck **are** you?" he asked, slightly astonished. Homard shrugged, but then he pointed back over the hunter's shoulder. "We will explain it later. For now, you might want to watch out for that werewolf." Simon spun around once more and lashed out with _VampireKiller_, splitting the twisted beast in two. The rest of the pack snarled at him once, and then they turned and fled deeper into the darkness.

The red-haired man hung the whip on his belt once again, and then he turned to face his semi-rescuers. "Do you mind explaining now?" he asked. The violet-haired, violet-eyed woman smiled. "Not at all, Simon Belmont. There is an evil much greater than Dracula that is threatening all of history, and we need the aid of you and your wife to defeat it." "Am I the only one who will be helping you?" the Belmont asked, slightly suspicious. Homard sighed before shaking his head. "No, you are not the only Belmont who will be helping us. Trust me on this one, it is going to be one _heck_ of a family-reunion once we return to our meeting place." The blue-eyed man smiled easily before beckoning to the pair. "Follow me, then. I still need to grab the sub-weapons, **and** my wife." Homard smiled easily before gesturing for the man to go ahead. "Lead the way, my friend. After all, I do not know the way." Simon Belmont smiled easily before leading the couple north, directly to the mansion.

* * *

_It took little time to gather the sub-weapons, and even **less** time to convince Simon's wife, Linda, to join them. The four then proceeded back to the Gate, and all crossed through without incident. Thus, another Belmont was added to the ranks of the army, and another witch as well. We now proceed to 1745, where Maderas is about to learn a painful lesson about why the whip is called VampireKiller...__**Shadowed Graveyard: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1745 AD**

Marjoly silently cursed her luck as she stumbled over another grave-marker. _Well, at least he can see where he is going_, she thought bitterly, looking back at a fairly smug Maderas. The Nosferatu was having an amusing time merely floating over most of the headstones. The witch shook her head and then looked ahead once more. She saw a brief flash of color, and instantly came to a halt. She squinted in the darkness, and noticed that there was a slender, robed figure standing in their path. She sighed to herself, and was about to proceed forward when the figure lashed out. Marjoly's eyes widened in alarm, and then she dropped to the ground. Maderas, however, was not so lucky, and he took the blow full across the face. He stumbled backwards, swearing virulently under his breath. "Darn it, man! That burned!" "It was supposed to, _vampire_," the hooded figure snarled before he raised his weapon once again. He was about to bring it down when he felt a staff lightly touch his stomach. "If you strike him one more time, Belmont, then I will not be afraid to use my own magic against you. Do you understand me?" The man's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the cloaked figure before him. "Who are you, and how did you know that I was a Belmont?" Marjoly smiled before tossing back her hood. "My name is Marjoly, and I was sent here with a gift for your wife. As for how I knew that you were the Belmont? Well," she said, looking back at her companion, "now I understand why my friend here was sent to accompany me. Only _VampireKiller_ would be able to cause a Nosferatu like him to feel such excruciating pain." The Belmont winced sympathetically before he lowered his hood. Brilliant silver hair and light-blue eyes greeted the witch as he held put away his whip and extended his right hand. "My name is Juste Belmont, and I am terribly sorry about your friend here." "It will be fine, Belmont. I have endured worse injuries and survived," Maderas grunted as he shifted his broken nose back into position with a series of pops. "Lead on, my friend, and everything will soon be explained." Juste smiled before beckoning the two to follow him.

* * *

_**Belmont Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_

**Time Period: 1745 AD**

"Lydie! I'm home!" Juste called as he stepped through the door. "Dinner should be ready soon, dear, and please try to remember that you invited Maxim and Caitlin over for dinner as well." Juste smacked his forehead almost immediately. "SHOOT! I nearly forgot about that!" Turning to his guests, he bowed lightly. "I know that this isn't exactly the ideal time to welcome you here, but..." He was cut-off when Marjoly raised a hand. "This will actually work out much better for us than I originally intended." Juste tilted his head to one side, slightly puzzled by the young woman's cheerful behavior. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, it means that we won't have to search all over in order to find him later. It also means that we will only have to explain everything once," Maderas added. The Belmont raised an eyebrow, but then he bowed once again. "If you will excuse me, I need to go change out of these grubby things." "Go right ahead," Marjoly said with a smile. "Just make sure that you have everything." Juste smiled, nodded, and then he proceeded upstairs to change.

_Nearly twenty minutes later, Maxim and his wife arrived at the mansion, and dinner began shortly thereafter._

Caitlin Kischine raised an eyebrow when she saw Maderas come into the dining room. She looked at her husband's best friend, slightly puzzled that he had not bothered to reach for his whip. "Is there something wrong, Juste?" she asked politely, and the Belmont shook his head easily. "Then why did you let a vampire into the mansion?" "**I** will explain that shortly, but I would prefer to have something in my stomach before discussing exactly why we came here," came a woman's voice from the doorway. The couple turned to face the doorway, and Maxim could not hide his astonishment. "Who ARE you?" he asked in awe, and the young woman flashed him a brilliant smile. Caitlin tilted her head to one side, looked closely at the young woman before her, and then came to one conclusion. "You're another witch, right?" The young woman nodded before taking her seat across form the vampire. "My name is Marjoly, and like I said before, everything will be explained shortly." It was at this point that Lydie stepped into the room, bearing a fairly large kettle. She set this on the table, and then looked around at her guests. "Dinner is served."

_The conversation was lively, and there were several different topics of conversation. As the meal wound down, however, all eyes turned to the two new faces, looking for answers._

Marjoly stood up, and then walked over to Lydie. "I was sent here with a gift for you." "Really?" the young woman asked, slightly surprised. Marjoly nodded, and then she drew the pendant that Saito had recently given her out of her cloak pocket. This she gave to Lydie, and as soon as she saw it, Erlanger immediately grew pale. Juste looked over at his wife, slightly alarmed. "What is it, Lydie?" "I had a dream a few nights ago," she whispered. "I remember seeing an auburn-haired young man holding this pendant and telling me something." "I remember you mentioning something like that, but what is so important now?" Lydie turned to her husband, her brilliant blue eyes glittering happily. "I remember what he said to me now!" "Well, what did he tell you?" Caitlin asked, and Maxim leaned in to listen more carefully. "What he said went something along the lines of this:"

_"I am sincerely sorry that I will be unable to deliver this to you personally, but I am sending it with someone who has saved my life more than once. My full name would take too long, so please just call me Saito. I am sending you this pendant as a gift and a reminder. Hear my words, and remember them well: There is a force out there, an evil much stronger that Dracula will ever become. I need your help, the help of your husband, and I will also require the aid of Maxim Kischine and his wife. If you do not aid us, then everything as we know it will cease to exist." The mage paused, and then he looked into her eyes. His own were shining crystal blue, and he smiled gently before continuing. "You will not remember any of my words when you wake up, but you **will** once this pendant is in your possession once more. Please consider my offer, and remember: If our task should fail, then all that we know will cease to exist."_

Marjoly looked over at the young witch, and then she gently smiled. "That man who spoke to you was the _Oricaltos_, the leader of all draconics. Just as he said, if we fail in this task, then history itself will be forever changed." She looked around the table, her violet eyes meeting the eyes of every other person in the room. "Will you be willing to aid us in our task?" she asked gently, almost pleadingly.

Juste Belmont abruptly stood up and slowly drew _VampireKiller_ from his belt. "I will help you, even if it means leaving this place behind." Looking over at his wife, he gently smiled. "As long as Lydie is by my side, then I will know that anything is possible." Maxim then rose from his own seat, and he drew his sword. "I will join you on this task, Juste. After all, I still owe you for saving my life while we were in Dracula's Castle." The Belmont nodded, and then he looked to Lydie. His wife raised her head, and she stared into her husband's eyes. "Wherever you go, I will follow." "I'm coming along too," Caitlin Kischine said, abruptly rising from her seat. "I nearly lost my husband once, and I am not willing to go through that experience again." "It is settled then." Everyone looked over at Maderas, slightly stunned. He noted the puzzled look on their faces, and then he shrugged. "WHAT? I'm not a mute. It's just that I don't like to talk that much." Marjoly stifled a slight giggle before turning to the two other men in the room. "Are you both prepared for the journey ahead?" The two looked at one another, and then they both nodded. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

_As soon as the group entered the forest, Juste sensed that there was something wrong..._

"Is it just me, or are we being followed?" Juste asked aloud. Marjoly didn't turn, but she slowly nodded her head. "I can't tell how many there are, but I know that I don't exactly want to be overwhelmed right now." Maxim nodded, and then he slowed his pace slightly, protecting his wife as well as he could. They soon reached a small clearing, and the witch nodded at Maderas. The Nosferatu bowed slightly and then hurried off, determined to find out what was lurking in the darkness. He quickly returned, bearing minor cuts and scrapes. "It appears to be several wraiths, in addition to a Cyclops." Juste swore under his breath, and then he allowed his hand to brush one of the five small tomes on his belt. Drawing out a vial of holy water, he looked at his wife and grinned wickedly. "How about I make sure that these idiots get a proper shower?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Marjoly noted that he had touched the small green book, and then she smiled. "Feel free to unleash the _Hydro Storm_ at any time, Master Belmont." Juste grinned wickedly at her before nodding. He then proceeded to lead the group to the edge of the forest, where the monsters were waiting for them. The Belmont smiled wickedly as he stepped out into the moonlight. He then opened the vial and tossed the contents high into the air. Almost immediately, it began to downpour. However, this was different than normal rain. _This_ was holy water, and all of the wraiths promptly collapsed into piles of bones, never to rise again. Juste then drew his whip and faced down the Cyclops, until he heard a stern command from behind him. "Get out of my way, and I will show you how lethal _my_ spells can be."

Juste turned and bowed to the witch of Beauty Castle, and then he stepped to one side as Marjoly stepped forward. "You brought this upon yourself," she snarled as she leveled her staff at the being's lone eye. It had already begun to charge up for an attack, but it was already **far** too late. "_Dark Conjuration!_" Marjoly cried as she unleashed her deadliest spell. The eyes of all save Maderas widened when the Cyclops was literally ripped apart by the force of the attack. The witch allowed a brief smile to cross her face before turning back to the group. "I think they will leave us alone for the rest of our journey. Juste smiled wickedly, and then he nodded in agreement. "I think we **all** learned a lesson here: Never try to get on your bad side." Marjoly giggled, and then she beckoned them to follow her once more. "It isn't that far now."

Once they had reached the Time Gate, Marjoly removed her pendant and placed it briefly on the seal on the ground. When the seal turned green, she rose and reclasped the pendant around her neck. She took one step back, and then turned to the rest of the group. "I need to go last, because I am the one who opened the Gate." Juste nodded, and then he took a deep breath as the dimensional portal appeared in front of them. Taking Lydie's hand, he stepped through the Gate. The couple were followed shortly by Maxim and Caitlin, and then Maderas returned to the Gate. "I decided to set-up a little surprise for the next monster to enter the graveyard," he said, grinning wickedly. Marjoly smiled, and then she gestured towards the opening. "After you, Maderas." The Nosferatu bowed at the waist, and then he proceed into the vortex. Marjoly sighed aloud, and then she followed the vampire through the Time Gate. It promptly collapsed after she crossed the threshold, leaving only a small seal on the ground.

* * *

_And so, the reason for Saito's delivery becomes clear. But what about the rest of the teams? And What is Shaft planning to unleash against Soma? We now join the Dark Priest in the depths of Castle Dracula, where his diabolic plan is underway...  
**Castle Dracula: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1666 AD**

Shaft was laughing wickedly as he secured the key around his neck once more. Staring at his prisoner through the bars, he allowed himself a triumphant smile. "I hope that you have a **wonderful** stay," he called gleefully as he turned away. He was stopped by a low hiss from the occupant of the cell. "When I get out of here, the first thing I am going to do is snap your scrawny neck, priest," the red-haired woman snarled. Shaft turned around and grinned wickedly at the succubus. "You won't remember that after a few hundred years, Galatea. All you will know is the hunger. _Then_ I will release you, and you will be free to roam the halls once more." He turned away, laughing madly as he exited the lower levels. Galatea tried to wrench the bars loose, even going so far as to test her wings against them. She then settled back against the far wall of her cell, crouching in one of the corners in a futile attempt to keep warm. She nearly drifted off to sleep when she heard a voice in the cell next to her. A voice that she recognized. "Master Vlad?" There was a moment of silence. Then...

"Galatea? Is that really you over there?" The Count sounded slightly startled, but then something else crossed his mind. _Shaft said something about having a plan to stop Soma. My guess is that he plans on using Galatea. I just hope that Cruz is strong enough to see through her illusions._ "Yes, my liege. I don't have any idea why he trapped me in here, but I am going to kill him when I get out." "That's fine with me, but please leave some of his blood intact." The young succubus grinned maliciously, her red eyes glittering. "With absolute pleasure, Prince of Darkness."

Dracula settled his back against the wall once more, and he began to concentrate, attempting to reach out and contact someone. He was quite surprised when he received a response, and he was even more surprised at who had sent it. _Can anyone out there here me? **What in the name of...? Father, is that really you?**_ There was a momentary pause as Dracula sat in stunned silence, but then he smiled and closed his eyes once more. _Yes, Morian. It's me. Listen very carefully to what I have to say: I need you to go find your mother. Stay with her until an individual arrives claiming to come from the future. **My guess is that I should go with them? **Exactly. Once there, someone will restore your own natural abilities and remove the parasite from your left hand._ Morian Alexander Tepes, commonly referred to only as "D", smiled at this proposition. _**Will I be able to see Adrian again?** I'm not sure if you will see him immediately, but I can tell you that he will be there. **Thank you, old man.** You are very welcome, youngest child of mine. Now get going. **Yes sir.**_

Lisa woke up when her husband started to chuckle. "What is it dear? What do you find so amusing?" Vlad looked at his wife, amusement gleaming in his blood-red eyes. "Morian knows that I am here, and I sent him to join those who have fought this demon before." Lisa gently smiled, and then she relaxed against Vlad's chest. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on trying to enter the Chaos stream again?" "I was just getting back to that," the vampire protested before closing his eyes and allowing his spirit to connect with the inner flow of Chaos. As he drifted freely in the stream, only one thought crossed his mind. _I hope and pray that Soma has the strength to go through this ordeal once more.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Well, now we are sure what Shaft is planning to do, but will Soma be powerful enough to stop the madness in 2040? We also learn that D has most of his father's abilities, but they have been repressed by the parasite in his left hand. What will happen when this power is released, and what new dangers will face our remaining teams? Find out as the race against Baal continues in our next chapter, **Mirer, Graves, Baldwin, and D.** Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Mirer, Graves, Baldwin, and D

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

* * *

_The next ones to come were not all Belmont by name,_  
_Rather, they were Belmonts through blood._  
_ However, exactly how they were connected did not matter,_  
_ As long as they still bore the legacy._  
_ In addition, the younger son of Vlad was found,_  
_ and several vampires were shocked when the truth was revealed..._  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XLVIII-LIV**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mirer, Graves, Baldwin, and D  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

The next few teams met with a little more resistance than they anticipated, but they still managed to retrieve their targets. However, as the list continues to grow shorter, the task grows more difficult, as Baal has finally caught on. What will happen to our next group? We now join Etna and her younger brother Aramis as they search for Richter Belmont and another traveler.

* * *

_**Shadowed Caves: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1795**

Etna looked over at her younger brother, and then she slightly frowned. "Why is it that you can still control zombies, even if we are no longer in the Netherworld?" Aramis smiled before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really know. I guess it's just a talent that I was born with." He fell silent and held up one hand. Etna stopped, and then both of them listened to the noises coming from deeper inside the cave. When they heard a sharp snapping sound, Etna groaned aloud. "I think we might have just found both of them." "Agreed," called her younger brother. They both hurried forward in an attempt to stop the battle from claiming the lives of **both** men who they were sent to retrieve.

They hid themselves behind a nearby ridge and watched the two fight, looking for the perfect opportunity to intervene. Richter Belmont's lips were drawn back in a snarl as he wielded _VampireKiller_ in an attempt to strike down the vampire before him. However, the white-haired being constantly eluded the whip strokes. The slender vampire sneered before holding up his right hand. Aramis watched in wonder as the man slowly folded his fingers into his palm, one at a time. He then shook his hand, as if casting water off of it. Aramis' eyes widened as the hand suddenly **morphed** into metal. Etna was quick to notice that the claw was slightly lighter in color than the one that Saito used, and her eyes narrowed in confirmation. She turned to her brother and nodded. Aramis whistled aloud, not only catching the attention of both combatants, but **also** summoning several of his own trusted zombie servants. He looked over at the two fighters, and then he turned back to his newly summoned troops. "Restrain them both."

Mirer Link's eyes widened with shock when a different type of zombie started to pour over the ridge. He looked at the Belmont, and then grinned. "I could always use some more target practice. What do you think about taking these things out?" Richter looked over at the vampire, a smile suddenly crossing his face. "I was just thinking the same thing. Let's do this." "Destroy as many as you want. I'll just summon more," came a voice from the top of the ridge. Both fighters looked up in order to see a pink-haired young man standing out of the flow of the undead. He held a katana, and was using it to direct the zombies. Richter smiled as he lashed out, hoping to knock the weapon out of his hands. However, the Belmont received a nasty shock when he found that the whip had stopped a few inches short. Aramis smiled before calling out to the two of them. "Nice try, Belmont. However, I already took certain precautions against that. If you are both willing to be reasonable, then I will order my friends here to let you go." Mirer's blood-red eyes narrowed as he stared up at the young man. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Maybe it's because a pupil of yours is in desperate need of your help, Mirer Link," called a female voice from the other side of the ridge. Mirer twisted his head in order to get a good look at the young woman. She was wearing black and pink, and she held a nasty looking spear in her hands. He raised an eyebrow before asking her two questions. "Who exactly are you, and who sent you here?" The young woman smiled before introducing herself and her companion. "My name is Etna, and I take it that you have already met my younger brother, Aramis. As for exactly who sent us: does the name **Saito** ring any bells?" The vampire's eyes widened and he stopped in absolute shock. "SAITO? But I thought that he had died already?" In response to this, he heard a mental laugh, just before he heard that voice once again. _Me, dead? Are you out of your mind, Mirer? You know how resilient I am! Besides, I'm immortal now. What in the heck are you talking about?_ He heard a mental sigh, and then his prize pupil responded. _I am the Oricaltos now. I also happen to be the last Ultima Kaiser left in the universe. Does that answer your question? Yes, but why do you need my help? Dracula has vanished from the time-stream, so I need not only your help, but that of the Belmont as well. Understood?_ Mirer nodded his head, and then Saito spoke once more. _GOOD. I'm glad that I got that established. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish setting up shop here in downtown Tokyo. See ya!_

The elder vampire slowly shook his head as he looked up at Etna. "I need to go grab my wife before we leave. Is that alright with both of you?" Aramis smiled as he gestured for the zombies to release the vampire. "Go right ahead, Master Mirer. Saito said that you were allowed to bring her along, anyway." Mirer smiled before bowing his thanks, and then he hurried deeper into the cave, in search of his wife. Etna tilted her head to one side as she looked down at the Belmont. "Are you willing to listen to us, or are you just going to keep struggling?" Richter Belmont slowly hung his head, and then he spoke in a resigned tone. "What do you want from me?" Etna smiled gently as she signaled her brother, and Aramis ordered the zombies to let him go. "We need your help, and that of your wife as well." Richter looked up, slightly puzzled. "Why do you need my help?" "Well, Dracula has disappeared, and we are searching out members of the Belmont family throughout time in order to try and free him. You see, a demon going by the name of Baal sealed Dracula within his own keep in the year 1666, and he took control of all of his minions. He is determined to forever alter history, and he **will** if he is not stopped." Richter stopped for a moment, and then he gently smiled. "I don't know what you mean by 'alter history', but it doesn't sound good at all. I need to head back to the mansion and grab my wife. Other than that, I brought along the sub-weapons just in case I needed them." "**And**, of course, you brought along _VampireKiller_." Richter nodded, and then he gestured towards the cave entrance. "I would sincerely appreciate it if one of you would accompany me back to the mansion. That way, I will have an easier time explaining things to Annet." Aramis smiled before stepping forward. "I'll go with you. Besides, I have a feeling that you may need my help." Richter nodded, and then the two of them proceeded out of the cave.

* * *

_As Aramis and Richter set out on the hazardous road back to the Belmont mansion, Etna waited patiently for Mirer to finish preparing his bride for the journey ahead._

"Exactly why are we going to help out Saito again, dear?" Charlotte Link asked her husband. Her light brown hair was still hanging to her waist, and her own brown eyes were shining with concern. Mirer sighed before turning to Etna for an explanation. "There is a demon out there who is much stronger than Dracula. This demon **trapped** the Prince of Darkness within his own keep in the year 1666. It is our task to free the Count, and slay the demon. Do I need to explain anything else?" Both Mirer and Charlotte shook their heads, indicating that they had understood perfectly. Mirer looked out of the cave, and then his face grew solemn. "It is nearly nightfall, and we must move quickly. Danger abounds in these parts, and I do not wish to be ambushed." Etna nodded in agreement, and then she led the couple out of the cave, and down the nearby slope. As soon as they reached the forest below, Mirer urged Etna to pick up the pace. "Something is following us, and I don't like it one bit." "You aren't the only one, Mirer," Charlotte called, slightly annoyed as she launched a fireball back at their pursuer. The beast dodged, but it became clearly visible for a few seconds. Etna swore, and then she picked up the pace immediately. She did _not_ want to be caught by Cerberus.

_While Etna and her traveling companions face pursuit from the guardian of Hades, Aramis and the Belmonts face a slightly different problem..._

Aramis brought his katana across his body, slicing through the skeleton in his path, turning around, he nearly swore aloud as a new batch appeared on the horizon. "Damn it! They just keep coming!" Richter's blue eyes narrowed to slits as he once more drew Vampire Killer from his waist. "Well, we might as well give these idiots a fight to remember." Annet chuckled dryly behind her husband as she began to conjure several fireballs. "I might as well join you, dear," she said as she moved up to stand alongside Richter. Suddenly, Aramis came up with an idea, and he grinned wickedly as he turned to his companions. "I have an incredibly _nasty_ idea that I think will work." "Does it involve your unique talent?" asked Richter, and Aramis nodded. The Belmont smiled before gesturing towards the incoming horde of monsters. "Be my guest." Aramis grinned wickedly before whistling three times. Almost instantly, the trio was surrounded by a fairly large number of zombies. Aramis snarled, and then he pointed his sword at the incoming monsters. "Destroy them all," he ordered, and the zombies immediately got to work. The red-eyed young man turned and smiled at the couple. "Let's get going. I don't really want to stick around and clean up all of the mess." "Agreed," Annet said, laughing easily.

* * *

_The two groups eventually reunited near the sealed Gate, but they soon had to face a **huge **problem: Cerberus._

Etna, Mirer, and Charlotte dashed into the clearing, just ahead of a three-headed dog. Richter swore aloud as he drew Vampire Killer once again. "I _hated_ having to fight this thing. Still, at least I know that I can beat it on my own." "However, you will _not_ be fighting alone this time, Belmont." Richter turned to Mirer, slightly surprised. "What in the heck are you talking about?" The vampire's answer was cut short when Etna started to speak. "I think I know what he is getting at. There are six of us, but only one of him. Why don't we all work together, and end this battle in a hurry?" Richter looked back at the red-eyed young demon, and then he smiled. "That works for me!" The six quickly spread-out, determined to put an end to the hell-hound.

Etna was the first to strike. Leaping high into the air, she twisted her body lightly and then came crashing down onto the beast's back. She drove her spear in deeply, trying to hit any vital organs. Cerberus snarled and tried to throw her off, but the spear was deeply lodged and Etna was clinging to it tightly. As the beast reared-back to release his flame-breath, Mirer rushed in and opened a gaping wound in his chest. The dog howled in pain and completely forgot about his breath-attack. His first priority was now set: destroy the vampire. As Cerberus leaped into the air, he twisted around and unleashed a fireball in Charlotte's direction. She saw it and raised her mental shield just in time. However, Cerberus failed to notice that Mirer had tricked him into jumping at Aramis, and by the time he noticed, it was already too late. Aramis stabbed upwards with all of his strength. The slender blade slid between the beast's ribs and pierced his heart. Cerberus died instantly, and his corpse landed heavily on the young zombie-trainer. As he struggled to free himself, Richter made sure that Cerberus was dead by removing all three heads with a single stroke of Vampire Killer. He put his whip away, and then reached down to help Aramis up. The young man winced as he grabbed his ribs, and Annet hurried over to offer assistance. "I think I might have cracked a few ribs," the young man gasped as Annet lifted his shirt in order to see the extent of his injuries.

She clicked her tongue lightly as she scolded the zombie-trainer. "You should have known better than that! Putting your blade into his heart **was** effective, but you should have gotten out of the way right after." "And lose my sword? I'm afraid not. I prefer to keep my blade close, even if it means that a three-headed corpse will land on me." Charlotte giggled as she gently smiled at the young man. "You certainly are fairly stubborn." "You know it," he said, his eyes glittering. Etna rolled her eyes and sighed at her little brother, and Aramis responded with a grin. His smile quickly turned into a wince as Annet used her magic to heal the three fractured ribs he had received. Etna slowly shook her head before removing the vial from her neck and emptying the contents over the seal. The Time Gate winked into existence, and Etna gestured that they should all proceed through it. Mirer didn't even think twice as he lead his bride through the vortex. Richter and Annet closely followed, leaving only brother and sister behind. Etna smiled gently as Aramis leaned on her for support. Even though Annet had healed his injuries, he was still a little tired. As the two passed over the threshold, the Gate silently collapsed behind them. When a group of five blood skeletons arrived on the scene, they could find nothing except for a small, irregular seal on the ground.

* * *

_And so it was through the intervention of Etna and Aramis that Richter Belmont came to realize that not all vampires were evil. In addition, Mirer Link had joined the group, adding valuable experience. However, he would be fairly surprised when the next group of travelers arrived, bearing an old rival. Speaking on the subject of other groups, we now join Priere in her search for the Graves family...  
**Camilla's Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1835**

Priere silently cursed her luck as she dodged another homing fireball. _Stupid Heat Shades,_ she thought to herself as she continued to climb the steep path leading to the mansion. When she finally reached the door, the fireballs abruptly stopped, and the Alternate Overlord grew suspicious. She walked up and knocked on the front door, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was horribly wrong. She had tracked Nathan Graves this far, and she just hoped that her journey had finally come to an end. The door opened and a brown-haired young woman looked out. She smiled, slightly surprised that someone would be knocking at such a late hour. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" she asked politely. "I was wondering if you happened to know the location of Nathan Graves," Priere responded. The woman's reward was a widening smile and an invitation to enter the house. Shortly after Priere had entered, the woman looked around once, and then promptly closed and locked the door.

She lead Priere into a fairly sparse living-room and gestured for her to take a seat. "I need to go see if my husband is in. I won't be that long." With that, she disappeared into the upper portion of the mansion, leaving Priere free to explore the living-room. As her eyes wandered from one side of the room to the other, a lone shadow resting against the far wall caught her attention. She looked closer, and then she gently smiled as she noticed the sword hilt protruding over the man's right shoulder. "I take it that you are Dracula's younger son?" she asked quietly. The man nodded his head before stepping into the light. He wore a wide-brimmed hat over his auburn hair. His eyes glittered dark-red in the light of the fire, and he refused to smile as he raised his left hand. "Well, what do we have here?" the parasite commented as he got his first look at Priere. "It appears to be a demon, but she still has an aura that is slightly human. Why did you come here, girl?" Priere sighed aloud as she sat down on the couch. "I would rather explain it when Nathan Graves gets here."

"What do you want to explain first: who you are, or why you came here?" a voice called from the far doorway. Priere smiled easily, displaying her fangs. "You had better pull up a chair, Graves. I will be as brief as I possibly can." She waited patiently for the holder of _VampireKiller_ to take his seat, and then she looked out the door. "You too, Camilla. I only want to explain this once." D's mother nodded before taking a seat next to her husband. The Alternate Overlord sighed aloud before explaining her reason for coming. "There is a darkness that is threatening all of history as we know it. Dracula has disappeared in the year 1666, and we need your help to find him once again." Nathan sighed and then stared into Priere's eyes. His own were light blue, and they glittered with intelligence. "There's something that you aren't telling me..." The red-haired, red-eyed young woman sighed to herself and then explained further. "We know that Vlad is trapped within his own keep. We **also** know that there is a demon who is currently in command of his armies. The name of this demon is Baal, and the leader that I am serving knows for a fact that Baal is significantly stronger than Dracula. We are enlisting the help of those who have defeated the Prince throughout the ages, so you don't really need to worry about being the only one." Nathan's eyes lit-up, and then he asked Priere another question. "Does Hugh know about this?" "Well, if my younger brother gets to his home in one piece, then Hugh will find out exactly what I just told you." Nathan nodded, satisfied with the explanation. He then returned to his room to gather _VampireKiller_, the sub-weapons, and the his most treasured piece of equipment: the DSS cards.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Culotte is busy explaining the same thing to Hugh Baldwin and his wife, Katherine...  
**Belmont Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1835**

"Are there any questions so far?" the young angel asked Hugh. The older man shook his head, but his wife then spoke up. "How can we be sure that you aren't here to lead us astray?" Culotte inwardly sighed in desperation. He had been sitting in the dining-room, answering the woman's questions for the past two hours. He finally rose from his seat and reached into his bag. He had brought along one particular heirloom of the family, but he had hoped to save it until a later time. _Unfortunately, I'll have to use it in order to convince her of my intentions._ He felt his fingers wrap around the spine of the book, and he slowly drew it out of his pack. Katherine's eyes immediately grew wide as she looked at the worn book. "Leon Belmont's original journal? But how did you get your hands on this?" "I thought he already said that, Katherine," Hugh said, slightly annoyed that his wife had too many questions. "Each of the Belmonts disappeared mysteriously during a certain year, and they were each returned later that year. My best guess is that Leon personally gave this to you," he said, looking at the young man for confirmation. Culotte smiled, and then he nodded his head. Hugh abruptly stood up and turned to his wife. "I'm going to go grab my sword and the other items that I managed to master five years ago. Do you mind waiting here?" The angel smiled and then shook his head. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

_After convincing Katherine to join them, Culotte and Hugh set out in the direction of Camilla's Mansion. They had just reached the staircase leading up to the house when Hugh noticed that something was horribly wrong...  
**Camilla's Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time: Two hours after Culotte and the others departed from the Belmont home**

"It's quiet. A little **too** quiet," Hugh noted as the trio began to ascend the staircase leading up to the mansion. Culotte suddenly raised a hand, and they all stopped. "Hugh is right. I can still feel my sister, but she appears to be under considerable stress." Turning to look at his puzzled companions, he gave them a brief synopsis. "The only real time when my sister gets stressed is when she is under attack." "Then what are we waiting for?" Hugh stated, drawing his sword. "Let's get up there and help out." Culotte nodded his head, drew his short sword, and then hurried up the staircase, with Katherine and her husband hot on his heels.

_Once inside of the mansion, the trio followed the sound of the fighting, in order to find that Priere was definitely in need of help..._

Nathan cursed aloud as he swung Vampire Killer, splitting an Earth Demon in half. Turning, he engaged threw two knives at the Fallen Angel who was trying to sneak up on Camilla. She turned, nodded her thanks, and then proceeded to rip apart the nearest Hippogryph with a well-timed wind spell. Meanwhile, D and Priere were back-to-back, lashing out at any opponent who came within striking distance. "There are too many of them!" Priere commented to her companion, and D grinned wickedly. "Not for long. It appears that our reinforcements have arrived," he replied as he looked out the door. Priere turned slightly and then grinned before calling out to her little brother. "Culotte! We're in here!" Culotte turned at the sound of his sister's voice, and promptly rushed into the room, followed by both of the Baldwins. He immediately cut his way to his Priere's side, and then he tipped his hat lightly to the _dhamphir_. "I take it that you are Vlad's younger son?" D nodded and then lunged forward. His long blade pierced the Minotaur's heart, and it dropped to the floor before it could finish it's stroke. Culotte bowed his head in thanks before turning around just in time to see Hugh rip a Demon Lord to pieces with a wind-enhanced sword.

Nathan looked up and smiled at his comrade-in-arms. "I thought you would miss all of the fun, Hugh! Get over here, because it's about time that we **both** teach these monsters a well deserved lesson." The Baldwin smiled as he placed his back against Nathan's, and then both of them began to lash out with extremely fast blows. Most of the monsters were cut to pieces before they even realized that the two were working together. As for the rest, they quickly fell prey to the combined wrath of Camilla Graves and Katherine Baldwin. Nathan then turned and looked across the room, just in time to hear Culotte's one word command. "DUCK!" The companions fell flat as Priere suddenly sneered before calling out her nastiest physical attack. "_Spirit Wind!_" The mirages and the real baton wrecked havoc among the monsters, destroying scores of them and forcing the rest to retreat.

As the monsters finally turned and fled, everyone took a seat on the floor in order to assess their own injuries. Nathan and Hugh managed to escape with minor cuts and scrapes, while their spouses had only suffered bruises. Priere, on the other hand, was freely bleeding from both a wound on her scalp and a deep puncture in her left leg. Culotte had a bruised right eye and two slashes across his right arm, and D had several shallow cuts on both arms. As his own wounds finished healing themselves, he turned worriedly to Priere, but then his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a strange light emerging from between her cupped hands. The light touched each of her wounds, healing them moments later. The Alternate Overlord sighed aloud before leaning on the ruins of the couch. "We need to warn the others about this. That way, they won't be caught off-guard." Culotte nodded, and then helped his sister to her feet. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, and the others nodded. "Then let's get going. I don't want to be ambushed again." Nathan nodded before gesturing towards the door. "Lead on, my young friend."

* * *

_The group reached the Gate without any problems, and they also passed through without incident. However, back at the forge, it was an **entirely** different story...  
**Onago's Forge: Draconia**_  
**Time: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)**

As soon as Priere came through the Gate, she could sense the tension in the room. Looking around, she quickly located the source. "Well, it appears that they decided to drag along a **useless** piece of garbage like you," Mirer snarled as he flexed his claws. "Come on, fool. I promise that your death will be a swift one." As D began his charge, everyone heard a loud voice roar out from one of the open portals. "CEASE THIS INSANITY AT ONCE!" Everyone turned to look at the Gate, and they were shocked when a _very_ angry Oricaltos emerged. He took one step forward, and then glared at Mirer. "Keep your mouth shut, Link, unless you want me to remove your tongue." He then turned and stared at D. "I thought that you had learned better than this, Morian. You are both here for the same purpose, and it is **not** to kill each other. Do you understand me, son of Vlad?" D hung his head, and Mirer's jaw dropped in amazement as he looked at the Hunter, then back at the mage. "You have got to be kidding me correct? **Him,** one of the sons of Dracula? That's impossible!" "No, it is the truth," came a quiet voice from the mage's left. He looked over at D, and then he gently smiled. "I will leave you to explain this. After all, I need to finish with something that I was doing, **before** I was so rudely interrupted," he snarled, shooting a nasty glare at Mirer before striding back into the Time Gate. Everyone looked at the d_hamphir,_ waiting for an explanation.

D sighed aloud as he raised his head. "My birth name was Morian Alexander Tepes. I was born nearly fifteen years after my brother, Adrian." "Adrian, as some of you already know, is the birth name of Alucard," Richter Belmont interjected, and D nodded at him. "That is correct, Richter Belmont." He then turned back to Mirer. "I learned exactly what happened to Alucard's mother, and I pitied him. I also came to eventually hate my father, who was determined to eradicate humanity. I managed to slip away from the keep in the middle of the night, carrying only the clothing on my back and a sword that I had stolen from the castle armory." He reached back and patted the handle of the sword hanging over his right shoulder. "This blade has served me well for several thousand years, and it has not yet chipped or broken once." The half-vampire then prodded the palm of his left hand. "It's your turn," he said, and then the parasite sighed aloud. "If you insist, D."

"I was a demon once, one who was hired to destroy D. I was given a body, a few abilities, and was sent on my merry way along with several of my other friends from the void. However, once we met up with our friend here, playtime was over. He slaughtered most of us in a pitched battle, and soon I was the only one left. I decided to make a deal with D. In exchange for my ability to absorb souls and create barriers, I was given a new home, since D apparently did not have the abilities of his brother." The parasite stopped when Saito mentally reached out and touched both of them. _You are wrong in that regard, parasite. YOU have been suppressing those abilities of his, but Morian cannot use them properly unless you are eliminated from the equation.** What are you talking about, Saito? Do I truly have most of the abilities of my elder brother?** That is correct, Morian Tepes. Upon my return, Adrian and I will teach you how to use your true powers, AFTER we extract that parasite. But why do I need to be extracted? I'm letting him use my abilities...in exchange for stopping his from developing altogether. All of that magic that YOU absorbed actually passed through you and went directly to Morian. Don't try to argue with me, parasite. You will only make it more painful in the end. Yes, sir._

As the mental conversation finally concluded, D reopened his eyes and looked at Mirer. "I never knew that I also had my brother's abilities. Well, I had better get around to learning as much as I can about them." "I think I may be able to help you with that. After all, I experienced a few of them first-hand when I was under Shaft's control." Morian turned and nodded at Richter Belmont. "That is fine with me. Lead the way." With that, the two of them headed into one of the smaller rooms to discuss Alucard's abilities. The rest of the teams wandered the remaining rooms, and Priere quickly sent a mental warning to the two remaining teams and the Oricaltos. _Stay sharp, wherever you are. Baal has increased the strength and size of his patrols. Also, beware of ambushes. May your missions end as successfully as mine did.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Well, I think that Mirer has finally overcome his hatred for D. However, the parasite may prove to be troublesome in the future. Also, note that we are down to the last three teams (well, technically it's two teams and Saito). Will they all receive Priere's message, or will they fall prey to the ever-increasing patrols of the Lord of Terror? What trials await our last three teams as they close-in on their objectives? What other surprises does Shaft have for the future? And what is Saito thinking by setting up a weapons shop? All of this will be explained in my next chapter, **Trials of Angels and Humans.** Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Trials of Angels and Humans

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now.

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold **text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period

* * *

_The last three teams had no choice:_  
_Either they reached their objectives, or all would be lost._  
_ Nevertheless, the task ahead was daunting,_  
_ even for the Oricaltos._  
_ As angels and humans were both put to the test,_  
_ the draconic leader was pushed nearly to his limits._  
_ The trap was closing, and the mage could see no other way out..._  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LV-LXI**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trials of Angels and Humans  
**_When we last left our heroes:_

The task was growing tougher and tougher, as Baal began to send more and more troops in an attempt to ruin Saito's plans. After convincing Mirer Link and Richter Belmont to cease fighting, Etna and Aramis then had to face the guardian of Hades, the three-headed dog named Cerberus, in order to return to the forge. Meanwhile, Priere was ambushed inside of Camilla's mansion, along with D and Nathan Graves. It was only through the timely arrival of Priere's younger brother, Culotte, combined with the fact that he brought along both Hugh Baldwin and his wife, that the group managed to survive the near-lethal encounter. After returning to the forge, Mirer provoked D, and was shocked when Saito returned to break-up the impending fight. Mirer's shock only grew as he learned that D was actually Morian Tepes, the younger son of Dracula. However, that was not the only shock that was delivered. Much to D's surprise, he learned that the parasite in his left hand was actually **holding back** his own natural abilities. As the mage returned to 2040 to continue his search for Soma Cruz, Priere sent out a warning to him and the two remaining teams about Baal's efforts. Let us just hope that the message reached the groups in time. We now join the latest descendant of the Belmonts in 1858, where he and his wife are about to come under attack...

* * *

_**Belmont Mansion: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1858**

Reinhardt Schneider groaned aloud as he saw the first wave of skeletons appear on the horizon. _Just when I thought my job was over, they just show-up again. What is causing this to happen, because I know that it can't be Dracula..._ "Troubled, dear?" came a voice from his back. Schneider sighed aloud and turned to face his blonde-haired wife. "Oh, nothing Rosa. Just another horde of skeletons coming in our direction." The blue-eyed woman gently sighed before drawing her rapier. "How about we eliminate them before they reach Henry's villa? Besides, I'm sure that he would appreciate the help." The Belmont-by-blood nodded his head before hefting his pack and strapping _VampireKiller_ to his left hip. "Let's get moving, then."

_**Oldrey Villa: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time: Forty-five minutes after the Schneiders left their residence**

Henry looked out the front window of his house and swore under his breath. _No time to go for my guns today,_ he thought bitterly as he grabbed a broadsword. Throwing on his armor, he raced down the stairs, passing a very surprised Actrise. She took one look at him and then rolled her eyes. "Let me take a wild guess: those pesky skeletons have returned." Her husband nodded before he rushed out the door, and the witch sighed aloud before returning to her room. Grabbing her staff, she then proceeded outside to join Henry. She wasn't surprised to see that Reinhardt and Rosa were already on their way. However, she **was** quite surprised when she heard shots ring out in the woods. Looking in the direction of the shots, she swore that she could hear a fairly explicit curse rising over the woods. Turning to her husband, she raised an eyebrow. Henry smiled at her, and then the couple proceeded towards the source of the noise.

When they arrived in the clearing, the church knight's jaw dropped in amazement. All of the skeletons had been disposed of, and there were two winged figures resting in the center of the circular area. The brown-haired man cursed aloud as he reloaded his shotgun. "Dang it! I just _hate_ when we get ambushed like that." His companion nodded, checking her quarterstaff to see if there were any sizable dents in it. She looked up, slightly startled to see Henry enter the clearing. She elbowed her partner in order to get his attention. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" "Well, I thought that you wanted to know if we received any other visitors." Croix looked up in order to see the church knight, and he grinned as he slowly stood up and stretched. "I take it that you would be Henry Oldrey, correct?" The knight nodded, slightly wary of the figure before him. The grin on Croix's face disappeared as the angel drew his own broadsword, and then offered it hilt-first to the startled church knight.Croix knew the significance behind his gesture, and he offered a silent prayer that the knight had correctly interpreted his signal.

Henry's eyes grew slightly wider as he saw that the angel was offering him his broadsword, hilt-first. He knew and immediately recognized the gesture. Used by church knights throughout the ages, it was a universal signal that the man had come to ask for his aid in some monumental task. His expression was solemn as he took the angel's broadsword and bowed at the waist, the traditional gesture of acceptance. At this sign, the angel visibly relaxed before extending his right hand. "My name is Croix, and the lovely young lady over there is my fiancé, Alouette. As you may be able to tell, we came here to ask for your help. However, you are not the only one whose aid we require." Oldrey raised an eyebrow at this statement, but then he smiled. "My guess is that you are talking about Cornell, Fernandez, and Schneider, correct?" "And their significant others as well," Alouette was quick to add.

Henry nodded before turning back towards the house. "They aren't here to hurt us, Actrise. As a matter-of-fact, they are actually here to ask for our help." The red-eyed witch cautiously emerged from her location, and she eyed the other couple warily. "Why are so many monsters attacking? I know that Dracula was already defeated, so the number of attacks should be **dropping**, not increasing." Croix sighed aloud before explaining. "Dracula has been trapped in his own keep in the year 1666, and a much stronger demon going by the name of Baal is in command of Dracula's armies. His objective is to eliminate all opposition, and that includes all of us, in addition to the others we were sent here to retrieve." The older witch's face suddenly grew solemn, and she nodded once. "It is settled, then. We must gather the rest of our friends, and get out of here while we still have the chance." Her husband nodded in agreement before beckoning for Alouette and Croix to follow them back to the villa.

When the quartet arrived, Henry quickly introduced both angels to the Belmont heir. Croix explained the situation, and Reinhardt was quick to agree with the church knight. "We have to warn the rest of our friends about these attacks."

* * *

_However, deeper to the south, Cornell needs no warning because he can already sense the forces of darkness...  
**Eternal Forest: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1858 AD**

Cornell sniffed the air and then snarled, allowing his claws to lengthen slightly as he prepared to help defend his tribe once more. His light-blue eyes were narrowed to slits, and his lips were pulled back in a feral expression. _It has been fourteen long years since I fought against the darkness. I just hope that I haven't grown soft. **You don't need to worry about that, dear. Besides, I'll be fighting alongside you, remember?**_ Cornell turned back to the small cabin where he lived and smiled gently as he saw his young bride. Ada had been his adopted sister at one time, but she soon realized that they were not related by blood. The two grew closer and were eventually married. It was at this time that Ada began to undergo fits of rage and uncontrolled shifts in her form. It took nearly three years, but soon Ada was able to shift as well as her husband had ever been able to. Her own ice-blue eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized the distinct scent of the monsters approaching the village. "Pesky demons. When will they ever learn their lesson?" "I don't know, but I have a feeling that two of our friends are nearby, preparing to help."

As it turned out, Cornell was not far-off the mark. Carrie Fernandez checked her staff one more time before turning to her husband. Her eye-color had changed from a brilliant ice-blue to a deep crimson, and her dark-blue hair had changed to light-purple. She had also grown much taller, matching her husband inch-for-inch. Malus Vivode caught his wife's glance and returned it with a smile before sheathing his own sword. The grandson of Dracula had grown taller and broader, and he had allowed his short dark-violet hair to lengthen. His eyes were the traditional blood-red, a mark of the descendants of Vlad, and his own magical prowess had increased with age. He was now able to command fireballs and other sorcerous projectiles, and he was very skilled in the art of sword-fighting. His smile was grim, and Carrie knew that it would only be a matter of time before the demons arrived. A twig snapped in the bushes behind her, and she spun on her heels, preparing to cast the holy energy blast. When she saw who it was, she stopped abruptly. The energy sphere vanished from her fingertips as she glared at the werewolf. "How many times have I told you _not_ to sneak up on me?"

Cornell grinned and then shrugged. "I lost track around five hundred and thirty-nine." Anyways, it appears that our foes brought along reinforcements." Malus' eyes narrowed as he looked through the trees. He then promptly swore under his breath. "They brought along minotaurs and harpies, and I also count at least two serpent dragons." Looking over at Cornell, the young man's expression grew slightly panicked. "How in the hell are we going to deal with all of these things?" "Cornell smiled wickedly before responding. "With the aid of the man-beast tribe, of course." "And also with the help of a few other friends," came a familiar male voice from the bushes off to the trio's left. Carrie finally cracked a smile as she rushed over to give Reinhardt a hug. "Reinhardt! I thought that the skeletons had already gotten you!" "Well, by the time I arrived at the villa, they were all in pieces, thanks to two new allies of ours." With that, he gestured for Croix and Alouette to step forward. The angels quickly explained the situation and Cornell nodded. "We will accompany you, **after** we take care of that damn army." Croix smiled wickedly as he drew his shotgun once more. "I thought you would never get to that part. Let's get started, shall we?" The rest of the team nodded, and they set-off in the direction of Baal's latest task force.

* * *

It took them moments to find the force, and even less time to lay an ambush. As soon as the first minotaur stepped into the small glade, Henry shot it between the eyes. His bullet passed through the beast's skull and lodged deep in the brain of the second. The second beast roared in pain and fury, and it blindly charged over the body of its dead companion. It soon joined the first, as Rosa loosed a lightning blast into the beast's chest, instantly frying its heart. As the rest of the beasts began to surge forward, they crossed an invisible line nearly a third of the way into the clearing. Actrise looked over at Carrie, and the young sorceress nodded before adding her own powers to the witch's. Immediately, the demons that were stupid enough to cross the line were enclosed in an ever-shrinking dome of fire. Most of the demons died this way, but a few managed to escape the fire and charged at the two women. The witch nodded at Carrie, and then both grasped the top of their staffs. They then **twisted** and pulled, revealing the lethal blade contained within each seemingly-harmless piece of wood. Carrie grinned wickedly as she brought her blade in an uppercut-motion, splitting one of the nastier demons right along his spine. The two halves fell in separate directions, and the two women immediately went back-to-back, fending off the ring of foes that had managed to break through the first line of defense. 

Several snarls were heard deeper in the woods, and demon screams shortly followed as Cornell's tribe caused mass chaos among the demonic forces. They concentrated on hit-and-run tactics, and they managed to take out nearly two-thirds of the harpies before they even realized that they were under attack. The remainder of the flying beasts were outraged, and they rose in order to begin their attacks. However, they didn't get up that far, due to the fact that Malus was enjoying himself, picking them off one at-a-time. He waved to Cornell and then spun around, ducking under a massive tail. The serpents had arrived at last, and suddenly it was Croix and Alouette's turn to shine. Croix emptied his shotgun twice into the first dragon, hitting it once in the head and once in the chest. The monster screeched and fell over, where it was quickly finished by Vivode. Meanwhile, Alouette was flying circles around her dragon. She stopped in mid-air and then released a fairly large fireball. Much to her surprise, the projectile merely bounced off the beast's scales. The serpent opened its mouth in order to swallow the young angel whole, only to have its jaw roped shut by _VampireKiller_. Reinhardt swung up onto the monster's head, tied-off his whip, and then plunged his short-sword deep into the dragon's neck. The beast shuddered and then slumped forward onto the ground, dead. The Belmont heir quickly untied his whip, tossed a short salute to Cornell and Ada, and then rushed back into the clearing in order to aid Rosa and Henry.

However, he saw upon entering the clearing that there had been no need to rush back. Henry Oldrey was resting against a nearby tree, cleaning both his guns **and** his sword. Rosa was busy tending to a few nasty cuts that Carrie had received, and Actrise was also busy cleaning her blade. They all looked up when they heard a rumbling noise, and Croix's shout reached them mere seconds before the monster. "They brought another serpent!" Rosa swore aloud as she turned to face the beast, but it was already occupied by two fast-moving shapes. The dragon snarled and tried to lash out at one or the other, only to find that it was being slashed in a different location. The damage began to mount, and the serpent soon keeled-over, dead from a loss of blood. The two figures soon stopped, and both looked back at the group in the clearing. Carrie looked up and gently smiled. "I knew that they could do it."

Cornell allowed his dark-blue wolf-form to fade, and he smiled when he heard Carrie's comment. "Why, thank you, Carrie." Ada nodded as well as she shifted back from her white wolf-form. Her light-turquoise hair was slightly discolored by blood, but she had suffered no significant injuries. Croix landed nearby, wincing as he set down his left leg. Alouette landed lightly next to him, and immediately bent to inspect his injury. She looked up at her fiancé, slightly worried. "I'm not sure if I can heal this, Croix. The infection has already started, and it is spreading rapidly. I **warned** you against attacking the harpies early, but you didn't listen." Rosa overheard the conversation and hurried over to offer her own expertise. "The infection will be short-lived. However, if that wound remains open, then the infection will only grow worse." Croix swallowed hard before nodding his head. "The Seraph already told me how he healed Niteshade of similar injuries, so I might as well see what the blue fire can do for my leg. _Brisingir!_" The ice-colored flames dropped from his hands and covered the injury. He winced slightly as the fire briefly entered his blood to get rid of the infection, and then he sighed in relief when the wound finished healing completely. Looking at the group surrounding him, the angel suddenly smiled. "Well, now that this is all taken care of, are you all ready to join us?" One-by-one, the rest of the group nodded, and Alouette smiled gently as she looked at the ground beneath her feet. She was standing right over the seal, and it would only take a few more moments to open the Gate.

* * *

_The companions quickly passed through the Gate, and returned to Saito's forge. Now, only two teams remained. We now join Jennifer and Gordon, who are both having a little trouble trying to survive in 1920...  
**Morris Ranch: On the outskirts of Austin, Texas: USA**_  
**Time Period: 1920**

John Morris was sitting out on the porch, waiting for his close friend Eric Lecarde to arrive, when he noticed a pair of figures running towards him from the south. His eyes narrowed, and he noted that the duo were being followed by a fairly large crowd. However, his eyes widened when he saw exactly **what** the crowd was made of. Cursing the ill-timing, he turned and rushed back into the house, heading back to his office, and the _VampireKiller_ whip. Along the way, he passed his fairly surprised wife. "John? What's happening out there?" "Oh, it's just one of **those** days again, Elizabeth," her husband replied sarcastically before he reached the door to his office. The woman's blood-red eyes narrowed, and she had a terrible premonition. "Do you have any sort of estimate as to what kind of numbers they are bringing here?" she called as she fingered the dagger at her waist. "I have no idea, sweetheart. However, they are currently chasing two people, and I'm going to go find out **why**." With that, he headed out the door in a rush.

Jennifer turned around and nearly panicked. "I don't think we can handle all of them on our own, Gordon!" "I really hate to say this, but I agree with you, Jennifer," the Slayer of the Netherworld replied, slightly out-of-breath. The pack of monsters on their heels had been chasing them for the past five miles, and they were not slowing down. A few yards later, Gordon sighed aloud and turned to face the horde. "Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!" his partner exclaimed, and the man smiled. "I'm not going down without a fight. I'll hold them here as long as I can. Now get moving!" Jennifer refused to budge. "If you're going to fight them, then I might as well join you." "What?" "Besides, it would be a little odd if only one of us returned." "Well... Darn it! You got me on that one." Gordon drew his gun and then immediately opened fire. Several of the zombies dropped to the ground, but the rest kept coming. Jennifer was ready to release the _Cosmic Arrow_ when she heard a voice behind her. "Get down!" She ducked, and a stream of daggers took out several more of the undead soldiers.

The blonde slowly turned around in order to see a slender, brown-haired man. He held a whip in his right hand and a dagger in his left. He immediately lashed out with the whip, and it glowed blue for an instant before cutting another zombie in half. The man then smiled and offered Jennifer his hand. "My name is John Morris. My guess is that you came here looking for someone." Jennifer nodded and then she spun on her heels, drawing one of her weapons as she did so. She quickly lashed out with her blade, removing the head of the closest minotaur. She then delivered a vicious kick to the corpse, sending it back into the ranks of monsters behind it. Gordon looked to his left, and seeing that Jennifer had drawn her blade, he holstered his gun and did likewise. He then lunged forward, impaling three more zombies. Kicking them off of his longsword, he ducked as one of the lizardmen tried to remove his head. However, the monster received a nasty shock when it got a sphere of ice magic thrown in its face. The Slayer reached out and tapped the newly-formed statue with his sword, causing it to crumble. He then turned, and raised an eyebrow when he saw that he had been saved by a woman.

The slender figure gently smiled at him before gesturing that he should move out of her way. The Slayer quickly obliged, and the woman's eyes narrowed terribly. She began to gather her own power, and a black sphere appeared at her fingertips. She grinned wickedly as the sphere continued to grow in size, and once it had reached sufficient mass, she hurled it into the pack of enemies before her. The dark magic exploded outwards once it reached the center of the mass, ripping several demons to pieces in a matter of seconds. Her light-brown hair writhed around her, caught in the aura of her full and terrible power. "**No one** crosses my path and lives to tell about it." She then looked beyond the rest of the pack, and she smiled at the site of two familiar faces. Eric Lecarde and his wife had arrived, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

The battle would rage on for another half-hour, until the last of the monsters was destroyed. When the madness finally ended, both John and Gordon had several fractured ribs, and Eric had received a nasty whack on the head that had partially-fractured his skull. The women were not without their own cuts and bruises, but their injuries were minor compared to the destruction that they had caused. Jennifer used the tattered remains of her travel cloak to clean off her scimitar, and then she resheathed the blade at her left hip. Turning to look at John, she extended her right hand. "My name is Jennifer Carter, and _that_," she said with a fairly pointed look at her companion, "is Gordon Alexanders. We were sent here with orders to retrieve you before we all end up dead." Morris nodded and then turned back towards the ranch, wincing painfully. "I'm sorry if I won't be able to offer much in the way of accommodations, but I was only expecting two guests." The young woman gently shook her head and smiled. "That's fine with me. Besides, we can't exactly stay here." 

Once everyone had returned to the house, John finally allowed his wife to take a look at his ribs. She clicked her tongue at her husband and scolded him lightly. "I thought I warned you to stay away from those minotaurs! But **no**, you just **had** let that last one get inside your range." Elizabeth shook her head in disgust as she wrapped several rolls of bandages around his waist, and then she turned to look over at Eric. Gwendolyn, however, was already taking care of her husband's injury. Jennifer was tending to Gordon, and the Slayer gasped slightly as the bandages around his chest were tightened. Jennifer gave him a nasty look and then spoke sharply. "You WILL be seeing Lady Rena when we return to the forge." Gordon slowly nodded his head. He knew that it was better not to argue, because Jennifer was in a particularly bad mood.

* * *

The Slayer of the Netherworld looked over at John and Elizabeth, and then he tilted his head to one side. "How is it that you and Elizabeth are happily married nearly six years after she tried to kill you?" The holder of _VampireKiller_ sighed aloud before he sat up to explain. "I remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was pouring down rain, and I was starting to worry about whether or not a landslide would start and force me to leave this place. Suddenly, I hear someone knock on the door. I was naturally suspicious, so I brought _VampireKiller_ with me when I went to get it. I opened the door, and found her sprawled on the front porch. She was half-drowned, and I felt really sorry for her. Never once did I think that she was actually someone who I had already killed, but I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I hauled her into the house, put her in bed, and made sure that she was still alive. I then decided to turn in for the night." 

Here, Elizabeth picked up the story. "I woke up around midnight, and immediately felt that I was in some sort of danger. I wandered around the house for a bit, and I noticed that the study door was open. I naturally headed in, and I noticed that one particular desk drawer was shining softly. I reached into it, and pulled out a whip. I then took a closer look at it, and then dropped it onto the floor in shock. I had no idea what I was doing in the house, but I knew that I had to try and explain myself if I got caught. That was when John walked in on me."

"She looked up at me, and the first thing that I noticed were those blood-red eyes of hers. I had remembered seeing eyes like that only once, and I was immediately suspicious of the way she was cringing away from my desk. I asked exactly who she was, and she told me the truth. To say the least, I was a little bit stunned. However, I think that she was even more stunned that she could actually **hold** _VampireKiller_ with her bare hands and yet feel no pain, even though she was still a vampire. Suddenly, I started to wonder: what if she came here to kill me again?"

"I was stunned, and a little scared when he came around the desk and saw _VampireKiller_ resting on top of my feet. I think that surprised him a little bit. He looked up at me, and then he asked me as to why I had not tried to bite him yet. I decided that it would be best if I told him the truth, so I did. I still remember how wide his eyes became when I told him that I loved him, but then he just smiled and told me that the feeling was mutual. We were married a little over two months later, with the entire Morris, Harker, and Lecarde families as witnesses. Eric was a little surprised, but everything worked out in the end." Elizabeth looked over at her husband and gently smiled. "We already have a son named Michael. That way, the next generation of hunters will be well-prepared." Jennifer raised an eyebrow at this statement, but she refused to comment. The only niece of the Count then turned to face Jennifer and Gordon. "Why are you two here?"

"Well, it involves your uncle, Elizabeth. You see, he was trapped in his own keep in the year 1666 by a demon named Baal. It is our job to gather those who have defeated Vlad before, so that we may have a fighting chance against the forces that Baal has been sending against us." "Let me get this straight: you want our help to **free** Dracula? No thank you! I would just prefer it if he remained gone," Gwendolyn Lecarde said with a shudder. However, Gordon's next lines stopped her cold. "Do you want history to remain the same, or do you want all of the world to be covered in darkness? If Baal is not stopped, then history will never be the same. Do you understand why we are asking for your help?" The blonde-haired woman quickly nodded, and then she fell silent. Jennifer's eyes circled the faces present, and they stopped when they reached the Belmont heir. "Will you help us?" The man coiled _VampireKiller_, placed it on his right hip, and then he smiled. "Anything that will help set history straight."

* * *

_The group ran into some minor trouble on the way back to the Time Gate, but John and Eric quickly slew all of the monsters. The six then returned to Saito's forge, where everything had originally begun. There was only one group left to bring back, and that was the group from 2040. However, let us first see what else Shaft has planned for the Oricaltos in the future...  
**Dracula's Castle: Walachia Province: Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1666**

The dark priest Shaft was busy working when Baal walked in on him. "Come in, Master Baal. I was just setting up a few nasty surprises for our friend the Oricaltos." Baal looked around, slightly puzzled. The duo were in the Hanging Gardens, and just beyond Shaft was a black door surrounded by chaotic forces. "Only Dracula can enter that door. Either him, or someone who has the same abilities. I am just making sure that no one, save for those that **I** choose, will be able to enter the door." The Lord of Terror chuckled, looking around at the rows of Unes that Shaft had planted. "How many Aluras do you expect to bloom when the time comes?" "I'm thinking that a minimum of five will rise here, and I am counting on at least eight in the room above." "EXCELLENT. Now, tell me about those people that you brought to me earlier, the priestess and the other two." Shaft grinned wickedly as he explained his theory. "Celia Fortner, Dario Bossi, and Dmitrii Blinov are all working together for two common causes. The first is so that another Dark Lord would arise in the world." "And the second?" Shaft's smile grew even nastier. "They want to destroy Soma Cruz, a young man who inherited all of Dracula's power."

* * *

**Author's note-Supplemental:** Last chapter, I mentioned that Saito was setting up a weapons stall. Why, you ask? There are a few reasons, but three in particular jump out at me. These reasons are as follows: 

1. There is only one open-air market in Tokyo.  
2. The stall will be easy to take apart.  
3. The open-air market will close in two days, and Soma Cruz has always come out on the last day, in order to celebrate the fact that another year has passed when he did not succumb to the darkness.

**Author's note1:** Well, only one group left to retrieve, but it is going to be _far_ from easy. What sort of peril awaits Saito in the future, and will he be able to overcome it? Will Soma Cruz survive the Fortner, Bossi, and Blinov a second time? Last, but not least: who is the new Death? All of this, and a few more surprising twists will be revealed in my next chapter, **Soma's Realization.** Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.

**Author's note2:** I know that I am taking a unique perspective when I am describing both Gwendolyn Lecarde and Elizabeth Bartley. It's called artistic freedom, so if you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT! Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: Soma's Revelation

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now.

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underlines and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold** text **(Outside of any normal context)** indicates a time period.

* * *

_The trap was closing, and the mage could only see one way out:_  
_ Either he would sacrifice himself to allow Cruz passage,_  
_ or all he had hoped and dreamed of would be destroyed._  
_ When faced with the decision, it was a no-brainer:_  
_ and Cruz faced the darkness of Chaos alone._  
_ He emerged with the seal after seeing the Count,_  
_ But that was only the first part of his task..._  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LXI-LXVII**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Soma's Realization  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

The task increased in difficulty many-fold as two of the remaining three teams faced major battles before escaping with their objectives. Now, only the Oricaltos remains, but time is slowly running out. With Shaft pulling out all of the stops, it will be one _hell_ of a task to get Soma and his friends back to the forge. But first, Saito had to locate Soma...

* * *

_**Open-Air Market: Tokyo, Japan**_  
**Time Period: 2040**

_At long last, the day has finally arrived._ Saito got up from his cot and stretched, his joints cracking slightly as he prepared for one of his nastier ordeals. He walked out to the weapons stall that he had set-up nearly a week ago, and he reminisced about how he had first encountered a fairly enchanting young woman with a _very_ special connection to Soma Cruz...

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

As soon as Saito had passed through the Time Gate, he arrived at his destination. Looking around, he immediately noted a black orb sitting on a small altar immediately to his left. _That must be the gate to Dracula's Castle,_ the mage thought, slightly amused. He then proceeded down the long staircase, and was slightly surprised when he ran into a fairly young woman.

The girl looked up, slightly surprised to see that someone other than Soma was there. Her light brown eyes were wide with astonishment as she took one look at the auburn-haired mage. She then smiled gently and extended her right hand. "Welcome to Tokyo. My name is Mina Hakuba, and my family is the one charged with protecting this place from the forces of darkness. My guess is that you have traveled a long way." Saito nodded, a little suspicious of this strange girl. "How were you able to tell that I wasn't from around here?" "My boyfriend taught me how to read the air currents, and he also taught me how to sense when a portal is being opened." Saito's eyes narrowed once again as he looked carefully at Mina. "I take it that your friend happens to go by the name of Soma Cruz?" Mina nodded lightly and then smiled. "I would love to introduce you, Mister..." The mage slapped his forehead almost instantly after she had stopped speaking. "Crud! I knew that I had forgotten to do something! My name is Saito Onago. Please, just call me Saito." Mina smiled before bowing. She then beckoned for Saito to follow her into the main portion of the shrine.

Here, she introduced Saito to her family, and she also showed him a few things that belonged to Soma, including the original design template for Cruz's trademark weapon, the _Claimh Solais_. In addition, she showed the mage all of the seals that Soma had used in his battles against the Cult of Darkness four years before. When she had finished showing the mage all that had to do with Soma, she asked him a question. "What are you going to be doing here?" "Me? I'm a weapon-maker. As a matter-of-fact, I need to head down to the open-air market in order to set-up shop. Maybe you could come down and see me sometime." "Sure!" the young woman exclaimed before bidding Saito goodbye.

**End Flashback

* * *

**That had been six days before, and Mina had kept her promise to come see him the very next day. She was quite surprised at the speed with which Saito was able to create weapons, even custom-made blades that would have otherwise taken months or years. The two became fast friends, and when Saito saw how interested Mina was in one of the small sickle-shaped charms that he had hanging over his sign, he handed it over without question. **However, **he first modified it to do two things. First, there was a compulsion that Mina would give him the charm for safekeeping on the day that Soma came with her. Second, he managed to meld a summoning aspect into the charm, making it possible to summon _Death's Scythe_ at a moment's notice. He added this second effect when he noticed how Mina was constantly fingering the charm whenever she talked to the mage. He made sure that his hair was presentable, and he also made absolutely certain that Soma would see the hand-lettered sign hanging in front of his stall. The sign read as follows: _**Onago Weapons:** If you can name it, we can make it!_ He sighed aloud and waited, hoping that Mina would keep her promise and bring along Soma.

* * *

_**Hakuba Shrine: Tokyo, Japan**_

"Hello Mrs. Hakuba. Is Mina here?" "She's finishing with her hair right now, Soma. She should be down in a minute or two." Soma Cruz slowly shook his head, slightly amused. His silver eyes danced with a gleeful enthusiasm, and yet he appeared fairly calm. At nearly 6'3", Soma had reached the height of his growth at the age of twenty-four. His frost-white hair was neatly combed, and he wore his traditional white coat and black turtleneck. However, he had also added a pair of dark-blue jeans, and he wore two rings on his right hand. The first ring, commonly referred to as the Soul-Eater, resembled an ordinary man's ring. However, it had a tiny jet-black orb topping it, and it occasionally glowed on moonless nights. The other ring, Soma's Chaos Ring, was a constant reminder of what he had nearly become five years ago. The band was white gold, and it bore a blood-red stone with the Chaos symbol floating within it. In addition to those two rings, Soma also wore a slim chain around his neck, to which he had affixed the Blood Jewel, an almost insignificant blood-red ruby that took the form of a teardrop. While he waited for Mina to finish, he looked down at both rings thoughtfully. He then removed the Soul-Eater Ring, and placed it in his coat pocket. He had promised Mina a gift, and he thought that the ring would be perfect. "I'm ready to go, Soma," called a voice from the top of the stairs, and Soma looked up, smiling gently at his girlfriend. "Come on. You were telling me about this one weapons stall that you wanted to show me, and I want to get there before all of the crowds." Mina giggled before waving goodbye to her parents and heading out the door, followed closely by the human reincarnation of Dracula.

_On their way to the market, the couple ran into two old friends..._

Soma found himself ambushed shortly after he came down the steps. Picking himself up, he brushed off his jeans and looked over at his friend, a slightly pissed-off look appearing on his face. "What did you do that for, Dan? You know how jumpy I am, especially since today is the anniversary of when I first learned what I really am." The Belmont smiled quickly, and Soma could not help but compare his friend to the man's grandfather, Julius. They both had the same hair and eye color, but Daniel was more experienced with the world around him. _Hell, he has a girlfriend that would be considered an outcast in most societies, **if** they knew what she was..._ The Belmont had opted for a white long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. Also, much to Soma's relief, he revealed an inner pocket in his coat which concealed the family weapon. "Thanks for bringing along VK, Dan. I have a feeling that we may need it before the day is out." The Belmont nodded before motioning the couple further up the street. "Come on, you two. Ria said that she would meet us at the market." Soma nodded, and the trio continued their journey.

_Once the trio had reached the market, it was easy to tell which stall Mina wanted to go to..._

The Belmont eagerly waved at his girlfriend, and the trio immediately walked over to Saito's stall. Soma's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the sign, but then his eyes drifted up to look at the stall owner. He leaned forward, looked around twice, and then whispered across the counter. "I can sense vampire and human, but what else are you?" The auburn-haired, ice-eyed young man chuckled dryly before responding. "I am also part angel and part dragon. My name is Saito Onago," he added onto the end, extending his right hand to the young man. Soma reached over and shook his hand before turning to introduce his friends. "I'm sure that you already know Mina. As for these two, I would like to introduce you to Daniel Seth Belmont and his girlfriend, Riala." Saito nodded at both of them and then he leaned across the counter. "Mina, weren't you saying that there was something wrong with your pendant yesterday?" he asked lightly, silently invoking the first modification that he had made. She handed the pendant over without question, and then the mage turned back to Soma. "Is there anything in particular that you want me to make?" "Well, that depends on what you actually can..." Saito leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. "To tell you the truth, Cruz, I can make **any** weapon if I am given the proper materials." Soma looked over at Dan and then nodded. The Belmont moved to block Soma from plain view, but he was stopped when the mage raised his right hand. "The only ones who can see us are those who would be **specifically** looking for any of us."

* * *

Soma nodded before opening his coat and reaching inside. His hand dove past the plain material and into the inter-dimensional pocket where he stored most of his weapons. The heir to Dracula's power smiled when his hand connected with one particular hilt, and he carefully removed the sword before laying it on the counter before the mage. Saito whistled lightly as he ran his hands along the spine of the sword. "A _Final Sword_. This is a fairly excellent piece of work, and I will be happy to modify it for you. What kind of sword do you want?" Soma leaned forward and placed his left hand casually on the edge of the sword. "I was wondering if you would be able to make one particular weapon out of this. However, I have no Alastor soul to give you." "Ah. So you want me to reforge _Claimh Solais_, correct?" Soma nodded, but then he nearly swore aloud as the blade bit into his palm. Saito, however, smiled at this. "Would you mind giving me your sword-hand? That way, I can custom-make the hilt." Soma offered the mage his right hand while carefully trying to remove his left from the Final Sword without losing any more blood. After Saito had finished taking measurements, he winced slightly as he saw the cut on Soma's palm. "OUCH! That's gotta hurt!" Cruz shrugged, but his expression was slightly worried. "This thing will heal quickly, but I am more worried about the forging process. I'm not sure, but I think that my blood will have a negative effect on the blade..." Saito let out a low chuckle before shaking his head. "Actually, you just contributed the final catalyst to make the sword even stronger than it originally was." 

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" The mage's answer was cut-off when Soma heard a harsh voice call-out his name. He turned to his left and nearly swore aloud. "Soma Cruz! At long last, I will be able to finally end your miserable life as a human." "I highly doubt that, Celia," Soma snarled, noting that the priestess was accompanied by two familiar shadows. He called out to these two in a slightly mocking tone. "Still taking orders from her, Dario? I thought that you would have struck out on your own by now." The flame-haired man sneered at Soma before conjuring a fireball in his palm. "Finding a new employer was great, especially since he gave me back my powers, **without** Aguni to hold me back." Cruz silently cursed at this new development before turning to the other shadow. "The last time that I saw **you**, Blinov, was right before you were ripped to pieces by Menace." "Well, death was boring, but I still managed to gain new powers," the blonde-haired man sneered as he began to charge a ball of black energy. However, he was stopped short when Celia raised a hand. "**I** will deal with Cruz, Dmitrii. You take care of the Belmont. Dario, be a dear and kill Mina for me?" "With absolute pleasure," Dario snarled as he hurled the fireball directly at Hakuba. However, he was stunned when the magic was deflected by an unknown force. "What in the hell...?"

* * *

"You are going to have to try **much** harder than that if you hope to get past my barrier, idiot," Saito called from inside his stall. He then turned to Soma and dropped his voice to a whisper once more. "Give me five minutes, and I should be back with your sword." Soma nodded, and then reached into his coat before drawing out the _Nebula_ rapier. He looked to his left, and noted that Daniel had already drawn _VampireKiller_. Saito raised his voice slightly and called out to the wielder of the legendary whip. "Belmont! Guard Hakuba with your life, and make sure that Soma survives until my return." The young man nodded before tapping the lapel of his jacket twice. The color and style immediately changed, but the material remained the same. Soma raised an eyebrow before quietly commenting. "Heh. It appears that you have mastered the shifting abilities of that thing." Dan smiled, and then he prepared to fight Dmitrii. Already, the Belmont's hand was drifting to the small pack of twenty cards that he held at his waist. Celia saw this and laughed aloud. "Do you actually think that the Graves' Cards will do you any good, boy? I can already counter them without even thinking, so don't even try." 

Daniel Belmont, however, grinned wickedly as he drew the cards with his left hand. "There is something wrong with your logic, and it is now time that I prove it. You see, these cards were strengthened by an unknown magical source in the year 1835, making them exponentially stronger than they were five years ago. Let's see how well you can handle dealing with the extra power!" he called as he activated his first combination, changing _VampireKiller_ into a holy sword. Celia made a few simple gestures and then cast her spell, but her eyes widened in shock when she saw that nothing had happened. Her lips pulled back into a snarl, and then she made another gesture. Immediately, a red seal appeared on the ground, and Soma knew that his task was about to become much more difficult. Celia confirmed this by summoning Gergoth, the massive beast that had given Soma a major headache four years ago. Cruz cursed under his breath, and prayed that the mage would soon return with his weapon.

* * *

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia**_  
**Time Period: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)**

The weredragon returned to his forge and immediately sought an empty room to work in. However, he soon figured out that it would be best if he asked the Forgemaster for help. Hector agreed, and the two got to work. First, Saito wiped Soma's blood off of the edge, and stored it in a small vial. He then set to work shaping the blade, while Hector crafted the hilt. After two minutes, the first portion of the job was complete, and it was time to add in the elemental portion of the weapon. Saito smiled as he poured Cruz's blood into the mixture, knowing that the blade would truly belong to the reincarnation once his bare hand connected with the hilt. This he quickly explained to Hector before making sure that the hilt was firmly lodged in place. "By using blood as a catalyst, I was able to accomplish a few things. First, this blade will be able to use and absorb any elemental attack, at the whim of it's wielder. Second, this blade will be able to **shift form**, also according to Soma's will. Third, _Claimh Solais_ will be bound to him once he touches the hilt, because I used his blood in the forging. Finally, this blade will **not** break until the day that he dies, because I used Soma's blood." Hector raised an eyebrow in amazement. "You will have to explain more in-depth when you return." The mage nodded, picked up the newly finished sword with gloved hands (for he feared tainting the blade if he used bare fists), and then rushed back towards the Time Gate. Everyone got out of his way, and he smiled as he felt something settle over his right shoulder once again. He then disappeared, back to the year 2040.

* * *

_**Open-Air Market: Tokyo, Japan**_  
**Time Period: 2040**

Soma nearly swore aloud as Gergoth fired a destructive beam at his head. Ducking under it, he immediately began to wonder if Mina was safe. He looked over to his left, and found that Dan was in a vicious sword-duel with Dmitrii. Cursing the timing of the mage's departure, he noticed that the beast was about to breath a toxic cloud at him. He began to backdash, but it was too late. The poisonous cloud raced forward to engulf him, but then it mysteriously dispersed. Celia looked up to see what had caused the attack to cease, and then she immediately began to curse the weapon-maker. Soma's eyes widened as he looked at the blade that had been planted, point-down, in the nearby pavement. The detailing was perfect, right down to the traditional sparkles surrounding the blade. "I told you that it would take me five minutes, Cruz," Saito called from above the battlefield. "Now pick up your sword, and you should notice a few differences." Soma did as he was told, and he realized that the mage was telling the truth.

For starters, the blade weighed absolutely nothing. The last time Soma had held the sword was just after his battle with Menace, when he had been forced to drop the blade and flee for his life. He remembered that the sword had originally been fairly heavy, but yet surprisingly easy to wield. The next thing that he noticed was how much stronger the blade was. He lunged forward and nearly planted his weapon in Gergoth's left eye, but the beast jerked out of the way at the last second. Soma ended up cutting-off a large flap of skin, but he was slightly surprised by this. Originally, he would not have been able to even **pierce** Gergoth's hide, much less take out a chunk of it. Third, he noticed that the blade had a swirling aura, and he looked up at the mage quizzically. Saito laughed out loud before explaining. "Think of that sword as an extension of your soul, Cruz. It has the ability to take on whatever shape and element that you wish. It is also capable of absorbing **any and all** elemental attacks, and even reflecting them if you want." Soma smiled before tossing the mage a salute, but then his expression grew somber. "I need you to find Mina, **fast**. I'm not sure exactly how long she will be able to hold-out against Dario." "Give me the Blood Jewel, and I will go find her." Soma removed the gem from his neck chain and tossed it up to the mage. "While you are at it, could you return to the Hakuba Shrine and grab the third Seal for me?" Saito saluted the frost-haired young man and then smiled. "As you wish, my liege." He then vanished, determined to find Mina and help her before it was too late.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Dario is having trouble keeping up with Mina. However, the young woman is tiring fast, and Bossi knows that it will only be a matter of time..._

Mina turned down one of the back alleys and sprinted towards the ladder resting on the side of the building. Once she had reached the third platform, she stopped briefly to catch her breath before continuing her climb. _I don't know how much longer I can do this. I just hope and pray that Soma is safe..._ "Trust me, Hakuba. Your boyfriend is fine." Mina looked up, and then she smiled when she saw Saito leaning down to lend her a helping hand. Dario was down in the alley, looking up and cursing luridly at the mage before he began to climb. As soon as Mina had reached the top, Saito attempted to pull her along, but she refused to move. "I am tired of running from this man. It is time that I face him, and teach him a lesson in humility." Saito paused for a moment before slowly nodding his head. _This is it. Now it is time to see if my theory was correct..._ He removed the sickle charm from his pocket, and then he began to twirl it around. Much to Mina's amazement, the tiny charm grew in size and shape. As soon as the mage whipped the newly-summoned weapon out to his left side, Mina recognized what he held. The staff was nearly as tall as she was, and it was topped with a wicked, down-curving blade.

"_Death's Scythe,_" she whispered in awe, but then her eyes grew wide as Saito offered it to her. "You want me to use this?" The mage nodded his head, and his face was solemn as he drew Death's Robe out of his own inter-dimensional pocket. "I would also like you to try this on as well." Mina gently smiled and nodded before accepting both gifts. She quickly left the scythe hovering in mid-air as she tried on the robe. However, she immediately noticed that something was missing. "Does Soma still have the Blood Jewel?" The mage shook his head before offering the gem to her. "I asked for it right before I promised to look for you." Soma's girlfriend smiled before accepting the stone, and then she placed it at her throat, locking the clasp that held the robe together. An immediate transformation came over her, and Saito bowed his head as she slowly raised her hood. _So. It appears that I was right all along. Ah, well. Too bad for Dario,_ Saito thought with a grin as he vanished, heading directly for the Hakuba Shrine.

Dario reached the roof mere moment's after Saito had departed. Grinning wickedly, he drew _Laevatain_ with his right hand and conjured a decently-sized fireball with his left. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, girl," he snarled as he hurled the fireball at the hooded figure. However, he was shocked when Mina merely pointed the scythe at him. The skull on top of the staff absorbed the hit, and then it glowed red for a moment. It was at this time that Dario finally noticed that there was something, well, **different** about the way Mina looked. Not only was she wearing a hooded robe and carrying a nasty-looking scythe, but her eyes were also glowing acid-green. _That's not normally a good sign, especially since she just absorbed one of my better attacks. I'm going to have to be more careful around her._ He looked to the north, and then he smiled when he saw a large red cloud appear on the horizon. Celia had sent reinforcements, and it was truly perfect timing. He turned around and lunged at Mina, but she blocked his attack with a downward motion. She then slapped him across the face, sending him reeling. He reached up and felt his injured jawbone, and then his green eyes narrowed. "I would love to stay and chat, but I need some more time. I hope you enjoy becoming bat food!" he called as he sprinted away, leaving a slightly confused Mina behind.

* * *

She looked up in order to see a red cloud, and then nearly swore aloud. She adopted a fighting stance, and waited for the first attack. _So this is Bat Company. It doesn't really look like much,_ she thought as she dodged the mass of sonic waves that emerged from the swarm. Shifting to her left, she swung the scythe, and was surprised to see the bats scatter before her. However, her surprise faded away when the swarm regrouped behind her and then collectively lunged. She spun on her heels and dealt another blow to the swarm, but then she had an idea. _What about that attack that Dario used against me? Is it possible for me to use it against these creeps?_ She didn't have time to consider the consequences as she extended her right hand towards the swarm and called on her own magic. The fireball that emerged from her palm was much larger than the one that Dario had thrown, and it quickly engulfed most of the swarm in red flames. The bats collectively screeched once as they dropped to the ground, and Mina breathed a sigh of relief. She stopped, however, when she noticed that there was a small seal hanging in the air. Acting quickly, she traced the pattern as she had remembered it, and all of the bats disintegrated, leaving behind a mid-sized blue orb. The sphere shot forward, and Mina gasped in shock and surprise when it entered her chest. She then collapsed onto the rooftop, breathing heavily. "What just happened to me?" 

"It was as I had originally thought," came the mage's voice, and Mina looked up at Saito. There was a puzzled look on her face, but then she realized what that blue orb had been. Her now green eyes grew wide with shock and horror, and she dreaded the answer to her next question. "Where did this power to absorb souls come from?" Saito chuckled lightly before wrapping an arm around Mina's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You will eventually get used to it. Besides, it's not everyday that you learn that you are the newest incarnation of Death." Mina stopped in her tracks, horrified. "What are you telling me? Am I now the Reaper, the Harvester of Souls?" Saito slowly nodded, but then he raised his right hand to stop her from asking any questions. "I know that this is hard to accept, but please, hear me out before you go and do something brash. When Dracula disappeared in the year 1666, Death also happened to vanish. You were chosen for a very good reason, Mina, and it is because you are so close to Soma."

Mina nodded, finally understanding. "Am I now like Soma? Is it possible that I could also gain new abilities by collecting souls?" Saito nodded, but then he looked worriedly to the north. "I think we should be going now. Soma probably needs the seal, and Dmitrii is probably being a thorn in Dan's side." Mina Hakuba, the newest incarnation of Death, smiled and nodded at the mage before utilizing her newest soul. She immediately transformed into a large black bat, and Saito allowed his wings and tail to become visible once again. The two then hurried north, towards the battlefield in the open-air market.

* * *

_We now rejoin Daniel and Soma, who are fighting for their lives against a force that could kill them both..._

Daniel nearly swore aloud as he ducked under Dario's sword. Turning to his left, he then sprang backwards as Dmitrii tried to remove his head. The two men smiled wickedly as they circled the trapped Belmont, but neither of them took notice of Dan's girlfriend until she actually struck. One moment, Dario was smirking at the Belmont, menacingly swinging his sword. The next moment, he was stumbling back, cursing viciously at the werecat clinging to his back. Riala had unsheathed her claws, and she was using them to slash the man's face repeatedly. He attempted to shake her off, but she only dug her claws in tighter. He swore aloud and then turned to face Soma, who had his hands full dodging Gergoth. He smiled wickedly before lunging, but he was disappointed when Soma turned and blocked before rushing forward to continue his fight.

Dmitrii Blinov was smiling wickedly as he and Dan circled one another. "It is only a matter of time before you fall into darkness. Embrace it while you still can." The Belmont returned the evil man's smile as he shifted his blade from one hand to the other, searching for an opening. "I'll never give-in to the darkness. Besides, it's time that I end this!" With that, he shifted _VampireKiller_ back to normal and lashed out hard, leaving the man with an open wound just under his left eye. Dmitrii snarled as he wiped the blood away. "You will pay for that blow, Belmont," he snarled as he lunged forward. However, he quickly ran into Dan's next combination, the ice sphere, and he found himself unable to move. The wielder of _VampireKiller_ nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork and then turned to see if Soma required any assistance. He quickly saw that there was no need, because Saito had finally returned, bringing both the third Seal **and** Mina.

Soma was spinning hard and fast, dodging blows from both Gergoth **and** Dario when Saito arrived on the scene with Mina in tow. "Hey, Soma. Catch!" the mage called as he tossed Dracula's reincarnation the Seal. Soma turned, caught the seal,and saluted the mage before ducking under the beast's beam attack once more. He then raced forward and activated the _Disc Armor_ Soul. The large circular blade appeared out of nowhere before attaching to a small chain hanging from Soma's wrist. He looped the blade forward twice, splitting Gergoth's head wide open, before deciding that it was time to use the seal. Casting it into the air with his right hand, he was quickly satisfied that he remembered the pattern. He traced the seal in one smooth motion and watched as the body collapsed into the gateway, leaving behind a blue soul-orb. It rushed at Soma, and then, much to his surprise, it **passed** him in order to enter Mina. Cruz spun around and raised an eyebrow in surprise. His girlfriend merely smiled and shrugged before looking down at Dario.

* * *

The man's face was an absolute mess when Riala finally decided to let him go. He stumbled over to Celia, and then he turned and used his powers to free his partner. Dmitrii was worse-for-the-wear, with a nasty-looking whip cut directly under his left eye, and several long scrapes from where the Belmont had slipped past his guard. Celia raised her eyes and stared at Soma and his friends. The hatred was clear in her brown eyes, and she sneered once at the group. "You have not seen the last of us, Soma Cruz. We **will** return and destroy you!" "In your dreams, Celia Fortner. Now go crawling back to your master and beg him for a second chance. He might be willing to hear you out. That is, **if** he happens to be in a good mood." The priestess glared at Saito, and the hatred in her eyes grew deeper. "What do **you** know about our master, you fool?" "Well, I know for a fact that he hates me and those I worked with for **crushing** him nearly three months ago. I also know that he has a fairly foul temper, and that it is best to remain on his good side." Celia's jaw dropped at this statement and she sputtered for a few moments before she snapped at the mage. "You know nothing of him?" "Oh, really? Then let Baal know this: I am he who is, he who was, and he who is to come; and there is **nothing **that he can do about it! Tell him that, and then tell him that the message came from the Oricaltos, the one going by the name of Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. Now **GO**!" he roared angrily as he tossed them into the black Time Gate, sending them back to 1666. 

Soma turned to the mage, impressed. "Nice going, my hybrid friend. However, I know that we have not seen the last of them." "I hate to say this, but I agree with you, Soma. However, it will be a **long** time before they can reconnect that Gate. In the mean time, we have work to do." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, we need to reenter Dracula's Castle, and _you_ need to enter the Chaos Realm once again." "But why do I need to do that? I already beat Chaos!" Soma protested, but he fell silent at Saito's next words. "Because you are the only one who can utilize the Seals, and Dracula is the only person who possesses the Chaos Seal. He should be waiting in the final room to give it to you." "But how could he do that if he is trapped in the past?" The weredragon grinned wickedly before replying. "His body might be trapped, but his soul is free to wander the Chaos stream. He will be waiting, but first, we need to grab the Paranoia Seal." Soma nodded, and then the group continued on their way. However, Soma paused when he felt something strange happening inside of him. "Is it just me, or am I regaining all of the souls that I lost five years ago?" Saito smiled gently before nodding his head. "Because we are going to return to the original castle, you get all of your old powers back. You might want to try combining a few of them once we enter the castle." Soma shrugged, not quite understanding what the mage meant, and Saito smiled once more. "I'll explain it once we reach the shrine. Fair enough?" "That's fine with me."

* * *

Once the group had stopped at the shrine, Saito turned to look at the Belmont. "That was an interesting combination of cards that you used back there, kid." The young man smiled before shaking his head. "Thanks, but from now on, please just call me by my middle name. It just sounds better." Saito nodded before continuing with his statement. "You have learned much of your heritage, but there is also much more that you could learn. However, I need to ask you a favor..." "Go right ahead," the younger Belmont responded, running his hands through his hair. "I need you to go find your brother. His expertise will be required in the upcoming battles." Seth raised an eyebrow, but he refrained from speaking. "Do you want me to find Yoko Belnades and Genya Arikado as well?" The mage thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. I have a feeling that Arikado may be waiting for Soma and I. Besides, Yoko is over in New York for a conference, and I don't think that she wants to receive any disturbing news just yet." The Belmont nodded before turning to his girlfriend. "Come on, Ria. Let's see if we can dig-up any leads on my brother." The blue-haired, ice-eyed young woman nodded at her boyfriend before turning to Soma. "Just be careful, Soma Cruz. The castle has changed, and nothing is as it seems. Look with your eyes, but see with your mind." She then turned and walked away with Seth. Saito leaned over and whispered to Cruz. "Remember her words, Soma. They might end up saving your life." 

Dracula's reincarnation nodded at the mage before turning back to Mina. She shyly held out the Paranoia Seal, and Soma gracefully accepted it. It was at this time that he first noticed the change in Mina's eye color, and he immediately became suspicious. He rounded on the mage and opened his mouth to deal a scathing remark when Mina spoke-up. "Listen to me, Soma. This **had** to happen to me. It's the only way that we will ever be able to set things right again." Soma looked over at her, slightly worried. "But what about our relationship?" he asked, slightly disappointed. Mina lifted his head and smiled at him. "I'm still the same girl, silly. It's a little like your condition. I mean, you have Dracula's soul inside of you, and yet you are still the man that I know and love. Think about it for a moment." Soma sat down, considering this new piece of information. He then smiled and looked up at Mina. "I wonder if I will be able to give you copies of all of the souls that I already have."

At this comment, Saito smiled. "You don't need to worry about that, Soma. Someone anticipated our movements, and they decided to create a few Doppelgangers of you. They have all of your soul powers, so it shouldn't be too difficult for us to obtain them." Mina smiled before nodding her head, and then Soma looked at his two companions. "Well, let's get moving. After all, we don't exactly have all of the time in the world." Saito nodded, and then the three proceeded up to the altar where the black sphere was resting. Each placed their right hand on the orb, and it immediately transported them to the entrance of Dracula's Castle. Saito smiled grimly before looking at Soma and Mina. "Here we go!" he called as he opened the front door and stepped inside. He was closely followed by Soma and Mina, and then the door closed and locked behind them. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that was an interesting piece of the puzzle, and a few other pieces are also in place. What sort of nasty surprises await within the walls of Castlevania? What other sorts of traps has Shaft left for our friends, in addition to those already mentioned? What new powers will be gained, and what will happen to Soma Cruz when he once again enters the throne room? The answers will be found in my next chapter, **Search For the Seal, Part 1**. Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

**Author's note2:** I based Daniel "Seth" Belmont and his girlfriend on a few other stories that I read over the years. However, I am not claiming credit for these characters. Rather, I give that credit to **David Knight.** Dave, that was an excellent piece of work that you did on Twilight of Destiny. Thanks for the inspiration.


	8. Chapter 7: Search For The Seal, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own Saito and the weredragons. That is all.

_Italics _indicates thought.  
_Underline and italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts.  
**_Bold and italics_** indicates a location.  
**Bold** text **(outside of any normal context)** indicates a specific time period.

**Author's note1:** No lines this time around. After all, everything up to this point has already been explained

* * *

**Chapter 7: Search For the Seal, Part 1**  
_When we last left the Oricaltos and his friends..._

Saito explained how he came to know Mina Hakuba, and then he finally got to meet both Soma Cruz **and** Daniel Belmont. At this point, Soma asked the mage to for one thing for him: reforge his lost sword, the Claimh Solais. However, the meeting was interrupted by a few familiar faces from Soma's past. Saito disappeared back to his forge, leaving Soma and his friends to battle Celia, Dmitrii, and Dario. After the mage had finished reforging Soma's blade (with a little help from the Devil Forgemaster), he returned to find that Mina had already fled the scene, with Dario trailing her closely. Cruz tossed Saito the Blood Jewel and asked him to find Mina **and** retrieve the third Seal. Saito obliged, but he also learned that Mina was "the reincarnation of Death" that he had been searching for. After Mina had defeated and Sealed away Bat Company, gaining her first soul in the process, the duo returned to the market just in time to watch Soma finish-off the Gergoth. Immediately after the fight was finished, Saito gave the trio a message for Baal, and then he hurled them back into 1666. It was then decided that all would return to the Hakuba Shrine before moving on. On the return trip, Soma regained all of his original souls, though the reason why is still unknown. Upon arrival at their destination, Saito sent Daniel off to look for his older brother, and then he explained the main part of his plan to Soma. The reincarnation of Dracula was reluctant to agree, especially when he noticed the change in Mina. However, the young woman convinced him that she was still normal, and then the trio was on their way. We now join them in the Entrance Corridor, which is the only place that has not changed much...

* * *

_**Entrance Corridor: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_  
**Time Period: 2040**

Saito lead the way through most of the early rooms, with Mina and Soma trailing him closely. However, Soma noticed an immediate change once they reached the first save point. "Hey, I don't remember any passages on the other side of this room!" "The castle must have changed while you were away. Pull out your map, and let's see what else we have to explore." Soma did so quickly, and the trio immediately noticed that there were several unexplored rooms branching-off of the existing corridors. The three sat down to formulate a plan, and Saito was the first one to speak-up about a plausible idea. "How about we split-up from here, and each of us takes a separate passage? I'll head into the new area down here. Soma, get to the study and see if there are any new soul keepers around here. Mina, you should probably head to the Clock Tower, since that is where Death was traditionally located." Both of them looked at Saito, and then they nodded in agreement. It was then that Soma reached into his inter-dimensional pocket and pulled out two extra copies of his map. He promptly gave these to both Mina and Saito. "Here, you take these. That way, you can keep track of where you have been, and you can also note any points of interest." Saito nodded before rolling up his map and storing it in one of his belt pouches. "Well, I'm off. Hopefully, we will all meet at the staircase leading to the Master's Chambers." Both Soma and Mina nodded, and then the trio went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Following Saito: Catacombs: Castle Dracula**_

Saito proceeded east from the save room and was immediately dropped into a fairly deep shaft. Using his wings to slow his descent, he landed lightly on the floor below, only to be attacked by an Arachne. He ducked under the webbing before removing the beast's head, and he was rewarded with his first red sphere. He smiled lightly before testing his new power, and he was satisfied by how easily his opponents became tangled in the webbing. After killing a few more of the spider-like creatures and descending a few more levels, Saito found himself in a fairly dusty corridor. Peering around the first corner, he quickly pulled his head back in order to avoid the flames from a quartet of Bone Pillars. Grinning wickedly, he waited for the heads to pause, and then he turned the corner and retaliated. "_Tsunum!_" he called, and the silver fireballs shot from his extended right hand, incinerating the offending structures. He gained a gold soul from three of the Pillars, and then he continued deeper into the passage. He slew several bats, and quickly collected nine souls. He was about to slay the last one before continuing into the next room, but something stayed his hand. He wasn't sure why, but there was something _different_ about that last flying mammal. He shrugged, and then extended his right hand, hoping that he had made the right decision. Shortly before Saito returned from the forge, Richter Belmont had passed on a rumor that Alucard's familiars had both their normal shape **and** a human one. Saito decided to test this theory on the last bat in the room, and he offered a silent prayer that he hadn't already screwed up. "_Revert!_" he called, and a beam of white light reached out and touched the flying mammal. The tiny squeaks turned into a cry of outrage, and Saito's eyes widened. _Note to self: Remember to thank Richter for the hint about Al's familiars._

The young woman landed heavily on her tail-bone, and she silently cursed her rotten luck. _If Master Adrian finds out about this, then he'll..._"do what?" came a question from behind her. She quickly spun on her heels, only to stop and gape at the young man standing in front of her. "Excuse me, but how in the _hell_ did you know that this would happen?" The blue-eyed young man smiled and shrugged before responding. "Richter Belmont gave me the hint, and I decided to test it out. You're very lucky that I did, otherwise..." He trailed-off, and the black-haired woman swallowed hard, her golden eyes glittering softly. "I hate to ask you this, but exactly who are you?" "You forgot to introduce yourself, but I think I'll go first anyway. My name is Saito Onago, and I came here with Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba a few minutes ago." "Wait just a minute. Soma is BACK?" Saito nodded, and the woman glared daggers at him. "Why in the hell did you bring him back here? He was told specifically that he was to stay away from this place unless it was absolutely necessary for him to return!" "Well, I'll give you the short version: Dracula has been trapped in 1666, and he is also the holder of the Chaos Seal. Because Soma is the only one who can enter the Chaotic Realm, he had to return with me. That way, Dracula can get the seal to Soma with little outside interference. Understand?" The woman nodded before stretching her wings. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Marissa."

Marissa took a moment to stretch her legs, and then she looked at the mage with a question in her eyes. "On your way down here, did you happen to run into Lady Maria?" Saito lowered his head and then slowly shook it. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have not seen any trace of her passage." "Thank you. If you don't mind, I must report this to Master Adrian, but I believe that he will be fairly displeased if I were to travel around with this appearance, for fear that I might be attacked." Saito nodded, and then, with a wave of his hand, returned the young woman to her bat shape. _Could you please give Master Adrian a message for me? Of course! What do you want me to tell him? Let him know that his aid would NOT be appreciated unless we specifically ask for it. I understand, and will deliver your message, Master Saito. In return, I will warn both Soma and Mina to watch out for you. In addition, I will also continue to search for the Lady Renard. Thank you!_ She called as she vanished into a small hole in the ceiling. The mage waited for three minutes, and then he sent his message. _Soma, Mina, I want both of you to listen carefully. If you happen to see a bat that is seemingly out of place, do not, I repeat, do NOT attack it. If you do, then Alucard will hunt you down and kill you with his bare hands._ There was a momentary pause before Soma responded with a question of his own. _Alucard? Who in the heck do you mean by that? Sorry, maybe I should clarify this for you. Alucard is the adopted name of Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, Dracula's first-born son. Currently, he is going by the alias "Genya Arikado." Oh. Thanks for clarifying, Saito. You are very welcome, Soma._

As the mage continued to travel deeper into the Catacombs, he had a funny feeling that someone else had been here before him. He slew a few Earth Demons and collected their souls, and he also crossed paths with a variety of skeletal foes. He slew nearly all of them, and collected several more bullet souls in the process, in addition to getting his first ability soul out of a Kicker Skeleton. He continued along the path, slaying monsters and collecting souls until he reached a blue door. Pausing for a moment to rest, he drank one of the potions that he had found, and then he entered the door. It slammed shut behind him, leaving the mage trapped in the same room as a foul-tempered, two-headed dragon-zombie. _Aw crap! It looks like Shaft decided to repopulate the boss rooms when he decided to take up remodeling this place,_ Saito thought as he dove forward to avoid the first of several fireballs from the right-hand dragon head. Thinking quickly, he remembered something that he had forgotten to tell Soma, and he silently kicked himself for it. _It seems that I still need to tell Soma how to merge his monster souls together. I guess it will have to wait until we meet outside of the Master's Chambers._ Jumping into the air in order to avoid a lunge from the left head, Saito retaliated by utilizing his _Earth Demon_ Soul to send a wave of earth slamming into its throat. The head reared back in alarm before roaring angrily at him. The roar was enough to bring down part of the roof, and Saito suddenly had an idea as to how to use this little development to his advantage. Leaping from stone to stone, he quickly reached the eye-level of the left dragon head. After hovering in place momentarily (using his wings, as opposed to the _Medusa Head_ Soul), the weredragon threw three bombs directly into the zombie's face. The head reared back once again before it lunged forward, attempting to swallow the mage whole. However, it was **not** expecting a stream of silver fireballs to erupt from the man's hands and hover menacingly overhead. The young man smiled grimly before flinging his arms downward and yelling three words, causing all of the fireballs to converge. "_Bite the dust!_" Saito yelled, before watching the first head keel-over, dead. He then turned his attention to the right head, just in time to see a white light lance out from the dragons mouth. _OH SHIT!

* * *

__Meanwhile, Soma has encountered two **very** different bosses in his journey to the Study...  
**Following Soma: Entrance Corridor**_

Soma passed through the blue door in order to find himself facing an unusual Armor. _What in the hell?_ he thought as he watched the Armor vanish before his eyes. He immediately began to search the room, hoping to find any clues when he suddenly noticed a massive shadow coming from his back. He rushed forward utilizing the _Black Panther_ Soul, just in time to avoid a large sword that nearly split him in half. He turned just in time to see the armored figure disappear once again. _How am I supposed to beat this thing?_ But then he remembered something that had been said to him mere minutes before. He smiled grimly, and then got to work

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

_Riala nodded at her boyfriend before turning to Soma. "Just be careful, Soma Cruz. The castle has changed, and nothing is as it seems. Look with your eyes, but see with your mind." She then turned and walked away with Seth. Saito leaned over and whispered to Cruz. "Remember her words, Soma. They may end up saving your life."_

**End Flashback

* * *

**Soma closed his eyes and relaxed. He reached out with his mind, and immediately found his opponent. His smile turned wicked as he suddenly spun on his heels, unleashing the full power of the _Lightning Doll_ into the monster. The Hell Knight reappeared immediately upon being struck by the first bolt, and it slowly raised it's sword to end the fight. However, it collapsed before the blade was fully raised, dropping both the sword **and** an enchant soul. Soma absorbed the soul and immediately felt an increase in strength and intelligence. Closing his eyes, he relaxed once more and reached out with his mind, trying to find Saito and Mina. _Beware of the Hell Knights. They have an annoying tendency to teleport. Thanks for the warning, Cruz. _Soma then walked over and picked up the sword sitting on the floor. He stored it in his inter-dimensional pocket, thinking that it might prove to be useful later. He then continued on into the Chapel, but here he was slightly puzzled when he noticed that almost all of the ghosts had been replaced by a variety of skeletons. Slaying all of them, he quickly gathered a few new souls before heading for the upper levels.

* * *

**_Chapel Bell tower_**

Soma looked around, and he was slightly puzzled when he noticed stained-glass windows. "I have a funny feeling that one of those things is going to come to life and attack me. Might as well eliminate that threat while I still can." He drew Claimh Solais and used it to smash the first window outwards. He was **not** surprised to see something stumble back over the windowsill. However, he was mildly surprised when he received a guardian soul for his efforts. It didn't take him long to collect nine, and then he moved back down to the lower levels before heading to the boss room. However, he was not prepared for what awaited him once the door had sealed at his back...

* * *

_**Boss Room: Chapel**_

The first thing that Soma noticed was the pool of blood lying on the floor in the middle of the room. It was then that he noticed that blood was still dripping down, and he looked up at the ceiling. "You have GOT to be kidding me! I have to go up there to find the boss? Whatever happened to just finding the boss upon entry?" He then sighed aloud before launching upwards to the higher platforms using the Hippogryph Soul. He launched upwards one more time, and landed on the highest platform. Turning to face the center of the room, he noticed exactly **what** was dripping, and he nearly gagged. The Manticore that he had been hoping to fight was hanging by a wire. Its tail had been removed, and was being held by a shadowed figure on the platform opposite his position. "Who and what are you?" he called to the shadowed figure across the way, but the figure began to laugh at him. It was an innocent, sweet laugh, and it sounded distinctly **female**. His eyes narrowed, and then he launched one of his pre-planned spells. "_Hellfire!_" he called as he launched the triple fireball attack, and he was not surprised to see the figure dodge easily. However, he got a decent look at the figure, and then he smiled before calling across the way. "I am not here to harm you, young lady. I only want to continue on my way, and locate the Chaos Seal." At the mention of the Seal, the figure narrowed its eyes before advancing into the light.

Soma could not keep his jaw from dropping in amazement. The figure before him was a female demon, but it was unlike any that he had encountered in the past. For starters, she was about his height, and nearly his age. Her waist-length hair was jet-black, and her eyes glittered like emeralds. Her wings were black on the outside, but they were blood-crimson on the inside. Soma could clearly see the veins on the undersides of her wings, and her skin-tight costume gave him an idea as to what she was. "Vampire, correct?" he asked cautiously, and the woman stopped, slightly puzzled, before nodding her head. "What gave me away?" she asked, sounding slightly disappointed. Soma smiled before going on to explain. "It was actually your wings. If there had been no veins, then I would have assumed that you were a succubus." The young vampire shook her head in amazement. "You could tell all of that just by looking at me? Who and what ARE you?"

Soma sighed aloud before he raised his head to look into her eyes. "I am the human reincarnation of the man who was once called Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia, more commonly known as Dracula. My name is Soma Cruz." As soon as he spoke those final four words, the young vampire turned away, blushing furiously. "Please forgive my actions, Master Soma. I had no idea that you looked like this." Soma smiled before shaking his head. "It has been five years since I was anywhere near this castle. Besides, there are only a few people in the past who know exactly who and what I am." "Well, Master Orlox was one of them, and that was only because Dracula told him just before he disappeared." The young woman closed her eyes and lowered her head, and Soma could clearly see the tears in her eyes. "Master Orlox is the reason why I am still around. Originally, Shaft was going to offer me as a sacrifice to please some sort of demon that he had summoned. I was waiting anxiously to be dragged in when Orlox appeared out of nowhere. He took one look at me, and then he smiled for some strange reason. At that point, Shaft reappeared to take me away, and the two of them got into a **really** nasty yelling match. Anyway, after they had finished vocalizing their opinions, Orlox socked Shaft in the face and sent him into the next room. He then turned, took my hands in his, and told me not to worry. Things got a little blurry after that, but I specifically remember being teleported away from Shaft before passing out."

Soma tilted his head to one side, slightly curious. "In what year did all of these things happen to you?" The young vampire bit her lower lip thoughtfully before replying. "As I recall, the year was between 1660 and 1670." "Is it possible that the precise year was 1666?" Cruz asked innocently, and the woman suddenly froze. She stared directly into Soma's eyes for a few moments, and her jaw dropped in astonishment. "How did you come to _that_ conclusion?" she demanded of Dracula's reincarnation, and Soma merely smiled. "The _diralec_ told me that, but you still haven't answered my original question." "And _what_, might I dare ask, was that question?" she snapped, and Cruz sighed aloud before repeating himself. "What is your name?" The woman stopped once more, and Soma could clearly see her face turning bright red. She turned away shyly, trying to hide her blush as she spoke a single word. "Karina." A fleeting smile crossed Soma's face as he walked over to her. He then proceeded to rest his right hand on her shoulder as he softly spoke to her. "You have a beautiful name, and I personally think that it fits **perfectly**."

Karina continued to blush a deep red as she turned to look at Soma once again. "You're the first one to say that to me besides Master Orlox, and I really appreciate it. Now, where was I?" "I remember you saying something about teleporting away from Shaft before passing out, but then you stopped to answer my question." Karina nodded before continuing her tale. "Thank you, Master Cruz. Now, upon waking once more, I found myself in a relatively small bedroom. After inspecting it for several minutes, I wondered aloud if I should go look for the man who had saved my life, if only to take it for himself. Well, _he_ conveniently walked in just as I finished. He just smiled at me before sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the place next to him. I sat down, and then the two of us had a fairly long conversation."

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

**_Bedroom: Orlox's Quarter: Castle Dracula_  
Time Period: 1666 AD**

"Well, it appears that my efforts were appreciated by **someone** other than me," Orlox said with a grin. Karina turned away, blushing deeply. _I'm not sure why, but I think that I am falling in love with him. Maybe it's due to the fact that he saved my life, but I don't think that **that** aspect is the only reason why…_ Karina thought to herself as she looked over at the vampire. His golden eyes were glittering merrily, and his long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Thank you for saving my life. My name is Karina." "You may call me Orlox, young lady," the vampire responded before slightly narrowing his eyes. "How old are you, child?" he asked casually, and the young woman answered truthfully. "I will be turning twenty-one tomorrow, and Shaft was planning on draining me at midnight." Orlox's eyes glittered mischievously as he leaned over to whisper to Karina. "He won't be able to find you by midnight. Besides, **I** have other plans for you."

Karina's eyes widened as Orlox bent closer and closer to her neck. He stopped short before staring deeply into her eyes. "Do you wish to be turned, or would you rather stay human?" The young woman closed her emerald eyes and thought for a few moments. "How long until midnight?" she asked, and Orlox looked at his pocket-watch before answering. "You have two minutes until you grow another year older." The young woman suddenly smiled at Orlox before turning away and lifting her long hair, baring her throat to the servant of Dracula. "Turn me as the clock strikes twelve." Orlox smiled before nodding his head. "When Shaft **does** manage to find us, it will already be too late to sacrifice you." Karina nodded, glanced over at the vampire's watch, and then she began to silently count the seconds until her life would change forever…

**End Flashback

* * *

**"At midnight, Orlox turned me into a vampire. Anything would have been better than being sacrificed by Shaft." Soma thought for a moment before a question popped-up in his mind. "Speaking of the dark priest, how did he manage to get you away from Orlox?" "Well, to tell you the truth, the two of us sat in his room and talked for a while, but then he sensed that something was amiss. We walked out of the bedroom, and Shaft immediately ambushed us. Orlox did his best to defend me, but the monsters were too strong and too numerous. We were separated, and I was tossed into a cell across from the Count, while Orlox was locked in the basement of the Clock Tower. Master Dracula was a little surprised to see me alive, and I told him how worried I was about Orlox. He told me not to worry, and then he said that he had some information that he wanted me to pass onto **you**." "_Really?_ What did he want me to know?" "He said something about consulting Graves about the new portions of the castle, but that was about it." Soma nodded thoughtfully, but then another question sprang to mind. "Do you know where Dracula is right now?" Karina sadly shook her head before answering. "I have no idea. He was relocated to a different cell about fifteen years ago, and I haven't seen him **or** his wife since." "Thank you, Karina. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go check the Study for any new Soul Keepers." The vampire turned away, but then she slapped her forehead, as if she had forgotten to tell him something. "Speaking on the subject of souls and Soul Keepers, I have some information for you, in addition to a new ability soul."

Soma's eyes grew wide as Karina cupped her hands, and a silver orb appeared between them. This she offered to Soma, and he took it without question. Immediately upon absorbing it, he felt that there was something, well, **different**, about himself. He then looked at the emerald-eyed vampire, allowing his eyes to ask the question. Karina giggled lightly about the major change in Soma's appearance before she decided to give him a straight answer. "I merely gave you the wings that you earned so long ago, Soma Cruz. In addition to raising your attack, defense, speed, **and** intelligence, there is a fairly neat trick that you can now pull-off. Allow me to demonstrate for you," she said as she reached up to grab the topmost spines of her wings. The young woman then _pulled_ up on the spines before removing them entirely from her wings. The reincarnation of Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia could not keep his jaw from dropping in amazement as Karina ended her demonstration by holding out **two** cross-hilted longswords.

"Your turn," she said with a grin, and Soma immediately set his jaw. He then closed his eyes and relaxed as he reached back to his own wings. The top pinions instantly conformed to his hands, and Cruz smiled briefly as he drew both blades. He held both swords before him, and it was now Karina's turn to gasp in awe and wonder. "How is it possible?" she stammered as she looked closely at the blades. Soma's smile widened as he opened his eyes and looked down. "Well, it **is** my weapon of choice," he said easily, noting that he was holding two exact replicas of his favorite blade, the _Claimh Solais_. He brought both hands together and **fused** the swords, doubling the strength of his recently reforged weapon. He then sheathed it at his left hip before looking up at Karina once more.

"Now, you also mentioned something about Soul Keepers, correct?" Soma asked, and Karina nodded her head before launching into her explanation. "I was wandering the halls when I noticed several Soul Keepers that were clumped together in one particular spot. As I approached them, I noticed something fairly peculiar…" "What was it?" Soma asked eagerly. "It appeared to me as if most of them had some sort of _aura_ surrounding them." Cruz raised an eyebrow at this final remark. "I think there might be a plausible explanation for this phenomenon. How many different colors did you see?" "Well, there were eight in all. I'll list the colors in the order that I first saw them: silver, jet black, ice blue, emerald green, gold, blood-red, amethyst, and auburn." The reincarnation of Dracula scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I know that the silver ones are mine, and my best guess is that the black belongs to Mina." Karina looked slightly puzzled by this statement, and Soma sighed aloud before explaining. "Mina Hakuba is the current reincarnation of Death. She **also** happens to be my girlfriend." Karina blushed furiously. "I'm sorry! I had no idea that you were in a serious relationship." Soma shook his head and gently smiled. "That's alright. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Emerald is yours, the gold is probably Alucard's, and auburn automatically goes to the resident weredragon. But that still leaves us with three colors…"

Karina scratched her head, slightly puzzled. Then, she remembered something from her own past. "Actually, I have an idea as to who two of the others might be." Soma fell silent and listened as Karina explained. "Orlox only wore blue clothing, but he preferred ice blue above all others. And, for some unknown reason, Lady Renard has always loved the color amethyst." Cruz nodded and smiled. "That leaves us with one, but we'll eventually figure it out. Anyways, thanks for the new soul, and the lessons as well." "You are very welcome, Soma Cruz. Good luck in your endeavor." "You too," Soma added as the two shook hands before they went their separate ways. He was about to enter the study when he heard a fairly loud mental curse. _OH SHIT!

* * *

__Meanwhile, we join Death, err, Mina's, travels through her journey to the Clock Tower…  
**Following Mina: Floating Gardens: Castle Dracula**_  
**Time Period: What do _you_ think? (2040 AD)**

_Stupid birds,_ Mina thought as she split another Red Crow in half and took its soul. _Why won__'t they ever learn?_ She sighed in relief when she reached the save room, but she was slightly puzzled when she saw a door on the opposite side. "Wait a minute… I don't think that this door was here last time." Sure enough, she checked her map and noted that the area beyond was marked in gray, meaning that it was unexplored territory. After healing her wounds, she took a deep breath and stepped through the door into a small room. This one had **another** door, and a small vertical shaft that Mina could not climb. Cursing silently, she proceeded into the next room, and her eyes lit-up instantly. _SOUL KEEPERS!_ There were several of the torch-like objects on the floor, but one in particular grabbed her attention. Mina lashed out and split the black one, and a silver soul rushed into her. She walked back out of the room, and then decided to see if the new soul could help her to move onward. She leaped at the closest wall, and her feet immediately stuck to it. _Cool! I can use this soul to climb that stupid vertical shaft and see what else lies in this new area,_ she thought as she sprang away from the wall. The newly-christened Death then proceeded to climb the vertical shaft by bouncing from one wall to the other, and after several leaps, she finally reached the top. Pausing to catch her breath, she then proceeded through the door in front of her.

* * *

_**Chapel Tower: Castle Dracula**_

Mina walked into the next room, and the first thing that she noticed was the breathtaking stained-glass windows lining the wall to her left. "I **don****'t** think that those were meant to be decorative," she thought aloud as she cautiously approached the first one. She swung her scythe at the window, and she wasn't surprised to see it shatter. However, she _was_ surprised when she gained a guardian soul out of it. She continued down the hallway, smashing the Stained-Glass Knights and gaining souls at a tremendous rate. After climbing the next set of stairs and slaying three Flame Armors, Mina came to a solitary blue door. She approached, and it silently slid open, granting her access to a large open-air room. As she passed over the threshold, the door silently shut behind her, effectively trapping her in the room. However, this fact did not attract her immediate attention. Rather, it was the tall, slender man pacing back and forth on the floor below who caught her eye. She paused in the shadows and fell silent, hoping and praying that she had not been spotted. As the figure below made another pass, Mina could clearly hear some of the **vilest** curses directed at the dark priest.

* * *

_**Boss Room: Chapel Tower**_

"Curse you, and whoever brought you into this world, Shaft," Malphas swore aloud as he turned away from the wall again. _How long has it been since I was trapped in here and that thrice-damned priest clipped my pinion feathers? Two, three hundred years? Or more?_ "Damn you, Shaft!" he cursed once again under his breath as he continued to pace. The long black hair of the King of Ravens was hanging in a tangled mess at his knees, and his golden eyes were dull due to a lack of sleep. He gazed wildly around the room, searching for a way out, when he noticed a shadowy figure standing near one of the doors. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he finally had a target for all of his frustration. He bent his knees before double-jumping to one of the higher platforms. He then double-jumped again, landing on the platform opposite the shadowy figure. He spun on his heels and drew his broadsword before pointing it at the surprised figure. "Who are you, who sent you here, and what do you want from me?" the King of Ravens demanded.

His opponent blinked sheepishly before stepping into the light. "My best guess is that you are Malphas, correct?" "Yes. Now hurry up and answer my question!" he snapped at the robed figure. _Wait a second__… ROBED figure? Ah crud, what have I done THIS time?_ he thought as he cautiously began to shift away. The figure sighed gently before lowering the hood and shaking out waist-length light brown hair. Malphas' jaw dropped, and the young woman giggled lightly before extending her right hand. "I get that look alot these days. My name is Mina Hakuba, and, as you can already tell, I am the current Death. I came here with two close friends of mine, and I only want the ability soul in your possession so that I may continue my journey to the Clock Tower." The King of Ravens smiled as he transferred his sword to his left hand, and then materialized the soul orb in his right. However, he withheld it for a moment.

"Before I give you this, I want you to make me a promise." "Sure! What do you want me to do, Malphas?" Mina asked eagerly. The young man hung his head in shame before speaking. "Well, I was just wondering if you could heal my wings in this time period. If not now, I want you to go into the past and heal my wings in 1666." Mina paused and bit her lip thoughtfully, but then she smiled brightly. "I'm not so sure about healing you right now, but I know for certain that one of my friends can heal you in the past." The man's eyes glittered with hope and thanks as he gave her the silver sphere. "Thank you, Mina Hakuba. I must warn you to stay alert for the Lightning Armors in the next passage, but other than that, there is only one thing: Beware of the Doppelganger in the Clock Tower boss room." Mina clasped her hands before her and bowed. "Thank you for the warning, King of Ravens. Take care of yourself!" Mina called as she left the room. As she continued to climb, she heeded Malphas' advice and took out the Lightning Armors first. Her soul collection continued to grow as she moved further and further up the tower. She stopped to catch her breath near the last door, and she was about to proceed through when she heard a familiar mental voice. _OH SHIT!

* * *

__We now **briefly** rejoin the Oricaltos, just in time to for him to teach that stupid dragon zombie a lesson…  
**Following Saito: Boss Room: Catacombs**_

_OH SHIT!_ Saito tried to dodge, but the blast ended up slamming into his chest, throwing him against the back wall. He tried to stand, but immediately fell back, clutching his midsection. _OUCH! It looks like I might have cracked a few ribs. If I take one more hit like that, then I may be out for a while._ The mage's eyes narrowed to slits as he looked up at his opponent. "Alright. No more time for fun and games. You pissed me off, and now it's time that you pay for your actions," he snarled as he spread his wings and rose into the air. The dragon zombie eyed him warily before snorting in disgust. Saito's eyes darkened as he raised both arms above his head. "_I invoke thee now: all that is light and dark, I call upon you once again. Lend me the strength that I need to crush my foe once and for all!_" As he spoke, and ice blue ball of energy materialized over his head. The mage then looked down at his opponent, and he snarled one last word before unleashing his attack. "Die. _FINAL DESTINY!_" The sphere shot down and slammed into the dragon's chest, disintegrating it instantly. A red soul orb appeared out of the cloud and shot into Saito, who promptly collapsed onto the floor. After that, a red sphere, which looked distinctly like the inside of an eyeball, appeared and healed the mage of all of his injuries. He stood up, brushed-off his clothing, and then proceeded through the next door. As he continued to travel through the lower levels, he met with a young vampire who had crossed paths with Soma already. The two joined forces, and they continued to slay monster and gain new souls as they unknowingly drew closer and closer to Soma Cruz.

* * *

_At the same time, Soma is approaching the Study boss room, unaware that he is leading one of Alucard's familiars directly to his bride, Maria Renard…  
**Following Soma: Study: Castle Dracula**_

_He's probably fine,_ Soma thought to himself as he entered the main portion of the Study. He then proceeded towards the boss room, slaying every monster in his path. However, he still had this unshakable feeling that **something** was following him. He rushed ahead and stopped just inside the teleport room, and he was not disappointed. A decently-sized bat flew out of the corridor and then soared around in confusion. Cruz closed his eyes and opened his mind, reaching out to the flying mammal. _Who are you, and why are you following me?_ he snapped, and the bat tumbled towards the floor in surprise. _**Darn it, Soma! How did you catch-on to me?** Well, maybe it__'s because I am currently watching you from inside the teleport room. Did THAT thought ever occur to you? **No****… I'm sorry about this, but I am only following Master Adrian's orders. I think that Miss Maria is in trouble, and I sense that she is nearby. However, I do not know the way…** _Soma narrowed his eyes, but then he sensed it too. There was a battle in the boss room, and he felt desperation coming from one of the two combatants. Picking-up the familiar, he settled it carefully on his left shoulder. _Hang on tightly. I don__'t want to accidentally leave you behind._ The bat nodded and clung tightly to his collar as Soma began to rush through the halls, utilizing the _Black Panther_ Soul once more.

It took him little time to reach the boss room, and it took him even **less** time to figure out that the door had been sealed against him. Swearing silently under his breath, Soma shooed the familiar off his shoulder before drawing Claimh Solais. He then started to furiously hack away at the door. It shuddered and began to splinter under his assault, and then Soma smiled as he heard a distinct _crack_. Sheathing his sword, he then braced both hands against the doorframe before kicking it in. He immediately followed the door fragments with one of his **nastier** Bullet Souls…

* * *

**_Following Maria: Boss Room: Study: Castle Dracula_**

Maria Renard swore silently under her breath as she dodged another slice from her frost-haired opponent. The duel had started when she entered the room, and all she had to show for it were some serious injuries to her back and midsection. She continued to dodge the sword and the lightning, but then she noticed that the door behind her was splintering under some unknown assault. Taking a gamble, she rolled to her left as **someone** kicked the door in. She passed under three door shards and a lightning blast, and she was also in the perfect position to avoid the unknown person's follow-up attack. "_HELLFIRE!_" Maria's enemy raised his head, and his pure silver eyes grew wide as he saw the incoming fireballs. He tried to dodge, but it was already too late. All three fireballs slammed into him, tossing the young man into the opposite door, **hard**. He shifted into his smaller bat form and lunged at Renard's savior, only to be knocked out of the air by a number of sharp projectiles. "You can try all you want, but allow me to say this: I absolutely **refuse** to let you escape this room alive, _Doppelganger_," the man snarled before stepping into the light of the room. Maria's blue eyes widened when she saw an exact duplicate of her foe walk into the room. However, she immediately noticed a few things that made this one **different**.

Every single piece of clothing, right down to the socks, was the same for both men. They also had the same hair color and style. However, **that** was where the similarities ended. Maria blinked twice as she began to focus on the little things. First, the newcomer wore a white and crimson ring on his left hand, in addition to two steel chains. One was wrapped around his right wrist, and the other circled his throat. Next, she noticed the difference in eye-color. Her opponent had eyes that were a solid silver color, while the new man's eyes had visible flecks of crimson in them. However, there was one major obvious difference that set the two men apart. The newcomer, the one who had barged-in to save Maria's life, had **_wings_**.

The bride of Alucard could not help but stare in shock and awe at the wings of the man who rescued her. They were, simply put, _angel__'s wings_. They were fully and brilliantly feathered in white, but there was a single stripe of black feathers that stretched from wingtip to wingtip. This was not what confirmed that the young man had come to save her. Rather, it was the tiny ecstatic squeaking that was coming from behind the young man. He smiled briefly before lowering his wings, and the lady Renard smiled at the sight of her husband's most loyal familiar. Marissa zoomed happily around Maria's head for a few moments, but then she stopped and dove angrily at the larger, silver colored bat that was trying to escape. Maria's savior sighed aloud before sweeping his wings back. He then violently swung them forward, calling out a new attack. "_Wing Shards!_" Maria was quick to grab Marissa and duck out of the way as the tips of the man's wings magically broke-off and transformed into a series of wicked looking needles. The attack pinned the Doppelganger to the remaining door and forced it to revert back to human form. Soma (who else did you think it was?) shook his head sadly as he drew the _Nebula_ rapier from his inter-dimensional pocket and offered it to a _very_ surprised Maria. He smiled gently. "The honor is yours, Lady Renard."

She took the rapier and bowed her thanks to the young man before striding over to the copy. She then proceeded to stab it through the heart, causing it to crumple into dust. It left behind a collection of multi-colored spheres, and these proceeded to slam into Maria's chest. She stumbled backwards, falling back into the waiting arms of Dracula's reincarnation. He smiled gently before helping her stand after all of the souls had entered her body. "Be very careful, Miss Maria. Try not to let all of that power go to your head." Maria gingerly felt for any injuries, but the recovery sphere had already taken care of all of them. She turned and looked at Soma, sweeping long blonde hair out of her face as she stared into his eyes. "I would thank you properly, but I don't think that we have ever met before…" Cruz mentally sighed and prepared to answer several questions about who and **what** he was. "To tell you the entire truth, I am the human reincarnation of Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia. My real name is Soma Cruz."

"I think we already know that, kid. Now get in here, before I get pissed at you too!" called a voice from just beyond the doorway. Soma's eyes widened as he recognized exactly **who** was speaking. "Is that really you, Saito?" "Of course it is! Who were you expecting, Orlox?" Maria raised an eyebrow at this comment, and Soma chuckled dryly before responding. "Nah, I was actually hoping for Karina, but that doesn't really matter now." There was a loud _smack_, followed shortly by a slightly irritated mental comment. _OUCH! What was that for? Well, for starters, you wouldn__'t let me finish, dummy! Now, as I was saying…_ Soma recognized the other mental voice and he gently smiled at Maria before calling through the door. "Hey Karina!" "Yes, Soma? What do you want now?" "Well, I was just wondering if you could hold-off on the explanation until both Lady Renard and I are in the room." There was a brief pause, and then the younger vampire responded happily. "Why not? Come on in, you two, and I'll explain everything…"

* * *

_As Karina once more launches into her explanation (with a little help from Soma), Mina is facing an entirely different scenario upon returning to the Floating Gardens…  
**Following Mina: Floating Gardens: Castle Dracula**_

As Saito's mental yell died in her ears, Mina sighed once before pushing open the door. She instantly froze in her tracks, and her acid-green eyes widened with horror. She was standing across from the dreaded black door, but this is not what caused her to freeze. Instead, it was the large number of Alura Unes that had sprouted which worried her the most. She raised her hood and tightened her grip on the scythe as she cautiously stepped into the room. She tried to attract as little attention as possible, but it was already **far** too late. One of the younger Aluras spotted her, and Mina bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. However, the rest of the so-called "Venus Weeds" were quick to notice the presence of a stranger in their midst. The violet eyes of the eldest narrowed as she snapped her vines at the young woman. "Who are you, and why are you here?" she demanded, and Hakuba gathered her courage before snarling back. "My true name is Mina Hakuba. However, I am also **Death**, so don't try to cross my path." A few of the other plants flinched out of her way, and Mina paused briefly before continuing. "If you don't mind, I have a few appointments to keep in the Clock Tower." "For your information, I **do** mind, especially if you came here with that _idiot_ Soma Cruz," the head Alura snapped. However, she was quick to realize her mistake when Mina's eyes narrowed to slits. "**No one** insults my boyfriend like that. Unless, of course, you have already endured everything that he has gone through over the past five years," she snarled at the hateful plant.

As she turned to storm away, the youngest gently and insistently tugged on the back of her robes. "Miss Mina?" she asked, gently pleading with Death's reincarnation. "Do you think that you could give a message to Master Cruz for me?" Mina stopped in her tracks before slowly turning around. She then walked back to the young plant and knelt down next to her. "Certainly! What do you want him to know?" The young blonde (she appeared to be no older than seventeen) lowered her head and averted her eyes. "Master Orlox told me this nearly twenty years ago. He should be very careful when passing through the black door. The succubus is a skilled illusionist, and only Vlad could see through her tricks. If he truly possesses the Master's soul, then he should not have any problems." The woman raised her head gently, and Mina found herself staring into a pair of eyes that were mirrors of her own. "Please, set Master Orlox free. He is trapped in the basement of the Clock Tower." Mina gently smiled at the young Alura. "Is there anything else?" The woman sadly shook her head as she spoke six more words before falling silent once more. "I want to be myself again." Mina tilted her head to one side. "What is your name, young lady?" "My full title is Alicia Maria Danielle Cortez, and I was once" "a draconic," Mina finished, much to the plant's surprise. "How did you know that?" "Well, I already know that most draconic titles are longer than human names. Besides, I also know one in particular." "_Really?_ Do you remember his full title?" Mina sadly shook her head. "Alas, I have forgotten most of it. However, I do happen to remember three of his names. Saito Nathaniel Onago." Alicia's eyes widened as she stared at Death. "You know SAITO? Is he actually here?" "Yes, he is, and she should be up here shortly." With that, Mina left behind her newfound friend and proceeded through to the higher rooms.

After asking one of the quieter Aluras for directions, Mina proceeded to the Clock Tower. Here, she was surprised to see a slender man wearing a black suit. Her eyes glittered merrily as she rushed over to him. "Mister Arikado! What are you doing here?" The man turned and his eyes widened as he braced himself before enfolding Mina in a hug. He then held her at arms-length, and scowled. "What brings you here, Mina Hakuba? I thought I gave specific orders that neither you **nor** Soma were to return here unless I specifically asked you to." _Consider those orders as overruled, ADRIAN FAHRENHEIT TEPES,_ a mental voice snarled from the lower halls of the castle. Arikado frowned before he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. _Who are you, and why did you bring them here? Allow me to say this, Alucard: Soma is the only one who can get the Chaos Seal from your father. THAT is why I brought him along. As for Mina: Well, she just wanted to learn about her new powers. New powers? What in the hell are you talking about? Mina is the newest incarnation of DEATH, Alucard. The original disappeared with your father in 1666._ Dracula's eldest son paused for a minute before "speaking" again. _So, you and your friends are the ones who are gathering all of the Belmonts together in one place. Exactly. Sorry for the late introduction, but my full name is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. Please, just call me Saito. Will do. Is Maria alright?_ He heard a different mental chuckle before Soma answered. _**Your wife is fine, Alucard. Now, would you PLEASE get out of Mina**__**'s way? She needs to go free Orlox and then beat another Doppelganger of me.** Fine, fine. I'm moving, Cruz. By the way, how many teleport rooms have been activated by all of you so far?_ There was a brief pause, and then Soma came back with his tally. _**As of this point, we have found and activated six.** Thank you, Soma. That is all that I needed to know._

After the conversation had concluded, Mina watched in awe as Alucard went back to his traditional appearance. His dark hair turned pale, and his eyes changed from dark brown to gold. However, the most dramatic change was his clothing. In the span of a few seconds, he had gone from being a shady government agent to a sixteenth-century noble. He bowed easily at the stunned young woman. "Please accept my sincerest apologies for deceiving you. This is my true appearance." Mina smiled easily before shaking her head. "That's alright. I've started to get used-to all of the strange things that I have seen so far. Anyway, I need to be moving-on." Alucard nodded his head before speaking again. "I believe that Soma has a message to give you." Mina smiled before nodding her head, not noticing the sword materializing behind her. "I think I may have heard it already, but I have some information for him as well. If you don't mind, Master Alucard?" The _dhamphir_ nodded his head before silently signaling to his sword familiar. _**I need you to keep a close eye on Mina, Sophia.** I__'ll do my best to keep up, sir.** Thank you.**_

As Alucard turned and left, Mina closed her eyes and reached out to her boyfriend. _Hey, Soma. I have some new information for you. **What is it, Mina? **Well, for starters, SOMETHING clipped Malphas__' pinion feathers and trapped him in the Chapel Tower. He asked me to heal him, but I wasn't sure about my abilities. Don't worry about it, Mina. I'll make sure that he recovers, both here AND in 1666. THANK YOU! Anyway, onto the next piece of information: The exit at the top of the tower is directly across from the black door in the Floating Gardens. BUT, it is guarded by six Alura Unes. **SIX? You must be JOKING me!** I'm afraid that she is telling the truth, Soma. Anyway, I sense that you have one more thing to tell him, correct? Yes, I do. One of the Aluras wanted me to give you a warning. The succubus is a skilled illusionist, but if you truly have the Master's soul, then there should be no problems. **Thank you, Mina. Now, shouldn****'t you be working on finding Orlox?** I'm going, Soma. See you at the final staircase!

* * *

_**Author's note2:** CRAP! Looks like I overcommitted on this chapter. Anyway, it looks like we won't get to see Mina free Orlox just yet, but that is coming next. Besides, there are still bosses to fight, souls to locate, and one _hell_ of a rematch in the Master's Chamber. All of this is coming up in my next chapter, **Search For The Seal, Part 2**. In the meantime, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	9. Interlude I: Finding A Lost Brother

**Disclaimer:** I only own Saito and the weredragons. Well, the names, anyway.  
**Extraneous:** See the last chapter for a complete list of the marks I will be using.

**Author's note:** Hello, and a Happy New Year to all! School has started for me once again, and that is why this chapter is so late in coming. I just got caught up in all of the holiday distractions, including playing _Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow_ on my brand-new Nintendo DS. YAHOO! Anyway, time that we get back into the swing of things.

* * *

**Interlude I: Finding a Lost Brother**  
_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

The trio of Soma Cruz, Mina Hakuba, and Saito Onago each went their separate ways when the corridors suddenly branched out. Mina headed towards the Clock Tower, Soma headed in the general direction of the Study, and Saito explored the new passage that had been discovered off-of the first save-room. He ended in the Catacombs, and had his first encounter with Alucard's Bat Familiar, named Marissa. He sent a warning to the others not to attack her, and then he continued on his merry way. Eventually, he was forced to face the twin Zombie Dragons. Meanwhile, Soma entered the Boss Room inside of the Chapel only to find that the Manticore had been ripped apart by some unseen force. Sensing a vampire nearby, he called out to the creature. She responded easily, introduced herself as Karina, and explained what she knew about the castle. Apparently, she was going to be offered as a sacrifice to Baal, but the Count Orlox had other plans. Karina was transformed into a vampire, but then the two were split-apart. She gave Soma an ability soul that granted him wings, and she also told him what she knew about the Soul-Keepers. Soma wished Karina luck in finding her love, and then he proceeded into the Study.

Mina, on the other hand, was having quite an adventure going through the Floating Gardens. After gaining entrance to the Chapel Tower, she proceeded through, only to find Malphas waiting for her near the top. The King of Ravens was virulently cursing Shaft under his breath, because the Dark Priest had clipped his pinion feathers, thus taking away his ability to fly. Upon meeting Mina, he willingly gave her the ability soul, but under one condition: that someone would come and heal his wings. Mina agreed, and then she proceeded to exit the Chapel Tower, only to stop in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Saito, meanwhile, had vanquished the massive foe before him, and then he proceeded into the next area. He met-up with Karina, and the two had an excellent time wiping out every single demon that they encountered. At the same time, Soma felt a disturbance in the basement of the Study. Racing down, he found the Boss Room locked, and proceeded to smash the door to bits. Inside of the room, he met with Maria Renard, Alucard's vampiric bride, and he helped her to finish-off one of the many Doppelgangers that Shaft had created. When the young vampire had finished absorbing every single soul, the duo proceeded into the next room, where they were greeted by Karina and Saito.

Mina had emerged before the black door, but her path was also barred by several Alura Unes. After trying to quietly sneak past and failing miserably, she was nearly forced to resort to violence in order to save herself. When one of the younger Aluras revealed herself to be a former draconic, she gave Mina a warning to pass on to Soma. Mina smiled, thanked the young plant, and then proceeded to the Clock Tower Entrance. Upon her arrival, she was stunned to find Genya Arikado, AKA Alucard, waiting for her. The elder _dhamphir_ lightly scolded the young woman before Saito reached out with his mind to make things clearer. Dracula's eldest son acknowledged the mage, and the group held a fairly long mental conversation. When all was said and done, Alucard reverted to his traditional appearance and set his Sword Familiar to watch over Mina.

However, let us first proceed back to Earth, in order to find out how Seth Belmont's search for his brother is faring...

* * *

_**Open-Air Market: Tokyo, Japan**_  
**Year: 2040  
Time: Just over 2 hours after Soma&Co. entered Castle Dracula**

Daniel "Seth" Belmont was searching anxiously through the crowds for one face in particular. When he saw the young man standing next to Saito's empty stall, he began to get a little suspicious as to who it could be. As he drew closer, it became apparent as to exactly who it was. Seth looked over at his girlfriend and grinned. Luck was indeed with them.

"Where in the hell did that guy go to this time?" the 26-year-old man muttered under his breath. His reddish-brown hair was curling lightly at the ends, but he refused to notice as his blue eyes narrowed. He was wearing a black turtleneck with blue jeans, and a whip was resting at his right hip. His hair was hanging around the small of his back, and he bore a small crucifix around his neck. No one was sure as to who the man was or why he was there, with one lone exception.

Timothy Belmont did not know exactly who crept-up behind him, and he was surprised when he felt a tingling sensation running up and down his spine. He turned around slowly, and then his face lit-up when he saw his only sibling. "Seth! What are you doing out here at a time like this?" "Well, I was looking for you, you big goofball," Seth responded with a grin before embracing his brother. Both of the men stood at six feet even, and Tim could not help but smile at his younger brother. "What's wrong this time?" he asked, knowing that there was another motive to finding his brother by chance. Seth's face grew grim as he looked at Riala. She nodded once before beckoning the two into the tent behind Saito's stall. "Pull-up a chair, bro," Seth told his brother. "You are not going to BELIEVE what happened to me a little over two hours ago..."

_After nearly a half-hour of explaining, Timothy was caught-up with the most recent series of events, including the arrival of Saito and the revelations about Soma and Mina..._

"So, let me get this straight: you're telling me that Mina Hakuba is the reincarnation of DEATH?" Tim asked in disbelief. Seth nodded grimly, but then he fell silent as Riala hissed silently at him. "Someone is coming, but I'm not sure who or what they are..."

"Allow me to say this much, young werecat: I intend to do none of you any harm," a slightly deeper voice called from the doorway of the tent. Seth spun and raised his whip, only to let it fall to the floor once again as his jaw dropped in amazement. The man before him smiled easily, his silver eyes glittering with mischief. "My name is Michael Lamington, and Master Saito sen me here to ensure that all of you were in prime condition for the battle to come." Tim stood up and bowed to the Seraph. "My apologies, sir. My name is Timothy Belmont, and this is my brother, Seth. The werecat over there is his girlfriend, Riala." The head angel nodded before turning back towards the door. "Come with me. There are still plans that need to be made." Both of the Belmonts nodded before following the silver-haired man out of the tent and back into the market. As they headed back towards the Hakuba Shrine, Michael informed the two young men of the dangers that were ever-present in the Forge. As they reached the Dimensional Gate, he raised an eyebrow at Riala. "Are you certain that you want to come with us? Once you go through the portal, there will be no turning back." Ria flashed the head angel a smile before nodding her head. "I know the risks that I am taking. However, as long as I am with Seth, then I can face anything." The Seraph chuckled lightly before gesturing to the Gate. "I must remain and make sure that the gate here is sealed before I return." Seth nodded, grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and then proceeded through the Gate. Tim was quick to follow, and then the Seraph passed once more over the threshold. The Gate promptly sealed behind him, leaving no trace that it ever existed.

* * *

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia**_  
**Time Period: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)**

As soon as Seth stepped through the Gate, he was greeted by a fairly familiar face. He bowed easily before straightening and smiling at the older man. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Leon," he said, extending his right hand. The creator of Vampire Killer returned the smile as he shook the hand of the latest generation of hunters. "It is a pleasure to see that both you and your girlfriend are doing fine. I take it that your brother is coming as well?" "You bet!" came a call from the portal as Tim came through with a natural ease. He stopped for a moment, looked around, and then let out a low whistle. "Man, how does he manage to get anything done in here?" "He multi-tasks, young master Timothy. **That** is how he is able to get so many things done," Michael said as the portal closed behind him. He looked over into one of the side rooms, and then he raised an amused eyebrow at the scene before him.

Sara Trantoul, Maderas, Laharl, and Juste Belmont were sitting around one of the tables. There was a Scrabble board sitting in the center of the table, and it was obvious that the game had been going on for quite a while. The board was non-standard, meaning that there were seventeen rows instead of the normal fifteen. That, and there was also the small note that most of the words on the board had something to do with the Oricaltos. There were a few proper names on the board, and he raised an eyebrow at this before turning to look at Hector. "Hey, they cleared it with me first," he responded to the unspoken question as he looked down at the board. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maderas made a bet that no-one would be able to beat him, but I think that is about to change," the Forgemaster noted as he looked at Sara's letter set. She had a fairly random bunch of letters, but it soon became clear as to what she was going to do with them. Maderas was gloating at the moment because he had the most points on a single word with "Alejandro." However, THAT was about to change...

Sara thought for a moment before she began her move. She placed all seven letters, and Maderas' jaw dropped in shock at the name that she had formed. "Soma Alejandro Cruz? How can you be sure about that name?" The young woman shrugged and then she smiled. "I'm not really that certain, but I **know** for a fact that Soma Cruz is the reincarnation of Dracula in the year 2040." The Nosferatu sneered as he reached out with his mind, trying to find the Oricaltos. It wasn't too long, and Maderas was quick to ask his question. _Hey Saito? Do you happen to know what Soma's middle name is? I have no clue at this point. Could you hold on a minute? Sure._ There was a brief pause, and then Saito returned with his answer. _Soma's middle name is Alejandro. Could you please spell it out? Sure! A-L-E-J-A-N-D-R-O. Anything else? No sir._

The vampire broke-off his mental link and cursed his luck. "It appears that you were correct, Miss Trantoul. Now, how many total points does that give you?" There was a brief pause, and then Hector coughed lightly. "It appears that you have finally fallen, Maderas. Counting all of the multipliers in, plus the fifty point bonus for getting rid of all seven tiles, Sara scored a grand total of one-thousand, one-hundred and thirty points on that word alone. It looks like this game has finally come to an end." The vampire raised an eyebrow, but he refused to speak as the points were tallied. In the end, Sara beat him by a margin of nearly one-hundred and sixty-five points. He slowly shook his head as he rose from the table. "It appears as if you were correct, Laharl. Now, how much mana do I owe you from this?" "You only owe me twenty-five, but thanks for remembering," the Overlord said, smiling.

Michael Lamington slowly shook his head as he turned back towards the main room. The main portion of the Forge had been divided into sections, and each group of people were discussing a different kind of strategy. The Seraph smiled when Sara came bouncing out of the room to meet her husband and tell him what had just transpired, and everyone gathered around to hear how she had beaten Maderas at his own game. _Well, he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. You're right about that much, Saito. How are you holding up? Well, considering the fact that Maria, Karina and I just finished fighting Cerberus, in addition to the fact that Alucard finished-off Paranoia, I'd say that we are doing fairly well. Listen, I need to get back to you. Al wants us to meet at the entrance to the Final Floor, so we need to get moving. I'll talk to you later. Take care, Saito. Shaft has laid many traps for you. We already know that. SEE YA!

* * *

_**Author's note2:** Sorry about the story interruption. I just needed to tie up this loose-end before we continue with the main event in Dracula's Castle. What horrors will Mina encounter on her way to free Orlox? What is Saito planning to do next? And what other nasty surprises await our heroes? Find out next time in **Chapter 8: Search For The Seal, Part 2.** Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you, and good-bye.


	10. Chapter 8: Search For The Seal, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **See the Prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Also see the Prologue in order to see all of the marks that will be used.

**Author's note:** I know that the last chapter that I posted was just a filler (for the most part, anyway). HOWEVER, it does still have serious implications into how the final configuration will come out. So please, do not neglect it. Anyway, ONTO THE FIC!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Search For The Seal, Part 2**  
_Last time:_

We learned exactly how Seth Belmont was reunited with his elder brother, Timothy, and how they came to the Forge. We also learned that the guys were mostly goofing-off, because they had nothing better to do while Saito was gone. In addition, we learn of the death of two more of Shaft's favorite guardians: Cerberus (the three-headed hellhound that nearly crushed Aramis back in Chapter 4), who was slain through a combination of skills from Saito, Maria, and Karina, and Paranoia (That ANNOYING mirror boss in Dawn of Sorrows), who was completely destroyed by Alucard. Let us rejoin Soma and his friends as they continue to ascend towards the Clock Tower...

* * *

_**Following Saito&Co: Chapel Tower: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_  
**Time Period: 2040 AD**

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Saito commented as he reached the top of the narrow passage. Soma nodded in agreement before cautiously opening the door. He took one step into the hallway beyond, and he nearly swore aloud. "Not more of those stained-glass things!" he groaned aloud as he saw that the left wall was lined with the dreaded windows. Saito rolled his eyes before sliding past Soma. He approached the first window before smashing it outwards with his fist. His reward was a blue Guardian Soul, and he looked back at Soma, smiling easily. "I'll be more than willing to lead for now." Dracula's reincarnation nodded before falling into line behind the mage. Saito led the way, smashing the windows out with a natural ease. After he had collected nine souls, he proceeded through the exit, and immediately located the warp room that Mina had activated. Smiling to himself, he kept climbing, followed closely by the rest of the group.

* * *

_**Boss Room: Chapel Tower**_

As soon as Soma and his friends had passed through the door, it slid shut. However, Saito was not paying attention to that. Rather, he was already dropping to the lower levels in order to take a look at the wings of the King of Ravens. "I take it that you are Mina's healer friend?" the golden-eyed man asked the mage. Saito nodded before proceeding to check the damage that had been done to the wings of Malphas. Slowly shaking his head, he allowed a tiny sigh to pass his lips. "Well, it appears that I should be able to regenerate your feathers in a few minutes. I just need for you to remain **very** still." The man nodded before he settled down, allowing Saito to work his own brand of magic. "_Brisingir."_

It was only a matter of minutes before Malphas was healed, and he looked up with gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you very much, Master Saito." "There is no need to be so formal, my friend. Just call me Saito." "If you insist. Anyway, I might as well show you guys a shortcut that I created to easily get to the top. However, it doesn't exactly work without wings..." he said sheepishly, looking from Soma to Maria, then back to the Oricaltos. However, his eyes suddenly widened when he saw that Maria had sprouted snow-white feathered wings from her back, and she merely shrugged. Soma allowed his wings to reappear, and then he gestured towards the passage. However, when he spoke, his voice came out much deeper, and it had a fairly distinct Transylvanian accent. "Lead the way, King of Ravens. I am certain that the Aluras are not expecting any visitors any time soon." Malphas bowed his head and gently smiled before lifting-off the ground. "With absolute pleasure, my liege."

_As it turned out, the passage was fairly wide, allowing both Maria and Malphas to get used to their wings. However, the journey quickly came to an end, and they stopped before the door leading back into the Floating Gardens._

Soma grinned wickedly as he took a quick look through the door. "It looks like I was right. I might as well try out my new accent and give them a fright that they will never forget." Saito grinned wickedly at the young man, his own fangs flashing in the darkness. "We might as well have some fun while we can. Go for it!" Soma nodded as he turned to look at the door. He then slowly opened it and stepped through, making certain to remain in the shadows.

* * *

_**Floating Gardens**_

The head Alura was busy lashing out at Alicia when she failed to notice the shadowy figures who entered from the Chapel Tower. However, her blood chilled when she heard a voice that was too-familiar. "And WHAT do you think you are doing, young lady?" the voice snapped from the shadows behind the youngest plant. Every one of the Aluras stopped in that moment, and two of them promptly fainted. The lead plant turned pale as the voice spoke once more from the shadows. "How DARE you! I should have known better than to leave that damn Dark Priest in charge. After all, he has only upset the balance of the castle even further." "Master? Is that really you?" Alicia asked timidly. The man chuckled lightly before speaking once again. "In one sense of the word, I am your master. However, I am not exactly the same." "What do you mean by that? If you are not the Master, then who in the hell are you?" the oldest plant snapped, her vines twirling aggressively as she faced the shadowy figure. He sighed aloud before stepping into the light, and the Alura Une gasped in shock.

His eyes were silver with crimson flecks, and his hair was frost-white. His smile chilled her to the bone, and she noticed that he was holding a wineglass full of red liquid. He also had white wings with a single stripe down the middle, and his clothing was like nothing she had ever seen before. He continued to speak easily, the next phrase merely rolling off of his tongue, despite the accent. "I am. THE human. REINCARNATION. Of Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia." He then drained the wineglass in a single gulp, and tossed it back to one of the figures behind him. When he spoke again, his voice was back to normal. "My name is Soma Cruz. Get used to it."

The plant tried to lash out, but she soon realized that there was something restraining her. Her eyers then widened as she realized that she could still see the tiny scars on the pinion feathers where she had cut them off. "You know, Cora, I've been waiting a **long** time to be able to fly again. I might as well get part of my revenge by restraining you while Cruz finishes his job." With that, Malphas nodded at Soma, and the white-haired man drew his sword. Muttering silently to himself, he shifted the blade into a firey form before he began his charge. From there, everything seemed to slow down from Saito's viewpoint. He watched as Soma's feet left the ground, and then his wings flashed as he used them to increase the speed of his attack. It didn't take long, and Cora, the one who had tortured Malphas for such a long time, was soon a smoldering pile of ashes. Soma reverted the _Claimh Solais_ back to it's traditional form before sheathing it. He then dusted-off his hands before looking at the remaining Aluras. "Are there any questions? No? GOOD!"

Meanwhile, Saito was kneeling next to Alicia, assessing her injuries. He slowly shook his head before he smiled gently at the young blonde. "I promise that I'll heal you after all of this is finished. That way, I can return you to your family in one piece." Tears of gratitude shone in the eyes of the young plant, and she bowed her head to the Oricaltos. "I shall gladly await your return, Saito. Please, come out of this alive." The mage smiled before ruffling Alicia's hair. "I can promise you this much: I **will** survive the battles to come." Saito then stood up, stretched, and then looked directly at Soma. "Shall we be moving on then?" "Let's."

* * *

_While that group is busy heading for the Clock Tower, we now join Mina as she fights her way towards the cell of Orlox...  
**Following Mina: Execution Chambers: Clock Tower**_

_Stupid Guillotiners..._ Mina thought to herself as she continued to rip the monsters to shreds with her scythe. However, they continued to come flying at her from all angles. She had already collected nine souls from them, but they refused to give-up. She sighed aloud as she suddenly utilized the _Wind Demon_ Soul, unleashing a twister that literally ripped the remaining monsters apart. Shaking her head sadly, Mina descended to the door. She peered inside, and smiled gently before calling into the cell. "You might want to step away from the hinges. I don't think Karina would be very pleased with me if I accidentally cut you in half." There was a slight chuckle from behind the door, and then the man answered. "I am ready when you are, Death. Just get that stupid thing out of my way!" Mina giggled lightly as she swung her blade down, removing the hinges in one smooth motion. The door then promptly fell outward, propelled by a light push from Orlox. The black-haired, golden-eyed vampire was finally freed once again. He stretched lazily before looking directly at his savior. He then raised an eyebrow. "I did not expect you to be female," he said, bowing lightly. "Please accept my sincerest apologies." Mina, however, smiled and shook her head. "That's all right. I've gotten kinda used to it. Anyway, I need to be moving on. After all, it isn't every day that you get the chance to beat a Doppelganger of your boyfriend," she called with a giggle as she exited the room. Orlox slowly shook his head. _It appears as if I have much work to do, including eliminating Legion. Ah, well. I might as well get started with that now.

* * *

**Following Orlox: Boss Room: Floating Gardens**_

As soon as the vampiric Count had entered the second room in search of Soma and his friends, the door slammed behind him. Turning towards the center of the room, Orlox cursed his luck before drawing his broadsword. _Well, it looks like I found Legion after all._ He immediately spread his wings and launched at the sphere of bodies, hacking and slashing his way through in an attempt to get rid of the core. However, he soon heard a mental voice that told him something else. _In order to gain the soul, you must defeat all four portions of the outer shell._ Orlox stopped for a moment, then dashed towards one of the corners of the room as he responded. _Who in the hell are you? __Let's just say that I know what I am doing, Count. For now, you may call me the Oricaltos. I have a feeling that we will be meeting fairly soon. HOWEVER, please try not to get killed before we arrive. I don't really want Karina removing my head._ Orlox laughed easily as he dodged the first laser once again before proceeding to slash through the remaining portions of the shell. _I'll be fine. Just tell her that she worries too much. __I'll keep that in mind, Orlox._ The two remaining portions of the shell soon fell away, revealing the truly ugly form of the core. As the lasers began to try and track his movements, the vampire dashed in to cut-off all three before the battle took too long. It was only a matter of minutes before the job was done, and the massive creature had dissolved in a burst of flame. The blue Guardian Soul shot into Orlox, shortly before the healing sphere dropped into his right hand. He absorbed the power, and then cleaned and sheathed his sword before looking at the closest door. He smiled as it opened, revealing four people who were waiting for the battle to be finished. "Master Orlox! What happened to your hair?" Karina cried out as she rushed into the room. The count blinked sheepishly before he shrugged and smiled. "Legion happened." "I know what you mean," the white-haired young man said as he stepped into the room. "I might as well introduce myself. My name is Soma Cruz, but you already know me for WHAT I am, not who," he said, extending his right hand.

The Count reached out and shook it, nodding his head at the young man's words. "You truly are Vlad's reincarnation." He then turned towards the remaining two figures, and his eyes widened with shock when he saw who the woman was. "Lady Renard! I had no idea that you would be here!" He quickly fell to one knee and bowed his head, only to be lifted up easily when the woman smiled. "That was to be expected, Orlox. Besides, I think you still need to be introduced to the man who brought Soma here." Turning towards the door, she beckoned slowly for the young man to come forward. He stepped into the light, bowing easily to the older man. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face, Count Orlox. My full name would take too long for now, so please, just call me Saito." He lifted his crystal-blue eyes merrily to the vampire, his hair hanging calmly around his face. The young mage was dressed in black from head-to-foot, and he had both wings **and** a tail. He looked like a demon of old, and Orlox snorted back a laugh. "That is fine with me, my friend. After all, it is not everyday that I get to meet a hybrid." Saito smiled, but then his eyes narrowed as he sensed a slight disturbance. "Come on. I think Mina just reached the boss room." Soma nodded, and then the five rushed back towards the Clock Tower, praying that they did not arrive too late...

* * *

_**Following Mina: Boss Room: Clock Tower**_

As soon as she stepped through the door, Mina sensed that she was in for the longest fight of her life. The copy of Soma was already rushing forward, his sword out and swinging without a second thought. The copy had extended blue wings, which slightly shocked Mina, but then he came rushing across the room. Mina raised the scythe and blocked the blow before hurling the copy across the room using the _Rycuda_ soul. She then spun her scythe twice before whipping it out to her right side. In that instant, the weapon changed. The blade melted back into the pole, and then the pole grew shorter as a hilt formed within Mina's palm. Soon, the change was complete, leaving Mina holding a dark-gray traditional sword. A single ruby glittered on the pommel, and the blade itself seemed to be swirling, the color rippling and shifting along the length of the blade as Death took a defensive stance. The Doppelganger rushed forward, intent on putting an end to the fight.

* * *

_Well, it looks like that battle has finally started. However, let us head back to 1666, where Shaft is watching everything from his personal chambers.  
**Following Baal: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower: Castle Dracula (Inverted): Transylvania**_  
**Time Period: 1666 AD**

Shaft's eyes widened as he watched the fight between the Doppelganger and Mina Hakuba. "Well, it appears as if she has mastered the blade-shifting abilities of her weapon," an amused voice called from the shadows as Baal entered the room. "It appears that you are correct, _Lord of Terror_," Shaft sneered at the hulking figure. "Now get back to work, unless you want me to send Menace after you." Baal sighed aloud before bowing to the dark priest. "If you insist, _Master_ Shaft," he spat the title out as he left the room.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Baal breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _If only the Oricaltos knew what kind of Hell I am being put through right now. However, there ARE a few things that I can do to warn him of Shaft's plans. I just hope that I am not too late in implementing my plans,_ he thought to himself as he hurried down to the normal castle. He hurried through the corridors, changing his shape as he rushed along. Instead of the hulking stone figure that he had been for quite a while, Baal was taking on a more _human_ form. He had shrunk from his massive size to nearly Saito's height, and his eyes had shifted from a burning red to a slightly calmer forest-green. He kept his black hair cropped short, and he was wearing jeans and a turquoise turtleneck. After checking one of the mirrors to make sure that his appearance was normal, the young man rushed downstairs. His feet had memorized the path, and they carried him swiftly to his destination.

* * *

_**Underground Cemetery: Castle Dracula (Normal): Transylvania**_

"Count Vlad, it appears that I was wrong about you." The unusual voice caused the sleeping vampire to wake up, and he looked up at the young man waiting at his cell door, slightly annoyed. "Who are you, and why did Shaft send you down here? If you came to take away my Lisa, then I am afraid that you will not be going very far." The green-eyed young man slowly shook his head as he thought for a few moments. _I might as well tell him the truth..._ "My name is Baal, and you know me as the Lord of Terror. However, I am coming here of my own accord, not because Shaft sent me, but because _I_ need your help." The blood-red eyes of the Count widened with shock and surprise that Baal had decided to come in human form, and that he was asking for **his** help. He sighed quietly to himself, and then he looked directly into the man's eyes. "What do you want me to tell Soma?" Baal looked away, slightly nervous. "Well, I need him to grab something for me..." Dracula raised an eyebrow before slowly standing up, trying not to disturb his wife. However, it was not as successful as he had hoped.

The blonde bride of the Prince of Darkness raised her head and slowly blinked her brown eyes. Upon seeing the young man outside of their cell, she looked sleepily at Vlad, her expression slightly puzzled. "What's going on here?" she asked, trying (without success) to stifle a yawn as she slowly stretched her long arms before standing up. Dracula turned to his wife with a small smile on his face. "It appears as if Shaft is the **true** mastermind, and the young man here was merely asking for my help." He then turned back towards the door, in order to find that Baal had stopped speaking and was looking nervously over his shoulder towards the main entrance to the Cemetery. "What is it that Soma needs to grab, besides the Chaos Ring_s_ and the Chaos Seal?" "Well, it appears as if my original sword was sealed in the final room of the Chaos Realm, and I need that blade if I am going to become human after my third defeat." Lisa raised an eyebrow at this statement before asking a question. "What do you mean by 'third defeat'? I thought that you had already been beaten once!" "Well, I know that I will be facing the Oricaltos and his allies two more times: once in this time period, and once in the distant future during the battle of the Makai Kingdom. After that, I will be free of the dark influence. You see, **I** am not the original Lord of Terror." At this, both Vlad and Lisa raised an eyebrow, and the Lord of Terror briefly stopped. However, he continued when the Count gestured for him to go on with his statement.

"Rather, I am the one who possesses his dark spirit, and ALL of his powers. Once the Oricaltos and I finish my third fight, then I _should_ be strong enough to trigger the final battle between the darkness inside of me and my true self, which is human. In order to do that, I need my sword, _Cthrek Goru_." "The original 'Sword of the Dark Destruction', correct? A black, metamorphic sword that only you could possibly wield." Baal slowly nodded, and the Prince of Darkness grinned at him. "I will do my best to let Soma know, but in return, I need to be freed briefly..." "...during the Catholic conference, right?" Baal finished, smiling as he watched the vampire nod in stunned silence. "I will make sure that I am close to Belnades when it happens. After all, we **are** now on the same side in this war." Dracula smiled at Baal, and then he bowed to the young man. "I shall do as you ask, Lord of Terror. Now, don't you have a conference to get to?" "I was just getting to that, Master Vlad. I hope to see you in the very near future. Good luck, and may the Oricaltos be with you always." With that, Baal turned and rushed back towards the original Master's Chamber, unknowingly taking the path that Soma Cruz would follow, years later...

* * *

_Well, that was an interesting development! Anyway, it's time that we get back to the battle between Mina and the Doppelganger. Here we go again!  
**Following Mina: Boss Room: Clock Tower: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_  
**Time Period: 2040 AD**

The duplicate's sword clashed with Mina's newly reformed blade, and she was pushed back by the strength of the attack, but not before she landed a blow right under the man's left eye. The man's eyes narrowed, and he launched two lightning bolts at Death, utilizing the _Lightning Doll_ Soul. While Mina was busy rolling away, the Doppelganger shifted into bat form. He then began to circle the room, launching fireballs at will. Mina swore silently as she ducked under Soma's double. The copy was utilizing his _Bat Company_ form, and it was having fun launching massive fireballs at her. Annoyed, Mina swung her sword, clipping one of the wings and knocking the imitation back into its human shape. She then lunged forward, determined to end the fight. However, the Doppelganger was quick to summon his Harpy Familiar, and the beast screeched harshly as it dove to attack Mina. At that point, SOMETHING else decided to intervene.

Mina dove to her right just as the Harpy began to dive. However, she did NOT anticipate a sword materializing out of nowhere and slashing at the beast. Distracted by this new target, the Harpy attacked the blade, only to be slashed repeatedly. Mina got up, slowly shook her head in order to see clearly, and then she rushed forward, lunging at her opponent with tremendous speed. The copy dodged back, just narrowly avoiding being impaled on the point of Mina's sword. His pure silver eyes narrowed as he lashed out, knocking Death's sword out of her hands. He smiled wickedly before lunging at her, but his eyes widened in shock when Mina raised a barrier, stopping the blade less than two inches from her skull. The duplicate grinned down at her before raising his sword once again. However, that was his **fatal **mistake. Mina mentally called out to her blade, and it rushed back into her hand. She then thrust forward, putting her blade through the copy's heart.

In the blink of an eye, the Harpy familiar disappeared, leaving the sword hanging in mid-air. Every single soul that the copy possessed, including the so-called "Vampiric Wings" ability soul that Soma had gained from Karina, rushed into Mina's body, leaving her out-of-breath. Then the healing sphere dropped onto her back, healing all of her injuries. The young woman slowly raised her eyes, looking quizzically at the sword hanging before her. She then shrugged, and gently smiled as she realized exactly what it was. "You're one of Master Alucard's familiars, aren't you?" she asked, and she was relieved when the demon materialized in the form of a faint outline. "That is correct, Miss Mina. My name is Sophia, and I am Alucard's Sword Familiar." "I see that you took the form of a Nemesis Demon, Sophia," came a voice from the door, and the young woman materialized even further, revealing her true human shape. She was tall and slender, with downcast golden eyes and long reddish-gold hair. She was dressed in a close-fitting outfit that left her long arms and legs bare, and she blushed furiously as she sheathed her sword and bowed towards the doorway. "It gladdens my heart to know that you are still alive and well, Master Orlox," the young woman spoke softly. She slowly raised her eyes, and a tiny smile appeared as she saw that Orlox's eyes were glistening merrily. "Come along, both of you. Master Alucard requested that we meet him on the Final Floor ASAP." both women nodded, and Mina sighed gently as she released her wings. The feathers were jet black, and they shimmered as she moved. Smiling secretly to herself, she rushed over to give Soma a hug. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she called, following Saito down and away from the room.

The Oricaltos slowly shook his head. _That girl will never give up for as long as she lives. That's what I like about her the most. I have to agree with you on that one,_ came a slightly amused voice from deeper in the castle. Saito's eyes widened as he stopped. He had recognized that voice easily, and there was only one explanation as to _why_ he had known who it was. _Soma gained that accent of yours for a while, Count. It's good to hear your voice again, Vlad. Likewise. Listen to me, and listen well, Oricaltos. I have a favor to ask of you. Go right ahead, Vlad! Well, for starters, I need you to be at the Catholic conference in New York after you are finished here. I'll be going there right after the battle of the Master's Chamber. After all, a certain Cardinal is constantly denying my existence, and I need to set him straight. Very good point, Saito. Anyway, I also need you to tell Soma something for me. Sure! What do you want him to know? Well, it concerns one particular sword..._

Soma and his friends waited silently while Saito finished his conversation with the unknown voice. When the hybrid finally turned to look at Soma, there was a slightly amused look in his eyes. "There is a boss waiting for us on the Final Floor. I was thinking that Karina should be the one to take care of it." Looking at the blushing vampire, he tossed a towel to Orlox. "Use that to make your hair a LITTLE more presentable. After all, we WILL be seeing Alucard fairly soon." The vampiric count nodded before toweling his hair dry, leaving a series of red streaks on the white cotton. He then offered it back to the mage, a slightly sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry if the blood ruined it." Saito smiled before slowly shaking his head. "Nah, It's fine with me. Anyway, it's time that we move on, and finish with this portion of the journey." Everyone nodded, and then they proceeded into the next area.

* * *

_**Following Karina: Boss Room: Final Floor**_

After several minutes of fighting past Succubus and Lilith demons, the group finally managed to reach the blue door. Karina looked over at Saito, and the mage nodded before gesturing easily. The young vampire took a deep breath as she placed her palm on the door, opening it with a silent command. She then passed through into the room beyond, and the door quietly slid shut behind her, leaving her trapped in the same room as a _very_ angry Pazuzu. The goat-like demon snarled at Karina as he drew his axe. "Well, it appears as-if they sent a _weakling_ to finish me off. This is going to be slightly amusing." Karina's eyes narrowed as she drew her swords before combining them. "We shall see, fool. I am much stronger than I appear, and it's time that you learned your lesson," she spat as she utilized the _Lightning Doll_ Soul to force him back. She then dashed forward, lashing out hard and fast with her sword. The great demon blocked the attack, and was about to counter it when his eyes suddenly widened in shock. Karina merely smiled as she split her sword back into two blades, utilizing one to block his axe and using the other to slash him repeatedly in the face. He stumbled backwards, his face a bloody mess. "Damn you, woman! It's time that I finish you off, once and for all!" "Funny, I was thinking the same exact thing," Karina said with a grin as she lunged forward, spreading her wings and preparing to impale the monster. Pazuzu lashed out at that moment, sending his axe spinning directly at Karina's throat. She just managed to duck, and the blade passed over her head with a slight breeze. It then returned to the demon, passing over her once more. Karina snarled and used her dash slide, keeping low to the ground and decreasing the distance between herself and her opponent. As Pazuzu caught the axe and raised it for the finishing blow, Karina acted without conscious thought. Combining both swords once more, she sprang upwards, unleashing an uppercut stroke that split the demon straight-up his spine. The monster smiled before both halves fell in opposite directions, the blue Guardian Soul rushing over to rest in the palm of her right hand. Absently, she clenched her fist, absorbing the soul **and** the healing sphere that followed. As the door opened behind her, she turned and looked at her friends, smiling brilliantly. "Come on, you guys! I can sense Alucard from here." "You aren't the only one," Saito commented, returning her smile. Let's get moving!"

As the group headed into one of the larger courtyards, they heard the distinctive _woosh_ of several fireballs being released at once, in addition to the traditional call of "HELLFIRE!" Soma looked at Saito and nodded before he held up his hand and conjured a small fireball. "Hey, Alucard. You might want to watch your back next time you try a stunt like that." The elder son of Vlad Dracula spun around, his sword flashing once as he removed the head of the Dead Crusader behind him, absorbing it's soul. He then raised his head, his golden eyes glittering as he saw his wife and two of his familiars. "Thank you for bringing them to me intact, Soma." "You're very welcome, Adrian," the auburn-haired young man next to Cruz said, a smile lightly crossing his face. "I believe that we both spoke earlier. My name is Saito." Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes smiled easily before bowing. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Oricaltos. Come. It is time that we get to the Master's Chamber." With that, Dracula's eldest son led the group towards the stone staircase. At the base of the steps, everyone stopped, and Soma turned to look at his friends. "It is up to you now, Soma Cruz. Will you choose Order, or Chaos? Before you make your decision, keep this in mind: Order was not always right, and Chaos was not always wrong. At one point in time, the two were reversed." Soma nodded to the mage before proceeding up the long staircase in order to face his destiny.

* * *

_**Following Soma: Master's Chamber: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_

_Well, this place hasn't changed since I was last here,_ Soma thought as he stepped into the room. The floor was still inch-deep in blood, and the throne had not changed. And neither had the occupant. As the man got up from the throne and stretched, his golden eyes blinking lazily at the young man, he allowed a small smile to cross his face as he drew a black sword. The man's white suit and silver hair were quite a stark contrast to the rest of the room, and he smiled wickedly at Soma. "It has been too long, Cruz. Now it is time that I prove to you that _I_ should have been the one to inherit Dracula's power." Soma snorted with disdain. "Oh, come on, Graham Jones. You remember how I crushed you the last time you said that, remember?" "Of course I do, Soma. However, I did NOT have Dracula's sword back then, and now that it is in my possession, Master Shaft's plan to bring order to the world is complete. Soon, I will kill you and ALL of your friends, ensuring that there is no more Chaos in the world." The former missionary held out his sword for Soma's inspection, and he grinned wickedly. "Behold the opposite of your sword. This blade is known as _Claimh Mortuous_, the Sword of Death. With it, I will bring an end to you!"

* * *

**Author's note2:** I wish to extend my heartfelt thanks to my only two reviewers so far: 

ElementPriestess: Thank you for all of the encouragement so far, reviewing both this story and Shadows of the Obligate. I know that I have changed a few words from their original context, but I merely did it for the purpose of continuity. Also, please note that there IS a difference in the spelling between my version of the word and the version found in _Eragon_ and _Eldest_. Other than that, I hope that you have enjoyed the ride so far.

Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru: Thank you as well for the encouragement. I know that it has been a while, but I will continue my updates as quickly as I can.

As for the rest of you: PLEASE! Let me know what you think of my story so far. It's actually a little depressing when only two people are reviewing your stories.

It appears as if nothing is as it seems. Shaft has summoned Menace, and is the Avatar of Order. With Soma and his friends representing Chaos, the battle is only beginning. What will happen during the battle between Soma and Graham? What sort of diabolical tricks has Shaft given to the former missionary? And who will be the ultimate victor in the battle to control the fate of Saito's mission? Find out next time in **Interlude II: Battle of the Master's Chamber**. Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	11. Interlude II: Master's Chamber

**Disclaimer: **See the Prologue  
**Extraneous:** Also see the Prologue in order to see all of the marks that will be used.

* * *

**Interlude II: Battle of the Master's Chamber**  
_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

We rejoined Saito and his friends as they made their way up the Chapel Tower to see Malphas. After healing him, they continued back to the Floating Gardens, where the reincarnation and the King of Ravens confronted and destroyed the Alura who had caused Malphas so much pain. In addition, Saito made a promise to Alicia that he would return to heal her after the battle of the Master's Chamber. The group then continued onwards, meeting up with the newly-freed Count Orlox immediately after he had finished destroying Legion. At the same time, Mina had already started her battle against the Doppelganger in the Clock Tower.

Meanwhile, we learn of a rather _disturbing_ development in the past. Apparently, Baal is not as evil as originally thought, and Shaft has summoned Menace in order to keep the Lord of Terror under his heel. Baal, on the other hand, has a few plans of his own. Racing from the inverted castle to the true one, he shifted to his human form in preparation for his passage to Earth in the year 2040. Upon reaching Dracula's cell, the demon explained his plan, and Vlad willingly agreed to go along with the idea, in exchange for a small window of time when he would be released. As Baal bowed and hurried away, he thought about how badly things would be going for Shaft once the Dark Priest realized what was going on.

Back in the Clock Tower, Mina was saved from the clone's Harpy familiar by Sophia, Alucard's Sword Familiar. Mina destroyed the Doppelganger, absorbed all of it's powers, and then she joined the rest of the crew in order to go find Alucard. After finding and defeating Pazuzu, the group met-up with Dracula's eldest son. As one, the group then proceeded towards the final staircase. Once there, Saito let Soma in on a little-known secret: Order was not always on the side of the righteous. Soma nodded in agreement before entering the Master's Chamber, only to be confronted by an old rival. Graham Jones had been raised from the dead and granted new powers, in addition to being given Dracula's sword, the _Claimh Mortuous_. As he revealed that Shaft was the Avatar of Order, it soon became clear that Soma had quite a battle on his hands...

* * *

_**Following Soma: Master's Chamber: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_  
**Time Period: 2040 AD**

The former missionary held out his sword for Soma's inspection, and he grinned wickedly. "Behold the opposite of your sword. This blade is known as _Claimh Mortuous_, the Sword of Death. With it, I will bring an end to you!" With that, Graham Jones charged forward, swinging his sword directly at Soma's head. However, the young man was swift to raise his sword in the perfect block. As the two foes circled one another, Soma began to analyze his opponent's movements. _Well, it appears that both his speed and his strength have increased, but what else has changed?_ he thought silently as he prepare to use his _Hellfire_ Soul. Unfortunately, the missionary beat him to the punch. "HELLFIRE!" Graham roared as he launched three fireballs directly at Cruz. The young man promptly dove to his left, dodging the projectiles with a natural ease. Soma then released his wings, and Graham raised an eyebrow in amusement at the color scheme. "White wings with a single black stripe? It seems as though you are unworthy of the title of Avatar of Chaos," the man snarled as he lunged at Soma once more, lightning crackling along the edge of his blade. Soma ground his teeth in frustration as he blocked the blade. "I am growing tired of this, you old fool," he snarled, realizing _exactly_ what had to be done.

Soma reached out and grabbed the edge of _Claimh Solais_. He then drew the blade across his palm, not even flinching as he drew blood. He then held his left hand out over the floor, allowing three drops of blood to enter the pool on the floor, just before his wound healed. Soma then sheathed his sword and cast his arms outwards. Bowing his head, he allowed his wings to spread to their fullest extent, and then he began to concentrate.

* * *

_We now briefly join Saito and the others, who are waiting outside, hoping and praying for the best...  
**Following Saito&Co: Ascending Staircase: Final Floor**_

Outside, Soma had managed to tap-into Shaft's security cameras. As a result, they had a perfect view of the fight in the throne room. Saito smiled as he noticed Soma's gesture. He then turned to Alucard, explaining what he knew about the young man's actions. "Soma knows that his blood is actually quite special. However, Graham does not. You see, Soma is the bearer of not one, but _two_ different types of magic. First, of course, is the fact that he has the magic of Dracula. **BUT**, he also has his own personal brand of magic. Originally, he was only able to tap into the magic of the Count. While that made him fairly powerful, there were still some things that he could never hope to accomplish. By combining the magic of both souls inside of him, Soma has become complete, and is now nearly as powerful as _I_ am." Everyone's jaw dropped at this statement, and Saito merely smiled. "Trust me, you will want to stay out of Soma's way when he is finished with this fight."

* * *

_**Following Soma: Master's Chamber**_

Graham was laughing at Soma's gesture, thinking that it was a total waste. _Boy was he wrong!_ When the pool of blood began to stir, the missionary didn't notice. However, it soon became clear that there was something magical happening. For starters, the white marble floor, which was almost never seen, became visible beneath the feet of the hovering reincarnation of Dracula. Second, it soon became clear that the blood was starting to spiral around Soma's feet. But the most visible change was yet to come. Much to Graham's horror (and the shock and amusement of those watching outside), Soma's wings slowly began to change colors. The white was quick to fade, replaced by a light pink that continued to deepen towards blood-red. Once it had reached that color, the stripe of black feathers expanded outwards slightly, leaving a _very_ visible stripe of black on Soma's now red wings. When Soma's eyes finally reopened, Jones received the final shock of all. Rather than being silver with crimson flecks, the eyes of the reincarnation of Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia were now the color of freshly-spilled blood. However, there still remained small patches of silver, thus permanently settling any debate as to who the young man truly was.

Soma's hair was now a truly chaotic mess, sticking up at several strange angles. As he settled on the floor once again, he redrew Claimh Solais and stared directly at Graham Jones. The older man could instantly see the murderous look in his eyes as Cruz pulled his lips back in a feral grin, revealing his fully formed vampiric fangs. "It is time that we finish this, _dead man_!" Soma yelled as he launched across the room, his sword already blurring. Graham brought his sword up just in time to block, but he did not realize how much force Soma had put into the blow until he was sent skidding backwards. Catching his breath, he lowered his head and released a silent chant, allowing Shaft's magic to flood into his system.

* * *

_Powers of Order, grant me strength.  
Guardians of the Light, aid my cause.  
Give me the power that is mine by right,  
And change my form to help crush the night!_

* * *

Immediately, the servant of the Dark Priest sprouted leathery brown wings and multiple horns. His eyes turned black, and his hair lengthened to nearly his waist before turning gold. His suit disappeared, being replaced by an intricate set of body armor, and he sprouted a tail that would rival Saito's. Looking up at Soma, he snarled through a mouthful of fangs. "Witness the true power of Shaft, you fool! Now it is time that I take back all of the power that should have been mine to begin with!" With that, he flapped his wings once before lifting-off, and then he sheathed his sword and unleashed several spheres of the blackest of magic directly at Soma. However, the demon was shocked when Cruz merely held out his left hand and absorbed all of the attacks. Flinging the _Claimh Mortuous_ at Soma's head, Graham immediately began to concentrate his own energy. The result was a sword that was nearly twice the length of a normal longsword, yet it was surprisingly easy to wield. As Soma dodged and reached back to pick-up the _Mortuous_, the demon lunged, hoping to impale the young man. 

Soma's hand quickly closed around the hilt of Dracula's sword, and as he swung his own sword up to block Graham's thrust, he tugged insistently with his left hand. The blade soon came free, and the aura shifted from black to white as Soma poured his power into it. He then brought up both blades and crossed them in front of his chest, blocking the second thrust of Graham Jones. Soma's eyes suddenly narrowed to slits, and he immediately unleashed one of the nastiest dual-sword techniques that he could think of. "_Double Cutter!_" he roared as he uncrossed the blades and thrust them out to his sides. The friction between the two swords materialized in the form of two distinctive lines of pure light energy that crossed in an X-shaped pattern. The two beams then shot away from Soma, expanding as they continued to travel the length of the room. Graham was barely able to dodge the attack, and his hand immediately went to his hair in order to find that the blast had singed it. His eyes immediately narrowed to slits as he began to charge energy into his sword. _Looks like I'll have to get close to him if I want a chance to beat him,_ he thought as he spread his wings and rushed towards Cruz. After removing his energy from the _Mortuous_, Soma sheathed the blade at the back of his waist before spreading his wings and rushing to intercept the demon. The two polar opposites clashed in the center of the room, sparks flying from both swords as the two circled, hovering mere feet above the floor.

Eventually, Soma thrust his hand into Jones' face, unleashing the full strength of a 9/9 _Rycuda_ Soul. The lightning slammed into his skull, sending the beast reeling backwards. Soma took the opportunity to draw his blade in a diagonal line down Graham's chest, and the missionary hissed in pain as he backhanded Cruz. Soma stumbled back one step, but then he lunged forward, determined to end the fight. Graham blocked the thrust before he latched his hand onto _Claimh Solais_, sending dark energy coursing up the blade towards Soma's hand. The pain caused Dracula's reincarnation to grit his teeth, but then he smiled wickedly as he poured his own power into the sword. Graham howled in agony as he felt the holy energy of the sword increase, and he scrambled backwards, holding his badly burned left hand. "Curse you, Soma!" he hissed through clenched teeth before raking his claws across the man's face, leaving five parallel slashes directly under his left eye. However, Soma was barely listening to the man as he summoned his Alura Une familiar in a desperate attempt to level the playing field.

As it turned out, the battle suddenly swung back into Soma's favor as, much to his surprise, the flower spread her pollen over Soma's injuries, healing most of them. Soma looked back and smiled at the young plant, who returned his grin before lashing out with her vines, repeatedly slashing Graham's arms and leaving massive tears in his wings. He landed on the ground and charged in an instant, only to be restrained by the constricting vines. Soma's grin suddenly widened as the Alura leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Finish the battle, Master Soma. I'll be fine just feeding in here for the time being." As the blossom settled onto the floor, Soma turned around and bent over to kiss the rose-haired young demon. "Thank you for everything that you have done to help me." The plant's violet eyes strayed to his face, and then she smiled. "I should be thanking YOU, Master Cruz. After all, how often does a girl get to meet such wonderful people?" Soma's eyes glittered merrily as he turned to face the demonic form of Graham Jones,but then his eyes immediately hardened. He then flapped his wings twice, lifting-off and then rushing forward. He thrust with his sword only once, but it was enough.

The _Claimh Solais_ easily passed through his enemy's chest, and Soma muttered one word before quickly twisting his sword inside of the demon's still living body. "_Die!_" he hissed as his blade twisted, turning Graham's heart into a bloody pulp. He then pulled his sword out after sending light energy into the man's body, and he took two steps back in order to watch as Graham collapsed to his knees. Blood poured out of the demon's mouth and chest, and immediately mingled with the blood on the floor. Soma snorted once with disdain before producing his wineglass and holding it under the hole in the man's ruined chest. Once the glass had filled, he raised it up to his face, sniffed the contents, and then smiled. "Blood is always best for you if you have a fresh source of it," he said with a smile on his face. He then drained the glass in a single motion, no drop of liquid running down his face. His smile only grew wider as he felt Graham's strength being added to his own tremendous powers. As he shoved a fairly large barrel under the flowing injuries, he called out to those waiting outside. _The battle is over, and Jones is no more. I would be honored if you would all join me for a drink in memory of that idiot.

* * *

**Following Saito&Co: Ascending Staircase: Final Floor**_

Saito laughed aloud as he closed his laptop with a _click_. He then reached out with his mind, responding easily to Soma's call. _We'll be right up, Soma. Just make sure that there is enough blood to go around._ He heard Soma chuckle lightly, and then the young man responded. _I think I might have enough fresh blood up here to make even **me** drunk! Come in, come in._ Saito slowly rose and stretched before he headed up the steps, smiling easily as he reached the door. He opened the door, and the sight beyond made him smile.

Soma Alejandro Cruz, the human reincarnation of Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia, was holding a wineglass in one hand and his sword in the other. He smiled before beckoning the mage and his friends into the room. He then looked back at the Alura resting on the floor. "Do you mind getting out the rest of the glasses, Lily?" The young monster slowly shook her head as she reached into Soma's inter-dimensional pocket, producing several additional glasses, which she promptly handed out. Saito smiled as he dipped his glass into the barrel, and then he smiled as he raised it before offering a toast. "To Soma Cruz, the final Avatar of Chaos. May he never waver in his decisions, nor may he falter in his path." "_AMEN!_" everyone else responded, and then they all drained their glasses. Soma smiled, and then he turned towards the newly opened door. Launching a massive fireball through the opening, a large number of silver souls suddenly poured-out of the opening, entering every person there. Saito smiled before looking over at Soma. "I think now would be the perfect time to combine some of those extra souls of yours." Soma nodded, and then he set his mind to work.

After several minutes of experimentation, Soma proceeded into the next room, in order to find an active teleportal device. He raised an eyebrow before looking over at the resident technology expert. "Hey Saito! Where do you think this portal will lead to?" "I honestly have no idea, but I think that we should wait to use it. After all, I need to return to the real world for a brief period." Soma looked at the mage, slightly puzzled. "Why do you need to do that?" "Well, there is one particular Cardinal that I need to remind of my existence. Other than that, I need to make sure that Belnades survives." Soma suddenly grinned as he realized what Saito was going to do. "I think I might be able to help you out a little bit there..."

* * *

_After explaining his plan to the rest of the group, they agreed to go along with Saito and Soma's idea.  
**Following Soma&Co: Inner Quarter: Castle Dracula**_

As everyone settled into an armchair, Soma smiled to himself. _I wonder what Yoko would do if she could see us now? **I don't know, and frankly, I don't care!** Hmmm... Very good point, Alucard. Hey Soma. Are you guys ready up there? You bet!_ Soma responded as he reached out to pick-up the phone sitting next to him. Seeing one of the young Persephones, he raised his glass lightly, and the young vampiric maid walked over to refill it with blood. Soma mouthed a silent _Thank you_ before he picked up the receiver. It was time to have some fun with the idiots at the Catholic conference in New York.

* * *

**Author's note:** WOW! I never thought that I could churn out another chapter this quickly. Then again, what else can you do with so much time on your hands? Thank you to all of my readers so far. Please stick around, because there is much more to come! 

Saito has returned to New York in order to attend the Catholic conference. What is his true motive for doing so? What will happen when he realizes that Baal is also in attendance? Why is Soma so close to a darn phone? What will happen when Shaft orders an attack on the building, and what can Saito do to prevent another major disaster from taking place? Find out next time, in **Interlude III: Conference Crasher.** In the mean time, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	12. Interlude III: Conference Crasher

**Disclaimer:** See the Prologue  
**Extraneous:** Also see the Prologue in order to see all of the marks that will be used.

* * *

**Interlude III: Conference Crasher**_  
When we last left the Oricaltos and his friends:_

Soma was forced into a fight with the former missionary Graham Jones, who was granted demonic powers by the Dark Priest known as Shaft. However, these powers were not enough to keep the man from being overcome. In the end, Soma revealed his final form, and ran the demon through. After meeting briefly with Saito and the others, it was revealed that the Oricaltos needed to head back to Earth for a brief spell. After agreeing on a method to get him into the Catholic conference in New York, Soma let him take his own path. We now join Saito, as he is about to enter into one of the toughest situations of _all_ time: convincing the Catholic Church that he actually exists...

* * *

_**Lobby: Chrysler Building: New York: New York: USA  
**_**Time Period: 2040 AD**

As Saito waited patiently for the young woman to finish looking through his credentials, he whistled lightly to himself. He only stopped when the receptionist called him over. "What is it?" "Well, it appears that the bishops have sealed themselves in one of the conference rooms on the 30th floor, and they refuse to admit anyone except for the person delivering their meals. I am very sorry that I can't get you into the room, sir." Saito slowly shook his head as he began to formulate an idea. "Do you happen to know when the food will get here?" The blonde woman flashed him a grin as her eyes shifted from blue to violet. "I have no idea, Saito, but I'm sure that they should be here any minute now..."

At that moment, the doors opened and a young man walked towards the security checkpoint, pushing a cart loaded with delivery containers. The receptionist flashed Saito a grin as she called out to the courier. "Hey Seth! When you're done, do you think you could come over here for a minute?" "Not at all, miss," the man replied, but then his eyes widened slightly as he saw the mage standing next to the desk. After security had finished going through the food, he briskly pushed the cart over to the main desk. He then looked over at the mage, a slightly amused twinkling in his eyes. "You going to be taking it from here, Saito?" The weredragon snorted a laugh as he looked first at the younger Belmont, and then his eyes wandered to Marjoly. "What do **you** think, Seth? Of course I will be taking it from here!" _Speaking of taking care of things, you two might want to head downstairs when your shifts are over. I have a funny feeling that Shaft is going to try something. I have to agree with you on that count, Saito._

* * *

_**Conference Room#3: 30th Floor: Chrysler Building**_

"Well, what do you think of the latest developments in how the clergy is raising funds to help pay for all of these expenses?" Yoko Belnades was trying her best to tune-out the older nun as she droned on and on about the financial situation. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the young man sitting across from her. "So, do you think that we will be getting anything done today, Brother Andrews?" she whispered to her Jesuit partner. The man shrugged before whispering back. "I doubt it. After all, Cardinal Rikelto has been avoiding the issue for more 'pressing matters', as he so bluntly puts it. However, that may change fairly soon..." Yoko nodded in agreement when the nun's speech was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Cardinal Jason Rikelto looked directly at Yoko before his eyes strayed to the door. "Do you mind paying for lunch today, dear?" he called sweetly, and it took most of the witch's self-control in order to keep from strangling the man. Even though he was the richest of all of the European Cardinals, he refused to lift a finger to do any sort of charity work. He kept all of his money to himself, and it was well-known that he had a decently-sized private army waiting to do his bidding. The blonde-haired witch gritted her teeth before rising from her chair and turning towards the door. "If you insist, Cardinal, but I have one condition..." "And that would be what, Miss Belnades?" "There is a matter that you keep on avoiding, and I need you to stop stepping around it! You know how long we have been here, but you still refuse to allow me to even begin!" The older man let out a sigh as he settled back into his seat, slowly lowering his eyes as he shook his head. "If you insist, Miss Yoko, then we will discuss the matter of this so-called 'Oricaltos'." Yoko flashed the older man a brilliant smile before she went to answer the door.

Upon opening it, she was greeted by a slender young man wearing a courier's uniform. "Is this the Catholic conference?" he asked, a little confused. Yoko smiled before sliding out the door and closing it behind her. "You came to the right place, I'm afraid. My name is Yoko Belnades," she said, extending her hand to the auburn-haired figure. The mage smiled as he raised his eyes before reaching out to clasp Yoko's hand. "My name is Saito Onago, but you know me by a different title." Yoko looked slightly puzzled at this statement, but then it dawned on her. _Mary, Mother of God! Are you truly the Oricaltos? Heh. That is correct, descendant of Sypha. However, I did not exactly come here on a pleasure trip. What do you mean by that? Well, Let's just say that the Cardinal is going to be getting a call from someone VERY familiar..._ The witch's eyes widened slightly, but then they began to glitter with amusement. _Come on in. After all, it's not everyday that you get to meet a living legend._ Saito laughed easily as Yoko opened the door and held it so that he could pass inside, bearing the food cart.

As the Oricaltos stepped into the room, his eyes scanned the faces around the central table. They settled briefly on Brother Andrews, and a spark of acknowledgment passed between the two men. The wandering eyes then settled on a pair of silver irises, and Saito's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to normal. As Yoko settled back into her seat, Saito began to pass-out the food. When he was finished, he drifted towards the back of the room, waiting for one particular phone call...

As everyone settled down to eat, Yoko turned to the Cardinal. "You know, there are several pieces of evidence that suggest that the Oricaltos actually exists." "Really? Please continue, young lady. I would be **delighted** to hear what you have to say," Rikelto said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. However, this did not deter Yoko or her staunch ally, Brother Robert Alan Andrews, who had earned, much to his displeasure, the nickname of "Baal". "Well, there has been evidence in several of the texts concerning one particular family, but I am sure that you already know that," Brother Andrews said, blinking his forest-green eyes rapidly. He then ran a hand through his closely cropped black hair. "After all, YOU are the one who ordered those records to be destroyed, correct?" At this, the Cardinal glared at him, anger rising in the man's silver eyes. "You have said enough, young man. Now sit down, and shut up!"

* * *

_Ring, Ring!_ The phone in the middle of the table went off immediately before Saito could give his response, and the mage suddenly smiled, knowing that it could only be **one** person. The Cardinal looked nervously at the phone before hitting the speaker button. "Yes? What is so urgent that you are calling me now?" "Sir, we are receiving an incoming call, but I'm not sure whether or not to believe the location signal." The man settled into his chair, slightly puzzled. "What do you mean by that? Where is the call originating from?" "We don't have an exact fix, but the signal is still very clear. Do you wish me to put the call through?" "Of course, woman! Put this person through to us." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, but then a voice began to speak. Yoko's eyes widened in recognition, and Rikelto's widened with horror. 

"Who put you in charge of the conference, Cardinal Rikelto? Was it the Pope, or did you just take the job yourself?" a slightly deep voice snarled on the other end of the phone. He was about to respond, but was promptly cut-off before he could start. "Don't even say it, Cardinal. I know for a fact that you are not the only one there. As for all of the rest of you: Greetings from the eclipse. For those of you who do not know me, my full name is Soma Alejandro Cruz. I am the human reincarnation of Dracula, but I'm sure that the Cardinal here has already told you that." The brown-haired man was fuming as he snarled into the speaker. "What do you want now, Cruz? If you can't tell, we are in the middle of an important philosophical discussion here!" "Oh really, _old man?_ I don't hear anything to suggest otherwise." At this, nearly half of the present clergymen started to laugh, and Saito could sense his friend's satisfaction on the other end of the line. "Anyway, think of this as part of my revenge on you for the attempt on my life two years ago. Or do I need to refresh your memory on **that** too?"

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

_**Living Room: Cruz Household: Madrid: Spain**_  
**Time Period: 2038 AD**

Soma was sitting on the couch flipping through the cable channels when the doorbell rang. "Soma? Do you think you could get the door?" his mother's voice drifted up from the laundry room. "Sure mom!" Soma called back as he got-up and stretched. However, he had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. On a whim, he summoned the silver gun that he had found in Dracula's Castle, and held it behind his back as he walked to the front door.

Peering out through the spy-hole in the door, Soma noted that there was a bored-looking delivery man just standing on the front porch. He immediately became suspicious, and he opened the door a crack before calling out. "What do you have that's so important?" The man looked-up, his hand drifting towards his waist as Soma's words reached his ears. He then visibly relaxed and smiled. "I have a package delivery for Soma Cruz." Soma thought for a moment, and then he shrugged. _I might as well see what he **really** came here for..._ he thought as he opened the door and walked out onto the front porch. He walked over to the man, and noticed the package at his feet. "Is that it?" "Yes sir. A Miss Belnades sent it to you. Will you please sign here?" he said, holding out his clipboard and a pen. Soma smiled as he took both and scrawled his signature on the bottom line of the paper before he lifted the package. "Thank you very much sir!" the delivery man called as he headed back towards his truck. Soma turned and then proceeded back into the house, not noticing that the man had failed to get into the truck after crossing the street. "He is in the living room right now. Prepare to take out the target."

Soma cautiously opened the cardboard box. Upon seeing the contents, he suddenly smiled as he pulled out several battered volumes. Looking at Yoko's handwritten note, he could not help but smile to himself as he read the elegant script.

* * *

_Dearest Soma,_

_I know that you have been waiting to hear how my research project has been going, so I decided to send you these volumes. Contained within them are all of the notes that I have managed to compile about the life and powers of Count Dracula. I also thought that it might be useful to do some research in my own free time. Apparently, the Library of Congress in Washington, DC, had a lone copy of an extremely rare manuscript, but I was able to get my hands on it. It appears to be some sort of diary, but I was unable to confirm that. It's the book with the Chaos insignia on the front. They have no idea that it's missing, so let's just keep that between you and I, shall we?_

_When you see Mina again, give her my dearest regards. It has been slightly lonely here in the States, but I have managed to survive thus far. Tell your parents that they raised you the right way, and make sure that you take care of yourself. I miss seeing your face, and I look forward to the day when I will be able to see both of you with my own eyes once again._

_All my Love,  
**Yoko Marina Belnades**_

_PS. You might want to be more careful. Cardinal Rikelto has agents everywhere, and from what I have heard, he wants you dead._

* * *

Soma's eyes narrowed to slits as he saw this last line. He then dropped to one knee behind the couch as he heard shots ring-out from the front door. Peering over the couch, he ground his teeth as he prepared to defend his home. Summoning his Harpy Familiar, he suddenly rose to his feet, drew his gun, and fired two rounds. The first two men dropped to the floor, dead before they even hit the ground. It did not surprise the young man that one of the two was the delivery person, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed that the front door had been shattered inward and was now hanging crazily off one hinge. He swore to himself that he would defend both of his parents, even if it meant revealing what he truly was. "Sweetie? What's going on up there?" Soma's mother called as she began to climb the stairs. Soma turned and sprinted back towards the staircase, keeping low to the ground. "Mom, I need you to stay down there." "Why is that, Soma?" she asked, slightly puzzled by the barely-concealed panic in her only child's voice. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's all," he called back down the steps before risking a glance over the couch. There was no incoming fire, and Soma let a small sigh escape his lips as he heard his mother descend the steps once again. "Just let me know when you're finished, okay?" "Yes mother." 

Soma turned and sprinted towards the door, scooping to pick up one of the dropped rifles. As soon as his hand came in contact with the grip, multiple shots rang-out, and the young man was forced to dive to the floor. Peering out of the ruins of his doorway, he nearly swore aloud when he saw that a dozen more people were outside, intent on killing him. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl, and he abruptly rose to his feet. Dropping the rifle on the ground, he strode outside, murder shining in his eyes. As soon as he took the first step onto the porch, the remaining men and women opened fire, hoping to take him out. However, they did **not** anticipate that Soma would move so fast when he was angry. Within seconds of his exit from the house, all eight men and three of the four women were lying prone on the ground, their throats slashed open by Soma's hands and the claws of his loyal familiar. He then advanced towards the final young woman, and made the Harpy vanish. "Throw down your weapon and come out of hiding, unless you want me to rip you apart," he snarled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

There was a small clatter as a 9mm pistol landed at Soma's feet, and he looked up in order to see the young woman slowly stand-up. She blinked her golden eyes before looking around at her dead companions. She then whistled lightly. "It looks like the Cardinal wants you _really_ badly. However, I don't really want to die just yet." Soma flashed the woman a genuine smile before bending to pick-up her weapon. Then, much to her surprise, he offered it back to her. "I've had enough killing for the day. I just never knew that the man could be so _cruel_." The woman slowly shook her head as she took her weapon from Soma's hands. Replacing the gun in her holster, she reached into one of her vest pockets and pulled out an envelope, which she offered to the reincarnation. "I was told to give this to you, by the orders of my master, Genya Arikado. He said that it was fairly urgent." Soma raised an eyebrow, but then he noticed the slightly sharpened ears that were concealed by the woman's long, black hair. "Which of his familiars are you?" he asked curiously, and the woman blushed deeply as she turned away. "If you truly have a need to know, I am Master Arikado's Bat Familiar." Soma smiled before giving her a letter of his own. "Do you think that you could give this to your master for me?" "Sure! I'll get right on it, Master Soma." With that, the woman bowed and left.

Soma returned to the couch and sat down before opening the envelope. Noting the address, he secretly grinned to himself. _Well, it looks like some things never change_, he thought as he read the contents of the letter.

* * *

_Soma,_

_I sincerely hope that this message reaches you before the Cardinal's men. If not, then I hope that you took all of them out. That man is starting to be a major thorn in my side. He is cruel, manipulative, spoiled, and rich. When I last heard of him, it appeared that he had become involved in several different forms of black magic. He may be somehow connected with the most recent attacks on non-humans in Europe. Anyway, enough of how I think you are doing. Mina misses you terribly. I have been trying to get her to worry less, but nothing seems to work. I certainly hope that you will be able to make it out for your anniversary later this year. Until then, watch your back, keep your familiars ready, and never leave the house without a weapon._

_Stay sharp,  
**Genya Arikado**_

**End Flashback**

* * *

The older man's face was burning red, and it was apparent that the man was livid. "What in the hell are you suggesting?" "What Master Cruz is suggesting is the one thing that you refuse to admit," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked over in order to see a shadow detach itself from the wall and move forward. As the young man stepped into the light, most of the men's jaws hit the floor. He was dressed in black from head-to-foot, and he bore a lone sword at his left hip. The man bowed easily before he stared at the Cardinal once again. "Where are my manners? My full name is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. I am what most of you would refer to as the _Oricaltos_." His eyes narrowed as he stared at Rikelto. "Who do you truly serve: Order, or Chaos?" 

The man swallowed hard before he answered, but his tone was scorn-filled when he decided to respond. "I am proud to say that I am a servant of Order, as I have always been. And what about you, o fool?" he snarled at Saito, his own eyes glittering wickedly. The weredragon shrugged and smiled easily. "I am proud to say that I serve Chaos. HOWEVER, I do not serve the darkness that is Shaft. Unlike **you**, I know that Order is not always light, and Chaos is not always darkness. Isn't that right Soma?" the mage called at the phone. Soma chuckled to himself, and then he called back to the mage. "You're damn right about that, Saito! Why else do you think I chose my own path after all of these years?" "Why not indeed, Soma? It's good to hear your voice again." There was a pause on the other end of the connection, but then Yoko heard a voice that surprised her quite a bit.

"Yoko? I haven't heard your voice in ages!" "MINA? What are you doing up there? I know you're with Soma, but that can't be all, right?" Saito smiled before he explained. "Well, I think that might have been partially my fault. You see, Mina is the reincarnation of Death, and she wanted to learn how to utilize her powers." Yoko's eyes widened, and Brother Andrews chuckled wryly. "Very perceptive of you, Oricaltos. However, there are other matters that need to be discussed here." The mage nodded at this statement, but he did not anticipate that the man would reach over and grab Yoko's wrist. Immediately, the woman's eyes shot wide-open, and her body grew semi-translucent. The mage rushed over to grab hold of the two, following the path of the sorcery back to it's origin.

* * *

_**Throne Room: Castle Dracula (Normal): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD**

_Yoko grabbed her head in both hands and moaned. "OUCH! What did you **do **to me?" "**Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really a Jesuit. My true name is Baal.**" The young Catholic witch tried to pull-away, but she could not break the hold of the Lord of Terror. "**I am here to offer you a choice, at the bidding of Shaft. You can either join him as he serves as the Avatar of Order, or you can join your friends in serving Chaos.**" He promptly dropped his voice to a whisper. "**To tell you the truth, I think it would be better if you served Chaos. That way, Shaft's plans will be utterly ruined.**" "But why are you doing this? I thought that you were in control of the situation!" "Apparently, that is no longer the case, correct?" the mage called, and Baal slowly nodded his head. He then turned to look back at Yoko. "**What is your decision, descendant of Sypha Belnades?**" Yoko thought for a few moments, and then she smiled eagerly. "I chose Chaos over Order. I refuse to serve any sort of madman who wants to eliminate all who oppose him."_

"_**Bravo, Mis Belnades. Bravo.**" Everyone turned towards the door in order to see a familiar vampire resting nearby. "**It appears that I owe you a minor debt, Baal,**" Dracula called out, the amusement in his voice clear as he approached Yoko. "**Please, forgive me for what I must do, my lady.**" Yoko sighed before baring her neck to the Prince of Darkness. "Please, make it quick. I don't really want to suffer." Vlad smiled as he bared his fangs. "**I will be swift, I promise,**" he said before he latched onto the young woman's neck. Yoko sighed as she felt herself being changed, and she slumped to the floor, fading from view._

_Saito looked up at Baal, his eyes glittering lightly. "So, why did you bring us here?" "**Well, I need your help to do something. You see, I have a slight problem going by the name of Menace...**" The mage nearly swore aloud upon hearing the name. "Menace? Are you certain about that?" Baal slowly nodded, and Saito hung his head for a brief moment before looking up at the Lord of Terror. "What do you need me to do?" "**I need Soma to fetch my sword, Cthrek Goru. That way, after our third fight, I will be able to begin the TRUE battle: the one between myself, and the darkness inside of me.**" Saito nodded, but then he looked down at himself. "Hey. Don't you think we should be returning to the conference? After all, I think that Rikelto still needs to be beaten by both of us." "**Agreed,**" Baal called, and the two spirits faded away, leaving the throne room empty of all life except for the newly-freed Dracula._

* * *

_**Conference Room#3: 30th Floor: Chrysler Building: New York: New York: USA  
**_**Time Period: 2040 AD**

There were several minutes of silence in the room as Soma explained exactly **what** made Saito the Oricaltos. However, everyone forgot his words once they saw two small puncture marks appear on Yoko's neck. The young woman slumped over, breaking her contact with Baal, and leaving her passed-out on the floor. As both the Lord of Terror and the _diralec_ returned to the present, it quickly became clear that Soma was expecting some sort of response. "Well? What do you all have to say?" There was silence for a few moments, but then the Cardinal's eyes snapped back into focus. "Blasphemy! None of what you have said is true!" "Oh, REALLY?" Saito snarled, turning his eyes towards the servant of Shaft. "I know that he spoke the truth, because I am the one who _wrote out that speech!_ Are there any questions for me?" he asked, allowing his eyes to wander the room. One of the younger priests raised his hand, and Saito acknowledged the man with a nod. "Is it true that you know the full name of the Seraph? I thought that it was just a myth!" The mage smiled before nodding his head. "Yes, I know the full name of the Seraph. As a matter-of-fact, I know him fairly well. His full name is Michael Julius Lamington." "Thank you, sir." "You are very welcome. Are there any more questions?" Seeing no more raised hands, he allowed a small smile to cross his face as his gaze once more circled the table. "I now have a question for all of you: Is it alright if I beat-up this idiot here?" he asked, jabbing a thumb at the fuming Cardinal Rikelto. Everyone in the room laughed aloud before giving the mage the exact same answer. "**_YES SIR!_**"

He turned, gave Baal an evil grin, and then nudged Yoko with his right foot. _I'll carry Belnades while you haul that idiot down to the basement. **Agreed. Besides, I think Celia and her friends are about to launch their attack. **YAHOO! We can pull-off two things at the same time: beating the crap out of Celia&Co, and beating the hell out of the Cardinal! **COOL!**_ The mental conversation was quick to end, and then Saito leaned over to the phone. "I'll see you when I am finished here, Soma. Just try not to get **too** far ahead while I'm gone, okay?" The entire group on the other end of the line laughed aloud, and Mina responded for all of them. "Just hurry back, okay Saito?" "Will do, Miss Hakuba. See you guys later!" _Click!_

* * *

_**Basement: Chrysler Building**_

Celia Fortner was silently cursing under her breath when Seth decided to show-up immediately after she had summoned Zephyr. The young man was fast, but he was not quick enough to avoid the time-freezes and he was being slashed repeatedly. But _then_ Marjoly arrived, and the momentum suddenly shifted. With Dmitrii and Zephyr concentrating on Seth, the summoner joined forces with Dario in an attempt to take out the witch. However, both opponents were proving to be elusive targets. As Marjoly and Celia were busy countering one-another's spells, Dario was trying to get a few cheap hits. Things were looking up for the servants of Order, but then _he_ arrived to once more ruin her plans.

As soon as Saito stepped out of the elevator, he laid Yoko on the floor and drew his sword. He then partially turned and nodded to his companion. Baal acknowledged the gesture and tossed Cardinal Rikelto, **hard**. The man slammed into Celia's back, throwing her most recent spell off-target and giving Marjoly the perfect opportunity to launch her nastiest spell. The Witch of Beauty Castle immediately whipped her staff forward and pointed it directly at the summoner as she spoke two words. "_Dark Conjuration!_" The attack threw both Fortner and the Cardinal back in Saito's direction, and he smiled as he lunged forward to land a punishing blow to the base of Celia's skull. She dropped like a load of bricks, leaving Cardinal Rikelto struggling to rise. He nodded to the witch, and then turned his attention to the time wizard.

Zephyr was busy distracting Seth so that Dmitrii could get in easy blows. Unfortunately, the monster didn't notice Saito until it was almost too late. He turned and crossed his claws, barely blocking the downwards swing of the mage. He turned his full attention to Saito in that moment, leaving Blinov to fend for himself. Seth smiled and nodded at the mage before returning to his own battle. Reverting Vampire Killer into a holy sword once more, he began to press the attack, forcing Dmitrii to retreat.

Meanwhile, Cardinal Rikelto had finished crawling out from under Celia's unconscious form. Standing once more, he reached up to his throat and grabbed the clasp there. Pulling it away from his throat, he materialized a black sword, and immediately charged at Baal. The Lord of Terror merely stepped to one side while keeping his leg extended, tripping the man. He fell forward, but was caught less than two inches from the floor when Yoko, now fully recovered from her transformation, grabbed his collar. "How does it feel now, Cardinal, to know that _I_ am the one in control of your fate now?" she snarled before flinging the man across the room. He hit the nearest concrete pillar with a distinctive _crunch_, and he snarled as he allowed his eyes to shift from silver to green. His hair color also shifted in an instant, changing from a deep brown to pitch black, and then the final change came. Rather than being stuck wearing the robes of office, the demonic Cardinal shredded them, leaving himself free to move as he allowed his long tail and wings to stretch once more. He grinned wickedly, showing Yoko a mouth full of fangs. "I am going to enjoy ripping you apart, _little girl_," he sneered before pushing-off the pillar and launching himself directly at the vampiric witch. He brought his blade up to remove her head, but then Yoko struck in a single movement.

It all ended so fast. One moment, Cardinal Rikelto was hurtling towards Yoko, and the next moment he was lying on the floor, panting heavily while trying to repair the long gash that the woman had inflicted. Yoko, however, gave him no chance to recover. Rolling the man onto his back, she knelt on his chest and lowered her hand to his face. Looking down at him, she grinned wickedly as the lightning began to crackle between her fingertips. "I've had quite a blast, Cardinal Rikelto. However, I have to say that this is the end of the line for you!" With that, she unleashed the full charge of lightning into his face, frying his brain in a single instant. Smiling to herself, she then bent over his neck, and took her fill of the dying man's blood. Looking up after she had taken her fill, she smiled at Baal before turning to watch the three remaining duels.

* * *

Dario was taking furious swipes at Marjoly, but his sword was being constantly blocked. When he tried to switch tactics and punch her, she easily caught his hand. Using his own momentum against him, she then flipped the man over her left shoulder, and he landed heavily on his back. Placing her foot on his throat, she began to apply pressure to make certain that he **stayed** down. Meanwhile, Zephyr was having trouble getting any blows to land on Saito. Whenever he tried to freeze time, the mage just restarted it after two seconds, leaving the monster no time at all to plan his strategy. It was a brutal fight, and they both knew to expect no mercy from the one another. Near the end of the duel, Saito sheathed his sword, "flickered" his claws, and went toe-to-toe with the time wizard. They slashed each other over and over, but Saito was landing faster and more dangerous blows than Zephyr. The fight finally came to a halt when Saito raked his right hand across his opponent's throat, and then proceeded to draw the Fourth Seal on his forehead. The man screamed and dissolved into inky shadows, which were immediately consumed by the power of the seal. 

Dmitrii, on the other hand, was faring well against Seth. That is, until he noticed that the rest of his allies had fallen. At that point, Seth managed to get inside of the older man's guard, and he disarmed his enemy with a single flick of his wrist. Resting the point of his sword on Blinov's throat, he turned and nodded at the Oricaltos. "It appears that this battle is finally over." "You are correct, Seth Belmont," Baal called from his position across the room. The Lord of Terror then looked over at the Oricaltos and raised an eyebrow. "Should I haul them all back to 1666, or do you think I should leave them here?" Saito shrugged, and his expression was casual. "That's really up to you, Baal. Take them or leave them, because I don't really care." "I think I'll take them, then," the man called as a Time Gate appeared behind him. "Do you mind helping me out a little bit here?" The companions laughed, and then Yoko responded. "Of course we'll help you out." With that, the quartet helped Baal to push Dario and Dmitrii through the Gate, and then he bent to pick up Celia. Lifting his eyes to the mage's face, Baal allowed a rare smile to cross his features. "Until we meet again, Oricaltos: Remember my words." "I most certainly will, Lord of Terror. Long days and pleasant nights," he called as Baal stepped through the Gate before it collapsed without a sound, leaving no trace that it had ever existed.

Saito then turned and looked at his friends. "Our work is done here, and it is due time that I return to the eclipse. Why don't the three of you accompany me back to the forge for a moment? That way, I won't need to worry about you so much..." "Sure!" Seth concurred almost immediately. "After all, you are the only one who can really get us back to the forge anyway, right?" Saito nodded his head, and then the quartet headed back to Grand Central Station, because it was the closest of the Dimensional Gates.

* * *

_After returning Seth, Marjoly, and Yoko to his forge, Saito returned to the eclipse in order to find that several things had changed in his absence...  
__**Following Saito: Before the Black Door: Floating Gardens: Castle Dracula: Eclipse  
**_**Time Period: 2040 AD**

Everyone regrouped in the room immediately before the entrance to the Chaotic Realm. Each of them had faced and defeated their Doppelganger, with the lone exception of Orlox. There were several new powers that were shared among the group, and they all chatted briefly before being interrupted by a shocked outcry from the main room. Saito poked his head around the corner, and his eyes immediately narrowed to slits. His voice came out as a low hiss, and everyone else immediately fell silent. "Cora is back," he muttered under his breath, and Soma instantly knew what had to be done. "On three. One, two, THREE!" On "THREE!", both the mage and the reincarnation turned the corner and sprinted across the room. Saito quickly reached Alicia and placed himself in the path of Cora's blows, wincing as the long, thorny vines scored his back over and over again. Abruptly, the lashing stopped, and as Saito turned around, he heard one particular angry word boil out of Soma's mouth. "_HELLFIRE!_" He smiled at Soma before gesturing towards the door. "It is time to face your destiny, Soma." The frost-haired man nodded before proceeding to the door. It opened at a touch of his hand, and then he stepped through, plunging into darkness.

* * *

**Author's note:** My last interlude (at least for now) is now finished. Only eight long battles left to go, and then this section of the journey will be complete. It has been so long since my last story ended, and I am not yet halfway through this one. Thank you to my reviewers so far, and I hope to attract more readers as time goes on. 

The Darkness is waning, but Soma must still face his most difficult test. Does he truly bear the soul of the Master? Or is he doomed to fail in his task to retrieve the Seal? Most of the Doppelgangers have fallen, but three still wander the halls. What will happen when the final ally is revealed? And what is the true motive behind the actions of Baal? Find out when I answer these questions in my next chapter, **What Lies Beyond: Battle of the Black Door.** In the meantime, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 9: What Lies Beyond

**Disclaimer:** See the Prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Also see the Prologue in order to see all of the marks that will be used.

* * *

_He emerged with the Seal after seeing the Count,  
But that was only the first part of his task.  
The second portion would be crucial in order for the mage to succeed.  
Soma's new task? Escaping from the keep with both the Seal and his own skin in one piece.  
It was not as easy as it seemed, but they all managed to pull through.  
Now that the force had been assembled, there was only one thing left to do:  
They had to return to the past, in order to save the future  
For all of humanity...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LXVI-LXXIII**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: What Lies Beyond: Battle of the Black Door  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

Saito decided that it was time to retrieve Yoko Belnades, and simultaneously reveal the fact that he, the Oricaltos, was not some piece of fiction. Upon his arrival at the site of the conference, he was greeted by two familiar faces. After finding his way to the room, he was admitted by Yoko, who was slightly annoyed by the actions of the head of the meeting, Cardinal Jason Rikelto. During lunch, the issue about the Oricaltos was raised, and Baal (who had managed to sneak-in by posing as a Jesuit Brother) purposely provoked Rikelto, hoping to get a rise from him. The plan worked beautifully, and Saito was about to interrupt when the group received a call from an unknown location. Needless to say, the call was put through, and the Cardinal received a nasty shock.

"Greetings from the eclipse" were some of the first few words out of Soma's mouth as he then launched into a tale about why he was calling. As it turns out, Rikelto had tried to kill-off Soma two years before, but his plot was foiled by a rather timely package from Yoko. As the Cardinal was busy fuming, Saito stepped forward and revealed himself, just before Baal put his _own_ plans into action by grabbing Yoko and transporting both of them, in spirit , back to 1666. Saito was quick to follow, and the young witch was forced into making a decision between Order and Chaos. Siding with her friends, she chose Chaos over Order, and was changed into a vampire by the recently-freed Vlad Dracula. As her spirit faded from the past, Baal revealed the reason why he needed Saito's aid. The Oricaltos agreed to help the man, and then the two proceeded back to 2040.

* * *

After returning to the present and answering a few questions from the congregation, Saito wished Soma and the others luck before ending the call. Immediately afterwards, Saito and Baal carried Yoko and Rikelto to the basement, just in time to be involved in a battle involving Celia Fortner and her two constant pain-in-the-ass allies, Dario Bossi and Dmitrii Blinov. Celia had already summoned the time wizard Zephyr, so Saito merely had to get his attention. After helping Marjoly to knock-out Fortner, Saito proceeded to begin his assault on Zephyr. This gave Seth Belmont enough breathing room to shift _VampireKiller_ into sword form and begin to force Dmitrii back. Meanwhile, the Cardinal finally managed to free himself from the weight of Celia, and he promptly charged at Baal, only to be tripped by the quick-thinking young man. After being lifted-up and tossed into a concrete pillar by a newly-awakened Yoko, the Cardinal reverted to his demon form and charged. However, he did **not** anticipate that Yoko would draw a blade on him, and he ended-up on the floor with a long gash running down his right side. He was then forcibly rolled onto his back before Yoko knelt on his chest, discharged a handful of lightning into his face, and then proceeded to drain him of blood. 

After several more minutes of fighting, Saito discarded his sword in favor of going toe-to-toe with Zephyr. Shifting his hands into claws, he began a furious exchange of blows. Meanwhile, Dario had made the mistake of trying to attack Marjoly with his bare fists. He paid a hefty price when she flipped him onto his back before placing her foot forcibly on his throat, ending **that** particular duel. However, the remaining two duels were still going strong. Soon enough, though, the battles came to an abrupt end. After nearly three and a half hours of fighting, Zephyr mistimed a block and had his throat slit by Saito, who then promptly drew the Fourth seal on his forehead and banished him back into the darkness. A full minute later, Seth disarmed Dmitrii, and the fighting finally ended. After little debate, it was decided that Baal would return to 1666, taking the delinquent trio with him. After wishing the quartet luck, he disappeared, and then Saito led the group back to the closest Dimensional Gate, in Grand Central Station.

After dropping-off the trio in his forge, Saito proceeded back to the eclipse, in order to find that several more bosses had been defeated by the rest of the group, including nearly all of the remaining Doppelgangers. After chatting briefly, the group was interrupted by several cries of pain. Upon realizing who it was, Soma and Saito acted in concert to save the draconic-turned-Alura Alicia. After completely destroying the dark Alura Cora once more, Saito gestured towards the black door, and Soma nodded. It was time to once more face his destiny. As he crossed the threshold, he was enclosed in the darkness, and was lost from sight. We now join him, seconds after he has passed beyond the eyes of the Oricaltos...

* * *

_**Following Soma: Beyond the Black Door: Floating Gardens: Castle Dracula: Eclipse  
**_**Time Period: 2040 AD**

_It has been too long since I was last in here,_ Soma thought to himself as he walked forward. After taking two steps, the room lit-up, and Soma's eyes suddenly grew wide. The long chamber resembled a mausoleum. There were bodies everywhere, and the entire room was covered with gore. He nearly gagged, but then he remembered Alicia's message to him. "_The succubus is a skilled illusionist, and only Vlad could see through her tricks. If he truly possesses the Master's soul, then he should not have any problems._" He immediately smiled, and his vision began to clear almost instantly as he allowed his full powers to manifest. In the end, only one of the so-called "illusions" remained. Soma smiled and strode forward, already loosening his blade in preparation for the battle to come.

The woman's blood-red eyes narrowed slightly when Soma walked through the door. She tried to keep a small chuckle to herself when she saw his eyes go wide, and she nearly laughed aloud in triumph while he gagged. However, he refused to just back down, and as she watched in horror, he sprouted crimson-and-black feathered wings, and then he began to stride forward passing _through_ her illusions as if he could not see them. She gazed around frantically before realizing the awful truth as he stopped less than two feet from her and bowed. "H-h-h-h-how could you have seen through them? Those were my greatest illusions, and you passed through them without even looking ill!" Spreading her leathery wings, she leapt into the air with an angry cry. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Soma smiled as he watched the succubus rise into the air. Spreading his wings once more, he rose until he was looking eye-to-eye with the woman. "I am the human reincarnation of Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia." As soon as he finished speaking that name, the woman gasped and grabbed at her heart. Her wings fluttered slightly, and Soma rushed forward to catch her before she could reach the ground. Now that he was so close, he could not help but admire her form. The succubus had long, bright-red hair that was hanging in tangles to nearly her knees. She was stripped to the waist, and Soma turned away, blushing furiously. _If I were anything else, then I would have fallen by now. __**If you were anything else, you would have been DEAD by now,**_ the young woman scornfully responded. _**My illusions do not maim. They kill. I must congratulate you on being the first mortal man to pass through them unscathed. Please tell me, what is your real name? **My full name is Soma Alejandro Cruz, and I am here to retrieve the Chaos Seal._

* * *

At these words, he heard a throaty chuckle come from the succubus. "My name is Galatea, and I was trapped in the lower regions of the keep until the end of last year. That was when Shaft released me. I was _sooo_ hungry that I went tearing through the castle devastating nearly everything. I drained every single male demon that I could find, and I also took out a fair number of female demons before arriving here. I've been waiting for you ever since." Soma's eyes widened with shock. "Are you telling me that _you_ are the reason why the passages were relatively clear of anything except for armors and skeletons?" "Exactly, Master Soma. Anyway, now that you are here, my task is truly done." She heard someone snort from the doorway, and then she heard an unfamiliar voice call out across the room. "Hardly, Galatea. Your task is only beginning." She sat-up, looking curiously at the young man resting in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" 

Saito sighed as he came further into the room before kneeling at her side. "You see, Vlad knew that you were going to be freed, but he didn't want you to die when you encountered Soma. He wanted us to give you a second chance, and so he sent us a subtle message." Soma thought for a moment, but then it dawned on him. He turned to the weredragon. "Are you saying that those red Soul-Keepers belong to _her_?" "Precisely." Soma slowly shook his head in stunned disbelief. "I think it's all starting to make sense now. He knew that there would be five outsiders, and he also knew about Karina and Orlox. Why didn't I see this earlier?" "Maybe that's because you weren't paying much attention to the details earlier. Come on, Soma. It's time that you head back into the Chaotic Realm once again." "Agreed, but what are you going to do with her?" Cruz asked, motioning to the limp woman in his arms. Saito smiled easily before lifting her into his arms. "I'm going to heal her, and then let her handle a few of the remaining bosses. After all, if there are Soul-Keepers for her..." "...then it would make sense if there was a Doppelganger as well," Soma finished. "I'll see you when this is all over." "Good luck, and Godspeed, Soma." With that, the two parted ways. Soma went into the Chaotic Realm, while Saito returned to the other room.

* * *

_**Following Saito: Just outside of the Black Door: Floating Gardens**_

The Oricaltos came out of the black door and stopped once he had reached Alicia. Bending down, he laid the young woman on Alicia's last remaining petal. He then slowly shook his head as he began to concentrate. He spoke only one word after that, but it was enough. "_Brisingir._" With that word, the blue flames flowed down from his hands, bathing both the succubus **and **the draconic in healing fire. When the flames finally died down, all of their injuries had been healed. In addition, Alicia had also been transformed back into her draconic shape. Her curse had been broken, and all was right with the world. _At least, for now anyway,_ Saito thought to himself as he stood up. Looking over at Mina, he smiled gently. "If you don't mind, I need to be heading out. After all, I still need to face my own Doppelganger." Mina nodded, and then she watched him go. As he went out the door, he called one last phrase. "Watch over both of them in my absence." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_We now join Soma as he journeys deep into the darkness.  
__**Following Soma: Chaotic Realm**_

Cruz seemed to be wandering aimlessly, but he remembered the pattern that he had followed the first time. It was all a fairly large spiral, leading to the very center, where Chaos itself had existed at one time. He moved through silently and swiftly, slaying everything that crossed his path. As he drew closer and closer to the center, he felt stronger and stronger. He began to pick up the pace, spreading his wings and literally flying through the passages until he finally came to one particular branch that he remembered. He smiled suddenly as he turned into a side-passage, searching for one particular item. What he did **not** expect to find was a decently-sized bag. However, a thought soon crossed his mind, and he smiled as he took the bag and stored it in his inter-dimensional pocket. Heading back to the main passage, he soon reached the core.

_**Core: Chaotic Realm**_

As soon as Soma stepped through the door, he thought that he was looking at a perfect reflection. Then he blinked twice. _So this is my final test. I must wage war against myself if I am to achieve the Seal. So be it._ With that, he drew his sword and set his stance. The copy did likewise, a sneer crossing it's face. They circled for a few seconds, and then the copy summoned his Gaibon Familiar, while Soma himself summoned his Alura Familiar, Lily. In an instant, the copy charged, swinging his sword hard and fast, only to find that it had been caught in Lily's snare. The Alura smiled for a moment, and then she screamed in agony as the Doppelganger shifted his blade to a fiery form and slashed through her vines on his way to lashing Soma across the face repeatedly. Soma's hand darted up and came away bloody, and then something happened.

Something deep inside of Soma Cruz snapped, and his eyes shot open, burning with rage. The copy's eyes suddenly widened with shock when Soma spread his wings once more. This time, they were two different colors. His left wing was darker than the deepest of pitch, and his right wing was a blazing white. His left eye was burning a deep red, while his right was glowing silver. But what stunned the Doppelganger the most was the near spontaneous healing of all of his wounds. Even Lily was healed, and the young Alura was in shock at the display of power that her Master was showing. When Soma finally spoke, his voice had dropped two octaves, putting even the deepest of bass singers to shame. "_This is the end of the line for you, Doppelganger. I now know both who **and** what I am. My full power has now been unleashed, and you have brought this misery upon yourself._" He looked up, and then his eyes narrowed to slits as his body blurred. The copy could not follow his motions, and the flaw proved to be fatal. Soma ran the duplicate through in a heartbeat, and then he felt a rush of power send him back into his normal form. The glow soon faded, leaving his wings and eyes normal.

"Well done, Soma Cruz. You have truly found your own soul." Cruz spun on his heels, raising his sword to run the man through when he suddenly froze. _Wait just a minute! I know that voice. It's the one that always told me to never give-up, even when things seemed hopeless._ Turning and bowing to the specter, Soma smiled as he raised his head. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face, Count Dracula." "The feeling is mutual, Master Cruz. Come, we have much to discuss..."

* * *

_**Following Orlox: Boss Room: Inner Quarter**_

The vampire walked into the room, and the door closed silently behind him. He heard what sounded like an orchestra, and curiously proceeded into the room. What he saw there made his jaw drop in amazement. A lone monster was standing before a massive swarm of locusts. However, that was not the amazing thing. Rather, it was the fact that the monster seemed to be _conducting_ the insects through a perfect rendition of Mozart's _Symphony #40_. Orlox could only watch in astonishment as the locusts, which he had always thought to be only a nuisance, perform one of the most complicated orchestral pieces of all time, without missing a beat. When it was finished, Orlox could not help but clap for the beast, and he turned around, slightly surprised, before remembering to bow. "I take it that you would be Abaddon, correct?" "That is correct, Count Orlox. My guess is that you were sent by someone that I know, correct?" Orlox smiled before he drew his sword once more. "Forgive me, old friend. Soma was one who freed me, and I have a job to do." Abaddon smiled before swirling his baton. Immediately, the locusts took-off and began to circle. "I won't make it easy for you, and you know that, right?" Orlox snorted as he raised his sword into an attack posture. "I never expected anything less, Abaddon. Let's go." "Agreed," the infernal conductor called as he changed his baton into a rapier before charging, the locusts almost immediately swarming around him in the form of a living shield. Orlox snarled and conjured a rather large fireball in his hand before hurling it at the insects, crisping several thousand. Abaddon visibly winced as his coat tails caught. "Damn it! And I just got this thing dry-cleaned, too!" "WHOOPS! Sorry about that!" The remaining insects scattered, and then they began to dive at Orlox. He scrambled forward, and lunged at the conductor. Abaddon blocked and then countered, and the fight went back and forth for several minutes, until both were covered in multiple wounds. But then, Orlox pulled-off his final trick. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a small vial and threw it in Abaddon's face. As soon as it shattered and the contents spilled out, Abaddon started to choke. "What...did you throw...on me?" "Holy water. Why are you asking?" Orlox asked as he stabbed forward once, impaling the giant insect. Almost immediately, the Bullet Soul rushed up Orlox's sword and entered his body. At the same time, the remaining insects stopped diving at him. He breathed a sigh of relief before exiting to the Marble Gallery.

* * *

_**Following Galatea: Boss Room: Underground Cemetery**_

As soon as the succubus entered the room, she immediately spread her wings and lifted-off the ground. The Doppelganger, unable to stop it's charge, rammed head-on into the door and collapsed in a boneless heap. "Well that was anti-climactic," she said as she stabbed him through the heart and absorbed all of the souls from the copy. Looking around, she smiled when she saw that the passage to the Underground Gallery had been opened. She shrugged, folded her wings, and headed-off, hoping to reach the end of the passage before Mina could catch-up to her.

* * *

_**Following Saito: Boss Room: Forbidden Area  
**_**Time: Two hours after Soma entered the Chaotic Realm**

The Oricaltos passed through the corridors like a force of nature, dispatching everything in his path. No monsters could stand in his way, and they all knew it once they had seen what the mage did to Rahab. The great serpent did not stand a chance when the mage entered the room and removed it's head in a single stroke. From that point forward, the passageways were relatively clear, at least until he reached the last boss room before entering the Abyss. Here, he paused momentarily to catch his breath, and it was nearly the death of him. Looking up, he noticed multiple pairs of eyes shining in the darkness, and he shifted to his left in order to avoid a rather nasty blast attack. Slowly turning so that he could always see his foe, he called out into the darkness. "I don't have time to play games with you. Reveal yourself now, and I may let you live." There was a pause, and then a soft voice coming from behind him caused him to pause. "Who are you, what are you, and is it possible that you could heal me?" Saito spun on his heels, and then his jaw dropped in shock as he recognized the figure that was hiding in the shadows. "Medusa? Is that really you?"

The figure slowly nodded as she moved into the light. The gorgon appeared to be in terrible shape. There were scars all over her body, several of the snakes appeared to be dying, and many of her scales had started to rot. Saito slowly shook his head as he set about answering her questions. "My name is Saito Onago. I am a hybrid combination of angel, vampire, human, and Ultima Kaiser Dragon. As for the last question: well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure if I can completely heal you. But if you want, I'll do my best." "That would be fine with me," she said, smiling at the mage. Saito closed his eyes and began to concentrate. It would take some effort, but he hoped to be able to reverse part of her curse as well. He offered a silent prayer before he began his healing rites. Almost immediately, the weredragon's body was bathed in a white glow, while Medusa's aura appeared as a sickly green. "Who did this to you?" Saito whispered, fearing the answer that she would give. "Shaft," the woman sighed, confirming the worst possible fears of the mage. He slowly shook his head before opening his mind and casting his thoughts back towards the Forge. _Lamington! I need your help for a healing rite. Why do you need my help? Who exactly are you trying to heal? Medusa._ There was a brief pause, and then the Seraph responded. _Stay where you are. I will be Gating in shortly. Hurry, Michael. I don't know how much time she has left._ He cut the mental connection and settled down to wait. He soon heard whispers coming from the nearby corridors. "What in the heck...?" "What's an angel doing here in a Chaotic place such as this one?" "I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to."

Michael soon stepped into the room, and he clamped one hand over his mouth in order to keep from gagging. The stench of venom was nauseating, and he immediately began to wonder how Saito was able to stand the smell. "That might be due to the fact that I'm part dragon, Seraph." "Very good point, _diralec_. Now, where is she?" Saito led the young monster into the center of the room, and the Seraph's eyes grew wide as he tried to assess all of her injuries. Looking over at the mage, it was clear that the angel was worried. "You were right to call me here. If you had waited any longer, then we might not have had the chance to heal some of these wounds." The mage nodded grimly, and then the two got to work.

* * *

_An hour later, after many prayers and several healing spells..._

Medusa slowly opened her eyes and sat-up. Blinking lazily, she looked around, slightly confused. "What happened to me?" she asked aloud, running her hands through her hair. _Wait a minute! Since when did I have hair?_ Grabbing a single strand in her fingers, she pulled it before here eyes, and then she gave a start. Saito smiled easily before calling out from one side of the room. "We succeeded in partially removing your curse, Medusa. As a result, your hair is back to normal. However," the mage added, hanging his head in shame, "we were unable to give you back your human body." Much to his surprise, he felt a rather strong hand lift his head. Staring into a pair of vibrant green eyes, the mage blinked twice before noticing the smile on her face. "All I wanted was the snakes to be gone. I don't really care about the rest," Medusa said, her eyes glittering softly. Turning around to look at the Seraph, she gave a small giggle when she saw Saito's eyes widen slightly. She bowed in the direction of the head angel, allowing her blonde hair to cover her face before she brushed it back once again. "Thank you for everything that you have done to help me. Both of you," she added as she turned to look at the mage, a small smile crossing her face. "I will not forget this." Lamington coughed lightly, catching her attention once more. "I thank you for being so cooperative, Lady Medusa. However, I still have a few things that need to be finished, so I must be on my way." "Take care of yourself, Michael," Saito called as he reopened the Dimensional Gate that led directly back to the Forge. "I'll see you when this is all over." "Until then, Oricaltos. Good luck, and may the LORD watch over you forever." "AMEN." With that being said and done, Saito headed into the Abyss, while the Seraph returned to the Forge.

* * *

_We now join a discussion already in progress...  
__**Following Soma: Core: Chaotic Realm**_

"So what you are telling me is that Shaft raised _Menace_ in the past?" Soma cried, outraged that Shaft had the _nerve_ to summon the nastiest of all unnatural demons. "I'm afraid so, Soma, and that is precisely the reason why Baal was asking for my help. You see, he has a slight problem..." Soma listened intently as Vlad recalled all that Baal had related to him back in the castle. When the Count had finished, Cruz mulled over what must have been going through the demon's mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he noticed something lying on the floor nearby. Walking over, he picked-up the object, and then whistled lightly. Turning back to the Count, he held up the object. "Do you think that this is the sword that Baal wanted?" The eyes of the Count widened when he saw the blade in his reincarnation's hands. It resembled a broadsword at the moment, but he knew that it was capable of changing with a single thought of the wielder. "Yes, I do believe that you are holding _Cthrek Goru_." He grinned before holding out something else to Soma.

"My time here grows short, so I want you to take this." Soma bowed before tossing Cthrek to his left hand and reaching out with his right, taking the Seal and leaving something else. Vlad looked down, slightly surprised. "Why are you giving me the Chaos Ring? This is yours after all, correct?" Soma shook his head before smiling at the older man. "I'm still wearing the one that was meant for me. Anyway, just think of it as a gift for helping me to reach my full potential." Vlad smiled as he began to fade, and then he spoke one last time before disappearing altogether. "I look forward to seeing you in 1666. Try not to take forever though? It is getting a _little_ boring being stuck in a cell with nothing to do." Soma laughed aloud before responding. "I'll keep that in mind, Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia." "Until we meet once more, Soma Alejandro Cruz." And upon speaking those final words, the Prince of Darkness returned to his prison cell in 1666, with the satisfaction of knowing that he had foiled Shaft's plans.

* * *

_As Soma makes his way out of the Chaotic Realm, we join Orlox as he prepares to face another Doppelganger...  
__**Following Orlox: Boss Room: Marble Gallery**_

_Well, this is it_, Orlox thought to himself as he entered the blue door. It slammed loudly behind him, but he paid no attention to it. Rather, he was focused on the figure in the middle of the room. The copy opened his silver eyes and smiled wickedly at the vampire before drawing his sword and summoning his Harpy Familiar. The bird screeched angrily at Orlox and began to climb, failing to notice when he pulled a small baton from one of his pockets. By the time the beast had started it's attack dive, however, it was already too late. _Abaddon to my aid!_ Orlox called out mentally as he pointed the baton directly at the monster. There was an ominous buzzing sound, and then the locusts arrived, swarming through the cracks in the floor, ceiling, and walls. They all focused on swarming around the Harpy, providing Orlox with a window of opportunity to attack the Doppelganger. The two clashed swords briefly before they circled one another, looking for an opening. It was the copy of Soma who struck first, faking a cross-swing and then switching directions. However, Orlox was not fooled by the move, and he immediately darted forward, his sword scoring a hit on the copy's left side. Undaunted, the man recalled his Harpy and called on his Alura, hoping that she would be able to heal him. Unfortunately, he forgot about the locusts.

As soon as he had recalled his Harpy, the locust turned on _him_ instead, swarming around and diving constantly. As soon as the Alura had been summoned, the blue plant-monster's eyes grew wide as she saw the look that the hungry insects were giving her. "I can't concentrate on healing you with so many _damn_ insects trying to take pieces out of me, sir!" she cried out as she tried to defend both herself and her Master from the angry swarm. To say the least, she was unsuccessful, and she was soon weeping softly as the hungry locusts removed large chunks of her petals and vines. Meanwhile, Orlox was still attacking, and the Doppelganger was growing weaker and weaker. Eventually, with a soft whimper, the Alura disappeared, and then Orlox rammed his fist into the copy's ribs. The fake Soma doubled-over, wincing in pain as he felt something leaking out of his chest. Orlox smiled before taking a step back, allowing the locusts to finish the job. In a matter of minutes, there was nothing left of the Doppelganger except for a collection of glowing spheres, which suddenly shot into the vampire's body. Bracing his feet on the floor, Orlox arrested his slide and breathed a sigh of relief. _Mine is finished, and it's about time, too._ He grabbed the recovery orb and then turned around, heading back towards the teleport room.

* * *

_Well, we know that Orlox is done! Now it's time to check in on the others...  
__**Following Karina: Chamber of Distortion**_

_Well this is strange,_ Karina thought to herself as she wandered around the relatively empty room. Seeing movement, she tilted her head curiously before walking over to investigate. However, her senses told her that something was _very_ wrong, and she stopped just in time to avoid being skewered. The Doppelganger frowned slightly before raising his sword and spreading pitch-black wings. Karina smiled as she spread her wings and drew both of her swords. _This is going to be an amusing duel_, she thought to herself as they both lifted-off and began to circle, waiting for an opening to begin attacking. Much to the duplicate's surprise, Karina made the first move, lunging across the circle in an attempt to impale her opponent. He grinned wickedly as he blocked her stroke, and then activated his _Devil_ Guardian Soul just before punching her in the face. Karina reeled back, grimacing as she gingerly touched her broken nose. She then hissed at the Doppelganger, baring her fangs at the nuisance. "You'll pay for that blow, bastard," she snarled as she lunged forward once again. _**This is too easy,** _the copy thought to himself as he prepared to punch her once again. However, he did _not_ anticipate that Karina would grow a long, scorpion-like tail and lash out at him. He yelped in pain as the stinger scored his cheek, and he felt a slight flush as the poison entered his system. He smiled as he prepared to activate the _Giant Slug_ Soul, and the grin was still on his face when he toppled to one side. He had forgotten to deactivate his Devil Soul, and it ended up being the death of him. _Literally_.

* * *

_**Following Galatea&Co: Boss Room: Underground Gallery**_

As the trio of women entered the large room, Alicia could not keep her jaw from dropping in amazement. _This place is huge!_ At that point, she noticed the reason why the room was so large, and she swallowed hard. "Um, guys? I think we have company." Galatea was the next one to notice the hulking figure, and she immediately spat out a curse. "Galamoth. I should have known that you would be here." "Ah, Galatea. It has been so long since I last heard from you. Did you enjoy your rampage before finally coming to your senses?" "**Silence, you idiotic demon!**" The low, sinister voice caused the great beast to stop in his tracks, and he looked down, slightly curious. "Death? Is that really you?" "**In a sense, yes you idiot! It's me! Who else were you expecting, the Count?**" "Well, I **was** hoping for a rematch, but it looks like that may not happen anytime soon." "_Ask, and ye shall receive_," a voice called from the doorway, and Galamoth's eyes grew wide. "What in the name of...? How in the hell did you get free?" The man laughed before replying easily. "_To tell you the truth, I have always been free. Then again, you've never heard of reincarnation, have you?_" Galamoth shook his head, and Soma sighed aloud before letting his voice go back to normal. "You wouldn't be able to understand it anyway. After all, you _are_ serving Shaft."

Nodding at the trio, he spread his wings and launched into the air, gathering light energy to unleash one of his new attacks. Alicia also launched into the air, focusing her energy into her fists as she prepared to release an attack that was too-familiar. "_TSUNUM!_" she roared as she lashed out, her palm facing the gigantic minotaur as the hellfires boiled from her palm. The color of the flames was a light green, as opposed to the silver flames released by the _diralec_. However, the flames were just as lethal, and Galamoth screamed as the flames continued to spread. Turning to Soma, the younger draconic nodded before dropping to the ground, signaling that Soma was now free to release his attack. His eyes now narrowed slits, Soma began to chant aloud, sending chills down the spines of all present as he prepared to unleash his attack.

* * *

_By all of the powers in heaven and hell,  
I unleash thee once more upon the universe.  
Powers unknown and powers-that-be:  
Erase this fool from all of history!  
**FINAL DESTINY!**_

* * *

The blast that emerged from Soma's hands flared white for a moment, but then it shifted into a glimmering rainbow as it reached out to touch the dark beast. Galamoth's screaming ended as soon as the beam had touched his face, destroying it instantly. The power of the blast continued to travel downward, destroying his body and leaving only a spirit behind. "_Curse you, heir of Dracula!_" the spirit screamed as he prepared to smash Cruz into the ground. However, the young man merely smiled before he reached into his pocket and drew out something small. This he tossed at the great spirit, and then he traced a strange design in the air before him. Immediately, the Seal became active, draining all power from the spirit and locking it away in the realm of darkness. Cruz smiled as he reached out and caught the Chaos Seal before landing on the ground again. "Come on, you guys. We need to get back to the Entrance Corridor and wait for Saito." They followed him back to the teleport room.

* * *

_With only one obstacle left, will they all make it out alive? It's up to Saito now, as he prepares to face his final opponent...  
__**Following Saito: Boss Room: The Abyss: Castle Dracula: Eclipse**_

As Saito entered the final chamber, he knew that there was no turning back. Relaxing his mind, he drew his sword and then opened his eyes, meeting those of his opponent. Silver met black, and then the Doppelganger made his move. Spreading his red-and-black wings, the copy lunged forward, hoping to impale the mage. Saito spread his own wings and drifted backwards, blocking the stroke as he counter-attacked without a second thought. He then swung across his body, catching the copy in his left side. The man winced before lashing out at the mage once more. Once again, Saito blocked and countered, scoring another hit. It was soon obvious to the Doppelganger that he could not keep-up the pace. Switching tactics, he summoned his Gaibon Familiar and began to launch spears and knives at the mage. Undaunted, Saito knocked the projectiles out of the air using his tail and then he swung his wings forward to unleash a few projectiles of his own. "_Wing Shards!_" he called as the sharpened projectiles flew out and rammed into the Gaibon, destroying it in a single instant. Saito then lunged forward, launching several knives of his own, clipping several feathers from his opponent's wings. They circled each other once again looking for an opening.

The circling finally ended when the mage charged forward, determined to end the madness. The two men clashed swords before Saito wrenched the man's sword from his hand before he "flickered" his hands and lashed out hard, laying open the man's chest and leaving him reeling. It was the opening that Saito was looking for, and he thrust his hand into the copy's chest, his fingers closing around his heart and crushing it in an instant. The Doppelganger collapsed, and all of the souls rushed up his arm.The _diralec_ smiled, and then reached out with his mind. _I'll be out in a minute._

* * *

_**Teleport Room: Entrance Corridor**_

Saito came out of the room and looked up at the rest of the group, smiling easily. "We are finished here, correct?" "You bet!" Soma called as he raised the Chaos Seal. "Speaking of being finished, I have something for you." Saito raised an eyebrow as Soma reached into a small bag that he had and pulled out a silver ring which bore the Chaos insignia on a small golden topaz. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I thought that there was only one Chaos Ring!" "Apparently, there are several, and I have all of them with me right now," he said with a grin as he raised the bag. "Well then, let's get moving!" Saito called as he opened the Time Gate one last time. "All of you guys need to go first, since I'm the one who opened the Gate." Soma nodded before offering a hand to Mina. She giggled and took it, and then they passed through the portal. Orlox and Karina were the next two to pass through the Gate, followed closely by Alucard and Maria. Alicia looked back at Saito and smiled as she gestured for Galatea to go ahead. As soon as the succubus had passed through the Gate, the portal flickered, and Saito smiled as he took the young draconic's hands in his own. "It's time for you to go home, Alicia. Please let Master Alexander know that I am alright, and take care of yourself." Alicia's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her hands around Saito's waist, hugging him tightly before gently releasing him. "Just be careful, okay?" Saito smiled and nodded as he ushered the young woman through the Gate. He soon followed her, shifting the portal back just before crossing the threshold. _It's time that the REAL battle begins,_ he thought to himself as he sealed the Gate behind him. _It's good to be back home._

* * *

**Author's note:** Yet another chapter in the books here. And now it's time that we shift from the future to the past. It has been a long hard road, but the worst is yet to come. Everyone has returned to the Forge, but the preparations are not yet complete. What will happen after the new army is ready to go, and Saito leads them back into 1666? What sort of diabolical tricks has Shaft saved for his own defense? And what will happen when Dracula is released from his cell? Find out in my next chapter, **The Beginning of the end**. Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

**Author's note2:** Jeikobu, please do not just give me a "PLEASE UPDATE SOON" review right after I post a chapter! I'm working as fast as I can. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous: **Also see the prologue in order to see all of the marks that will be used.

* * *

_They had to return to the past, in order to save the future  
For all humanity.  
With the task now nearing it's end,  
the Dark Priest has pulled-out all the stops  
in an attempt to eliminate his greatest threat:  
He is angel and demon,  
human and dragon.  
He is all, and yet he is none.  
He is the Oricaltos, and naught can be done to stop him..._  
**_-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LXXII-LXXX_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

Soma passed beyond the Black Door, and he made it through the lethal illusions of the succubus Galatea. Upon realizing what he was, she allowed him to pass after declaring that she no longer had a purpose. However, the Oricaltos intervened and revealed the reason for the extra Soul-Keepers: They were a subtle sign from Vlad that the succubus still had a purpose. The two men then parted ways: Soma headed into the Chaotic Realm, while Saito proceeded outside of the room to heal both the succubus AND Alicia, the cursed draconic-turned-Alura. He succeeded in removing the curse, and then he left the two women with Mina and the others as he sought his own Doppelganger.

Soma proceeded towards the Core, stopping only briefly to pick-up a decently-sized bag, which he later learned contained multiple Chaos Rings. Upon reaching the center of the realm, he was force to face his worst opponent yet: himself. The two dueled for a while, and then they each summoned a familiar: Soma summoned his Alura, while the copy summoned a Gaibon. But when Lily (Soma's familiar) was gravely injured, something inside of the young man snapped. Drawing his power directly from the Core. Soma underwent a frightening transformation before wiping the floor with his duplicate. When he had finished, Vlad emerged from the shadows to congratulate the young man on a job well-done. He then began to relate all that had happened to him.

Meanwhile, Orlox found himself in the Dance Hall, listening to Mozart's _Symphony #40_, as performed by only locusts and directed by Abaddon. When the performance was over, the two dueled, and it was only through the use of a small vial of holy water that Orlox was able to defeat his adversary. Galatea, meanwhile, had a _very_ anti-climactic battle with her Doppelganger, which ended with his head meeting the wall. At the same time, Saito was moving through the lower passages like an avenging angel, destroying anything and everything in his path. Upon reaching the Forbidden Area, he had a run-in with a badly injured Medusa. After calling-in the Seraph to help heal her, the mage then proceeded into the Abyss, where he would meet his final challenge.

Soon enough, Soma and Vlad had finished their discussion, but then Soma noticed something lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it turned-out to be _Cthrek Goru_, Baal's long-lost metamorphic sword. Then, when Vlad handed Soma the Chaos Seal, he was shocked and surprised when he received a Chaos Ring in exchange. With that, the two different beings, one light, one dark, went their separate ways, promising to meet again in 1666. Meanwhile, Orlox managed to defeat his Doppelganger through a combination of sword skills and his quick use of the Abaddon Soul. At the same time, Karina was facing her copy of Soma. _That _one ended up killing himself through the use of the _Devil_ Soul (the _Dawn of Sorrow _version, not the _Aria_ one).

After she had finished with her copy, Galatea then led Mina and Alicia into the Underground Gallery, where the trio encountered Galamoth, who was itching for a fight. Unfortunately, he got creamed when Soma showed up and unleashed his new-found powers in the form of a _Final Destiny _attack that obliterated the body of the beast. Immediately after, he used the Chaos Seal to lock Galamoth's soul away before leading the group back to the Entrance Corridor, where they rejoined Orlox, Karina, Alucard, and Maria,

Saito was the last to finish his copy. After a fairly long period of circling one another, Saito rushed forward and ended the fight by putting his hand into his adversary's chest and crushing his heart. When he returned to the gates of the Castle, he opened the Gate to his forge and sent everyone except Alicia through. After a slightly tearful goodbye, Alicia returned to her home, and then the Oricaltos proceeded back to his own place. We now join the preparations in progress...

* * *

**_Following Saito: Onago's Forge: Draconia  
_****Time Period: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)**

Saito looked around at the group that he had assembled, smiling easily. "How far along are we in finishing our planning?" "Well, it looks like we need a few more weapons to be forged, but other than that, we are ready to go." Saito nodded at Laharl, and then he looked over at the rest of his audience. "How many of you need me to forge a sword for you?" He looked around the room, saw four raised hands, and then he smiled. "Well then, follow me!" he called to the quartet as he headed into one of the back rooms. They looked at one another, and then they followed him in.

Once they were away from all of the crowds, Saito turned to look at the four individuals. "Who wants to go first?" he asked, and Armster was quick to step forward. The mage smiled as he looked the vampire square in the eye. "Let me take a wild guess. You had a different design in mind than your other swords, correct?" The vampire nodded before pulling out a sketch and handing it over to the weredragon. Saito looked it over, nodded once, and then led him over to one of the anvils. "I already have the basis for the blade. Now all I need from you is a few ounces of your blood, and the exact measurements for the hand grip." Joachim smiled before holding out his right hand and making a small slash across his palm. Saito was quick to take the blood, in addition to the measurements before his wound healed. He then turned back towards the table, and poured the blood into the mixture before settling down to fashion the hilt. By the time he had finished, the blade was almost set. All that was needed was to push the hilt into place, and then the sword was done. He gestured to the vampire. "Take it. After all, it _is_ your design." Joachim bowed to the mage before taking the sword into his hands, "imprinting_" _himself on the blade, making it his and his alone.

Saito next turned to Niteshade, who shyly stepped forward and offered her right hand to the mage. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who helped heal me." Saito turned away, slightly flustered as he murmured a soft "thank you." The mage then led her over to another anvil where he had all of his material laid out. "What sort of blade do you want?" he asked easily, and the young succubus thought for a few moments before answering. "If you don't mind, is it possible for you to create a cross-shaped longsword?" The mage smiled at her before nodding his head. "It will only take me a few minutes, but I will need some blood in order to mage-forge the sword, okay?" "Sure!" she said as she opened a small incision on her left palm. Saito collected a few ounces of blood before he healed her wound. Pouring the blood onto the blade, he waited for it to diffuse into the mixture before he could force-cool it and finish with the forging process. In the mean time, he worked on fashioning the hilts for the remaining three swords, having received the measurements for both Hector AND Charlotte at an earlier time.

Soon enough, the blade flashed a brilliant white, and Saito smiled as he called Niteshade over to the table. "I think your weapon is done, my lady." Niteshade flashed him a brilliant smile as she picked-up her blade and smiled. "Thank you for making this for me, Saito." "You're very welcome, Niteshade." The mage then turned to the Devil Forgemaster. "Hector? You're next." The man smiled at Saito. "Well, it's been a while, but I think I got the technique down now." Saito's grin widened. "Then let's go see what you can do."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Well, that turned out rather nicely." "You really weren't kidding when you said that you got the technique down," Saito commented to the Forgemaster after they had finished working on both his weapon and that of Lady Charlotte. He was about to continue when he heard Laharl call him from the other room. "Saito! I think we have everything worked out now." "We'll be right there, Laharl," the Oricaltos called before gesturing for the others to go ahead. Once he had returned to the room, Laharl began to explain what he had in mind. "Well, I was thinking that we might want to divide into teams and each one of us could take a different section of the keep." "Well, that might work, but exactly how are we going to be divided?" Etna asked, slightly puzzled. Laharl was about to answer when Saito raised a hand. "I think that we should keep the teams that were originally sent out, with a few exceptions, of course." Laharl nodded, and then the Overlord and the hybrid began to discuss who would be on which team. In the end, they came-up with the following results:

* * *

**Team 1:** Saito, Soma, Mina, Adrian, Maria, Morian, Yoko  
**Team2: **Setsuna, Reinhardt, Rosa, Malus, Carrie, Henry, Actrise, Cornell, Ada  
**Team 3:** Jennifer, Gordon, Kurtis, Thursday, John, Elizabeth, Eric, Gwendolyn  
**Team 4:** Croix, Alouette, Nathan, Camilla, Hugh, Katherine, Mirer, Charlotte  
**Team 5:** Etna, Aramis, Orlox, Karina, Christopher, Soleiyu, Richter, Annet  
**Team 6:** Priere, Culotte, Leon, Sara, Joachim, Niteshade, Walter, Galatea  
**Team 7:** Laharl, Flonne, Nicholai, Rena, Hector, Julia, Trevor, Sypha  
**Team 8:** Marjoly, Maderas, Juste, Lydie, Maxim, Caitlin, Simon, Linda  
**Team 9:** Éclair, Homard, Lamington, Seth, Ria, Tim, Sonia

* * *

After all was said and done, Saito grabbed Kurtis for a few moments and pulled him into one of the back rooms. "What did you do that for?" the chartreuse Prinny asked suspiciously. "Well, I have a bit of a gift for you, Kurtis," the mage responded, a small grin crossing his face. "Gift? What do you mean by a gift?" "Well, in order to explain my gift, I'll need you to understand one thing: you have finished your atonement earlier than expected." "WHAT? You have GOT to be kidding me!" Saito smiled and shook his head, his smile only growing. "Consider this as a gift from the Seraph and I, Kurtis. _By the powers of the light and the darkness: Return to your original form!_" There was a brilliant flash of light, and when it had dissipated, it left behind a very confused-looking human. "What did you mean by 'return'?" "Why don't you look in the mirror and see for yourself, my friend?" 

Kurtis turned around, saw his reflection in the mirror, and stopped dead in his tracks. _How can this be? Is this even real? Or is it just a dream? __Trust me, Kurtis. You're wide-awake, lemme tell ya. Welcome back to the human world, my friend. Will I still be able to pull-off the Pringer Beam? _The mage laughed silently and then answered easily. _Of course you will! Even though your form has changed, you can still use the rod. Speaking on the subject of weapons..._ Saito turned towards the wall and reached-up to one of the higher shelves. He smiled when his fingers wrapped around the sheath, and he came down almost gingerly. Turning back around, he offered the blade to a very surprised Kurtis. "This is your sword, _Valmanway_, commonly referred to as the 'Blessed Wind'. I used your blood in the forging process, and so this sword is best in your hands rather than mine." The emerald-eyed, green-haired man took the sword and bowed at the waist. "Thank you for the blade, Oricaltos, and the gift as well. I will never forget this."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Everyone was waiting for Saito to come and open the gate. However, when he returned with an enormous grin on his face, Laharl immediately knew that something was up. "What did you do this time, Saito?" "Oh, nothing. He just gave me two gifts, that's all." Everyone turned towards the doorway, expecting to see the Prinny. When they saw him, though, they all stared in shock at the transformation that had taken place. Kurtis was now slightly taller than Gordon, and he had a lean build. His eyes were the colors of emeralds, and his slightly spiked hair was only two shades off. He was wearing a white lab-coat over a black bodysuit, and he smiled easily at Jennifer, ignoring the look of pure hatred that he was getting from Gordon. Saito saw the glance and almost immediately lashed out. _GORDON! It's time that you put the past behind you, and make sure that it STAYS there when you move on. You two are no longer rivals. Get over it, man. Sorry about that, Saito. It's just that... It's been far too long. Agreed. _"Let's get going, shall we?" the mage called as he opened the Time Gate back to 1666. He then allowed everyone else to pass before him, before finally entering the Gate himself. _Look out Shaft, 'cause here we come!_

* * *

**_Following Baal: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower: Castle Dracula (Inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
_****Time Period: 1666 AD**

"Master Shaft! Master Shaft! It appears as if a Time Gate just popped-up out of nowhere less than twenty feet from the front gates!" Shaft was silent for a few moments, but then the meaning of the message dawned on him. His angry yell could be heard throughout both castles. "WHAT? That isn't possible. There is NO WAY in the name of Heaven or Hell that they could have opened that Gate..." "...unless Soma had possession of the Chao Seal," Baal finished, a slight smile adorning his features. _Did you hear that, Oricaltos? __Well gee, it was kinda hard to miss when he yelled it at the top of his lungs. Dude, THIS is going to be amusing! That really isn't saying much._ Shaft kept ranting and raving, but then he turned to Baal. "I need you to go and make certain that the traps are all properly set, understood?" "Yes sir," Baal said, bowing as he left, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing in the poor man's face. _I knew that he was in for a shock, but I think it might have been a _**_little_**_ much for him..._

* * *

**(Author's note: From here on out, when I use a team name, it will be referring back to the teams that were formed earlier in the chapter. Just FYI.)  
****_Following Team One: Entrance Corridor: Castle Dracula (Normal): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
_****Time Period: 1666 AD (FINALLY!)**

"All right, people. Is everyone ready to go?" When Saito had received a nod from each of the other leaders, he smiled and nodded. "Then good luck, and may the Lord watch over you always." With that, Saito led Soma and his friends through the main passageways, determined to find the Count before he could be moved. The group tore through the corridors, taking no particular direction until Saito raised a hand to stop the rest. Closing his eyes and opening his mind, he reached out to try and find Baal. _Lord of Terror! Do you happen to know the current location of Count Dracula? He is waiting for you in one of the cells in the Underground Cemetery. Thank you!_ Saito's eyes opened once again, and he looked back at Soma, smiling. "He is waiting in the Underground Cemetery. Let's get moving." "Agreed," called Morian, who was eager to test his own powers. The parasite had been removed shortly after Adrian's return to the Forge, and D was relieved to finally be rid of the nuisance. As Saito led his team deeper into the lower regions of the castle, they began to encounter familiar foes, including Killer Dolls and the ever-present Medusa Heads. This gave both Yoko and D the chance to catch a few of the rarer souls, considering the fat that it was their first time going through the corridors.

After passing through Subterranean Hell and slaying Rahab yet again, the group continued on their way, until they reached a passage that Soma recognized all too-well. "We're definitely going the right way, I remember this from when I first came into the castle." He then fell silent, and Yoko immediately saw the reason why. The bloodstain where she had fallen had yet to be cleaned, and Soma looked back at the young witch, the regret rising in his eyes. _It's not your fault that Graham stabbed me. _**_I know, but I can't stop thinking about how helpless I was to prevent it from happening._**_Enough, Soma. It's time to move on with your life. **Right.**_ "It won't be long now. We are extremely close to the entrance of the cemetery."

* * *

**_Boss Room: Underground Cemetery (Normal)_**

The group soon managed to pass into the Boss Room. However, what they found there was a complete shock. As soon as they had entered the room, their path was barred by multiple snake-heads, but Saito could not immediately see the point of origin. However, when one approached and caught his scent, the origin of the heads soon became clear, as the young snake was clearly panicked to be facing a foe such as the Oricaltos. "Miss Scylla! Miss Scylla!" "Yes, what is it this time?" an irritated female voice came from the shadows. "The one who is leading them is the Oricaltos!" "What do you mean by 'the Oricaltos'? This is the first time that I have ever heard that title," she replied scornfully. "Then allow me to explain it for you in the simplest possible terms, woman. I am an immortal four-part hybrid of angel, vampire, human sorcerer, and Ultima Kaiser Dragon. My power knows no limits, and neither does my temper," he added, his eyes narrowing to slits. Almost immediately upon hearing those words, every single one of the heads settled onto the floor in a submissive posture. "It appears that you have given me no other options, my friend. I have no choice but to allow you and your friends passage," the figure said before moving into the light. Alucard slowly shook his head and smiled when the monster came into sight. "You haven't change much since I last saw you, Scylla."

The upper-body of a beautiful woman was resting on the heads of what appeared to be Cerberus. However, there were multiple branching tails that came down, each one ending in a snake head. Her blue eyes widened upon seeing who had spoken last. "Master Adrian! What are you doing here?" "We came to free my parents." "Well, in that case," she said with a slightly mischievous grin, "I'll just let all of you go. After all, I never wanted to be hear in the first place! Do you need the keys to open his cell door?" At this point, Soma smiled as he tapped the sword at his waist. "No, I have my own door-opener. It goes by the name of _Claimh Solais_." Scylla giggled before sliding off to one side, allowing the group to pass into the corridor beyond. It did not take much time to find the Prince after that, as Soma could already sense the aura of the man he had nearly become.

* * *

"Count Dracula? I suggest that you get away from the door, unless you actually _want_ it to fall on you." The Prince of Darkness raised his head quickly. His eyes were blazing, and Soma smiled in spite of himself. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" "I thought that you would have recognized his voice by now, Father. After all, he _is_ the one to whom you gave the Chaos Seal. There was a brief pause, and then Alucard stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice coming from the same cell. "Adrian? Is that really you out there?" "MOTHER?" Alucard was a little shocked, but he soon got over it. "I am very glad to hear your voice once again, Mom. It's been FAR too long." "You're right about that much, my son." The conversation was interrupted when Alucard heard a light cough coming from behind him. Turning around, he grinned sheepishly at Soma before stepping out of the way. "Sorry about that, Soma." "Nah, I'm fine. Besides, there is still much that we need to do after we are finished here." With that being said, Soma ran his sword along the hinges of the prison door, and it fell inward with a metal _clang_. Soma then bowed his head as he stepped into the cell, his eyes dancing as he held his right hand out to the vampire. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face. My name, if you can't remember it, is Soma Alejandro Cruz." The vampire reached out and slowly shook the young man's hand. "It is truly a pleasure to finally see what my future holds," he said before trying to rise. 

Dracula smiled before grimacing as he tried to move protesting limbs. "I have been stuck in this cell for far too long. Even WITH the brief respite that Baal gave me earlier was not enough to get used to being on my feet again." The brothers Tepes looked at one another before slowly shaking their heads and moving forward to help both Vlad and Lisa to exit the cell. Once they were all in the open corridor once again, Soma reached around to the back of his waist and drew something. He then handed it over to the Prince of Darkness with a smile. "If I believe correctly, this blade is yours, I want you to take it off of my hands. That way, I won't be tempted to try and 'imprint' on the blade." The immortal Count smiled as he accepted his sword once again. "I thank you for bringing me back my weapon. I had no idea where it went when Shaft took it from me." "Well, Shaft gave it to Graham Jones, mistakenly thinking that _he_ could utilize the full powers of the sword. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a chance to use it against me." At this point in time, the Oricaltos stepped forward, bearing a long, thin package under his left arm. "If I believe correctly, Lady Lisa, then this is your own blade, correct?" he asked cautiously as he unwrapped the package. Lisa's eyes widened in surprise and gratitude once she saw the designs on the scabbard. "Yes, that is definitely my sword, young master. Thank you for finding it and bringing it back to me." Saito slowly shook his head as he turned to the vampire. "I am sorry for not properly introducing myself. My full name is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. But, for the love of all things and for the sake of my sanity, **PLEASE** just call me Saito." The Count smiled as he extended his own hand to the mage. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you. My full title is Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia, but please, call me either Vlad or my adopted name, Dracula." "That's fine with me, Vlad," Saito said with a smile. "Come on. It's time that we see what else Shaft has done as far as remodeling the castle."

* * *

_As Saito and his team, now with the additions of the Count and his wife, venture deep into the lower regions of the castle, the Overlord and his team find themselves in a rather sticky situation as they are passing through the Chapel...  
_**_Following Team Seven: Boss Room: Chapel (Normal)_**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a sinister voice called from the upper reaches of the room shortly after the doors closed. Hector narrowed his eyes as he looked up, spotting his hated rival on one of the higher platforms. "It's time that we end this once and for all, Isaac." "Agreed, Hector," the Dark Forgemaster sneered before summoning his Innocent Devil most commonly known only as "the End". However, he was not the only one who had brought an Innocent Devil, and Hector was quick to summon one of his Battle ID's, namely Corpsey. It appeared in the form of a fairly large dragging zombie with a nasty-looking barbed sword in one hand, and a glowing stomach. The true Forgemaster drew both of his swords, shifted them both to beam-saber form, and then ignited them. He then grinned before beckoning to his opponent. "Come on, Isaac. It's time to finish what we started in 1480, shall we?" "Let's," Isaac snarled as he dropped to the ground, easily landing on his feet.

Meanwhile, multiple shadows were seen swarming into the room, but they stopped for a moment, and three of them took one particular shape before emerging into the light. Laharl blinked twice, and then raised an eyebrow as three Doppelgangers of Soma Cruz emerged from the shadows. The rest were traditional shape-shifters, and they circled around the group, closing in tighter and tighter. That is, until Laharl lashed-out with his sword, catching one of the copies of Soma completely by surprise. The others stopped, and then the injured one angrily motioned the Overlord forward. Laharl smiled as he took two steps and then settled into his stance. Almost immediately, the copy charged forward, swinging his sword across his body. Unfortunately, Laharl had already anticipated the move, and had raised his sword to block. He then attacked his opponent, but the copy managed to block his counterattack. The two circled, each seeking an opening, each unwilling to back-down.

* * *

Isaac had put away his spear and drawn his _own_ beam-saber (final time you face him in _COD_). When he ignited it, Sypha couldn't help but laugh at him. After all, what guy in their right mind would want a neon _pink_ beam-saber? He quickly snarled at her before turning back to Hector. He smiled wickedly, and then he called out a single-word command to his Innocent Devil. "_Kill!_" Immediately, the winged beast dove underground and began to make passes at Hector. However, he kept moving, occasionally stopping to catch his breath or to order his ID to use it's _Bone Storm_ attack. The battle raged back-and-forth, and neither had the advantage for a while. 

Laharl, meanwhile, was continuing to attack and be attacked by his opponent, but then he got tired of screwing around. Locking his sword against that of the Doppelganger, he then kicked the man into the far wall. After putting away his sword, he promptly began to charge energy in his fists. When he was satisfied with the power of the attack, he released the energy once more. "_Overlord's Wrath!_" The multiple golden spheres hovered overhead, waiting for the final gesture. Laharl sneered at his adversary before releasing the attack by flinging his arms down once again. "_BITE THE DUST_!" Immediately, the copy dissolved, leaving behind a number of spheres, which promptly rushed into Laharl's chest. The Overlord's eyes widened with shock as he absorbed all of the powers of his opponent in a single instant. He then looked over at his father, and nodded once before settling down to watch the next battle take place.

At the same time, the other shape-shifters were busy trying to take out Julia, Rena, Sypha, and Trevor. BUT, they were failing miserably due to the spells being cast at them. Sypha was, for the most part, using her Runic Lightning, while Julia cast Terra Star. Rena, on the other hand, was helping to heal Trevor while he went toe-to-toe with his own duplicate. They continued to exchange whip attacks, but then Trevor charged forward, connecting with a one-two punch that staggered his enemy. He then looked back at Rena and nodded. She smiled, closed her eyes briefly, and then released her spell. "_Terra Wind!_" The copy was easily lifted into the air by the cyclone, and it was repeatedly slammed into the ceiling before finally being dropped at the end of the attack. Trevor shook his head slowly and whistled. "Remind me to never make you angry." Rena smiled, but then she turned and looked at her husband, who was currently dueling with the second copy of Soma. Her expression was slightly worried, and she offered a silent prayer for her beloved's safety.

* * *

Isaac swung his blade down at Hector's head, only to be foiled again when the light Forgemaster crossed his swords and caught the blade a few inches from his skull. Isaac smiled and began to press down, hoping to force the blade closer, but Hector refused to yield. He eventually twisted to one side, allowing all three blades to fall away from one another, and then he brought both swords across his body, giving Isaac parallel slashes over his ribcage. The red-haired man hissed before lunging forward, seeking to plant his blade in Hector's stomach. The silver-haired man blocked with the saber in his right hand and swung hard with his left, leaving a gash on his adversary's left shoulder. Isaac backed away, hissing slightly in pain before adopting a different stance. Hector's eyes grew wide as Isaac drew the _Chauvre-souris_ before lunging at Hector, laughing madly as the sharpened blade sliced through his armor, stopping less than an inch from the light Forgemaster's stomach. BUT, by attacking Hector up close, Isaac left himself open to a nasty counterattack. "_Bone Storm!_" Hector yelled, and Corpsey immediately obliged the request by launching several sharpened bone fragments at Isaac. The servant of Shaft stumbled backwards as he was hit repeatedly, giving Hector a little breathing room. Panting heavily, he looked over at his allies in order to see the older vampire block his opponent's lunge attack. 

Nicholai Krichevskoy was having little difficulty finding gaps in his opponent's defense. After all, the copy was not used-to wielding a spear, and it showed. The former Overlord landed blow after blow, knocking his enemy's weapon aside time and again in order to land punishing blows, until he suddenly decided to end it. Leaping into the air, Nicholai summoned several spears of fire out of thin air, before launching them at his enemy. "_Spear Storm!_" The Doppelganger was pinned to the floor by the attack, and it soon dissolved, leaving behind a collection of spheres that poured their power into Krichevskoy. He smiled to himself, nodded at Flonne, and then turned to see if any of the others needed help. He knew better than to bother Hector, as the Forgemaster was fighting for personal reasons.

Rena had taken to dodging her duplicate's spells when her husband came out of nowhere to toss it into the far wall. The shape-shifter snarled, changing shape to match this new foe. It then charged at the former Overlord, determined to finish him off. Unfortunately, that was _exactly_ what Nicholai was waiting for. He stepped to one side, and then smiled wickedly as his copy's eyes grew incredibly wide. It tried to shift form to the man that it was facing, but it was already too late. _CRACK! _With a single stroke of _VampireKiller_, Trevor finished the struggle against the second of the four shape-shifters before turning around and ducking his head in order to avoid a massive fireball. Rena, who was _not_ happy at the timing, deflected the fireball over towards Flonne and her opponent, who were busy trying to hit one another with magic. The fireball, which had originally been meant to take out Sypha, instead burned-off several of the Soma copy's feathers.

* * *

Isaac was finally tiring, and Hector soon realized that he could no longer afford to dodge the constant attacks coming from his rival's ID. Blocking Isaac's attack once more, Hector suddenly felt a sharp pain enter his right side. Looking down, he grit his teeth in an attempt to lessen the pain. Isaac's ID had managed to sneak past his guard and ripped several long gashes in his side. Considering the fact that the beast's claws were poisonous, Hector immediately knew that he was in trouble. He continued to struggle, even though he knew that without treatment, he would be dead in a matter of minutes. _Or sooner_, Isaac thought with a grin as he lunged at Hector once again. But he did _not_ anticipate that someone else would intervene. Rather than finding it's mark in Hector's chest, the _Chauvre-souris_ was deflected upwards by the _Longius_. "Did you actually think that we would just sit-by and watch an ally fall? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" The former Overlord punched Isaac in the jaw, sending him staggering back. He then followed his blow, hoping to stab Isaac in the ribs, but the Forgemaster blocked with a natural ease. Meanwhile, Rena was working to bind Hector's injuries and administer the antidote, but she was slightly distracted by one of the remaining battles on the floor. 

Flonne was _not_ having the best time of her life. She was constantly moving, occasionally being able to fire-off her _Holy Arrows_ attack without the risk of it being deflected. However, she knew that she could not win through the use of her magic alone. Sighing quietly to herself, she remembered something that the Oricaltos had told her just before they left the Forge.

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

**_Onago's Forge: Draconia_  
Time: Twenty-five minutes to departure**

The fallen angel heard Saito call her from one of the other rooms. Picking-up her pace, she hurried into the room, only to stop and stare at the mage in surprise and wonder. "You called for me, Master Saito?" The mage looked up from his conversation with the Seraph, and he smiled at the young woman. "I'm sorry. We were just discussing a few more things when I remembered something that I need to give you." "Really? What is it?" she asked eagerly, and Saito looked up at the Seraph, as if asking him a question. _Is this truly necessary, Michael? I mean, we can always wait until another time to do this... I'm not sure as to whether or not there will _**_be_**_ another time, Saito. Besides, I have a premonition that she will need to use it during our upcoming trip. __If you insist, Master Lamington,_ the mage responded with a mental sigh as he turned towards the back wall. As his hands found the hidden catch that unlocked a small storage compartment, he began to speak. "It was a long time ago when I was asked to begin forging angelic weapons. I started as a spear-maker, and ended -up in swords instead. This is one of my first pieces, and it is still one of my best." He reached into the compartment, wrapped his hand around the scabbard, and slowly drew the blade from its resting place. Passing it to the Seraph, Saito then proceeded to reseal the compartment before turning to face the young fallen angel once again. "I want you to take this sword, and use it well. I know that it will take you some time to learn how, and it is time that we do not have right now. _However_, I am more than willing to teach you the basics of sword-fighting if you are willing to learn."

Flonne swallowed hard before holding out her hands, and the Seraph carefully placed the sword there. As her hand slowly, almost tentatively wrapped around the hilt, she suddenly had a very warm, almost comforting feeling. It was as if the blade were _made_ for her. She drew it slowly, and as soon as the blade was fully drawn, she stopped and stared at it in wonder. There were several symbols traced along the length of the sword, some angelic, and others demonic. "How did you do this?" she asked, slightly stunned, and the mage responded with a shrug and a small smile. "To tell you the truth, I never thought that the sword would come out like that. I just had a dream about it one night, and when I got up the next morning, I immediately began to work on it. That sword took me ten hours to forge, but it was well worth the effort." He then smiled brilliantly at the Fallen Angel. "Well, are you ready to learn?" "Yes sir!" Flonne responded enthusiastically, and then he began to teach her...

After twelve minutes of teaching her the basics about using a sword to defend herself, Saito bent his knees slightly and looked directly into Flonne's eyes. "Before we go our separate ways, I'm going to give you some advice that I received from my own mother: Man does not live by sorcery alone. Just try to keep that in mind, okay?" She nodded at the weredragon, and then she went to join Laharl at the Gate.

**End Flashback**

* * *

She murmured a silent prayer before putting her staff/bow away. Reaching back to her waist, she grabbed the hilt and drew in a single fluid movement. The Doppelganger's eyes widened when he saw that his enemy held a sword, but then he smiled as he materialized his own version of the Claimh Solais before charging forward. He silently cursed at Rena, who had managed to severely scorch his wing feathers, thus slowing him down. But then he smiled wickedly as he sped-up, utilizing the _Black Panther_ Soul in an attempt to catch her with a lunge attack. Much to his surprise, she parried neatly before slashing him across the chest. He snarled, and then he rushed her again, only to have her sidestep his charge and trip him using her tail. She then lunged forward as he was bringing his head up, and her eyes widened with horror when her sword point passed completely through his throat. "I didn't mean to... What is going to happen to me?" she cried out to Laharl, who merely smiled and shook his head. _After nearly seven years, she still feels regret for the things that she has done. Ah well. Once an angel, always an angel._ Flonne didn't see the body dissolve, but she definitely _felt_ when the souls rushed into her. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise, and then she turned and gently smiled at Laharl. "Never mind. I'll eventually get used to it." She sheathed her sword, pulled out her staff/bow once again, and rushed over to aid Sypha and Julia. 

Meanwhile, Isaac and Nicholai were moving back-and-forth, attacking and countering without a second thought. Neither of them realized that Hector had finished recovering, at least until he brought his twin blades slashing across the back of Isaac's shoulders, forcing him to drop his spear for a few crucial seconds. It was more than enough time for Krichevskoy. With two swift movements, he disarmed his opponent, and then kicked him backwards. He staggered hard, and then felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach and his heart. Looking down, he could only gape in horror as he saw the two blue saber blades sticking out of his body. He then heard Hector speak one last time, just before he died. "This is for betraying me, and for setting up the death of my beloved Rosaly. Rot in Hell, Isaac." The Forgemaster nodded at the former Overlord, and then he looked over at his wife just in time to see the last two shape-shifters being flung into the air by the force of Laharl's _Blazing Knuckle_. He then smiled before calling out to Julia. "I believe that it's time to end this." "Agreed," she called, a smile crossing her face as she paused for a brief moment before unleashing the finishing blow. "_Terra Fire!_" she called, and then she watched as the great serpent rose and fried the final two foes. "Well, I guess that's the end of _that_," Sypha remarked with a sigh of relief.

* * *

_As they made their way out of the Boss Room, they had no idea what other dangers lay in their future. Meanwhile, let's go check-in on our unlikely ally, the Lord of Terror...  
_**_Following Baal: Entrance Corridor (Normal)_**

Baal hurried through the hallways, passing them in a singular blur. Stopping to peer into the Boss Room, he noticed that the Hell Knight had been splattered all over the walls. _OUCH! Must have been hit by a Dark Conjuration,_ he thought to himself, wincing slightly as he remembered the last time he was on the receiving end of the spell. He looked for any signs of passage, and then he smiled when he noticed that the door leading to the Dance Hall was still open. _Well, I better go and activate the teleport rooms. After all, Shaft _**_did_**_ bring back Jones for one last performance..._ Shaking his head sadly, he scrambled away, determined to locate the other teams before being forced to report.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry if I had to cut this chapter short. I've had a lot on my mind recently, but I hope this makes up for a few of my more boring chapters. Anyway, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

The madness has finally begun. Now that Dracula has been freed, what is Saito's next move? What other nasty little tricks await our heroes as they proceed deeper into this monstrosity? How are the other groups handling the challenges? Why is Baal wandering the lower keep when he should be staying in the Inverted Castle? And finally, what will happen when Soma and his friends run into a _huge_ roadblock in the form of Menace? Find out the answers when I post my next chapter, **The Problem with Menace.**


	15. Chapter 11: The Problem with Menace

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Also see the prologue to see all of the marks that I will be using.

* * *

**Author's note1:** For those of you who need a recap of the teams that were formed last chapter, here they are once again. 

**Team 1:** Saito, Soma, Mina, Adrian, Maria, Morian, Yoko, Vlad, Lisa  
**Team2: **Setsuna, Reinhardt, Rosa, Malus, Carrie, Henry, Actrise, Cornell, Ada  
**Team 3:** Jennifer, Gordon, Kurtis, Thursday, John, Elizabeth, Eric, Gwendolyn  
**Team 4:** Croix, Alouette, Nathan, Camilla, Hugh, Katherine, Mirer, Charlotte  
**Team 5:** Etna, Aramis, Orlox, Karina, Christopher, Soleiyu, Richter, Annet  
**Team 6:** Priere, Culotte, Leon, Sara, Joachim, Niteshade, Walter, Galatea  
**Team 7:** Laharl, Flonne, Nicholai, Rena, Hector, Julia, Trevor, Sypha  
**Team 8:** Marjoly, Maderas, Juste, Lydie, Maxim, Caitlin, Simon, Linda  
**Team 9:** Éclair, Homard, Lamington, Seth, Ria, Tim, Sonia

* * *

_He is the Oricaltos, and naught can be done to stop him.  
However, this does not keep the Dark Priest from trying.  
As his traps continue to fail and his plans fall-apart,  
Shaft will pull-out all of the stops.  
With nothing to lose and everything to gain,  
He will stop at nothing to defeat the Oricaltos,  
Even going as far as raising the beast called Menace  
from the dead to haunt Soma Cruz and his friends..._  
**_-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LXXX-LXXXVII_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Problem with Menace  
**_When we last left the Oricaltos and his companions:_

Everyone had returned to the Forge, and the final strategy session had begun. After a short discussion, Saito decided that he was slightly bored before asking if anyone needed a weapon forged. After noting that four people had raised their hands, he led them into one of the back rooms, where he then proceeded to do what he did best: make custom swords that were well-nigh unbreakable. After the forging session, he came out to hear what the final plan was. After a short debate, it was decided that they would divide into teams and spread out their search. After the arrangements had been made, Saito pulled Kurtis aside for a few minutes. Telling the stunned Prinny that he had finished his penance early, the mage then proceeded to transform him back into a human. After revealing the change to everyone else, the mage opened the Time Gate leading to 1666. After allowing everyone else to go before him, he passed through the Gate himself. _And so it began._

Upon their arrival, the teams divided and went their separate ways. After receiving a hint from Baal, Team One, which consisted of both of Vlad's sons, Maria Renard, Soma, Mina, Yoko, and the Oricaltos himself, proceeded to the lower levels in an effort to locate the Count. Upon passing through Subterranean Hell and slaying Rahab, they arrived in the Underground Cemetery. Upon entering the Boss Room, they were ambushed by Scylla. However, the monster had no choice but to grant them passage, due to the fact that her serpents refused to strike at Saito. After their confrontation, the mage led his team onward, and they soon located both Vlad AND his bride Lisa. After freeing them, there were a few introductions made, and then Soma and Saito gave the couple their weapons once again. His group now complete, Saito then proceeded to lead his team onwards. Their next stop was the Silenced Ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile, we learn that the Overlord and his team have been ambushed while passing through the Chapel Boss Room. Isaac challenged Hector, and the two squared-off for their final duel. Meanwhile, a number of shape-shifting demons, in addition to three Doppelgangers of Soma Cruz, circled the remainder of the team. Laharl lashed out, catching one of the copies off-guard, and the circling stopped as the imitator's eyes narrowed. He then beckoned to the Overlord, and the two were soon circling, attacking, blocking, and countering. In the end, Laharl won-out by throwing his opponent into the far wall and then hitting him with an _Overlord's Wrath_. After absorbing the powers of the copy, he nodded at his father before stepping back to watch the remaining fights. 

At the same time, the remaining shape-shifters are trying to eliminate the three witches and Trevor. However, they are failing miserably because of the sheer strength of the spells being cast at them. When Trevor goes toe-to-toe with one of the beasts, the battle was dead-even until the Belmont delivered a devastating one-two punch to his copy. Turning slightly, he then nodded at Rena, who was quick to cast _Terra Wind_ and end the fight. As the duo looked over at Hector and Isaac, they discovered that the dark Forgemaster had drawn his Chauvre-souris and nearly run Hector through. BUT by doing so, he left himself wide-open to a counterattack from Hector's Innocent Devil, Corpsey.

* * *

As both Forgemasters were going at one another with beam-sabers, Nicholai faced his own opponent, and made an amusing observation. Apparently, the Doppelganger **sucked** when it came to wielding a spear. The former Overlord was quick to end his fight with a _Spear Storm_, and after getting his new abilities, he rushed over to aid his wife. Throwing her opponent against the wall, he smiled when it shifted it's form to match him. He then stepped to one side, and _VampireKiller_ cracked once, splitting the being straight down the spinal cord. As he begins to relax, Rena manages to deflect a fireball (which had been originally aimed at Sypha) directly into the wings of the third and final Soma Doppelganger. 

As Hector finally faltered and allowed his enemy's ID, most commonly known as "The End," to get in a free hit, he soon realized his mistake when the beast poisoned him. Severely weakened, he struggled to remain upright, even as Isaac prepared to land the fatal blow. However, the flame-haired Forgemaster neglected one _minor_ detail that soon turned into a major problem. This detail, you ask? Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy. The older vampire, upon seeing that his aid was needed, rushed over to block the fatal blow, while his wife tended to Hector's wounds.

* * *

At the same time, Flonne was busy trying to bring-down her opponent by using her _Holy Arrows_. However, it did not work out the way she had planned, and she was forced to resort to a weapon that she had almost no knowledge of. As she reached back to draw her sword, she remembered how the Oricaltos had called her into his office before they left the Forge. She was shocked that Saito would give her one of his earliest pieces of work, but then Saito explained that he had originally _dreamed_ about the sword before he forged it. He gave her the blade willingly, and then he gave her a piece of advice: "Man does not live by sorcery alone." By remembering his advice (and a twelve minute training session that she had just before leaving), she was forced (much to her horror) to slit the throat of her adversary. After receiving the powers of the copy, she put her sword away, redrew her bow, and rushed over to help the other witches. 

While Isaac and Nicholai were dueling, Hector was recovering, but Isaac did not realize this until it was already too-late. In two moves, Krichevskoy had disarmed his opponent and kicked him backwards onto Hector's waiting swords. After the light Forgemaster was satisfied that his rival was truly dead, he looked-up and called to his wife, telling her to finish the battle. She willingly obliged, and launched a _Terra Fire_, frying her now airborne opponents, after they had been sent upwards due to the Overlord's _Blazing Knuckle_.

As they headed-off towards the Study, we briefly joined Baal as he wandered the corridors. Upon peering into the Boss Room in the Entrance Corridor, he found that the Hell Knight had been splattered all-over the walls. He winced sympathetically, knowing that only one witch was capable of such devastation. Shaking his head sadly, he took note of the open door leading to the Dance Hall, and then he set-out to activate as many of the teleport rooms as he could, knowing that Soma had to defeat Graham Jones one last time in order to enter the Abyss. However, let us get back to the witch. We now join Marjoly as she and her team meander through the Dance Hall, looking for the Boss Room...

* * *

**_Following Team Eight: Dance Hall: Castle Dracula (Normal): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
_****Time Period: 1666 AD  
****Time: Two hours after entering the Castle**

"Hey Marjoly. Didn't Soma say that the Boss Room was at the _bottom_ of the Dance Hall?" "I never heard him say anything like that. Why are you asking me, Juste?" "Well," the Belmont began, running his hands through his silver hair, "I just thought that I heard Soma say something to that effect while we were still at the Forge." _I never said anything, because I had no idea what the layout might be, Belmont. I think that Vlad might have left an impression on that area. **Oh, thanks for clarifying.** You're very welcome. Oh, and by the way, the Boss Room **is** at the bottom of the Dance Hall. **Thanks for the advice.** Just be careful, Juste. Shaft has established many traps in that area. **Huh? How can you...**tell? I can feel the magic from here. Anyway, just keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.** Will do.**_

After explaining his mental conversation to Marjoly, it was decided that they would head downwards. As it turned out, Saito had been right about the traps. There were entire _rooms_ full of them, and the team soon made a habit of allowing Maderas to lead, due to the fact that he was the quickest to recover from any injuries he received. As they slowly made their way down, Marjoly could not shake the nagging feeling that _something_ was watching them.

* * *

_After several more injuries had been suffered by the Nosferatu, Team Eight reached the Boss Room, only to find that it would allow only one to pass through the door...  
_**_Following Maderas: Boss Room: Dance Hall_**

As soon as Maderas had passed through the door, it slid shut without a sound. Almost immediately, Maderas noted his opponent, and he raised an eyebrow before reaching to his waist. The Nosferatu wrapped his hand around the hilt of his longsword before slowly drawing it. Staring at the slender man before him, he cracked his neck in anticipation of the fight to come. At that point, the Doppelganger made his move, lunging across the room in an attempt to slit the vampire's throat. However, Maderas noticed the charge, and acted without even having time to think. He moved on pure instinct, raising his sword to block as he lashed out with his left claw, ripping three gashes across the man's face. The copy winced slightly, and then he unleashed the dark power within as he summoned his Shadow Knight Familiar. He allowed himself a tiny grin before beckoning to Maderas, silently taunting the vampire. HOWEVER, he did _not_ anticipate that Maderas was staying back for a reason. That is, of course, until he leapt into the air, holding a ball of energy in his hands. "_Chaos Fire!_" the vampire called, releasing the ball to spread into an X-shaped pattern on the ground, a pattern with the Doppelganger as an extra-crispy centerpiece. As Maderas landed, he was grinning at his handiwork, but then his smile faded as he heard a voice rise from the smoke cloud before him. "_HELLFIRE!_" the copy screamed, launching a spread-shot of three fireballs at the unprepared vampire. Maderas dove to his left, just barely dodging. As he came to his feet, he lashed out, blocking another swing from the copy and sending it staggering back. Wasting no time, he rushed forward, sheathing his weapon and baring his fangs before latching onto the neck of his opponent. The Doppelganger struggled, but it was no use. His blood was draining, and with it, his life.

With the enemy now dispatched, Maderas smiled to himself as he absorbed all of the ability souls. Turning back towards the door, he began to whistle happily as he proceeded back out, failing to notice the tiny Peeping Eye that had begun to follow them as soon as they had entered the Dance Hall.

* * *

**_Following Baal: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower_**

The Dark Priest was lividly cursing his own ill-luck when Baal entered the Boss Room and bowed. "You summoned me, Shaft?" "Yes, I did, Lord of Terror. I need you to return to your state of meditation in the Inverted Ceremonial Room. Besides, it won't be too long until they manage to find their way into the Abyss, but I will make certain that they NEVER make it past there!" Swearing under his breath, he looked at the screens before him once again. Off to one side were the observers in the Boss Rooms, while his main focus was on the nine screens before him. Each screen showed one of the nine separate teams, and as far as he could tell, things were _not_ looking good.

_Let's see... Vivode and his friends are nearly at the Garden of Madness. Oh, I **do** hope that they all die there. I'll never forgive them for what happened last time, not to mention that they managed to beat Legion, **again**. Orlox has currently joined his team with that damn Graves, and they are currently going after the high door. Don't fail me now, Queen of Moss. Now, who else? Morris and Lecarde are currently going after Balore in the Coliseum, that damned angel and his team are busy activating teleport rooms, and Master Leon and his allies are currently climbing the Machine Tower. DAMN IT! How can they make it look so easy? Ah, well. Who should I pick-on first?_ He smiled and tapped one of the monitors, and it immediately grew larger as the others faded away. "Enjoy yourself while you can, Orlox, because the fun is about to end!"

* * *

**_Following Teams Four&Five: Boss Room (high): Garden of Madness_**

The vampiric Count raised a hand, signaling that his team could stop for a moment. Looking at the door, he began to wonder what sort of nasty surprise was waiting on the other side. When everyone had caught their breath, he cautiously opened the door and peered in. He didn't notice anything, and he cautiously motioned for the others to enter the room. It was not long after he entered the room and sealed the door that the attack began.

The first thing that Etna noticed was a brilliant flash of colors. Acting instinctively, she grabbed her brother and yanked him to the ground, just in the nick of time. The giant poisonous insect, in addition to two Vampire Bats, hissed in anger and annoyance at both of them. Orlox immediately drew his sword and began barking out orders, and the two teams scrambled into action. Croix lifted-off, took aim, and fired at one of the Vampire Bats. It was a direct hit, causing the beast to break into a number of smaller bats. These promptly spread out, trying to draw him away from the main battle. BUT, it forgot one important thing: if split apart, then it was much easier to defeat. Alouette instantly utilized the _Skeleton Archer_ Soul, pouring her magic into the tip of her arrow before releasing it in a long arc. The arrow found its mark, and one of the smaller bats screeched and fell dead. She looked over at Camilla and nodded.

The female vampire made her move. In an instant, her normal dress was gone, replaced by a skintight bodysuit that clung to her. Spreading her wings, she lifted into the air before launching a number of sonic rings. The attack slammed several of the smaller bats into the walls, and also severely damaged the Queen of Moss. As she soared towards Croix, she drew an arcane symbol in the air before passing through it, emerging on the other side with a blood-red sword in her left hand. She immediately lashed out, splitting open one of the smaller bats that she had stunned earlier. Looking around, she noted that the giant insect was trying to latch-on to something, and she flew over to investigate.

* * *

Etna's eyes narrowed as she looked-up at the Queen of Moss. "That is _it!_ You pissed me off by going after my brother, and now you're going to pay for it!" she yelled as she allowed her bat-like wings to spread. She left the ground in an instant, and her intentions were clear: take-out the thing that had tried to kill her only sibling. Ignoring the shocked look that she was getting from Orlox, she drew her spear and lunged forward, trying to pin the bug to a wall so that she could fry it with _Chaos Impact_. However, the moth continued to elude her, at least until Camilla arrived. 

The Queen of Moss gave a loud shriek as it felt something extremely sharp pass through one of it's wings. Spinning around, it spat-out webbing that immediately got caught in Camilla's wings, forcing her to land and revert to her human shape before attempting to clean-off the gooey mess. However, it had taken its eyes from Etna for a few crucial seconds, and that is all that she needed. The bug turned around and reared, but then it felt something very painful in it's thorax. Looking down, it noted the point of a spear, before it was hurled against the wall nearest to Croix.

The angel, upon seeing the look of hatred and disgust on Etna's face, immediately moved out of her way as she began to charge her magic. Almost immediately, she cupped her hands, and a small pink sphere of energy appeared between them. The sphere continued to expand as she slowly raised it over her head. When it had expanded enough, she snarled once before launching her attack. "Drop Dead! _Chaos Impact!_" The attack slammed into the monster, and the end result was anything _but_ pretty. When the light finally died down, there was nothing left except for a husk of an insect shell resting on her spear, which was still quivering slightly. Flying over, she tugged it out of the wall before turning and flashing Croix a satisfied smile. "See? I can handle myself." The angel slowly shook his head before clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soleiyu and Richter were busy alternating taking turns at beating the daylights out of the second Vampire Bat with Mirer and Charlotte Link. It was Soleiyu's turn, and as Richter settled down next to his wife, Nathan cheerfully called-out to him. "Hey Richter! Mind if Hugh and I join you guys?" The brown-haired Belmont shook his head, a smile crossing his face in an instant. "Not at all, Nathan! Get over here, and let's see what you can do!" Nathan looked at Hugh and nodded before racing across the room. His hand had already strayed to the pack of cards at his waist, and was skimming through until he found the correct combination. Holding them up so that Hugh could see what he was going to use, Nathan saw his comrade smile before he also raised two cards. _On three. THREE!_ Immediately, the two activated the same exact combination, splitting into mirror images before they began to attack. The Vampire Bat, now slightly confused as to how two men could suddenly multiply, was paralyzed in a moment of indecision when the two struck, and it had suffered several blows from both men before Katherine ripped it apart with a lightning spell. Casting her gaze upwards, the witch noticed that there were still a few of the smaller portions of the first Vampire Bat flying around, and they were bunching together to attack when they suddenly evaporated. Looking to her left, she raised an eyebrow at the young man, and Aramis shrugged as he let his hands drop. The _Omega Thunder_ had done it's work, and it was now time to move on.

* * *

_Let us now join John Morris, Eric Lecarde, and the Defenders of Earth as they attempt to eliminate the threat of Balore...  
_**_Following Team Three: Boss Room: Coliseum_**

Jennifer rolled to her right, nearly swearing aloud in frustration. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since the battle had started, and Balore showed no signs of even slowing down his attacks. Looking over at Elizabeth Bartley, she yelled out a warning as one of the giant's hands came sweeping towards her. "LOOK OUT!" "Thanks!" Elizabeth called back as she ducked under the blow. Undaunted, she released the spell that she had been charging, and then gave a small nod of satisfaction as she watched it slam into Balore's right eye. The giant growled in pain and took another swipe at the niece of Count Dracula, but she managed to once again elude his grasp. Turning, she nodded at her husband, and John immediately began to launch a stream of knives into the darkness. Balore screamed in pain as he sought to crush all before him, but they continued to dodge. When Kurtis stepped forward, though, the giant focused solely on him, as if seeing the scientist as the greatest threat. His hands flailed as he tried to squash Kurtis, but the slender man was moving too fast. As he raised his hand, palm outward, he snarled a phrase that only Saito had been heard to use, and the results stunned the rest of his companions.

"_Tsunum!_" Immediately, several fireballs emerged from the palm of his hand. However, there were subtle differences between his version of the attack and Saito's. For starters, the fireballs that emerged from his hand were slightly smaller, but that didn't mean that they were any less _lethal_. Another thing that was different was the color. Where the fireballs of the Oricaltos were silver, the scientist's version of the attack launched chartreuse fireballs instead. However, the end result of the attack was still the same. There was a final scream from Balore, and then he gave-up and died, allowing the group to pass into the Catacombs.

On the way through the dust-covered passageways, Gordon could not stop thinking about what he had just witnessed. When they stopped for a break in one of the more open areas, the Slayer of the Netherworld walked over to Kurtis and sat down next to him. He then began to speak. "Listen, man. I know that I was being an ass earlier, but the I realized that Saito had done this to you for a reason. After what just happened, I think I'm finally beginning to understand." The scientist slowly shook his head and smiled at Gordon. "You know, I wasn't really expecting Saito to do this, either. He just kinda sprung it on me just before we left. Then again, it feels _great_ to have my own body back." "_I'm sure that it does,_" a disembodied voice said, startling the team into motion. Almost immediately, Thursday began to scan the area, searching for any abnormal readings. "BEEP BLIP BEEP. ABNORMAL ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED." "Can you tell what it is?" Eric asked, his hands drifting to his spear. "ORIGIN UNKNOWN. SIGNATURE APPEARS TO BE SPIRITUAL IN NATURE." "Meaning?" Gwendolyn asked, slightly puzzled. Jennifer paled as she looked around. "I think that it might be a ghost," she whispered, and then the voice returned, laughing easily. "_Correct, Miss Jennifer. I am indeed a ghost. However, there is no need to worry. Master Alucard merely sent me with a message for you._" "And what would that message be, Luc?" Elizabeth asked the spirit, and it appeared before them in human form before bowing.

* * *

Jennifer's eyes widened in shock and surprise. _Why, he only appears to be 17! What caused him to die so young? **I think it would be best if that tale be told at another time.** Why does Elizabeth call you Luc? **Well, it's a nickname of sorts. You see, I was born with the name Lucian. When I died, I always wondered why she would call me that, when she hadn't even known my human name. But then she explained that she was teasing me, because I always seem to be translucent. So, the nickname stuck.** Oh, you poor thing!_ Alucard's familiar laughed silently before responding. **_It's actually not that bad. Trust me._**

"AHEM. I really hate to break up your conversation, but weren't you sent here with a message?" "_I was getting to that, Lady Elizabeth. Apparently, this series of passages leads to the Garden of Madness, but that is not the point. Master has sensed something rather foreboding, and he was wondering if you were able to sense it as well._" "What are you talking about? The feeling that we are being watched? Or is it the awful feeling that we haven't even begun to locate Shaft?" "_He was thinking more along the lines of the second. It appears as if Shaft has brought back the Inverted Castle._" "WHAT?" Elizabeth screeched, causing everyone around her to suddenly and violently flinch. Her hair shifted color from light-brown to a fairly bright shade of green as she struggled to contain her anger. "How DARE he! He actually had the nerve to... AARGH!" Even Lucian was backing away from her, slightly scared as he materialized further and landed on his feet. "Lady Elizabeth? Are you certain that you are well?" He immediately bit his lower lip as she rounded on him, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm fine for now. BUT, when I get my hands on that miserable little..." She cut of her words before she could let the curses escape her lips. Her eyes softened slightly, but they still glittered dangerously. "He WILL pay for what he did. This I swear!" _So say we all, Elizabeth. Speaking of saying things, I am proud to inform you that both your uncle and aunt are alive and well._ The woman's eyes grew impossibly wide and she immediately whispered one word, almost too-softly. "_Really?_" **_You don't need to worry, Elizabeth. I have my sword, I have Lisa, and I am growing stronger with each passing minute. I appreciate your concerns, but I am well and truly fine._**

* * *

Elizabeth bowed her head in that moment, and she began to sob. John raced over and knelt next to his bride. "What's wrong, Liz? What happened?" When she raised her head, however, she did not appear to be saddened at all. As a matter-of-fact, she appeared to be quite happy. "My uncle is alive and well, and so is my aunt! You have no idea how long I have been worrying about them, love." The Belmont-by-blood smiled gently at his vampiric bride before he raised her head and looked deep into her eyes. "It's alright to cry, Elizabeth. After all that you have been through, you have every right to shed tears." With that being said, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. He tasted salt for a brief moment, but then Elizabeth responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closer, deepening the kiss. It lasted for several more seconds, and then they separated. Elizabeth Bartley Morris smiled gently as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then turned and looked sheepishly at everyone else, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry about this. It's just that I've been waiting so long to receive word of my uncle, and..." Kurtis raised a hand, cutting her off. "It's alright. We all worry about different things, some more than others. If we keep things bottled-up for too long, then we can't stand the pressure of anything else." Gordon nodded in agreement, and everyone else was quick to do the same. Lucian smiled as he began to fade back into his Familiar form. "_I will alert Master Alucard of your thoughts, Lady Elizabeth. Thank you all for hearing me out,_" he said as he once more faded from view. As he vanished from site, he spoke one final time. "_I wish you all the best of luck. May God watch over you, and guide you in all of your actions._"

* * *

_We now join a team that consists exclusively of demons and angels (Well, not really)...  
_**_Following Team Six: Boss Room: Machine Tower_**

Leon stepped into the room, and was almost immediately ambushed. "What in the hell?" He lashed-out with _VampireKiller_, hitting the Doppelganger before him. His eyes began to search the room, and he immediately noticed that almost all of the other shadows in the room held one particular shape. "Uh, guys? I need a little help in here..." Priere was the next one through the door, and she slid around to the Baron's left side, twirling her baton menacingly. She was closely followed by her brother, and then Walter led the vampires into the room. Galatea brought-up the rear, and the door slammed shut as soon as she had entered the large chamber. She looked at the ceiling, and almost began to swear aloud. "Here they come!" Leon called as the Doppelgangers began to attack.

Priere brought her baton up with both hands, blocking the downwards slash from her adversary. Her eyes suddenly grew flat with anger as she gripped one end of the baton in both hands and immediately swung it like a sword. The figure blocked her stroke, but the force that she had put into it caused him to stumble. He staggered into the light, and the Alternate Overlord's eyes widened with shock. _He looks exactly like Soma Cruz! Well, of course he does! He's one of the Doppelgangers that was created to mimic him and him alone. Beat him, and you will gain all of the souls in that damned body of his! Thanks for the heads-up, Saito. You're very welcome, Priere._ She ducked under a massive fireball and immediately launched her baton at him. It slammed into his stomach, and the copy doubled-over, fighting for breath. "_Giga Fire!_" she called, watching as the massive fireball descended upon her adversary. She thought that was the end, but the Doppelganger proved to be rather resilient as it stood-up and threw several spheres of lightning at her. She dodged all but the last one, but _man_ did that one hurt. She bit her lip to keep from crying-out in pain, and as her eyes wandered to the copy's face, they lit-up. _His eyes are wrong! I should have noticed that earlier. If I had, then I wouldn't have hesitated._ Silently cursing her stupidity, she struggled to remain on her feet as the Doppelganger charged at her...

Meanwhile, Walter was busy trading rapier thrusts with his own Soma copy. He then snarled as he shifted into bat form, preparing to charge forward when he noticed that the copy had likewise morphed into a bat. _So, you actually think that you can beat me in this form? _he sneered as he lunged forward, engulfed in red flames. However, he was surprised when the white bat dodged his charge before spitting out a fireball at him. The vampire's eyes grew wide as he looked between the projectile and the bat. _How in the hell did he do that? That thing was nearly his size, and yet he had no trouble at all!_ Lunging forward again, he waited for it to try the same move. As he reached the end of his charge, the white bat moved sideways and prepared to turn and launch another fireball. However, it's eyes grew wide and it squeaked in terror when Walter shifted back to his human form in a blink of an eye, whipped out his rapier again, and finished his lunge, pinning the struggling creature to the wall. It immediately reverted back to being human, and winced at the blade that was pinning it's left shoulder to the wall. Bernhard smiled as he shifted his hands into claws, and he smiled even more at the look he received from the terrified Doppelganger as he slit the monster's throat and absorbed all of the ability souls. Pulling his rapier from the wall, he wiped it clean and then sheathed it before turning to look at how the others were faring.

* * *

Culotte was busy moving from left to right, dodging alternating lightning bolts and huge fireballs that were coming from his opponent's hands. When the copy paused for a short time, the young angel lunged forward and slashed him across the ribs. The Doppelganger hissed in annoyance and pain before it began to launch even more projectiles at the young angel. The pattern kept going for a while, with Culotte scoring the occasional blow in between dodging the fire and lightning. However, the copy's magic ran out, and as soon as Culotte saw him reach for his sword, he launched a magical attack of his own. Leaping into the air, he called out only two words. "_Holy Arrows!_" A seal appeared in front of him for a brief moment, and then several explosive quill-like projectiles shot from it at a downwards angle. They pinned the Doppelganger to the ground before exploding, inflicting hideous wounds on the man's frame. As he struggled to his feet, Culotte decided that it was time to end the fight. Tightening his grip on his sword, he executed a perfect _Blade Rush_, and removed his adversary's head from his shoulders. After absorbing all of the powers and cleaning his sword, the young angel wandered over to Walter and plopped himself down next to the fire-haired vampire. "Man, I never want to dodge that much again!" "No kidding, my young friend," Walter said, chuckling. "That was one hell of a fight. Nice finish." "Why, thank you!" 

At the same time, it appeared as if Niteshade were teaching her opponent how to dance. She moved with a natural grace, spinning and weaving, dodging her opponent's blows while all of hers managed to land on her adversary. The Soma copy snarled in pain before lunging forward, only to have his blade turned aside in a heartbeat. Continuing her spin, the blonde succubus stroked her blade across the Doppelganger's chest, leaving a rather nasty-looking wound. He hissed in pain and frustration as he continued to miss even the simplest of strokes, and Niteshade's gentle humming was starting to get on his nerves. Stopping his movements, he waited for an opportunity to present itself, but it never happened, for she stopped as well, staring directly into his eyes in a bold challenge. "What are you? AFRAID?" she taunted, her hand drifting to her hip as she leaned forward. "Are you just going to give-up? Or are you actually going to make an effort?"

"SHUT-UP WOMAN!" the copy of Soma roared as he lunged forward, and Niteshade smiled. She had succeeded in erasing any doubts she had about her victory in that single moment. She knew that if she were facing the _real_ Soma, he would have never given-up in the first place, and she would probably be injured much worse. She yawned in his face and then playfully stretched her long arms above her head, giving the copy the chance he needed. He took it, and immediately payed for his mistake as the succubus turned away, her claws already shifting. She then completed her turn, dealing a crushing blow to the base of the man's skull. He died instantly, and Niteshade happily skipped over to Culotte and Walter after she had finished taking the ability souls into herself. Stretching lazily, she settled down next to the young angel, and then she gently smiled as she watched the rest of the fights.

* * *

Joachim was utilizing all of his swords in an impressive display of power and control. The copy of Soma was unimpressed, and, much to the other vampire's surprise, copied the technique without even a second thought. He smiled and drew _two_ swords before lunging at Joachim, determined to kill him. However, Armster was proving to be resourceful, and he knew that his opponent could not keep up the barrier forever. After all, the copy did not have a Chaos Ring, unlike every single one of the vampires and magic-users that had come from Saito's Forge. He smiled as he noticed his adversary's shield beginning to slow, and then it vanished completely, which was what Joachim had been waiting for. Immediately, Joachim spread his swords out, and then he made them disappear with two words and a gesture. The copy of Soma, thinking that it was his lucky day, began to move forward. However, he never reached the vampire. 

All around the copy, five small white portals appeared, and from these portals emerged the five swords of the vampire. Joachim smiled, and it was then that the copy realized what words were spoken when the blades had vanished. _Sword Church._ Joachim's nastiest multi-sword technique. The Doppelganger sank to his knees as the swords withdrew. He curled in around himself, coughing-up blood as he labored to breathe with two punctured lungs. Joachim slowly shook his head as the man struggled to rise, only to injure himself even more. In just under two minutes, the copy lay spread-eagled on the floor, dead from a loss of blood. The body dissolved, and the collection of spheres that were left behind circled Joachim once before entering his chest. He shuddered slightly when they had all finished, and then he grabbed a ragged piece of cloth that had once been part of the copy's coat. He used it to clean all of his swords, and then he strode over towards the wall where Walter, Niteshade, and Culotte were resting.

Galatea was busy dodging the sword of her duplicate when she snuck a glance over at Leon, only to raise a puzzled eyebrow when the Baron grabbed a crystal and then swapped the gem in his gauntlet from black to purple. However, Niteshade saw the switch, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized what Leon was about to do. She turned to Joachim, panic clearly visible in her eyes. "Joachim! Get Galatea away from Leon, now!" "Why is tha..." He stopped when he saw the look on her face, and then his mouth went dry. "Are you saying that he is about to...?" "Yes. Now MOVE!" The vampiric swordsmaster moved without seeming to, slowing down long enough to grab Galatea and haul her away from Leon. Once he was clear of the blast radius, he nodded once to Leon, and that was enough. The crystal and gauntlet both seemed to glow for a moment, and then it was as if reality itself had shattered in an instant. This was _Shatter Reality_, one of the five most devastating combinations that Leon was capable of using. Everything in a thirty-foot radius around him seemed to shatter the instant he raised his glove. The attack literally broke his own duplicate into thousands of shards, and it also did massive damage to the other two beings near him. That is, the spell also managed to heavily injure both Galatea's double _and_ the double of Soma that had been facing Priere.

* * *

The Alternate Overlord was having trouble staying upright. She had lost a lot of blood, but at the moment, her adversary was faring even worse than she was. She was bleeding from several small cuts, in addition to a hole in her stomach where the copy had gotten in a lucky stab. However, the copy was faring _much _worse. He was openly bleeding from several large wounds that had been inflicted by Leon's spell, and he was sitting on the floor, fighting desperately to keep his eyes open. Priere managed a small grin as she called upon her own magic. "_Omega Heal,_" she whispered softly, and the warm green glow appeared in her hands. She clenched her fists, allowing the magic to infuse her hands, and then she began to trace each of her injuries. As she touched each one, they vanished, not even leaving a scar. She slowly rose to her feet, and then stared at her adversary. He no longer had his eyes open, but she knew that he was still alive. She walked over and crouched down next to the fallen monster, and he struggled to open his eyes. When that failed, he whispered three words to the young woman. 

"Kill...me...please." Priere sniffed aloud before she drew her baton once more. "You were a worthy opponent. Please, forgive me," she said softly as she twisted one end of the baton off, revealing a wicked looking point. This she pressed over the man's heart, and with a final whisper of "Sorry," she plunged it inwards. The copy's eyes shot open once more, and they immediately sought her face. His lips quivered, forming the simplest of two-word phrases before he finally vanished. "Thank...you." The Doppelganger then vanished, leaving behind a sword that had been covered in Priere's blood. After cleaning her baton and replacing the end, she tentatively reached out and grabbed the hilt. Almost immediately, she felt a strange warmth spread-up her arm. Her eyes then grew wide as the blood on the blade vanished, as if it had been absorbed. It took her a few moments, but she soon realized exactly what had happened. When the revelation came to her, she suddenly smiled before reaching out with her mind, looking for the Oricaltos. _Hey Saito? Can you hear me? What is it, Priere? Well, I just finished my Doppelganger, and then something funny happened... Really? Please elaborate. Well, when he died, he left his sword behind, and when I picked it up, I got this warm and fuzzy feeling. It felt as if, well, I don't know how to explain it... It felt as if the blade had been meant for you the entire time, correct? Well, that's one way of putting it. Heh. It looks like I won't need to soul-forge a sword for you after all!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara was still dueling with her own Soma duplicate. Her long hair was soaked with sweat, and it was hanging limply down her back. Her sword was flickering, trying to catch an opening in her adversary's defense. However, she wasn't having much luck, and neither was her opponent. The two of them were circling one another, each seeking an opening. However, when the copy tried to make a move, Sara took advantage and raked her blade over the man's ribs. He visibly winced, but then he straightened, trying to ignore the now-open wound on his chest. However, the injury began to take it's toll, and Sara began to land more and more blows. Eventually, the Doppelganger just sighed and allowed his blade to drop to his side. He knew that he could not win, and he let Sara know this in the most direct manner. She saw his gesture, nodded once, sheathed her sword, and then lunged forward, latching onto the copy's neck like a leech. The man allowed a sigh to escape his lips before he dissolved, having been completely drained of blood. He left behind a collection of spheres, which were promptly absorbed by the young vampiric witch. She then turned and smiled brilliantly at her husband before wandering over to sit-down and watch the last fight. 

Galatea was moving incredibly fast, trying to finish-off her duplicate in a short-period of time. However, her double would have none of it, and was using every dirty trick in the book to try and win. But when she messed-up on one of her counterattacks, Galatea brought her hand up and across in a single, smooth gesture, opening the Doppelganger's throat before lunging over to her, lapping-up the freshly spilled blood before it could fall to the floor. She held up the duplicate until her thirst was quenched, and then she let the monster drop with a loud _thump_. Turning to look at the other members of the team, she wiped the blood away from her mouth and then she smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's time that we get moving!" The others nodded in agreement, and then everyone got-up and stretched before leaving the room.

* * *

_From Doppelgangers to... more Doppelgangers! Welcome to the Garden of Madness, ladies and gentlemen. Please keep your weapons on you at all times, and remember to check your sanity at the door...  
_**_Following Team Two: Boss Room (low): Garden of Madness_**

As Setsuna led his team through the doors, he had an awful premonition about what was coming. As soon as the door closed, he turned around, and his worst fears were confirmed. "Everyone, be careful. We've got too many Doppelgangers in here, and not enough time to do this right." "So then, what are we waiting for?" Rosa called sweetly as she drew her rapier. Setsuna sighed aloud and prepared for the fight of his life.

The first two to start were Malus and one of the duplicates of Soma. Vivode drew his sword, bowed, and then the two began to circle incredibly fast, each seeking an opening. The two stopped for a moment, and then the copy dashed across the circle, his sword flaring white for a moment before bursting into flame. Malus smiled and sidestepped to his left, keeping his leg extended in a trip. The Doppelganger fell flat on his face, and Malus immediately put his sword into the man's heart. He then raised his head and grinned. "That was _way_ too easy," he said, snorting with annoyance as he turned towards the door, absorbing the souls of his adversary as he walked over to the wall. Setsuna slowly shook his head as he waited for the next duel to start.

Cornell was the next one to move forward, and he found himself facing a mirror-image. He snarled before shifting his hands into claws and lunging forward, determined to tear out his adversary's throat. The Doppelganger, however, had other plans. He immediately went werewolf, forcing Cornell to change strategies. The man-wolf continued to circle his opponent, but then he had an idea. "Hey, does anyone have anything silver?" "I'll need it back after you're done!" Carrie called as she tossed Cornell a dagger. He caught the blade, and then flashed her a smile. "Does it matter if it's clean or not?" The young vampiric witch shook her head as a small grin crossed her face. "It doesn't matter to me, just as long as I get my blade back, okay?" "Fine with me!" Cornell called as he turned back towards his enemy. He then lunged forward, planting the blade between the copy's ribs, puncturing the heart on his first try. "Thank you Carrie!" he called as he tossed the bloodied dagger back to her before turning to stare at his dying copy. The beast coughed twice before his lungs solidified and he could no longer breathe.

* * *

The next one to make a move was Setsuna. _Might as well get this battle over with,_ he thought to himself as he stepped forward. The next copy of Soma also stepped forward, a blank look on his face before he smiled, revealing vampiric fangs. Setsuna also allowed a thin smile to cross his face as he bowed once before taking his stance. The copy did likewise, before taking two steps forward and swinging his axe at the priest's head. Setsuna merely raised his staff and blocked before counterattacking, lunging forward and managing to graze his enemy's side. The copy immediately grimaced in pain as he began to bleed heavily from his injured side. The faint smile reappeared, but this time it stayed around as he mockingly saluted the man before lunging forward once more, managing to weave his staff around the _Golden Axe_ wielded by his opponent. The cross punched a hole in his adversary's chest, and the man collapsed in an instant, dissolving into multiple spheres of light which promptly rushed into the priest's chest. 

He turned, shrugged at his companions, and then walked over to join Cornell and Malus. Next up was Reinhardt, and he had drawn and struck before the Doppelganger could even _think_ about it's first move. Looking over at the rest of the group, he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "WHAT? You guys are all staring at me as if I did something wrong." Carrie could only shake her head before the entire team cracked-up. "Reinhardt, I admire your combination of bravery and sheer dumb luck." "Why, thank you, Carrie. Besides, I think you're up." "Gee, thanks," she called as she walked towards the center of the floor.

* * *

Carrie paused for a moment to compose herself and let her hair down. Malus could only stare in awe as his wife pulled a small clip and her hair length nearly doubled. Instead of hanging at her shoulders, her lavender hair was now rippling down to her waist. She drew her staff, grasped the top tightly, twisted, and pulled, revealing the sword that was hidden in her staff. The copy of Soma that was facing her took two steps forward, drew his sword, and then smiled. Immediately after, he charged forward, swinging his blade crosswise in an attempt to cut her in half. She bought her own sword up in a block, and then she spun the blade twice in her hand. Almost immediately, the blade went from being fairly thin to being a truly _normal _sword. The blade elongated slightly and widened, growing outwards. In addition, the hilt sprouted a cross-piece that looked like a scroll. Carrie smiled gently at the wide-eyed Malus, and she tossed Rosa a wink as she brought her own blade up in a single fluid motion, cutting-off her adversary's left arm. He stumbled backwards, shocked that she had managed to get past his guard so quickly. She shrugged, grinned, and then removed his head. 

Ada looked over at her husband, smiled gently, and then stepped into the center of the room. She moved with a natural grace, and she struck with a single motion as soon as her opponent had stepped forward. The Doppelganger had absolutely no chance to move out of the way as Ada, quite simply, "pulled a Reinhardt," so to speak. Turning around once again, she dropped a curtsy to the remaining men before flashing them a brilliant smile. She then walked over and slid her way into Cornell's arms. Looking up at her husband, she sighed and finally relaxed. Life was perfect

* * *

Actrise was the next one to step forward, and as she drew her staff, she sneered at her duplicate before casting a lightning spell. The Doppelganger deflected it towards Rosa, but _VampireKiller_ flashed out to intercept the magic. The copy then cast a fire spell, only to have it bounced directly back at her. Surprised, she raised her staff and absorbed the blast, but then proceeded to double-over when Actrise's staff connected with her stomach. She gasped heavily, trying to catch her breath when the witch jammed her staff down her duplicate's throat before unleashing a full charge of lightning. Talk about a job "well-done." (If you don't get it, then don't worry too much.) 

Next was Henry, but that battle was over before it began, as the church knight merely fired a single round into his adversary's brain before shrugging and turning to look at Actrise. She snorted once, trying to keep from laughing at the ease with which he did things. At long last, it was Rosa's turn to fight. Smiling at her husband, she stepped forward to face the final Doppelganger of Soma Cruz. The duplicate sneered once, bowed, and then swept his left hand up and unleashed a massive fireball. The vampire, however, had already begun to move, and the blast ended up missing entirely. Rosa smiled lightly before she lunged towards her adversary, hoping and praying that the battle would not last forever. The copy raised his own rapier to block, but she managed to weave her blade around his, piercing his left lung. In an instant, the copy had fallen to his hands and knees, trying desperately to keep from coughing-up blood. However, he wasn't doing a very good job. Rosa took one look at the man, pitied him, and then ended his misery by stabbing him in the heart. He dissolved instantaneously, leaving a collection of souls behind. Rosa glowed for a brief moment after she had finished absorbing the souls, and then she smiled as the door on the other side opened. "Come on, you guys. We still have work to do." Setsuna nodded in agreement, and then the team headed out.

* * *

_It is now time that we join the Seraph and his team to see how they are faring in their task…  
_**_Following Team Nine: Teleport Room: Silenced Ruins_**

The Seraph looked down at his map, allowing a brief smile to cross his face. So far, he and his team had managed to activate several of the main teleport rooms, and it appeared as if _someone_ else was also working on activating the rooms. This puzzled Lamington, and he immediately sought out the mage to get an answer. _Saito? I have a question for you. Go right ahead and ask, Michael. Well, it appears that someone else is activating the teleport rooms besides us. Do you have any idea as to who it might be?_ There was a brief pause as Saito thought for a moment, but then he smiled as he remembered his earlier conversation with a certain individual. _I know who is activating the other portals, but you might not be willing to believe me if I told you. Well then, who is activating them? Baal._ There was dead silence for a few minutes as the Seraph allowed this new revelation to sink-in. Then…

_Why in the name of all things light and dark is he DOING this? I mean, I know that he hates Shaft for some reason, but this is ridiculous! Not really, Michael. You see, he does have another reason for doing this. SPILL! Fine, fine. I'll tell you, but you better be paying attention to what I have to say, because I'm only going through this once. …Fine with me. Alright then. You see, Baal was not the only demon that Shaft managed to summon. Once he learned that Baal refused to cooperate with his plans, the Dark Priest summoned Menace, a massive demon who nearly killed Soma in 2036. …That still doesn't explain anything. Okay, then let me tell you this: Baal needs our help. You see, he was human at one time, and he wants to go back to being human. Unfortunately, he needs his sword to do that, and it was sealed in the Chaotic Realm. Soma managed to retrieve it, and we are planning on returning it to him after the War of the Makai. That's MUCH better. Thank you for clarifying. Hold on a minute, Michael. Where are you right now? I'm currently in the Silenced Ruins, why are you asking? Do you mind staying there for a few more seconds? Soma should be right down. Okay._

* * *

Soon enough, Soma poked his head in the door, and he smiled when he saw the group. "I was starting to wonder when you were all going to show-up. Welcome to the Silenced Ruins." "I take it that you guys have been doing fairly well?" Seth asked, running his hands through his hair once again. The reincarnation of Dracula smiled and nodded. "We've been getting news from the others. Apparently, there were many more Doppelgangers than we originally anticipated. However," he said with a grin, "we are still managing to defeat them with our usual ease." The Seraph slowly shook his head and grinned. "Well, it just so happens that we had a _little_ help in activating some of the rooms." "I already know about Baal. Besides, there are a few other things that still need to be taken care of here." With that, he motioned for the team to follow him as he lead the way up towards the boss room.

* * *

**_Following Team One: Boss Room: Silenced Ruins_**

"Hey, Saito! Look who I found!" Soma called cheerfully as he strode down the corridor, with Michael and his team trailing in his wake. The Oricaltos looked up from his map and grinned. "You guys have been doing one _hell_ of a job. BUT, I think that a few of you are still itching to burn-off extra energy. That is why I had Soma bring you all here. You see, we already know how to beat the crap out of Bat Company. However, I want to see what kind of strategy you guys will come up with. Good luck!" he called to them as they strode into the room. They immediately noticed that they were not alone. In addition to the fact that Saito had managed to slip-in through the door just before it closed, there was also a fairly large swarm of red bats crowded into the center of the room. _So this is Bat Company, _Sonia thought as she drew her whip. "So, who wants to try first?" the Oricaltos asked, and the Seraph stepped forward. "I might as well see what I can do against this thing." "Then go right ahead, Michael."

The head angel sighed and shook his head before he drew his sword in a single motion. The white blade glimmered coldly in the faintly-lit room, and the swarm noticed it near-instantly. They immediately turned and began to fire sonic rings at Michael, who casually swatted them away before unleashing a _Wind Cutter_ that managed to knock several bats to the ground. Turning to face the mage, he smiled. "Well, that was fun. Who wants to go next?"

* * *

The lady Sonia was the next one to stride forward and engage the infernal creature in combat. She swung her whip only twice, but both hits connected, and the monster reeled-back with several pained squeaks. Many more bats had dropped onto the floor, and the battle was nearly over. At least, that was what the Oricaltos was hoping for. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and, much to the dismay of everyone present, the bats on the floor began to stir and rise into the air once again. "Son of a...!" Saito cursed as he witnessed that it was pulling itself together once more. Snarling, he stepped forward to put an end to it himself. 

Shifting his hands once more into claws, the mage took his stance after drawing his sword. Spreading his wings, he lifted into the air as well, determined to eliminate the nuisance once and for all. When they began to launch sonic rings at him, he amazed everyone with an impressive display of aerial skills, including several twisting stunts that not even the Seraph could follow. When the firing finally stopped, the mage decided to unleash a little present of his own. Remembering how the monster had reacted to Mina's fireball during the battle outside of the open-air market, he grinned wickedly as he suddenly and simply extended his right hand before speaking a single word. However, that one word was more than enough to finish the battle. "_Tsunum!_"

* * *

After Bat Company had been obliterated, Saito tried to walk into the next room, only to be repelled by an unknown force. "What in the hell? Hey, SOMA! You better get over here, quick!" Soma rushed into the room, and then he saw the barrier surrounding the door. "That looks like the barrier surrounding the Chaos Door in the Floating Gardens. I think that we might have to go back to the Master's Chamber in order to get this to open properly." "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Vlad called, slightly amused. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

_While the Oricaltos is busy leading the way back towards Subterranean Hell, we join a battle-in-progress in the Dark Chapel...  
_**_Following Team Seven: Boss Room (lower): Dark Chapel_**

As soon as the door had sealed behind them, Rena heard a low snarl coming from deeper inside the room. She was unsure why, but she immediately braced for an impact. The beast promptly launched out of the shadows, slamming into the witch's ribs, causing her to stagger into Nicholai. "What in the name of God?" Hector asked before getting a good luck at the monster that had attacked them. His eyes suddenly grew immensely wider when he found himself staring at a three-headed dog. "Is it just me, or is that thing actually..._ Cerberus? I hate to admit it, but you're right. That thing was more than just a thorn in my side, Forgemaster. Get rid of him as fast as possible, before he has a chance to unleash his beam attack. Thanks for the warning, Oricaltos. You're __**very** welcome._

The Forgemaster let his left hand drift towards the bag hanging at his waist as he slowly drew one of his swords. He looked over at Julia, and then he nodded as his fingers closed around one particular crystal. Immediately, Sypha began to charge her own magic for an attack as Trevor lashed out at the massive dog, hitting it in the left flank. Cerberus let out a low growl of pain before turning on him, releasing a massive fireball directly at his head. He dove to the right, swinging _VampireKiller_, praying that he hit the fireball before it hit his wife. He smiled when the projectile vanished halfway to its target, but then his smile faded when the hell-hound rounded on him once again. He had no time to prepare for the white light that had appeared in the beast's mouth as it prepared to eliminate him...

* * *

As soon as Cerberus had turned to fire his attack beam on Trevor, he felt a massive burning sensation going through his back legs. Turning, he snarled at Nicholai before unleashing his beam attack. Much to his shock and dismay, a shield appeared out of nowhere to take the hit, and the violet-haired man seemed to smile for a brief moment before he struck with his spear. The blow landed right between the eyes of the central head, and Cerberus loosed a howl of pain and fury. Turning to look at Laharl, Nicholai gave a nod, and then allowed his son to take the offensive. The Overlord swung his sword twice, putting deep gashes into the two side heads before dodging out of the way of the dog's lunge attack. He then nodded at his mother, and Rena smiled briefly before releasing her spell. "_Terra Wind!_" The emerging cyclone picked-up the guardian and tossed him high into the air, giving Flonne the perfect chance to land a finishing blow. 

_And land one she did._ "_Divine Ray!_" the Fallen Angel called as she positioned herself directly under the massive dog. Immediately, the air around her began to crackle with a massive amount of power as she unleashed one of her strongest magical attacks. The column of light seemed to ripple as it shifted around her, giving no one on the outside a clear view of what was going on. However, that did not matter, because _everyone_ saw the end result. There was a loud, anguished howl followed by a blinding flash of light. Everyone was force to turn away, and when they could see again, Laharl's jaw dropped in astonishment. Flonne was standing in the same exact place, and there was no indication of what had just happened. Well, except for the fairly charred skeleton of one of the most powerful of Shaft's summons. She smiled briefly before lifting her eyes to the former Overlord. "Where should we go next, Master Nicholai?" He was about to answer when they all heard a mental voice that made them smile. _I think that you should head to the next Boss Room. It isn't really that far, and I know for a fact that Malphas will not attack if you let him know that Mina sent you, okay? That's fine with me, Mister Saito. Thanks for helping me with the Divine Ray. Heh. You're very welcome, Flonne. Now get moving. __**YES SIR!**_

* * *

_Saito was correct in saying that it would not take them long to reach the next Boss Room. As a matter of fact, it was only two rooms away...  
_**_Following Teams One&Nine: Boss Room (upper): Dark Chapel_**

Flonne was the first one through the door, and she called out sweetly right as she crossed the threshold. "Master Malphas! Where are you?" "I'm right here, young lady," a voice said from deeper inside the room, causing the Fallen Angel to give a tiny squeal of fright. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but, as it seems that you already know who I am, is it safe for me to assume that you will not attack me?" "Of course it's safe to assume that, Malphas! You worry too much, sometimes, do you know that?" a woman's voice called from the opposite side of the room. Then another man's voice called, a voice that was slightly deeper, but which carried nearly the same authority as Saito's. "It is gladdening to see that you are still intact, Malphas." "Count Dracula! I had no idea the you had been freed!" "Well, it was only recently. Besides, there is still much work that needs to be done," Soma called as he also stepped into the room from the side opposite Laharl.

Malphas stepped forward into the light, and Flonne could not keep herself from crying out at what she saw. The man was a wreck. His usually short hair was now hanging in tangles around his waist, and his eyes were bloodshot due to a lack of sleep. But this was not what caused the Fallen Angel to cry out. Rather, it was the state of his wings. The long, ebony-colored feathers had been nearly sliced in half, and his two outward pinions on either wing were missing entirely. "Who did this to you?" she asked, tears silently streaming down her cheeks as she reached out to touch the place where his outermost feather had been at one time. "It was an Alura that Shaft brought into this room some time ago. I don't think that I'll ever be able to recover." "Don't berate yourself, King of Ravens. It's not your fault that Shaft tricked you." The golden-eyed man sighed aloud before settling himself onto the floor. "I know that much, Death," he said, slowly shaking his head. Mina knelt down next to him, and then wrapped her hands around his. "I remember making you a promise in 2040, a promise that I intend to keep here and now." She looked up, as if asking for permission, and Saito nodded once. "_Brisingir,_" she said softly, and then the healing flames appeared. However, the color was _very_ different from the one that Michael was used to seeing. Instead of ice-blue flames, the fires that Mina commanded had a warm, ruby-tone to them. They slowly spread up Malphas' arms, healing the minor cuts and abrasions before spreading to his wings.

* * *

His eyes widened in sudden shock as he felt his pinions regrow in mere seconds. He lifted his head to stare at Mina, the gratitude in his eyes clearer than anything else. "Thank you, Miss Mina." He then turned and looked up at another one of the Belmonts who was present. "You look a lot like your grandfather, do you know that, Seth?" The younger of the two brothers slowly nodded his head. "I've heard that several times from many different people. Thank you for the compliment." Malphas smiled and slowly stood up and stretched. He yawned, blinked a few times, and then grumbled something about his hair being a mess. Riala giggled at this and then called him over to her. "Here. Let me see if I can do anything about that hair of yours..." 

Saito smiled and slowly shook his head as he watched Riala carefully wash and comb Malphas' hair before cutting it, making sure that it was of normal length before bending to collect the hair that had fallen onto the stone floor. She stopped when she heard the man speak again. "I have heard terrible rumors from your time about a disease that causes people to lose their hair, and possibly their lives." "That is correct. We have taken to calling this disease cancer. Why are you asking about this?" He shrugged and then smiled. "Well, I wanted you to give all of that hair of mine so that wigs could be made to help those poor people retain a sense of dignity." At this comment, even Tim (who absolutely _hated_ the idea of charity work for a while) could not help but smile. "We will make sure that your hair reaches the right people once we return to our time period." "Thank you."

* * *

Saito looked around the room once before he smiled at Nicholai. "So, who did you guys face in the Study?" The former Overlord snorted a laugh before replying. "The Earth Golem was _far_ too easy, and Medusa was apparently in a very good mood about something, so she just let us go." "I think it might have been what I did to her hair." "Oh, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to that. What is she, anyway?" "She's a natural blonde." "Thanks for clarifying." A light cough was heard, causing them both to look at the Seraph, slightly annoyed. But then the mage remembered why he had led them so far. "Sorry, Michael, it just slipped my mind." He turned back towards Nicholai with a slight frown on his face. "I was wondering if you would be willing to join us on a little side-trip..." "Really? Where are we going, Saito?" Flonne asked eagerly, and the _diralec_ merely smiled. "We are heading towards the Master's Chamber. Apparently, something has sealed-off the entrance to the Abyss, and from what I can tell, it is the only way that I can think-of that would lead us directly to the Inverted Castle." Soma nodded in agreement before looking at Rena. "So, are you willing to join us?" "With absolute pleasure," the witch said with a smile.

* * *

_And so, the teams are slowly starting to come together once again. Let's go check-in on Orlox and the rest of his combined team as they begin to climb the Condemned Tower...  
_**_Following Teams Four&Five: Condemned Tower_**

Orlox took one look at the structure and whistled. "You mean that we actually have to _climb_ this thing? Are you out of your mind?" _I'm afraid not, Orlox, and it only gets worse from there. You see, there is a boss at the top of the Tower, but I can't tell what it is. Though one thing is for sure: You'll have an easier time against that thing than I had against Gergoth._ "Thanks for the encouragement, Soma," the vampire muttered under his breath before motioning for his group to move forward. However, Karina raised a hand for silence, and that was when Orlox heard voices rising from one of the closer rooms in the Garden. "I'm telling you, Gordon, that there is _no way_ that that fight was easy!" "What are you talking about, Eric? You didn't even have to get close to that stupid ram to hit it!" "Will you two both shut-up for once?" came a slightly exasperated voice, followed by several muttered curses by the two other men. "That's much better. Now, what were we discussing again, Priere?" "I'm not sure but... What in the hell happened here?" the Alternate Overlord exclaimed, her eyes taking in the massive amount of damage that had been caused by Orlox and the others. "I have no idea, but that burn mark on the wall looks like it was made by a _Chaos Impact_." "Then whatever it was must have done something to _really_ piss-off Etna, 'cause that's the only way she could have poured so much power into that strike."

"You're right, Priere. Something really did piss me off. Some sort of damn moth attacked my little brother, and you know how much I _hate_ when that happens." Priere turned towards the far door and smiled lightly before waving. "I take it that you joined with another team then?" she asked, and Etna looked at her, slightly puzzled. "What gave you that idea?" "Well, I don't know. Maybe it was the _shotgun shells_ that Croix left behind?" There was a moment of silence, and then both women smiled when Croix realized what had happened. "DAMMIT! I was hoping to keep it a surprise, but I knew that I had forgotten to do something," he groaned, slowly shaking his head. Priere gently smiled at him before walking over to enfold him in a hug. "And who said that I would let you go and have all of the fun?" "No one..." "My point exactly. Now, I thought that I heard something about a boss on top of this tower, correct?" Croix nodded, and then Priere gave him a deathly serious look before she looked-up and smiled at Orlox. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving, people!"

* * *

_It appears as if there are now only two teams: One led by the Oricaltos, and one jointly-led by Orlox and Priere. Let's head over to the Inner Quarter, where we find that Marjoly has just met with Saito and his team after a long battle with Headhunter...  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Inner Quarter: Castle Dracula (normal)_**

"WOW! I never expected you guys to get here so fast." "Well, that's what happens when I let Vlad handle the details. Anyway, how was your fight with Headhunter?" Marjoly groaned aloud and settled her back against the wall. "_Never_ mention that thing's name for as long as you live. I absolutely HATED that fight! He kept on jumping around, and from what I'm feeling right now, he cracked at least three of my ribs." Everyone collectively winced, and then the mage slowly shook his head as he helped her to stand. "Well, please remember that once we get to the Inverted, the battles will get _much_ more difficult." "I know that much, Oricaltos," Marjoly gasped as Rena bandaged her ribs. "Well, where are we headed?" "We are going to the Master's Chamber. Do you wanna come with us?" The Witch of Beauty Castle coughed once to cover her laughter before looking up at the young leader. "What do YOU think?" "I take that as a _yes_, then," Saito said, inwardly sighing in relief. "Let's get moving, because the sooner we win this fight, the sooner we can get to Shaft." "Agreed," Soma called as he led the way over to the teleport room.

It did not take them long to reach the room, and it took them even less time to reach the Final Floor. As Soma led the way towards the Master's Chamber, Vlad hurried to keep pace with the younger man. "So, who do you think is waiting for us?" he asked, and Soma shrugged. "If it's Jones again, then I will kick his sorry ass to kingdom-come!" "Fine with me," the Count said with a grin. "I never liked that guy anyway." "It appears that we are in agreement, Count Dracula. I never got used to the idea of an idiot like him being the heir to all of your powers. Then again, I don't think that ANY of us could stomach that idea," Saito said with a snarl. "Well, it is time that we settle the score once and for all. This battle ends tonight!"

* * *

_Let's take a brief break in order to check on those who were last seen climbing the Condemned Tower...  
_**_Following Team Two: Boss Room: Condemned Tower_**

"It's quiet here. A little _too_ quiet," Setsuna muttered under his breath as he approached the door. However, the silence was short-lived when he heard a sudden clash of weapons coming from the inside. He looked at his team, and then his eyes narrowed. "We're going in, people!" Everyone nodded, and then he cautiously led the way into the room. As soon as all had entered, the door silently slid shut. However, this was not what had grabbed the attention of the hybrid and his team. Rather, it was the fight that was raging in the middle of the room that grabbed their eyes immediately.

Multiple Doppelgangers of Soma had appeared to attack the party, and the battle was already raging back-and-forth. Mirer winced slightly as his opponent landed a blow on his left shoulder. He turned, snarled, and then lashed out with his claws, leaving several nasty-looking cuts on the man's face. He stumbled slightly, and the master vampire took advantage of this, pressing the attack. Slowly, he was forcing the copy of Soma into one of the corners, where he could do the most damage with the least effort. The copy saw what he was trying to do, and he began to make his move. However, it was already too late. The man was pinned in the corner as Mirer repeatedly slashed his face, and then he put his hand into the man's chest. His fingers closed around the Doppelganger's heart, and then he squeezed, crushing it to a pulp. The body dissolved in an instant, and the spheres rushed into the vampire's outstretched hand. He smiled as he absorbed the power, and then he noticed the others. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Setsuna, but then he smiled and walked over.

* * *

Croix and Alouette were back-to-back, defending one another from the attacks of their opponents. However, it wasn't going very well, and Croix knew it. "Stay here, Alouette. I'm going to try something. I just pray that it works," he whispered before spreading his wings and rising into the air. He looked down at the man in front of him, and then the angel smiled. The copy of Soma recoiled in that very instant, because the smile on Croix's face was terrible to behold. The angel then spoke a single word, but it rang-out as if he had shouted it at the top of his lungs. "_Judgment._" The brilliant crystal appeared out of nowhere and dropped heavily, crushing the copy into a bloody pulp. Croix smiled once again before landing at his fiancé's back. "Your turn, sweetheart." Alouette smiled with ease, and then she lunged forward, a thin chain appearing in her hands. The Doppelganger before her grinned wickedly. _A stupid little chain is the best that she can do? This will be TOO easy,_ he thought, and then he lashed out with his sword. 

He was quite surprised when the angel caught his blade on the chain, and he was even more shocked when the chain passed through his sword as if it had never even existed. He backed away, eyes wide with terror. "Please, don't kill me. I promise that I'll leave you alone," he lied as his hand strayed to the gun at the back of his waist. Alouette's eyes narrowed as she glared at the man. "I don't think so, buddy!" She then lashed out with her weapon. The chain wrapped around the man's right arm, and then she pulled it back towards her. The razor sharp links dug in deep, leaving one, single, spiraling wound along his arm. They also managed to sever two tendons, and the man grimaced as he suddenly lost all movement in his right arm. Alouette smiled at the poor man before advancing slowly, forcing him back. Soon, the terrified man was backed-up against a wall, and his eyes widened when he saw Alouette almost casually wrap the chain around her right hand. "Please, spare me. I don't want to die!" the man wailed, and Alouette gave him a terrible smile before moving her hand to his throat. "Then you should have never been born," she whispered, and then she brought her hand across in one swift motion. The body collapsed in a bloody mess, and the spheres rushed into her body instantaneously. She looked over at Croix, and then she smiled. "Well, that wasn't too hard."

* * *

Charlotte was busy dodging spells from her adversary, and thus did not notice another copy sneak-up on her. However, before the clone could stab her, he was thrown into the far wall by several fireballs. The Doppelganger looked over, slightly annoyed at the interference. "Stay out of my way, you fool," he snarled, but the man merely smiled before drawing his sword. The copy's eyes grew wide as he recognized the blade. "Is that truly..." "_Valmanway_? Yes, it is. I'm actually surprised that you actually recognized it after so many years," Kurtis sneered as he rushed forward, trying to pin his opponent to the wall. Much to his dismay, the copy dodged to his left, drawing his own version of the sword. Kurtis smiled at this before beckoning his adversary forward. "Let's see if you have what it takes to finish me." 

The copy snarled and took his stance, the blade feeling fairly light in his hand. Kurtis smiled coldly before making his move. In a blur of motion, the copy was reeling backwards, without his sword. The reason? The human scientist had taken off the man's wrist, sword and all. His face was practically devoid of emotion as he released his frustration at the Doppelganger, slashing it across the face over and over again. When he finally decided to remove it's head, it had collapsed near the door. Turning after he had finished absorbing the souls, he watched in amusement as Charlotte shortened her opponent by severing both of his legs at the knee. She then brought her blade across in a backhanded swing, removing the poor creature's head.

* * *

Camilla had shifted her hands into claws, and was busy trying to wrench a sword away from her opponent. However, it wasn't working out in the way that she had originally anticipated. _Damn, this thing is strong!_ she thought to herself as she continued to struggle with the copy. He snarled as he raised his left hand and sent several hundred volts of electricity into the vampire's face, and Camilla stumbled back, swearing in Latin. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked over at the smirking copy of Soma Cruz. "You are _dead_!" she snarled as she once more lunged forward. The man yelped as her claws scored his chest, and then he stopped abruptly. The vampire smiled, her hand sticking out of the man's back, leaving a bloody hole where his heart had been. The souls rushed out of the hole before he slumped into her, and Camilla grinned. _Free food too? Awww, you shouldn't have!_ she thought as she began to feed. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was busy trading distance blows with _her_ opponent. She ducked under another massive fireball and rolled to her right, avoiding the swarm of locusts that appear out of nowhere. _Bloody nuisances,_ she thought as she swatted them away, but then she had an idea. A wicked grin crossed her face as she began to charge her own magic. The copy grinned as he sent another swarm of locusts after her, but it soon turned into a horrified expression when Dracula's niece countered with a fireball that burned them all to a crisp, in addition to charring his right hand. The man hissed in pain and stood-up to cast another spell, but he was quickly fried by Elizabeth's follow-up. The lightning spell flared from her fingertips and slammed into his head, boring into his skull in moments. He collapsed in a boneless heap, his skull imploding due to the pressure difference. The young vampire merely smiled as she walked over to the bloody mess, absorbing the souls as she walked. She was still a little hungry, and all of that blood looked so appealing.

* * *

At the same time, Etna was discovering the same thing that Krichevskoy had earlier in the day: the copy couldn't wield a spear to save his own life. She was sidestepping every single one of the blows that had been aimed at her, and her own strikes were inflicting greater and greater damage with each passing second. When the two stopped for a breather, Etna smiled before putting her spear away and making a curious spinning motion with her left hand. Kurtis' eyes suddenly widened as he realized what Etna was doing, and then he turned to his companions. "I suggest that we move, people. I don't really want to be caught in the blast radius." "What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, slightly puzzled, but then she saw that there were several strange creatures in the air, circling in accordance with Etna's finger movements.. "I suddenly have a feeling that we should move as far away as possible," she suddenly agreed, scrambling away from the enraged young demon. 

Etna smiled at the Doppelganger, and then four words escaped her lips. "Drop Dead! _Prinny Raid!_" The zombie penguins abruptly stopped circling and shot towards the ground, impacting one after the other. The copy of Soma had no chance to even _attempt_ a dodge, and he was forced to endure every hit. After the fifth Prinny, he was on his knees, coughing-up blood, and after the tenth, he had passed-out due to the pain and loss of blood. He was still lying on the ground when the final Prinny slammed into the center of his spine and detonated, ripping him apart instantaneously. The soul spheres rose from the crater and shot into Etna, and the young demon smiled before motioning everyone else forward. "Come on, we still have some work to do."

* * *

_From Doppelgangers to a rematch... When will the madness ever end? Probably after Shaft is dead, but that's not gonna happen any time soon...  
_**_Following Soma: Master's Chamber: Castle Dracula (Normal)_**

"Well, it looks like Shaft is starting to rely on rejects like _you_ to protect himself," Soma sneered as he drew his sword and allowed his wings to spread. Graham Jones frowned as he drew his own sword, and then the two began to circle. Each was seeking an opening, but it was Graham who drew first blood due to a dirty trick. He smiled wickedly as he suddenly took two steps forward, and Soma backed away the same distance, trying to maintain his advantage. Jones then nodded to something else, and it was at that moment that Soma realized that something was horribly wrong. He tried to turn, but it was already too late.

Graham laughed as the spikes embedded in the wall stabbed through Soma's wings, leaving multiple gaping holes in them. "First blood is mine, Cruz." "I can assure you, _Jones_, that you will not win this battle through cheap tricks like that!" Soma managed to snarl through clenched teeth as he prepared to summon his Alura Familiar. Jones saw this coming and raised his right hand before smiling. "I already took certain precautions to make sure that you couldn't heal. Now _die_!" he roared as his finger stabbed down on the button of the remote in his hand. However, he did _not_ anticipate that Soma would teleport directly in front of him and knock the remote into the air before the missionary could press the button. Dracula's reincarnation then leapt after the remote, and he smashed it in a single stroke. Upon landing, he turned to face his adversary, summoning his familiar as he did so.

The young Alura gently smiled at her master before her eyes hardened at the site of Graham Jones. Lily lashed out mercilessly with her vines, determined to take the idiot entirely out of the picture. Graham stumbled back, wincing as the vines lashed him repeatedly across the face and arms. Then, one came and wrapped around his legs, tripping him easily. The man did a face-plant into the pool of blood on the floor, and Soma smiled. It was the opportunity that he had been waiting for. Rushing forward, he stabbed Graham in the chest with _Claimh Solais_ before shifting his hands into claws and removing the missionary's head. He snorted once and crossed himself as the man dissolved. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." He then turned and walked back out. Nodding at Dracula, he motioned for Saito and the others to stand. "Time that we go and check on that damn door." The Oricaltos nodded in agreement, and then they all moved-out.

* * *

_While Saito and his companions are making their way back towards the Abyss, we now join Setsuna and the others as they head to the Ceremonial Room in order to face Andralamech...  
_**_Following Setsuna&Co: Ceremonial Room_**

The hybrid priest poked his head in the door, and then immediately pulled it back in order to avoid a stream of fireballs. "It looks like he's not really happy to be locked-up here." "You have _no_ idea," Nathan responded as he readied his whip and boomerang. "Is everyone ready?" There were nods all around, and then Graves nodded at Setsuna. "Let's go." He then turned to Hugh and smiled. "It's time that I show you how to use multiple DSS card-combinations at once." The Baldwin nodded, and then everyone filed through the door.

As soon as they had dropped down to ground-level, Nathan activated his first combination, the Mars-Unicorn combo, which turned _VampireKiller_ into a holy sword (Sound familiar? If not, then be sure to read Chapter 6 **or** Interlude III). Hugh was off to one side, defending his wife from flying skulls while still managing to take notes on the DSS combos. Nathan smiled and slowly shook his head before turning back to the battle at hand. After splitting several fireballs and dodging multiple flying skulls, Nathan decided that enough was enough. He drew out the Pluto card and activated it, and then he followed by activating several more cards to form the combinations that he needed. These combinations included, but were not limited to:

* * *

Pluto-Salamander: Item Crash  
Pluto-Serpent: Double the number of thrown weapons  
Pluto-Golem: Shadow clone  
Pluto-Griffon: Faster movement  
Apollo-Cockatrice: Dropping comets at will  
Saturn-Thunderbird: Summoning an electrified Crow as a familiar

* * *

Hugh finished with his note-taking just before he remembered to duck, causing one of the beast's massive hands to miss his head by several inches. Rolling to his right, he watched as Nathan began to launch boomerangs at a furious pace. Coming to his feet once again, the Baldwin lashed out with a few boomerangs of his own before activating the Crash combination. Looking over at Richter, he smiled as he displayed the cards, and then slowly drew a vial of holy water from his belt. Richter, now realizing what Hugh was going to do, returned the diabolic grin before calling out to Graves. "Hey, Nathan! Get ready for one hell of a downpour!" Nathan turned around and suddenly frowned. _Wait a second... Aren't there demons on our side as well?_ He had hit on something that Richter had forgotten, and he knew that he only had seconds to act. He took a deep breath, and then roared one word at the top of his lungs. "_STOP!_" 

Richter froze at the sound of Nathan's voice. "What did you do that for? I was about to end this!" "Well, did you ever consider how some of our allies would react to the _Hydro Storm_ if you unleashed it here and now? Or did that thought never cross your mind?" Hugh looked over at Nathan, and when he noticed that the man's eyes had turned cold and hard, he swallowed nervously. "Crud! I completely forgot that Camilla is a vampire! Me and my sense of timing," he grumbled before putting the vial away and drawing his boomerang once again. Nathan, seeing that at least one of them had gotten his message, turned and unloaded multiple projectiles at the ram's head. Andralamech screamed in pain before trying to squash Nathan again, but Graves quickly rolled out of the way.

* * *

Mirer was the next to strike, launching a few fireballs before reaching around to grab the tips of his wings. He then pulled outwards, drawing two swords which bore a stunning resemblance to his wife's blade. Combining them without a second thought, he then rushed forward, slashing the ram-headed beast repeatedly in the face. He was one of the few who dared to get close to the monster, while the rest kept their distance, shooting-off spells. He grinned as several lightning bolts appeared out of the blue and slammed into Andralamech repeatedly, heavily injuring the monster. Turning, he nodded to his wife before scrambling out of the way. 

Charlotte concentrated for a few moments, and then her eyes snapped open. She fired several balls of lightning at the creature, and then watched in shock as several comets dropped out of nowhere to finish the beast off. Looking over at a grinning Nathan Graves, she slowly shook her head. "Well, I am certainly glad that the battle is over and done with. Now, where do we go from here?" she asked, slightly puzzled. Her answer soon arrived in the form of a message from the Oricaltos. _Attention people! I need all of you to join us in the Abyss ASAP. We have a major battle ahead of us, and I want to make certain that you are all prepared._ Everyone nodded, and then they turned and headed out towards the teleport room in the Observation Tower.

* * *

_While most of the travelers got-off with little to do, there were still dangers in the Abyss for a few people...  
_**_Following the Count: Boss Room: The Abyss_**

Dracula took a cautious step into the room, and then his eyes hardened at the site that awaited him. There were only four copies of Soma left, but they were all there in the same room. He sighed aloud before turning to his younger son. "Do you want to lead, Morian, or should I?" The younger Tepes shook his head, a slow smile crossing his face. "I will lead, but I sure hope that these idiots are worth the effort," he said as he slid past his father and into the room beyond. He was immediately confronted by the first Doppelganger. Shrugging his shoulders, D drew his sword and took his stance, ready for anything. The copy grinned at the _dhamphir_, showing full fangs. "I am going to enjoy this," he snarled as he rushed forward, his sword already swinging towards D's throat. Vlad's younger son was quick to raise his sword in a block, and then he counterattacked, hoping to catch his opponent while he was still recovering. However, the trick failed miserably, and the copy was able to block the stroke before stabbing forward, hoping to pierce that man's heart.

His sword passed through D with little resistance, and the copy immediately began to laugh, thinking that the battle was over. He didn't notice the cloud of mist behind him, and as it slowly took shape, the copy continued his celebration. Once he had rematerialized, D sighed quietly and raised his sword for one last attack. He was guaranteed not to miss, and he knew it. The copy never knew what hit him. One moment, he was jumping up and down in celebration, and the next, he was collapsing with nearly three feet of steel coming out of the front of his chest. He slowly collapsed into ash, leaving the collection of souls to follow the blade up into the half-vampire. Morian Alexander Tepes, youngest son of the Count, smiled to himself as he exited the room through the door that he had entered from.

* * *

Yoko was the next one to walk through the door. She stopped just inside, and slowly raised her right hand, palm-out. The Doppelganger was unsure what to do, but he knew that he had to move, and _fast_. Diving to his left, he watched as the spheres of lightning shot through his former position at a tremendous speed. Praising his good fortune, he slowly rose to his feet and looked in the direction of the door, only to find that the woman was no longer there. _What in the hell?_ he thought before turning around. He caught just the barest hint of gold before he felt something being rammed into his chest. His eyes suddenly widened with shock when he realized what had happened. Yoko had utilized her transfiguration into mist in order to sneak-up on the copy. As he was turning, she grabbed his own sword and rammed it through the Doppelganger's chest. She smiled before bending over the dying man. "It's nice to know that I have helped to eliminate a cheap imitation like you," she whispered before she began to drink the blood of the duplicate. When she was done, having absorbed all of the souls through her feeding, she turned to leave. Picking-up the sword she had used to kill the man, she felt a sudden rush of power, and outside, the Oricaltos smiled, knowing that Belnades had just "imprinted" on her own sword. 

The Count was the next to enter the room, and he immediately drew the _Claimh Mortuous_. The copy of Soma responded by drawing his own version of _Solais_, and the two men rushed at one another, determined to end the fight as quickly as possible. Their swords clashed furiously, and it was only a few moments before both men began to circle. Vlad was bleeding freely from a wound on his left arm, while the duplicate was favoring his injured right leg. They continued to exchange blows, but then Vlad decided that it was growing too boring. Leaping backwards, he landed on the balls of his feet, sheathed his sword, and then thrust his hand outward. "_HELLFIRE!_" the Count roared, and the traditional three-directional fireball emerged from his hand. It shot forward, and then, much to the amusement of those watching, it _multiplied_, suddenly covering a much wider area than before. The copy had no choice but to take the hit, and it turned out to be the final blow that Vlad needed to land. The Doppelganger soon collapsed with several holes in his chest, and then the souls emerged and circled the room once before returning to their true Master. The Count grinned wickedly, and then he began to chuckle as he left the room.

* * *

Finally, it was the Seraph's turn to enter the room. As soon as the angel had passed through the door, he drew his broadsword and pointed it directly at his opponent. "It appears that only you and I are left," he said, and the copy nodded in agreement before drawing his own weapon. He then charged forward, launching two fireballs at Michael in order to confuse the angel. However, the Seraph stood his ground and blocked the attack before launching one of his own. The two circled one another, blocking and counterattacking. Soon enough, Lamington grew tired of playing games, and decided to end it. Launching himself into the air, he spoke only three words as the six seals appeared around him, but those words were the last that the Doppelganger ever heard. "Father, forgive me." 

After the light had died down, both of the doors opened, allowing the Oricaltos and his allies passage into the deepest part of the Abyss. Soon enough, they met with the remainder of their friends just outside of the teleport room. "Well, it appears as if we are all intact. We still have one more battle before the fight with Menace, so I am asking all of you here and now: Are you truly prepared for the task at hand?" The mage gazed from face to face, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" he called as he headed towards the central chambers.

* * *

**_Central Chamber: The Abyss: Castle Dracula (Normal)_**

As soon as everyone had dropped to the floor, Soma immediately began to search for the boss that they had to defeat. Hearing a loud groaning noise coming from one side of the room, he looked over in that direction and nearly recoiled in disgust. The demon on the wall was _massive_, and the young man had absolutely no clue what it was. He looked over at his companions before shrugging. "Does anyone know how to fight this thing correctly?" Leon looked up at the demon before shuddering. "I hated fighting this thing, but I guess that there's no other way around it." Drawing _VampireKiller_, he began to attack the lower limbs before motioning for the others to spread-out. "We all need to attack at once. That way, this fight will be over much faster."

Saito nodded in agreement before turning to the rest. In the end, he divided the remainder of the army into three groups. He left Leon Belmont and his descendants, in addition to the Forgemaster and his wife, to attack the lower portion of the body. Most of the vampires, including Vlad and his sons, were ordered to attack the upper torso area. Meanwhile, Saito led the rest, including Soma, Mina, and the Seraph, in his attacks on the head of the beast. It took much time and effort, but the monster was eventually destroyed outright. As everyone landed on the floor after the battle, Nicholai looked down, slightly amused. "Soma, I need you to get on one of the higher platforms, then look down and tell me what you see." Cruz did so, and he instantaneously smiled before calling down to the former Overlord. "It has the appearance of one of the seals that I would use." "Correct. Now come down here, and allow me to teach you exactly how to draw the Patriarch's Seal." The reincarnation of the Count descended to the floor, and everyone watched in wonder as Nicholai Krichevskoy traced the thirteen lines of the seal in one continuous motion. He then smiled wickedly as the seal beneath their feet lit-up with a blue glow before finally cracking open, leaving behind a swirling green vortex. Soma took a deep breath and then he spoke. "If any of you wish to turn back, then here is your chance. Once we cross into the Inverted Castle, then we have no choice but to continue pushing forward. Is everyone clear on that?" All nodded, but none of them turned to walk away. "It is decided then. We will face Menace together."

* * *

_At long last, after several torturous hours of wandering the castle and slaying various servants of Shaft, it is time for our heroes to enter the TRUE struggle. Welcome to the Inverted Castle, where illusions can kill, everything is upside-down, and the foes are more merciless than ever before...  
_**_Following Soma: Central Chamber: Inverted Abyss: Castle Dracula (Inverted)_**

As soon as Soma Cruz had stepped through the vortex, he detected that something was horribly wrong. Searching the area, he was quick to find the disturbance, and he swallowed hard. _Curse that damn Dark Priest and all he stands for! I am growing sick and tired of having to face old foes, especially ones as annoying as Menace. Hopefully, this battle will be fairly quick. __We can only hope, Soma. Come on, let's get this battle started, shall we? Let's._

As soon as everyone had emerged from the portal, they immediately spread-out, making it harder for Menace to take them all out with a single blow. As Soma spread his wings and rose from the ground, he was surprised when Mina joined him, and his surprise only grew when the Oricaltos himself flew up to join him, followed shortly by the remainder of the vampires. "You are not alone in this, Cruz. If you go down fighting, then you are not going down alone." Soma smiled at his friends before turning back to the massive demon. He then reached into his coat, and slowly drew out the _Claimh Solais_. "It is time that the nightmare ends here and now. Menace! Your time on this world is finally up!" With that, he charged forward, light energy shining through his fingertips as he prepared to launch the first of many blows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth was busy directing the ground forces to use their crosses and holy water to try and bring down the massive collection of demons that had fused into the hideous beast. So far, they weren't having much luck. That is, until Juste utilized his own version of the Crash involving the dagger and the Book of Wind. It had an immediate effect, and Menace suddenly lurched forward, unbalanced by such a blow. Richter exchanged a grin with his ancestor before he also drew his own dagger. "Well then, let's get to work cutting this thing down to size!" he called as he launched his own stream of daggers. The remaining Belmonts were quick to join-in, and soon Menace was stumbling backwards, until it could go no further. 

At this point, Soma and the other fliers decided that it would be best to press their advantage. Putting their weapons away, the group began to launch projectile attacks from just out of the monster's reach. The collection of demons could do nothing as each of the projectiles took its own toll, until it began to slowly slump-over. Soma then decided that it was time to finish the battle. Looking over at Saito, he raised an eyebrow, as if asking permission to use a certain skill. The _diralec_ noticed the gesture and immediately smiled. He knew what Soma wanted to use, and he thought that it would be fitting to end the battle in such a way.

Crossing his hand over the right side of his chest, he began the mental chant that would unleash the final blow. As they collectively called out the final eight words, everyone suddenly pointed their palm directly at the monster, unleashing the attack. "_Alcarve, ansure, alnidrae, ansum. Oldave, antelis, ankare __**TSUNUM!**_" The fireballs zoomed in from every possible angle of attack, slamming into the beast without even pausing. Menace gave a final scream before he finally collapsed in on himself, ending as a pile of dust on the floor, and a portal of darkness hanging in mid-air. Soma quickly drew the Patriarch's Seal, cutting-off the flow of power to the demon, and forever destroying him.

* * *

**Author's note2:** In advance, I wish to apologize for not only the delay in posting it, but also for the length of this chapter. It took me an extremely long time to get all of my ideas together, and by the time I had finished, this chapter was at it's current length. Hopefully, I will not have to do any editing outside of my usual spelling and grammar checks. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story so far, and I pray that you continue to read as this tale nears the end. 

After finally defeating Menace, Soma, Saito and the others now face a truly perilous test of all of their skills. The Inverted Castle is not a place for the faint of heart, and it will take every measure of strength for our companions to journey deeper and deeper into the keep. What sort of horrific illusions await outside of the Abyss? Are any of the monsters possible allies in this war? What sort of plans has Shaft already set into motion, and how will they affect Saito and Soma's plan of attack? Finally, what will happen when our heroes take a short break after half of the Inverted Castle is completed? Be sure to watch out for my next chapter, **Into the Inverted We Go!** Also, please remember to both READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 12: Into the Inverted We Go!

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Also see the prologue for any marks that I will be using.

* * *

_Despite the best efforts of Shaft,  
Menace was defeated by the forces of light.  
As Cruz advances at the head of his forces,  
old enemies become new allies,  
but not all is as it seems...  
The Inverted Castle is a twisted place:  
a palace of illusion and intrigue.  
Only the strong of will can survive  
as the true hunt begins..._  
**_-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines LXXXVIII-XCVI_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Into the Inverted We Go!  
**_Last time:_

The various teams were scattered throughout the castle, each battling both old and new foes. However, despite the efforts of the Dark Priest, all of the guardians were defeated, allowing Soma and his friends access to The Abyss. Once there, it didn't take long to find the door to the Inverted Castle, but the group had to first defeat The Forgotten, a massive demon that had been chained to one of the walls. After working together to crush this nuisance, they were faced with an even tougher challenge once they arrived on the other side: Menace. After a long, hard battle, the beast was finished-off with a collective _tsunum_, and Soma finally ended the nightmare by Sealing him away for good. We now rejoin the team, moments after the battle.

* * *

**_Following Soma&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Abyss: Castle Dracula (Inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
_****Time Period: 1666 AD**

"Well, I'm thankful that Menace is finally gone for good," Soma Cruz said, wiping his brow in relief as the companions wandered towards the next boss room. "I have to agree with you on that one, Cruz," Saito added, also fairly relieved. It had taken them nearly an hour to fight and permanently defeat Menace, but there was still a fair amount of relief that the task was complete. As they came across the next door, Soma paused for a moment before looking back at his friends. "So, who wants to go in first?" he asked jokingly before tracing the Paranoia Seal on the door. The dark aura vanished, and the door opened, revealing a practically barren room. Soma took one step through the door, and it immediately slammed shut behind him. The reincarnation's eyes wandered the enclosed space until they spotted a familiar, four-armed figure. Soma smiled before stepping forward into the light once again. "Hello Abaddon."

The infernal conductor jumped in surprise and spun on his heels, already raising his baton to give the locusts a command. However, when he saw who it was, he reluctantly lowered the piece of wood. "Shaft thought that you wouldn't make it this far, and so he charged me with guarding the way out. Unfortunately for him, he is blinded by both arrogance AND stupidity." Soma looked at the man curiously,allowing his expression to ask the question. Abaddon chuckled slightly before opening both doors. "What Shaft doesn't know will kill him in the end. Is it alright if I join you, since I've been stuck here for _way_ too long?" Soma suddenly cracked a smile before nodding. "Sure!"

As soon as Saito saw that Abaddon had not been slain, he raised an eyebrow at Soma, but then he understood what was happening. "Lemme guess. Shaft was being a total jerk, so you decided to join us when we crush him instead, right?" The conductor nodded, and Saito grinned. "Welcome to the army, my friend." With those simple words, another person joined in the fight against the Dark Priest.

As they proceeded towards the exit, Saito began to think. _Well, it looks like Baal wasn't the only one who was unsatisfied with the way Shaft was treating him. You have no idea how RIGHT you are, Oricaltos._ The mage paused for a moment, stunned by the response. _BAAL? How in the heck did you know that we would be here? It actually wasn't that hard to figure out. The only thing that would give me any indication was my own senses. What do you mean by... Wait a minute. Weren't you saying something about Menace threatening you? Yeah, and now that he's gone, the feeling went with it. That's how I knew you were here in the Inverted. Well, you were saying about others that were unsatisfied? We already know about Malphas and you, and now Abaddon. Who's next, Medusa? Probably. Thanks for the hints. You're very welcome. Oh, and one more thing: Shaft is in the Observation Tower. Thanks for the warning, Good luck, and welcome to the Inverted Castle. In simplest terms: Welcome to the madness._

* * *

_It appears that there are several bosses who are unsatisfied with the way Shaft is running the show. Let's see what happened when he figured out that Abaddon had betrayed him...  
_**_Following Baal: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower_**

Shaft could not believe his eyes, or his ears. "_WHAT?_ How is that possible? I mean, I know that the health benefits were decent, but this is absurd!" Baal was watching from the doorway, silently laughing at the poor man. "Maybe if you would let them DO something, rather than just sitting around in their rooms, they might remain loyal to you. Did you ever think of that?" "Shut up," Shaft snarled, refusing to turn around and look at the grin crossing the face of the Lord of Terror. "If I had _known_ about this earlier, than it wouldn't have happened!" "How are you so sure, Dark Priest?" Baal asked, slightly amused. "After all, YOU might not be the only reason." The dark priest paused for a moment to consider this new statement, and then what Baal was saying truly dawned on him. "You mean that it might be due to the Count?" Baal nodded, and Shaft began to chuckle slowly. "Heh, well, _I_ can fix that!"

* * *

_What in the hell is Shaft planning? We'll find out soon enough, but let's first rejoin Soma and the others for another battle...  
_**_Following Soma&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Silenced Ruins_**

With Saito leading the way, it didn't take long to reach the Ruins. As was not unusual, the _diralec_ was granted the task of going to check and see if the Boss Room was empty. However, as soon as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him. Almost immediately, a red armored figure descended from the ceiling, wielding two massive swords. "Well, it looks like things are about to get interesting," Saito said aloud as he drew his own sword before spreading his wings and rising from the ground. As soon as he was in the air, his adversary launched both swords at the mage. Slightly annoyed, Saito deflected both before charging forward, determined to take-out his opponent in record time. Looking back, he noticed that the swords were now approaching from behind. "Son of a...!" was the exclamation that escaped his lips before he dove out of the way. The monster smiled before catching both blades and preparing to throw them once again.

At this point, Saito's eyes narrowed to slits and began to darken. _No more Mr. Nice Guy,_ he thought as he began to spin his sword. He then _split_ the blade, leaving him with two exact replicas of his own ultimate weapon. "If you play with fire, then you have the nasty tendency to get burned," he called gleefully as he charged forward once again, closing the gap between them with alarming speed. The Flying Armor only had time to barely raise his swords before the onslaught began. To say the least, Saito was ruthless in his assault. He pulled-off every sword trick known to man, and several of his blows managed to sneak past the monster's guard. Then the mage landed his crushing blow.

His swords appeared as a mere blur as he struck, and the monster didn't even have time to think before blocking. There was a loud _crash_, and both of the monster's swords shattered on impact. Wasting no more time, Saito recombined his swords and thrust forward once, piercing his opponent's heart in a single, swift motion. The beast collapsed, leaving the ruins of both swords behind. "Well, I'm glad that it's done," Saito sighed with relief as he sheathed his sword before picking-up the shattered remains of both swords. As Soma and the others filed into the room, the Oricaltos stored the broken blades in his inter-dimensional pocket before turning to lead the way out.

* * *

They had been going for quite a while when Etna suddenly stumbled shortly before collapsing. Saito looked back, slightly surprised, but then it dawned on him. _What in the name of Hell was I thinking? I can't expect these people to keep going until they drop-dead from exhaustion! Besides, even though I rarely sleep_(which is actually true in real life)_, I know that they all need to rest sometime._ Saito suddenly stopped in his tracks and leaned against a nearby wall. "I know what all of you have got to be thinking right now. You all think that I'm nuts for trying to press-on when we are all about ready to drop from exhaustion. Well, _I_ think that it's about time that we all take a fairly long break." Everyone else gave a mental sigh of relief as they all began to lean against the walls, or simply dropped to the floor. Saito looked over everyone else, slightly worried. Then he looked over at Soma and Vlad, who actually seemed to be _thriving_ on the energy that was flowing from the keep. _What? Don't you guys need to rest? Nah, not really. Being a creature of Chaos does have its benefits. That, and wearing the Chaos Ring helps too._

Saito almost immediately smacked himself on the forehead. _Of course! I completely forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder, Count. You're very welcome, Saito._ The mage reached into his pants pocket and slowly drew out the small object. It seemed almost insignificant, but as soon as he had placed it on his right hand, he felt the flood of extra power. _Talk about an adrenaline rush... You were right, the Chaos Ring really DOES have an effect._ Turning to look at the rest of his forces, the mage allowed a small smile to cross his face before he relaxed and slid down the wall. His eyes wandered from one face to another, noting how peaceful they appeared while they were sleeping. _And just to think that these are the men and women who helped to defeat one of the nastiest demons of all time. Ah well. It's time that I let them rest, and I think that I might actually be joining them this time! Keep your eyes peeled for any signs of trouble, Soma. I need to take a nap._ With that, the mage closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Dracula looked over at the mage and slowly shook his head before turning back to Soma. "It's quite hard to believe that, despite his appearance, he is a man who is more than willing to lead an army into battle, even if it will cost him his life." "Ah, but that's the beauty of it," Soma responded, leaning on the opposite wall. "He knows that as long as hope exists, we will be willing to fight. He also knows that he **can not** fail, and that is where his determination comes in." Cruz sighed before looking over at the ring on Saito's finger. It had a gold and black band, with a crystal-blue stone on top of it. Within that stone was the Chaos symbol, and Vlad's reincarnation could not help but smile as he thought about what had come before. He relaxed against the wall and drifted downwards, allowing his mind to wander.

* * *

_While Saito and his friends are catching-up on their sleep, let's go see what Baal is up to!  
_**_Following Baal: Teleport Room: Inverted Dark Chapel_**

_Thank God that Shaft doesn't watch the teleport rooms,_ Baal thought to himself as he padded softly through the corridors leading towards the first boss room. He took this time to reach-out to try and find Saito, but all he got back was no response. _Must be resting, and he deserves it, too._ The Lord of Terror had returned to his human form, but that didn't mean that he was harmless. When multiple bats descended at him, the demon sighed before uttering a short prayer, materializing an energy sword, and then sweeping it in an arc directly over his head, slaying all of them in an instant. He then proceeded towards the room, and he knocked once he reached the door.

"Come in!" a sweet, feminine voice called from within. Baal cautiously opened the door and proceeded inside, but he stopped abruptly when he saw exactly _who_ the occupant was. His forest-green eyes widened in amazement, and his jaw dropped as he struggled to compose himself once again. "M-m-m-Medusa? Is that really you?" "Of course it is, silly! What made you think that it was someone else?" "Well, it could be any number of things, but I think the main thing was..." "my hair, right?" Baal nodded, dumbfounded as to how the female Gorgon could somehow regain a part of her lost human form. He heard her silent laughter, and then he heard her response in his mind. _The Oricaltos and the Seraph achieved this together in 2040. However, the spell was so powerful that it somehow managed to transcend the barrier that Shaft established, and it changed me here as well. And THAT, my dear Baal, is the reason why I will be joining them when they come through these corridors once again._ The Lord of Terror smiled before nodding at the young woman. _**My reasons are different, but I never liked Shaft anyway. **Me neither. You better get moving. I think Malphas wants to talk to you about a couple of things. **Thanks.**_

* * *

Baal proceeded through the next corridor and ended-up running into the King of Ravens. "Medusa mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about a few things?" "That's right. First, however, I want to know the reason why you hate Shaft so much." Baal sighed aloud and settled onto the floor across from Malphas. "Well, it all started when I realized that he wanted to shape the world in _his_ image. Now, don't get me wrong or anything, but altering the history of a planet is something that I want to avoid at **all** costs. Unfortunately, we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, and so that idiot summoned Menace to try and keep me in line." Malphas winced in sympathy, knowing what the demon was capable of. "OUCH! I bet that wasn't the only thing he did to piss you off." "You're right. He also took my only sword, and threw it into the center of the Chaotic Realm, with absolutely _no_ idea as to how it would affect events of the future." "Dude, that is just plain WRONG! Anyway, thanks for clarifying." 

Baal nodded, but then he noticed that the man's wings had been repaired. He raised an eyebrow. "Let me take a wild guess as to why you hate Shaft so much: he did something to your pinion feathers, and you want revenge." The King of Ravens slowly nodded his head. "Correct, but that bastard had the _nerve_ to order one of the Aluras to do it for him." At this statement, Baal's eye's grew slightly wide, but then they narrowed to slits. "That coward. He can't do ANYTHING on his own. Rather, he'll just order everyone else to do the jobs that he should be performing." Malphas smiled and nodded in agreement. "However, that isn't why I needed to talk to you. You see, I have this slight problem. I have no idea when Saito and the others will be arriving..."

* * *

_The discussion between the Lord of Terror and the King of Ravens continued deep into the night. Eventually, however, Baal was forced to return to the Inverted Ceremonial Room. After wishing Malphas luck in his coming trials, the demon returned to his quarters. We pick-up the next morning, just as Saito is finally waking-up. It has been nearly ten hours since the mage first called for a break.  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Save Room: Inverted Silenced Ruins  
_****Time Period: 1666 AD**

The Oricaltos slowly rose and stretched. Looking around, he remained silent, his eyes watching the shadows for any signs of movement. His hand strayed to the top of his right boot, and he slowly removed the throwing dagger before flipping it up and grabbing the point between his fingers. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spun and launched the dagger. He was mildly surprised when it suddenly stopped in mid-air, as if someone had caught it. Then, when the dagger approached him, he realized that someone actually _had_ caught it. Saito whistled lightly under his breath. "It appears as if your reflexes have improved quite a bit, Overlord." Laharl stepped into the light, holding the point of the dagger between his thumb and first finger. "Why thank you, Saito. I was just coming to let you know that all of us are ready to move-out now. It looks like the Count was right about the Chaos Rings helping us to recover." Saito smiled and slowly shook his head as he took his dagger from Laharl. "Let's get moving. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

It didn't take very long for the mage to catch-up with the majority of the group, and it took him even less time making sure that everyone was truly ready to continue onward. He allowed a slightly chilling smile cross his face as he addressed everyone once again. "Okay people, listen up! We have a lot of ground to cover, and time isn't exactly on our side. _However_, I have received confirmation that two more allies are waiting for us in the Dark Chapel." Upon hearing this, Soma grinned before raising an eyebrow at the Count. _Kindness goes a long way, but I don't think that it's the only reason. __You're right on that one, Soma. Part of it is thanks, and part of it is revenge. Fine with me!_ As Saito once more took the lead, Soma settled at the back of the group, making sure that no one fell behind.

* * *

_The skills of even Abaddon were put to the test in the next major battle: the fight against Beelzebub, the massive rotting corpse referred to as Lord of the Flies...  
_**_Boss Room: Inverted Underground Cemetery: Castle Dracula (Inverted)_**

When Laharl entered the room, he immediately pinched his nose and coughed. "What is that awful smell?" he asked aloud, and Abaddon's response was merely pointing a finger at the massive green corpse hanging on the far wall. "You mean that we have to fight _that_? But it's already dead!" "The question isn't really _if_ we have to fight it, Laharl. The real question is _how_ we are going to fight this thing." The Overlord scratched his head before turning to look at his father. "Any ideas, old man?" Nicholai Krichevskoy thought for a few moments, and then he shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to take this thing apart, piece-by-piece." "That's how I beat him the first time." Both father and son turned to look at Alucard, who merely grinned. Upon seeing the expressions on their faces, however, his smile faltered. "What did I do wrong?" he asked aloud, and the Seraph chuckled. "You forgot to mention that earlier. I think that's the reason why they are pissed at you."

Saito slowly shook his head before "flickering" his hands once more. Upon hearing an ominous buzzing noise, his hand almost instantaneously flew to one of his daggers. He drew it and threw in one smooth motion, nailing one of the flies that appeared out of nowhere. "There are more of them coming!" Abaddon yelled, and Saito nodded before roaring out orders. "Spread out, ladies and gentlemen! I need half of you to focus on getting rid of our pest problem while the rest attack the corpse. Any questions?" "Yeah. Who's attacking which one?" The mage looked over, slightly annoyed. "I'll leave that to your own discretion, Maderas. Just don't get on my nerves." The Nosferatu chuckled as he rose from the floor, already preparing to launch the _Chaos Fire_.

As soon as everyone had finished dividing, the swarm of insects arrived, and the battle was joined. Abaddon summoned his locusts in response to the threat, so it became an interesting fight. On one side was the massive swarm of flies, which were poisoning the air and trying to take Saito and the other fliers out of the picture. On the other side were Abaddon and his locusts, who were darting about and inflicting damage to the flies in any way possible, in addition to cleaning-up the air. However, the locusts alone were not enough, and so the Oricaltos and several of his fellows took to the air, determined to eliminate the threat. Soon enough, multiple fireballs and bolts of lightning were slamming into the flies, as the locusts weaved around the projectiles in a lethal tapestry. It was truly a brutal battle, and as it wore on, it began to take it's toll.

* * *

Laharl was quickly tiring, and he knew that the fight would be lost if any of them fell now. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. _Literally_. He began to charge the energy in his fists, and upon seeing this, Krichevskoy was quick to call to Abaddon in warning. "Get those little friends of yours away from the flies! I have a funny feeling that my son is on the right track with what he's doing." The infernal conductor nodded in agreement and made a sweeping gesture with his baton. Immediately, the locusts dispersed, leaving Laharl with a clear, unobstructed look at his targets. He grinned wickedly, and then called out his attack. "_Overlord's Wrath!_" The golden spheres of energy shot away from his fists, hovering in the air around him, waiting for him to release them. The Overlord's eyes then narrowed, and he roared three words as he let his arms fall. "_Bite the dust!_" 

Oddly enough, the attack connected beautifully, wiping-out nearly all of the flies and giving Saito and the others a much-needed breather. During this time, all attacks were focused on the corpse on the wall. And, much to the dismay of Alucard, there was very little damage that had been dealt to it. That was, of course, until Saito noticed the same thing. His eyes instantly narrowed to slits, and then they darkened to flat-black in a matter of moments. Noticing this, Maderas gulped and moved out of the mage's path, even as he prepared to launch another _Chaos Fire_. Flonne was in the middle of launching yet another _Holy Arrows_ when she heard the familiar call. "_Tsunum!_" The silver fireballs soared from the mage's hand, impacting all over Beelzebub's body, causing massive burns to appear. Alucard nodded at the results, and then he began to charge his own magic as he called to the rest of the group. "Everyone, use your fire spells! It appears that they are the most effective." All nodded, but then the Seraph noticed a slight buzzing sound that was growing steadily louder. "Here they come again!" he called as the flies returned in full-force.

This time, however, Saito was the one leading a two-sided attack. Half of the vampires, including Laharl, Mirer, and Walter, were continuing to attack the great corpse, while Saito was out in the thick of things, his blade running green with the poisonous blood of the flies. It had taken them nearly an hour and a half to get this far, and the Oricaltos was _not_ about to give-up. Suddenly, he found himself in a clear space, and he looked around in wonder. All around him, the flies were dropping to the ground, dead. _What in the hell is going on?_ The mage thought before he turned towards the corpse on the wall. Well, what was left of the corpse, anyway. The Overlord had done his work, and all that remained was a charred skeleton and a dark portal. Krichevskoy was quick to trace the seventh Seal, and the portal vanished, taking the remains of the monster with it. Saito looked over at Nicholai, nodded weakly, and then tumbled out of the air. He barely managed to catch himself just before hitting the ground, and upon landing, he keeled over.

* * *

Marjoly was the first to reach the fallen weredragon, and she bent over him worriedly. She then turned to Rena, barely concealed panic on her face. "He has been badly poisoned, and I'm not sure how much time we have before he fades on us." Krichevskoy's bride nodded quickly before falling silent and concentrating a small amount of energy in her hands. She then held her hands over the wounds, muttering a silent prayer before calling out one word. "_Espoir_," she called gently, and Saito was bathed in a pale green light as the healing magic went to work. Soon enough, the mage was sitting upright once again, slowly shaking his head as if just waking-up. He looked over at Rena, and allowed a small smile to cross his face. _Thank you, Lady Rena. You're very welcome, young master Saito. Now let's see what we can do about those other injuries of yours..._

While the witches were busy healing the various injuries and bandaging open wounds, Setsuna was holding a conference with the other leaders, trying to determine a strategy. They were well on their way when Saito wandered over, and offered the simplest of solutions. "Well, since we are all basically taking the same path, how about we split-up on our way into the Garden of Madness?" "I have no objections to that," D voiced, and he was quickly joined by the other leaders in agreement. "Well, we can work out the details later, but for now, I think it's about time that we kept moving." "Agreed!" called Hector as he stood up and stretched. "I have a funny feeling that I know which boss is next." Saito tilted his head to one side, but refrained from asking as he went around, making sure that everyone was fit to travel.

* * *

_Well, as it turns out, Hector was right about knowing which boss was next...  
_**_Boss Room: Inverted Subterranean Hell_**

Hector entered the room, followed closely by his wife. Priere and her younger brother were next, and the door closed shortly after they passed over the threshold, not even giving anyone else a chance to enter the fight. Immediately, Hector drew one of his beam sabers before summoning Corpsey once again. He then turned to the others who managed to make it through the door. "The Skeleton Diver is a nuisance, especially when he is joined by that massive fish of his. Keep moving, and above all else, _stay out of the water!_" Priere nodded at this, but then here eyes narrowed slightly. Shoving a surprised Hector out of the way, she brought her baton up in a block, stopping the descending spear. The monster snarled, unamused that it had been stopped by a woman. He then began to thrust with his weapon, hoping to find a way past the defense of the Alternate Overlord. However, she defended herself well, and seemed to be unphased by the constant onslaught. Turning slightly, she nodded at Culotte before sidestepping to her right, tripping the monster as he charged...

...right into range of her younger brother's spell. "_Giga Thunder!_" Culotte called, watching in satisfaction as the massive bolt appeared out of nowhere to fry the monster. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly finish the battle then-and-there, leaving a rather pissed-off Skeleton Diver behind. "Aw crud!" Julia turned around just in time to see Culotte being hurled towards the edge of the platform. Knowing that she had to act quickly, she established a barrier around the outer edge of the structure, and offered a silent prayer that it would contain the speeding angel. Her fear proved to be groundless, as the young angel managed to right himself before going over the edge. He smiled and waved before turning back towards the center of the platform. Drawing his sword, Culotte flapped his wings twice and rushed over to aid his sister, who was now being forced towards the opposite edge.

Priere kept her baton moving, but she soon realized that it alone was unable to deal any sort of damage against her skeletal foe. Sighing inwardly, she reluctantly drew the sword that she had gained back in the Machine Tower. _Forgive me if I do this wrong, Saito. It's just that I don't have all of the time in the world. __Priere! What are you... Oh, wait a minute. I see what you mean._ The mage's expression darkened, and then he responded once again. _Let me help you, Alternate Overlord. Just please try to pay attention. Fine with me_, she responded before relinquishing control to the Oricaltos. She immediately felt herself adjusting the weightlessness of the blade, and her stance was soon set, even though she no longer had control. She was seeing everything that Saito was doing, and she began to learn in earnest.

* * *

Outside of the room, everyone looked quizzically at the mage when his eyes seemed to glaze over for a few moments. Those expressions soon turned to alarm when the mage drew his sword and set his stance. However, Kurtis was quick to notice that the mage's eyes were still slightly glazed-over, and he made an assumption. "My guess is that he is helping either Priere or Culotte to learn how to properly use a sword. He's probably using mental control, his moves being mirrored inside the room." "Well, let's see if you are right on that count, scientist," Soma commented as he drew Saito's laptop out of the man's pack. Flipping it open, it took him little time to hack into the security grid. Scrolling through the cameras, he soon found the one that he was looking for, and he maximized the window before turning the screen towards the rest of the group. "You see, Kurtis was right. Saito is helping out Priere right now, since she has no knowledge about the use of a sword." Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement before paying attention to the action on the screen. 

Hector sat-up and winced immediately. _Damn! I never knew that Priere could be that strong!_ Looking across the platform, he beckoned to his wife, and then sent his Innocent Devil over to aid Priere. Julia hurried across the room and bent over her husband's injured body. She then flinched back violently before lifting her eyes to Hector's face. "It looks like you have a few splintered ribs that I'm going to have to set. This may hurt a little," she whispered as she removed her waist sash and began to wrap it tightly around the Forgemaster's injured ribs. Hector bit his lower lip in order to keep from complaining, but his eyes obviously showed his pain. They then rolled to look over at Priere before widening in astonishment.

* * *

Julia also looked over in that direction, and her jaw dropped in amazement. Priere was busy dueling with the Skeleton Diver, and she was _winning!_ However, that wasn't the amazing thing. Last time either of them had checked, Priere had no knowledge about sword-fighting, except what she had seen when Saito dueled. Yet there she was, dueling as if she had known how to use a blade her entire life. Looking closer, Hector suddenly realized the reason why the Alternate Overlord was acting so strange when he took a closer look at her eyes. Rather than their traditional blood-red color, her eyes were now nearly black, and that led the Forgemaster to the only logical conclusion: Saito was in control. 

The Alternate Overlord was moving without even thinking, as if she no longer had any regards for her own safety. She was swinging her sword expertly, blocking with little effort, and causing massive damage with each blow, as she seamlessly weaved her blade around her opponent's defense. The Skeleton Diver couldn't stop the assault, and it reeled back in shock when Corpsey suddenly appeared and launched a _Bone Storm_. Unable to counter, it fell to the last stroke of Priere's sword, a two-handed backhand slice that separated the head from the body. Then, after sheathing her sword, the young woman then proceeded to trace the seventh Seal, locking the monster away.

* * *

As she turned to look over at the Forgemaster, her eyes returned to normal, and she winced slightly as she stared into Hector's eyes, the guilt clearly rising. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt. It's just that there was no time to warn you before you would have been stabbed." Hector slowly shook his head and smiled. "It's alright, Priere. As long as we all get out of this place alive, then I can live with a few splintered ribs." The Alternate Overlord sadly smiled before she conjured her own magic to heal the man's injuries. She then looked over at the door, just in time to see Soma shut the weredragon's laptop with a _click_. He then looked over at her and grinned broadly. "Nice fight." She lowered her head and whispered a modest "Thank you" before everyone rushed into the room. Saito was the last one to enter, and he smiled easily. "I told you that it would be easy to pick-up." "You're right about that!" she responded, her smile matching his. Congratulations were offered all around, and then Saito and Soma took the lead once more.

* * *

_While they are busy covering the distance to the Inverted Dark Chapel, let's go check-in on our resident idiot, the Dark Priest known as Shaft.  
_**_Following Shaft: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower_**

The emerald-eyed man was livid. "What will it take to eliminate these fools once and for all? How much more do I need to do in order to halt them for a significant period of time? I mean, they blew through Beelzebub faster than I anticipated, and my timetable is already behind once again. Why does this always have to happen to me?" he whined, turning away from the screens and kneading his temples. He could feel a migraine coming, and he also knew that it wasn't due to changes in air pressure. Grumbling aloud, he began to rummage through his desk drawers, searching for his headache medicine, only to remember that he had run-out during the battle with Menace. Cursing under his breath, he reluctantly left the control room.

After searching for several minutes and coming-up with nothing, Shaft returned to the control room only to discover that Baal had decided to waltz in and start watching a few DVDs while he was away. Cursing his rotten luck, he began to rummage through his pockets, looking for his keys. After finding them and then fumbling at the lock trying to find the correct one, he managed to open the door. "BAAL! Did I ever give you permission to leave the Inverted Ceremonial Room?" The Lord of Terror (still in human form) turned around in Shaft's chair and smiled innocently. "No, but you never said that I wasn't allowed to." The man groaned in annoyance, and the demon smiled to himself as he turned back to watching the TV. "Pull-up a chair. I'm trying to finish watching _Hellsing_, but you interrupted me again. Now I'll have to restart this episode." Shaft could barely contain his anger, but he managed to find his way to one of the other chairs. "How many episodes left on this DVD?" "Two, and after this, I'll head back to my room, okay?" Shaft nodded and settled down to watch, not noticing the smaller screen that was following the progress of Saito and his friends. However, Baal saw the progress, and he secretly smiled. All was going according to plan...

* * *

_As if Shaft's day couldn't get any worse, he now has to deal with the betrayal of not only Abaddon, but also Malphas and Medusa! Talk about bad karma... We now rejoin the Oricaltos and his allies as they enter the Inverted Dark Chapel and see Malphas once again...  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Boss Room (high): Inverted Dark Chapel_**

After everyone had filed into the room, Saito was slightly surprised when the doors refused to close. "Um, Soma? Is it just me, or are the doors broken?" "It's not that. It's just that I felt like joining you in order to get revenge on Shaft." Everyone turned towards the voice, and Mina smiled gently as she stepped forward once again. "It would be an honor if you would join us, Master Malphas. However, I have a question for you." The King of Ravens gestured for her to continue, and she then proceeded to ask. "Do you know who else will be joining us?" Malphas scratched his head for a few moments, but then he shrugged and smiled. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think the other one might be Medusa. Why don't we head down and ask?" Mina nodded in agreement, and the group then proceeded to follow him down the corridor to the adjoining room. Malphas knocked three times and then waited, and the door soon opened.

Medusa poked her head out, and blinked in surprise before smiling and bidding the companions to enter. The _diralec_ was one of the last to enter, and he whistled at what he saw. The room was relatively neat, and there were several chairs set-up around a fairly large projector. She grinned sheepishly at the mage and shrugged. "I was setting-up to watch a few movies, and you guys kinda caught me off-guard." Saito shook his head sadly before lightly smiling. "To tell you the truth, we came down here to ask you a question, but we also need a break, so this shouldn't be too bad." Medusa laughed aloud before gesturing to the chairs. "Have a seat then. I just need to make sure that my DVD player is working properly." She was stopped by the curious look on Saito's face, and she read the question in his eyes. Laughing, she mentally answered him. _Shaft has no idea that Baal used his credit-cards while in 2040. I can't wait to see the look on his face when the bill arrives later this month._ Saito cracked-up before openly gesturing for the young Gorgon to make herself comfortable. "My laptop doubles as a DVD player, _plus_ I can also hack into Shaft's security cameras." Seeing the shocked look on her face caused the mage to grin before he called-out to the rest of his companions. "_Animation Break!_" Everyone was quick to pull-up a seat, and Saito passed his DVD collection over to Medusa. "Since it's your projector, you get to choose the film." "Why thank you, Saito!" she said happily as she browsed through his collection. Noting one that she had yet to see, she passed it over to the Oricaltos, who nodded at her selection. Closing his DVD case, he opened his laptop and slipped the DVD in. Navigating through the menus, he waited for everyone to settle down before he began to speak. "Listen-up people! We will be watching the original version of _Final Fantasy: Advent Children_. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Setsuna, please hit the lights." There was a distinct _thud_,followed by the lights dimming, and then the movie began. (**_1_**)

* * *

_While they are busy relaxing and watching a movie, let's go see what Shaft has planned for our heroes later in their journey...  
_**_Following Shaft: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower_**

"Well, now that your DVD is done, could you _please_ return to your quarters?" Baal pouted slightly before leaving the room, allowing Shaft to access the security cameras once again. After scanning the rooms once more, he established contact with the Inverted Master's Chamber. "This is Control calling Clone Lead: Is everything ready for our guests' arrival?" "This is Clone Lead. Yes, everything is ready and waiting for our guests to arrive. All we need now is the exact time frame when they will be arriving." "I hear you, and will get back to you as soon as I know. Control out." The Dark Priest sighed aloud before turning back to survey the boss rooms once again. Spotting one that was a little different, he quickly maximized the screen. He let his jaw hang for a moment, but then his gleeful yell rang up to Baal's ears. "Baal! Get down here, quick!" "What is it, Shaft?" "They're watching _Advent Children_ in Medusa's room!" "WHAT?" The Lord of Terror rushed back down the stairs and burst into the room, his eyes immediately wandering to the monitor. He grinned and quickly pulled-up a seat. "If I had known that Saito had the DVD, I would have invited him in earlier," Shaft said as he leaned his seat back. "This is the life."

He was interrupted when the radio went-off shortly after they started watching. Annoyed, Shaft hit the button. "This is Shaft. Go ahead." There was a momentary pause, and then he heard a voice that slightly chilled him. "I noticed that all of the cameras suddenly rotated to see the screen. Is it just me, or do you want to watch as well?" Baal chuckled and reached over to hit the call button. "Do you think that Saito could split the feed between your projector and ours, Vlad? I really wanted to see this earlier, but I didn't have the opportunity." Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia laughed aloud before responding. "Let me check with the Oricaltos first." There was a momentary pause, and then the image on the screen suddenly swam into focus. Then Saito's voice came over the radio. "Since you guys joined us about three minutes in, I'm going to restart from the beginning. Is that okay?" "That's fine with us, Oricaltos. Just get this thing started!" "As you command, Dark Priest!" Saito called back, much to the amusement of the rest of his friends, before hitting the "Play" button once again.

* * *

_MUTUAL BREAK! Everyone took two hours to kick back and enjoy one of the mage's DVDs. When the movie finally ended, Medusa willingly joined Saito and his companions. We now join the final coalition of forces that are determined to put an end to Shaft...  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Inverted Forbidden Area: Castle Dracula (inverted)_**

As they headed through the corridors, it soon became apparent that the mage's next destination was the boss room of the area. Medusa had offered her services as a guide, and Saito had willingly accepted. In exchange, much to the surprise of the Seraph, he managed to somehow restore Medusa's legs. It was actually quite funny to watch, and there were plenty of priceless expressions. However, Saito also had a sword for Medusa, and she accepted her blade with a smile and a nod. She then proceeded to lead the group deeper and deeper into the depths of the castle. She stopped upon reaching the doors, and she turned to look at the mage with a worried expression on her face. "I'm not really sure if this would be wise, Saito. Draco is known for being _very_ temperamental." The Oricaltos snorted before gesturing for her to stand aside. "_I_ can handle this battle alone. It must be dragon versus dragon, and I know what must be done." He dropped his pack on the ground, and then reached into it. Pulling out his laptop, he tossed it to Soma. "That way, you won't have to go rooting through my pack again," he stated, causing all to stare at their feet in shame. He then strode through the door, and it slid shut behind him.

Saito took two steps into the room and grinned wickedly. _It's time that I prove who's truly stronger,_ he thought as he began to transform. The room was massive, but it suddenly seemed fairly small with two full-sized dragons occupying the space. The Oricaltos merely allowed his grin to spread as he stretched his wings. He then flapped them once, rising from the floor. He stopped a few feet above the ground, and a sneer crossed his face as he looked at the other dragon. Draco was a massive, serpentine dragon. It bared it's fangs at the mage, unfurled it's wings, and lifted-off the ground. Saito merely snorted as he flexed his claws, and then lashed-out towards his adversary's wings.

* * *

Outside, everyone winced in sympathy as Saito's claws shredded Draco's wings effortlessly. Not a single eye left the screen as the two dragons continued to duel. Saito continued to shift from side-to-side, avoiding the snapping fangs and ripping claws, all the while trying to land a blow on his opponent's chest. However, Draco was as elusive as the mage, managing to dodge several of the more crippling blows in order to get in slashes at Saito's wings. BUT, due to the fact that Saito's wings were scaled, as opposed to being leathery like Draco's, it was much harder to tear holes in them. 

At long last, Saito decided that he was tired of playing around. He immediately began to charge for one of his nastier attacks, and Draco saw what he was trying to do. The serpentine dragon tried to disrupt the rhythm of the attack, but it wasn't enough to stop the determined mage. The Oricaltos continued to charge his attack, ignoring the numerous blows that continued to land. Eventually, the mage finished charging for his attack. Looking down at Draco in annoyance, he unleashed his frustration at the monster as he called-out his attack. _Darkness Wave!_ The attack shot away from his wings, slamming into Draco and pinning it to the far wall. It then continued to wash over him, causing him to collapse. Saito reverted to his Warrior form and then drew the Patriarch's Seal, ending the battle. _Well, it appears that I was the better._

* * *

_It didn't take them very long to finish traversing the distance between the Forbidden Area and the Study, and it took them even less time to enter into another fight...  
_**_Boss Room: Inverted Study: Castle Dracula (inverted)_**

Soma led the way into the next boss room, shortly followed by both Mina and Vlad. Thursday was quick to follow, and then the door started to close. It was only through pure luck that Gordon was able to dive through at the last second. Turning, they all watched as the door sealed, and then they turned back towards the center of the room. "Well, it is certainly good to see you again, _Count_. Ever since my perspective changed, I've been _dying_ to get another shot at you!" Dracula snorted a laugh before his face became serious once again. "Your puns are starting to get old, Dullahan. Besides, you are starting to bore me with these petty games." The formerly headless knight emerged from the shadows, followed closely by the Skull Knight and the Minotaur. They all snarled at the group before moving to attack.

The Minotaur was the first one to make a move. Swinging his axe, he tried to split Thursday, only to have the machine slide to the right. Thursday then charged forward, delivering several thousand volts of electricity to the beast. The Minotaur bellowed in pain before lunging forward again, only to be grabbed and tossed high into the air. The robot then vanished from the ground, only to reappear in flying-saucer form to slam into the Minotaur from various angles. He then appeared above the beast, and slammed it back into the ground with enough force to crack the backbone of the monster. The monster died instantly, never to bother the mage or his allies again.

* * *

Skull Knight was the next one to make his move, charging at Gordon. The Slayer of the Netherworld stepped to his left before drawing his gun and firing twice. His first shot hit the shield of his opponent, while the second nailed the undead creature between his eyes. He snarled and swung his sword, trying to spit the man, but Gordon was one step ahead. Stepping to his right this time, the man holstered his gun and drew his longsword. Parrying the first two thrusts, he then countered with an overhead slash that split the monster's shield. Hissing in annoyance, the Skull Knight unleashed a beam attack, only to have it deflected by Gordon's sword. The Slayer then rushed forward, sheathed his weapon, and then began to land blow after punishing blow, leading up to his finale, the _Gordon Blitz_. Everyone stopped fighting and looked on in amazement as the Slayer of the Netherworld landed seventeen **consecutive** blows before kicking the beast into the distance. "Justice shall prevail!" he called, just before the remains of the ruined boss landed in a crumbling heap of ash. 

Dullahan shot a nasty look at Gordon before placing his head on one of the nearby tables. Drawing his sword, he then proceeded to rush at Dracula. The Prince of Darkness was quick to draw his sword and parry, causing sparks to fly. He then counterattacked, knocking the fiend backwards. He stumbled back a few steps, righted himself, and then charged forward again, only to meet the flat of Claimh Solais. Soma shrugged, tossed a short salute to his counterpart, and then he lashed-out, bringing his blade up and across the ribs of the monster. The head howled from its stationary position as the body clutched a smoking slash across his ribs. The headless body then struck back, laying open Soma's left shoulder. Dracula's reincarnation winced and immediately summoned his Alura familiar before settling against one of the side walls, allowing Mina to carry-on the fight.

* * *

Mina murmured a quick prayer before drawing her scythe. "I never wanted to do this, but you left me with no choice. You seriously injured my boyfriend, and now you are going to _pay_," she snarled before lunging forward, the miniature sickles already appearing at random and closing the distance between them rapidly. Even though the body tried to dodge, he couldn't keep moving forever, and the sickles just kept coming. Eventually, he tried to take the offensive. BIG mistake. Mina shifted her scythe into the traditional sword-form that she had utilized during her fight against the Doppelganger in 2040 (**back in Chapter 8**). She quickly raised the sword in a block, and then she raked her blade across the monster's ribs, in the same exact way as Soma had. The corpse hissed in frustration before lunging once again, only to be blocked once again. Mina spread her jet-black wings and lifted a few inches from the ground before launching her next attack. "_Wing Shards!_" 

The sharpened projectiles slammed into the monster's arms and legs, pinning him to the wall next to Soma. Cruz looked up, weakly smiled at Mina, and then drew a dagger and drove it through the corpse's right foot, pinning it to the floor. The head screamed from its position on the table, and Mina gave a slightly annoyed look at it before turning to Vlad. "Would you please be a dear and plant a blade between his eyes?" she asked, gently teasing the Count. Vlad smiled, bowed, and then launched a dagger that he had conjured out of thin air. The blade hit its mark, and the head fell silent, leaving Mina free to switch her weapon back to scythe form. She then looped it around Dullahan's back, and then swiftly pulled it back towards her. The blade sliced through the monster's waist, cutting it in half and causing the body to collapse into shadows. Soma slowly raised his right hand, and Mina helped him to rise as he traced the Seal, locking away the dark power once more.

* * *

With the battle now over and done with, both Mina and Lily (Soma's familiar) settled down to try and mend the muscles and bones in his left shoulder. He winced in pain as Lily wrapped her vines around his shoulder, and Mina looked on in concern as her vines gently kneaded, regenerating much of his muscle mass and knitting broken bones. Death's reincarnation then turned to the other witches who entered the room, and Lisa's hands dove into her bag before emerging with a needle and some flesh-colored thread. Mina gently smiled before taking the offered objects and turning back towards Soma. Gently pinching the skin together, she began to sew. After nearly ten minutes, Mina was done, and Soma's shoulder looked as if it had been uninjured. Saito smiled at the couple before turning to the rest of the group. "Okay everyone, time for a short break." 

After allowing everyone to sit-down and catch their breath for a few minutes, Saito insisted that they continue onwards. He was determined to continue into the depths of the keep, but Soma stopped him. "If we keep-up with this pace, then we should be fine. Don't worry about trying to push yourself too hard." Saito nodded, but then his eyes wandered to Alucard. "Well, so far, you have allowed three of your familiars to change into their human shapes. What about the other two?" Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes slowly shook his head and smiled at the mage. "I was planning on letting them out right before we split going towards the Garden of Madness." "Fine with me!" the Oricaltos responded before turning back to the main path. Soon enough, however, they entered the Inverted Chapel, and that was when the ghosts appeared in full-force.

Saito drew his sword and was swinging in all directions, trying to clear a path. It was turning out to be hopeless, but then Alucard hit upon a brilliant idea. Summoning his own Ghost familiar, he gave it a few orders and then released it. The familiar was quick to take the lead, and the assault soon ceased. The Oricaltos raised an eyebrow and looked back at Vlad's eldest son, who merely shrugged. "They always say that it's best to lead by example, and so I'm letting Lucian do that." Saito shook his head and grinned before turning back towards the opposite end of the corridor. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

* * *

**_Boss Room: Inverted Chapel: Castle Dracula (inverted)_**

Setsuna volunteered to go first, and the door slid shut with a whisper right after he entered. Looking around, he didn't notice anything unusual, with the lone exception of the hooded figure resting in the center of the room. "Why do you serve Shaft?" the hybrid asked curiously, and the figure sighed. "It is because I do not have enough skill to challenge him on my own as a Necromancer. However, _that_ is about to change," he snarled before turning and lifting his face to stare at Setsuna. "By absorbing your powers, I will be even stronger that Shaft could ever _dream_ about! I will have more than enough strength to crush **anyone** who dared to cross my path!" "Unfortunately, you wouldn't get very far. The Oricaltos would squash you like a bug once he found out what had happened to me. Trust me, you do _not_ want to get on his bad side," the holy/unholy priest muttered as he drew his staff. "If you are so confident, then how about we have a little contest? The winner walks out in one piece, while the loser has all of his power taken from him." "Agreed," the man sneered as he began to draw strange symbols in the air.

Immediately, the walls lit-up, displaying writing in a language that Setsuna could not understand. As he watched in horror, the letters and symbols began to flow down the walls, collecting in an acid-green pool in the center of the room. "It is time that I show you the fullest extent of my translation work," the cloaked figure called out as he stepped into the pool of light. In an instant, he was transformed into a great, black dragon. Setsuna looked-up at it, and nearly panicked. There were crimson rivulets all over the body, and that told him that he would need more than just strength in that fight. The Necromancer had gone Tyrant, and it would take all of Setsuna's skills to survive.

Outside, Saito took one look at the screen and swore out loud. "DAMN IT! Setsuna's going to need some help on this one." "Why is that?" Priere asked, taking a look at the screen. Then she noticed the pattern on the scales of the dragon. "Aw crud! I think he's going to need more than just a _little_ help on this one. After all, he **is** facing a Tyrant Dragon right now." Nicholai raised an eyebrow before looking at the _diralec_. "Hey, isn't that the form..." "...that my father took on your wedding day?" Saito finished the question before slowly nodding his head. "I need to get in there, or at least find some way to help him out." The others nodded swiftly in agreement. They were _not_ about to let one of their own fall in combat.

* * *

Setsuna was doing his best to dodge as many attacks as possible, but he knew that he could not dodge everything. However, when the beast launched a _Soul Rend_, the holy/unholy knew that it was imperative to dodge. Gathering his legs, he leapt upwards, causing the beam to miss by several feet. Unphased, the dragon then proceeded to launch beam after beam in Setsuna's general direction. He continued to roll and dodge, praying all the while that Saito would find a way to open the doors. He knew that he was ill-suited for facing a beast such as the Tyrant, but he knew that he had to try. Taking a deep breath, he leveled his staff at the dark dragon, and a glowing white seal appeared both beneath his feet AND directly in front of him. "_Holy Arrows!_" he called, and the white quills shot from his staff, slamming into the Tyrant's stomach before detonating. 

"SAITO! You'd better take a look at this," Priere called to the Oricaltos, who was busy trying to figure out how to open the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the Alternate Overlord. "What happened?" "Oh, nothing much, except that Setsuna landed a _Holy Arrows_ on the Tyrant." "WHAT?" Saito, not trusting what Priere had said, rushed over to take a look at the screen. Sure enough, Setsuna had managed to land his _Holy Arrows_. What was even more interesting was the fact that they did a massive amount of damage. He looked at the screen, then looked to Priere. His face then split into a wide grin. "It looks like he may not need our help after all!" Priere bobbed her head in agreement before settling her eyes on the screen once again.

The Tyrant snapped angrily at Setsuna, hoping to catch him off-guard. However, that wasn't going to happen. Now that Setsuna had managed to punch a hole in the Tyrant's thick hide, he now had a target to aim for. He continued to dodge about, launching the occasional fireball when he had the time to aim it. As a result, all of the blows were landing in relatively the same place: the hole in Tyrant's stomach that had resulted from the _Holy Arrows_. The Necromancer knew that he could not hold-out for much longer, and decided to end it with one last blast. Gathering all of his energy into one final blow, he unleashed one of his nastiest attacks, the _White Wave_. What he did **not** anticipate was that Setsuna was hoping for this exact attack, and he reflected it beautifully. The wave bent backwards, slamming into the Necromancer.

* * *

Now, for those of you who do not know what this attack does, allow me to explain it in the simplest possible way. If you are in dragon form when you are hit by this attack, then you will be instantaneously knocked back into your human form. It hurts. The Necromancer had no time to block, so in addition to being tossed forcibly back into his human shape, he was also flung into the far wall. There was a distinct _crack_ as his skull connected with the stone, and then the doors opened as he slumped over, dead. Setsuna took all of the man's energy and knowledge, in accordance with the bargain that had been made at the beginning. He then turned towards the door, smiling. "It wasn't hard once I managed to land the first blow." "That's what everyone says," Saito grumbled as he lead his laughing army through the room, back into the Inverted Entrance Corridor.

* * *

**_Boss Room: Inverted Entrance Corridor_**

Hector poked his head into the doorway and looked around. Upon seeing what the boss was, he immediately recoiled. "There is absolutely _no_ way that I am entering that room until someone takes care of that stupid armor again! I've already done it twice, and I _refuse_ to do it again." The Oricaltos shrugged before turning towards the rest of the army. "Okay then. Who wants to try and fight this thing?" Laharl stepped forward, followed closely by Flonne. "We might as well give it a try, seeing that Hector doesn't want to fight it again. My old man told us how it attacked, so it shouldn't be **too** difficult." Saito nodded in agreement before gesturing towards the door. "Go right ahead, Overlord. Get rid of that stupid thing, and let us continue on our way." Laharl nodded and then proceeded towards the door. However, he stopped halfway there, fiddling with something at his throat. "Oricaltos? Do you mind holding onto this for me?" he asked, tossing the mage his cape without even looking back. Saito caught it with a grin. "Not at all, Overlord. Just try to come out with all of your feathers intact." The Overlord grinned openly before tossing the Oricaltos a salute. He then proceeded through the door, followed closely by Flonne.

Marjoly could not help but stare at Laharl when he removed his cape. For that matter, **none** of the women could. It was the ultimate shock for both Priere and Marjoly, who had never seen what he was hiding, but they were both equally stunned when Laharl's wings were revealed. They were pitch-black, marking his status as a fairly powerful demon. However, they were also feathered, revealing a side of his nature that neither woman had any knowledge of. They had both assumed that he was a full vampire, but the revelation that the most feared of all Overlords was a _dhamphir_ was a truly massive shock.

* * *

Laharl smiled to himself when he heard most of the women gasp when he revealed his wings. He then strode into the boss room, with Flonne following closely on his heels. The door sealed behind them, and the Crazy Armor suddenly shuddered to life. Turning, he nodded to Flonne before spreading his wings and rising from the floor. The Armor lashed-out with its long limbs, trying to crush the Overlord against one of the walls. However, he proved to be too elusive, and he darted in from time-to-time in order to land crushing strikes to the front armor plate. Soon enough, the neck of the Armor began to stretch, and it began to launch fireballs at the couple. However, both managed to dodge fairly well, though Laharl _was_ scorched once or twice. Flonne utilized her _Holy Arrows_ from a distance, causing massive trauma to the neck joint and nearly taking-off its head. Unfortunately, the neck joint shifted before the last quill landed. 

Unchanging in it's resolve, the Crazy Armor continued launching flaming projectiles at the pair, but they continued to elude the attacks. Eventually, however, Flonne grew tired of dodging. _Enough messing around Laharl. How about we show him one of our team attacks?_ The Overlord suddenly grinned as he caught-on to what Flonne was thinking. _**Which one should we use? I personally think the the Divine Ragnarök would be a little too much for the situation.** I agree. How about the Hellpyre Arrow? We haven't used it in a LONG time. **Agreed, then.**_ The pair soon stopped in mid-air, and began to charge for the attack. Flonne started to pour her energy into Laharl, and when he couldn't take any more, she pulled her hand away and began to charge for her _Holy Arrows_. Laharl, in the meantime, was charging for a _Blazing Knuckle_. When both energies had reached their peaks, the two called-out in unison. "Fallen Overlord Combo: _Hellpyre Arrow!_"

At that point, Flonne shot her _Holy Arrows_ into Laharl's back, shooting him downwards at a tremendous speed. As he continued to travel, the flames around his fist grew bigger and bigger. That is, until he impacted with the Crazy Armor. The _Blazing Knuckle_ hit the monster like a ton of bricks, and then Laharl punched **through** the armor plating and managed to connect to the ground, causing a massive pillar of white fire to rise and incinerate the remains of the mechanical creature. It dropped into a heap of ashes and melted scrap-metal, and then the doors finally opened once again.

* * *

Hector was the first to poke his head into the room, and he immediately whistled when he saw what had become of the Crazy Armor. "And I thought that ripping apart the front plate was enough to stop it! Why did you do that?" Saito walked in, looked at the melted remains, and then turned to look at the Forgemaster. "Allow me to put this into the simplest possible terms, Hector: To a demon, there is no such thing as 'overkill.' That is because they always take things to the absolute maximum. Isn't that right, Laharl?" "You're right about that, Oricaltos. Permission to catch our breath before moving onwards?" "Granted with pleasure," the _diralec_ said with a smile. "You two deserve it."

* * *

_After about ten minutes, the Overlord and his chosen were once again fit for travel. After a small argument broke out between Etna and Karina (thankfully, it was broken-up by the Oricaltos before things got **nasty**), it was decided that part of the group would stay behind while the others moved forward to eliminate a few of the greater threats. Leaving his laptop and pack behind (so that the others could watch the progress), Saito set out at the head of a much reduced group, determined to create a clear pathway to the Inverted Master's Chamber.  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Dance Hall_**

Saito entered the room, closely followed by Seth, Ria, and Tim. However, as soon as the elder Belmont had passed through the door, it slammed shut. Tim jumped slightly in surprise, but then his feet appeared to be glued to the floor as his eyes widened with shock. "_Holy mother of...!_" he exclaimed, taking a closer look at the massive form lying in the center of the room. "Is it just me, or is that thing a really big snake?" Saito slowly shook his head before looking back at the man. "That _thing_ is a Serpent Dragon, and a rather big one, too. From what I heard, it took a bit of effort to bring a normal-sized one down, so that means that we are going to be in _deep_ trouble unless we figure something out."

"Well, one of us could always try to distract it, leaving the others free to attack," Riala suggested, and then Tim came up with an idea of his own. "Aren't dragons like this one usually susceptible to lightning attacks?" "Yeah. What are you getting at?" Saito asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Tim smiled as he reached into his belt pouch and drew out a small ring set with a transparent blue crystal. "This is commonly referred to as the _Aguen._ It is mainly used to summon holy lightning. By pairing it with any number of metal weapons that we already have..." He trailed-off, and Saito suddenly grinned. "That might just be crazy enough to work! However, we still have the problem of how to get the weapons through that thing's thick hide..."

At this point, Riala stepped forward once again. "Excuse me, but I might be able to help you out a little bit here." "Why is that?" Seth asked, slightly curious, but he fell silent when his girlfriend glared at him. "I'm naturally stronger than most normal people. I am also fairly accurate, so it shouldn't be too hard for me to plant a few blades in the soft spots of that thing." "Ah, but how do you know where the soft spots **are**?" Tim asked triumphantly, only to fall silent when Saito hit him on the bridge of his nose. "She is an indirect descendant of Cornell, and _he_ had to deal with these beasts on more than one occasion." She nodded in confirmation, and then Saito drew four of his many daggers. These he willingly passed over to Riala. "Make them all count."

* * *

The dragon lazily opened one eye and scanned the room. Seeing only four people there, it snorted and went back to sleep. However, it was soon to be in for a _rude_ awakening. Riala crept fairly close while keeping an eye on the dragon. When she had reached the maximum range, she turned and looked questioningly at the mage. Saito nodded, and then the werecat planted the daggers right where she wanted them to be. At that point, the Serpent Dragon's eyes snapped wide open in shock that someone had dared to prick it with daggers. However, it had no idea what was coming next. 

Timothy raised the _Aguen_ above his head, and called upon the power stored within the ring. As a result, multiple bolts of lightning flew from the ring, and, attracted to the metal daggers, struck the dragon repeatedly. Saito decided to add some of his _own_ lightning to the mix, and he immediately used his combined _Lightning Doll/Rycuda_ soul to speed-up the process. Within minutes, the beast was slumped over on the ground, and then it dissolved into a pile of ashes. Seth walked over to them, slowly shook his head while making the Sign of the Cross, and then he doused the ashes with holy water, causing them to completely disappear, and also unlocking both doors.

* * *

_Onto the next fight, ladies and gentlemen!  
_**_Boss Room: Inverted Inner Quarter_**

Saito poked his head into the door, took a swift look around, and then pulled-back in just the nick of time. "Damn Cyclops!" he snarled, but then he saw that Marjoly was wickedly grinning at him. "And WHAT do you think is so funny? That thing nearly took my head!" The witch merely shook her head before responding. "I've dealt with the Cyclops before. Let me handle it." Saito raised an eyebrow, but then he stepped out of her way. "If you insist, Marjoly."

Soon after the witch had entered the room, the door slid shut behind her, leaving her trapped with the same monster that she had defeated while retrieving Juste. Drawing her quarterstaff, she began to circle the monster, searching for an opportunity to strike a crushing blow. However, with the way that the monster was flailing about with his hammer, there weren't many openings to take advantage of. Then again, she only needed one in order to end the battle, and the beast gave it to her completely by accident. Swinging his hammer forward, he missed when Marjoly stepped to her right. The hammer stuck in the rock floor, giving the witch a perfect chance to strike. She seized her advantage by casting _Terra Ice_ first, and then following immediately with _Terra Fire_, causing a rather interesting reaction. When the monster's body temperature went from one extreme to the other, the Cyclops promptly died when all of his blood boiled-off in an instant.

* * *

_Dude, that was rather quick! Anyway, now onto the toughest of fights before the battle of the Master's Chamber...  
_**_Boss Room: Inverted Final Floor_**

Saito had allowed everyone to come and join them for the last battle before the Master's Chamber. However, he would only allow two others to enter the room with him. After much debate, it was decided that he would be joined by the Alternate Overlord and the Seraph. As Priere and Michael prepared their weapons, Saito sat down to reflect on the events of the past several days. All too soon, it was time to enter the room and fight. The Oricaltos let Michael lead the way, and the doors sealed shortly after he had entered, leaving the trio trapped in a room pulsating with evil.

Outside, everyone crowded around Saito's laptop, but upon seeing what was inside the room, Leon Belmont's eyebrows creased with concern. "I sure hope that they know how to take that thing out." His fears were soon put to rest when Saito began the battle by asking Priere to use her _Spirit Wind_ to take out the eyes in the four corners of the room. Leon sighed with relief as the eyes were destroyed. _Well, it looks like I didn't really need to worry that much..._

However, the battle had only begun. Multiple snakelike creatures began to rise from the floor, and they began to circle the heart-shaped object which suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. _My best guess is that we should target the heart_, Saito mentally called to his two compatriots, and they both nodded before splitting up and circling around the massive target. Then the creatures attacked, each one launching itself at one of the three with a tremendous amount of speed. The first one to reach the Seraph met with a brilliant flash of light as it connected with Michael's barrier spell. The others were faring well, as Saito was cutting them down with his claws, and Priere was merely beating them to a bloody pulp with her baton. They just kept coming, and soon, even the ever-patient Seraph was starting to lose his cool. _They aren't going to stop until we destroy that thing, Saito! __Then what are we waiting for? Let's get down to it!_

* * *

With that, all three drew their swords before charging, unleashing one of the most demanding of all the technical skills: the _Tri-cutter._ The trick for the technique was that they could _not_ run into one another, but that was the easy part, due to the fact that they each moved at a different speed. Saito was the first to strike, slicing the heart dead down the center. Priere was the next to connect, moving from lower right to upper left. And finally, the Seraph's path mirrored Priere's, as he blurred from lower left to upper right. The end result was spectacular. The heart sat there for a few more seconds after the Seraph passed, and then it promptly imploded, collapsing inwards as all of the snake creatures gave tiny howls before bursting into flame. Saito, however, kept his sword out as they advanced beyond the room. Soon enough, they came to a staircase that caused most of the Belmonts to pause. Soma looked over at them, slightly puzzled. "Why are you stopping?" Simon sighed before explaining. "This is the final staircase before the Master's Chamber. It was always the final place to stop and heal before going onward to face Dracula. Somehow, it just feels wrong that the staircase is upside-down." Soma chuckled along with a few of the others. "I had to climb these stairs too, so don't worry about it." With that, they all proceeded _down_ the steps and stopped before the door, Saito took a deep breath before opening the door, and then he stepped in, followed by the rest of his forces.

* * *

_At long last! Saito and his friends have reached the halfway mark of the castle, What awaits them inside of the Chamber? Well, they always said that "you are your own worst enemy," so let's go finish those idiots once and for all!  
_**_Following Saito&Co: Inverted Master's Chambers: Castle Dracula (Inverted)_**

Soma slowly shook his head as he looked around the room. _Nothing really changed about this place,_ he thought to himself as he drew Claimh Solais and prepared himself for the final battle against himself. Cornell's eyes narrowed as he saw one different figure inside of the room, and he snarled a single word. "_Ortega._" The dark-skinned beast cocked his head to one side before emerging from the shadows. "Ah, Cornell. I'm surprised that you made it this far. However, I am sorry to say that this is the end of the line for you and your precious _friends_," he snarled as he beckoned forth his minions. Leon groaned at the sight that greeted them. "Not this again!"

**_Doppelgangers._** A little over five dozen of them, and each one bore the face of one of his companions. He was also certain that they also bore some sort of enhancements that would try and give the monsters an advantage. Raising his gauntlet, he allowed the purple crystal to remain in place while he drew forth his cross. Looking over at Juste, he nodded once before beginning the assault. The cross in his hand vanished, but then it suddenly and violently came crashing down from the heavens once again, with two _big_ differences. The first difference was the fact that it had grown exponentially in size, and the second difference was the fact that it was covered in holy, blue flames. The cross connected with brutal accuracy, slamming down in the center of the group, causing massive damage to the vampire Doppelgangers residing there.

* * *

Saito almost immediately raised his sword in order to defend himself against his copy. The other Saito sneered before lunging forward, spreading wings that were the direct opposite of those of the Oricaltos. Saito reluctantly spread his own as he continued to dodge his copy's strikes. He knew that there was a particular pattern to his opponent's movements, he just had to figure it out and exploit the gaps, which shouldn't be too hard. It didn't take long to discover that his opponent refused to use any special attacks, for fear of messing-up, and the Oricaltos smiled to himself. _SO, it appears as if he fears to use his own magic. Well then, it looks like I know what I am going to use to beat him._ He mentally chuckled before drawing out a small deck of cards. When his opponent looked at him strangely, he smiled, shuffled, and then activated the _Killer Clown_ soul, allowing him to hurl the cards with tremendous strength and accuracy. He then began to flick the cards at his opponent with tremendous speed, and the man was unable to move out of the way in time as the cards cut into him again and again. The final card lodged in his throat, forever silencing him, and causing the Doppelganger to collapse into ashes. The Oricaltos bowed his head for a brief moment before finally looking over at the other battles around him.

* * *

Michael and his double were trading distance attacks, but the copy was not faring well, especially when the Seraph decided to unleash _Armageddon_ once again. The attack hit head-on, obliterating not only _his_ copy, but also seriously damaging another group of copies. Smiling at his handiwork, the Seraph then turned and thrust with his white broadsword, piercing one of the outstretched wings of Etna's copy. The demon snarled and partially turned, dealing the head angel a nasty backhand. He stumbled back, not realizing how much force she had put into the blow until it had already struck him. 

Laharl lunged forward to try and land a few blows under his copy's guard. Unfortunately, he wasn't having much success. Tired of trading sword strokes, he suddenly sheathed his sword and leapt into the air. His copy looked at him strangely, and then realized what the Overlord was trying to do. He turned to run, but it was already too late. "_Blazing Knuckle!_" Laharl roared as he plummeted back to the ground. His fist slammed into his opponent first, and then it slammed into the ground, causing a pillar of flame to rise underneath his adversary. The pillar also tossed his copy into the air, leaving it no time to dodge the Overlord's next attack. The Overlord drew his sword and leapt after his copy, knowing how he was going to end the battle. Because the flaming pillar had tossed his opponent fairly high into the air, Laharl smiled as he began the multiple-stroke attack known as _Nightsever_. Upon impacting the ground once again, the copy disintegrated into a pile of ashes, leaving Laharl free to aid his fellows.

Etna was busy trading spear thrusts with her copy, hoping to find a weakness in her defense. However, the copy was quick to leap away and begin to utilize her distance attacks. As the fireballs began to soar past her on all sides, the real Etna began to dodge around, hoping to make-up lost ground. Then again, her copy failed to notice a certain Overlord sneaking up on her, at least until it was **far** too late. All of a sudden, the copy was unable to move her arms, and she immediately began struggling, trying to get free. "I can't hold her forever, Etna!" Laharl called, and his chief vassal nodded. She knew that she had to be precise with her next attack. Rushing forward, she nodded to Laharl, and he let the copy go, just as Etna disappeared into the air. The Doppelganger looked around in confusion until it noticed the shadow around it's feet growing bigger. Looking up in alarm, the clone had no time to dodge the _Avalanche_ that Etna had started. Kicking her opponent into the air as part of the attack, she vanished once again, only to appear in front of the copy. With a final snarl of "DIE!" she stabbed the Doppelganger three times, sending it crashing back to the floor in a ruined heap. It struggled to rise once before collapsing. The vassal nodded at the Overlord once in thanks, and then she went to go aid Morian.

* * *

Soma spread his wings before drawing _Claimh Solais_ and rising into the air. His duplicate followed closely, and then several of the other vampiric copies reluctantly took to the skies. All were determined to see Soma and his friends dead, but that wasn't going to happen. No one seemed to notice that Cruz's blade was glowing a brilliant green. At least, until he began his final downwards stroke. "_Dimension Slash!_" Soma called, watching in satisfaction as he managed to split his copy directly along his spine. The copy smiled once before falling to the ground in two halves, and Soma merely smiled before turning to the other copies behind him. "Who's next?" he asked, almost **too** casually. 

Thursday, unlike the others, had no direct opposite. Rather, he was forced to face a variety of werebeasts, all of whom he promptly beat into the ground. Despite the overwhelming odds, the robot managed to defeat all of his foes without shorting. Scanning the remainder of the room, he saw that there were no situations that immediately required his attention, and so he settled back to wait for an opening to exploit.

* * *

D was having a little bit of trouble with his Doppelganger, but Etna could not see the problem at first. Then she noticed the thing in the copy's left hand, and her eyes narrowed. Her suspicions were confirmed when the hand absorbed a full charge of lightning, only to spit it back at Vlad's younger son. "Morian, I think that your copy made an allegiance with your former parasite." "I think you're right, Etna. After all, how else would he be able to counter my spells so easily?" At that point, the parasite finally decided to speak-up. "Well, if you hadn't removed me, then you wouldn't **be** in this situation right now, correct?" it snarled at D, but instead of causing him to cringe back, the remark only strengthened the _dhamphir's_ resolve. Lowering his left hand, the copy lunged forward, hoping to catch Morian off-guard. However, things _didn't_ exactly work out. 

You see, the Doppelganger forgot to add one more factor into the equation: a certain red-headed vassal going by the name of Etna. In the blink of an eye, the copy was thrown against the far wall by a well-aimed _Prinny Raid_. Etna looked over and nodded at Vlad's younger son, and Morian smiled at her once before lunging at his adversary. The copy struggled to raise his blade in time, but it was too late. Morian Alexander Tepes' thrust passed directly through his opponent's chest, causing the copy to collapse into a pile of ashes. Morian smiled, baring his fangs, before turning and nodding to Etna. "Thanks for the help." "You're welcome!" she replied cheerfully before looking at the other battles raging around them.

* * *

Riala and her opponent were circling one another, each looking for an opening. Seth, meanwhile, was closing the distance between himself and his copy, forcing the battle into a game of whip skills, in which he knew that he was **far** superior. The Doppelganger _also_ knew this, and was thus trying to keep his distance in order to get free shots with his sub-weapons. Then again, the copy was also slightly worried about trying to dodge any other attacks, especially those of the opponents who had already managed to defeat their duplicates. 

And so, while he was busy defending himself from the magical attacks of the Oricaltos, Seth managed to score several blows against his opponent's back, and then he landed a crippling blow. At first, the copy thought that his whip arm had gone numb for a short period of time. However, when he tried to move it, he nearly screamed aloud in pain. Seth had managed to dislocate his adversary's shoulder, and he took full advantage of the lack of motion to press his attack. The copy was forced to toss the whip to his left hand, but he was unable to keep-up with the speed of _VampireKiller_. In the final lingering moments before the final blow was struck, Seth shifted his whip into a fire sword, and then he dealt the final blow. His blade separated his opponent's head from his body, cauterizing the wound instantaneously and allowing no blood to escape. Ria raised an eyebrow at this before continuing her fight.

Upon seeing that Seth's copy had fallen, Ria's copy resigned herself to the same fate. Allowing her guard to drop, she looked-up and nodded at her opponent. Riala swallowed hard before acknowledging the gesture. With a whispered "I'm sorry," the werecat brought the claws of her left hand across her adversary's throat in a mortal blow. The body dissolved in seconds, and Seth walked over before dropping to one knee and holding his tear-stricken girlfriend. "It's alright. She wanted you to end her suffering, and you did the right thing." Ria sniffed once before looking-up at the only man that she had ever loved. "When will the fighting ever end?" "Probably after we finish obliterating Shaft and sending Baal back to his proper time and place," Saito called from across the room. The werecat dried her tears, and then her eyes hardened. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Malphas decided to join forces with an airborne Soma when he noticed that his copy was no longer on the ground. It was easy enough to spot the Doppelganger, but it was an entirely different matter when it came to forcing the man to land. Then again, that is what Soma had taken to specializing in. The copy of the King of Ravens eventually landed on his own, having grown tired of constantly dodging fireballs and lightning bolts. Once on the ground, though, he was still forced to dodge a variety of projectiles, ranging anywhere from ice spikes (_Frozen Shade_ soul) to locusts (_Abaddon_ soul) to the occasional stray knife or axe coming from one of the other fights. However, he soon had something else to deal with. This came in the form of Malphas himself, wielding his broadsword expertly. 

The copy drew his own version of the blade and swung it across, blocking the main stroke from Malphas' blade before countering with a stroke of his own. The two circled, striking furiously, each hoping to land a fatal blow. The copy's eyes narrowed, and then he dashed forward. _Well, that was a stupid move_, Malphas thought as he sidestepped to the left, only to find his legs tangling with the tail of the false Medusa. _SHOOT! He planned for me to step this way! Now, how in the hell am I going to get out of this situation alive?_ He wondered as he struggled desperately to his feet and lifted his sword in time to block the downwards stroke of his adversary's blade.

However, the fears of the King of Ravens were soon put to rest through the rather timely intervention of the resident _diralec_. One moment, the copy was lunging forward on the attack, but in the next, he was stumbling backwards, trying to fend-off a furious series of strokes from the mage. Saito turned slightly, winked at Malphas, and then resumed the fight. The true King of Ravens was rather quick in managing to untangle himself from the tail of the false Medusa, and he was even quicker to take-over the fight from Saito's hands. It was only a mater of seconds after he had resumed the fight that he managed to land a mortal blow across his adversary's stomach. Nodding once at the mage, Malphas then settled back to watch the rest of the fights unfold.

* * *

Mirer was blocking and counterattacking his opponent, with a sword in his right hand and his left reverted to the steel claw form. His duplicate, on the other hand, had shifted _both_ hands into claws and was trying to land several quick strokes. Unfortunately, things weren't going well, and the copy continued to fail at landing any sort of blow. However, Mirer couldn't land one either, so the two were dead even. When Mirer's blade slipped out of his hand after a rather hard strike, the Doppelganger took full advantage by lunging forward and nearly planting his left hand in the vampire's chest. Mirer just barely managed to avoid being skewered, and he scrambled to try and get his blade back. The copy, however, refused to allow him anywhere _near_ his blade, putting the pure-blooded vampire at a serious disadvantage. 

Then again, the copy was just trying to get the blade for himself, so he never noticed when a black-gloved hand wrapped around the hilt and lunged forward. The Doppelganger sensed the danger at the last second, and he barely managed to turn aside in time to dodge. Medusa flashed Mirer a brilliant grin as she rotated the blade in her hand, offering it hilt first to the vamp. He took it with a nod before mouthing "_Duck!_" and Medusa took his advice in order to avoid having her head prematurely removed. Turning, the female Gorgon snarled before once more drawing her sword, her tail lashing against the floor. Mirer, meanwhile, continued his duel, now knowing **exactly** what he needed to do in order to win. The master vampire spun around once, noting as his adversary ducked under the blow.

The duplicate smiled as he dodged under Mirer's stroke, failing to notice that the vampire was _also_ swinging with his claws. He noticed it soon enough, as the steel cut across his stomach. Hissing in anger, the copy recoiled, trying to defend himself with one hand while holding his stomach closed with the other. It wasn't really working out, as Mirer continued to press his advantage. Soon enough, the duplicate was no longer capable of holding himself together. Resigning himself to his fate, the copy rose to his full height, baring his throat for the final blow. Mirer looked-up, nodded, and then spun around in order to execute a perfect finish. His left claw met no resistance as it sliced through the neck of his adversary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Medusa was having a bit of trouble on her own. No one knew how hard it was to fight with a three-bladed sword, except for maybe Saito or Hector. Yet, there she was, managing to hold her own against an opponent who was the spitting image of what she _had_ been. The writhing snakes for hair, the long, snake-like body, and the blatant disregard for appearance were all there, and Medusa cursed under her breath. Because of the actions of the Oricaltos, the Doppelganger was now inaccurate, and was no longer as effective as it should have been. The copy attempted to wrap her tail around Medusa's throat, but failed to get a grip as the young woman slid out of her grasp. The two had been dueling since the beginning, and both were getting a _little_ tired of the game. 

All of a sudden, the copy's eyes hardened, and Medusa was suddenly paralyzed. She mentally began to scream at herself as the numbness spread upwards from her ankles and shins. _Dear Lord, help me now. I don't want it to end like this! I absolutely REFUSE to go down without a fight! __Well, it looks like you and I agree on one thing, Medusa: This is definitely NOT the way to go out. Saito? I could use a little help over here!_ The young woman called as the stone continued to spread upwards from her waist. Soon enough, she could no longer move her arms, and she began to try and shake free of the accursed stone, only to find that she was making it worse. Her eyes rolled desperately, making contact with Saito's just before her neck became immobile. _Hurry up! I don't know how long this will last, but I don't want to die like this! __I'm coming as fast as I can. Try not to worry so much,_

Saito rushed over and raised his sword in order to block a downwards stroke from Medusa's duplicate. The copy hissed in annoyance before turning her stone gaze on the mage. Unremarkably, the look didn't phase the young man one bit. Raising a slightly skeptical eyebrow, he then proceeded to attack with his bare claws, leaving several scratches on the duplicate's hide before she pulled-back in stunned disbelief. Medusa herself was no longer aware of what was going on around her, but her sword had remained untouched by the curse. Saito smiled at this and began to circle, forcing his opponent to do likewise. That was, until the copy had her back to the living statue. In that moment, the weredragon lunged forward, forcing the half-snake creature backwards. _Right onto the sword of Medusa._ The copy tried to scream, but the only thing that emerged was a gurgling sound, because the blade had punctured not only her heart, but **both** lungs as well. Once the copy had collapsed into dust, the stone shell enclosing the young woman finally shattered. Medusa blinked twice, took a stumbling step forwards, and then collapsed into Saito's arms. "Thank you, Saito." "You're very welcome, Medusa," he said with a smile before helping her to walk over to where Malphas and a few others were sitting and enjoying the fight.

* * *

Leon was once again face-to-face with his Doppelganger, and things were not going exactly as planned. For starters, the copy was using his daggers in creative ways to foil Leon's whip strikes, all the while managing to land blows of his own. On another note, the copy refused to draw his whip, a sure sign that he was no longer confident in his abilities. _Well, if you want to play it that way,_ Leon thought as he put away the whip and drew his sword, _then I'll play by YOUR rules._ He then began to strike his opponent repeatedly, not allowing the copy any extra breathing room. He smiled when he noticed that most of his blows were now landing, and his grin only grew broader when he managed to bring the flat of his blade into contact with the Doppelganger's wrist. The duplicate yelped in pain as he dropped his knife, and Leon took the opportunity to slit his adversary's throat. Looking over and nodding at Malphas, he then hurried over to help-out his bride. 

Sara was twisting and turning, landing blow upon blow against her duplicate's weapon. The copy defended herself well, only allowing tiny lapses in her defenses. However, Sara was taking advantage of these, and the damage was slowly beginning to mount. She managed to anticipate most of the strikes, but she was _not_ able to anticipate when her adversary would shift into bat form in order to dodge another thrust of her sword. The copy shifted-back during her recovery and swung cross-wise, scoring a blow across Sara's ribs. The young woman hissed in pain and annoyance before resuming her stance. The two women continued to circle, their swords constantly in motion as each was hoping to land a fatal blow. In the end, Sara was the one who got a lucky break. Leon had finished-off his copy, and he rushed over, sheathing his sword and redrawing _VampireKiller_. He then swung it once, pinning the copy's arms at her sides, allowing Sara to land a fatal blow. The vampire's blade pierced her opponent's chest, puncturing a lung before twisting inwards and stabbing the heart. The copy dropped in a pile of ashes, and Leon quickly lowered his whip in order to keep it from connecting with his bride. Sara smiled before leaning over to kiss her husband, and then the two of them turned and wandered over to Malphas, who was merely watching the remainder of the battles.

* * *

Croix and Alouette were once more back-to-back, dueling for all they were worth. However, both were tiring, and the copies, sensing this, began to press their attack. They knew that the fight was going to end soon, but they were unsure how. The answer hit one of the copies in mid-thought. _Literally_. "_BITE THE DUST!_" Laharl called, and the glowing spheres of energy slammed into Alouette's copy, utterly destroying it. Croix's copy turned to face the young Overlord, disbelief stamped all over his face. "How in the hell is a kid like you so powerful?" Laharl merely shook his head and grinned. "Maybe it's because I'm not as young as I look, you idiot!" With that, he nodded at the couple before spreading his wings and soaring-off to aid Soma in trying to force most of the airborne enemies to land. 

Alouette flashed Laharl a brilliant smile as the Overlord managed to eliminate her duplicate in a single, brilliant stroke. However, the battle was **far** from over, and both of the angels knew it. Croix wasted absolutely no time in taking the offensive, forcing his adversary back through a combination of sword and shotgun skills. Eventually, he drove the man into a corner, and began to score repeated hits. The copy knew that he could only hold-out for so long, and Croix knew it too. They looked at one another, nodded, and then charged forward. There was a rather nasty slicing sound, and then the two were on opposite sides of the room, their backs towards one another. Croix coughed hard a few times, trying to clear his slightly punctured left lung. The Doppelganger, however, was lying on the floor. _In two pieces._ Croix turned and relaxed against the wall, smiling in satisfaction as he allowed Alouette to work on his injuries. _It was either him or me, and I sure am glad that it was him who took the killing blow. I don't know what I would do if I died again. __**Quiet, Croix, and quit moving around so much. I need to bind these injuries of yours.** _Croix gave a mental sigh before replying. _Yes Alouette._

Éclair and Homard were also back-to-back, trying to defend themselves from the ruthless assault of their opponents. When the man suddenly and simply crossed both of his sabers, Éclair grinned. _Are you sure about this, sweetheart? __**Trust me, my dear. This is going to work out just fine.**_ "_Double Cutter!_" Homard called as he quickly uncrossed his swords, the friction giving way to the crossed energy blasts that shot forward. The copy's eyes grew wide as he tried to dodge, but it was already _far_ too late. The energy attack rose slightly, removing the duplicate's head without leaving a mark on the rest of the body. It quickly collapsed, leaving behind nothing but ashes.

Éclair's copy looked slightly nervous holding her electrified lance, and the real princess smiled at her discomfort. _This should be a piece of cake,_ she thought as she drew her own lance. Looking down at it, she began to concentrate, and the blade immediately began to change shape. The first change that anyone noticed was the fact that the hilt had shrunk down to the size of her hand. The second thing that they noticed was that the blade was no longer massive. Rather, it had also managed to shrink along with the hilt, leaving the young woman holding a rather nasty-looking saber. Éclair smiled at her duplicate before she began to circle, looking for an easy opening. The copy was trying desperately to get in a few free stabs, but her unwieldy weapon proved to be more of a hindrance than a help. The Dark Paladin easily exploited the lapses in concentration in order to land blows of her own, and the damage soon began to mount. In the end, the princess charged a ball of lightning in her fist and let fly, striking her adversary right across the bridge of her nose. The electricity was paralyzing, and it provided Éclair with the opening that she needed to end the fight. One moment, the copy was standing upright, and in the next, it was doubled-over in pain from the saber sticking out of it's stomach. The Doppelganger then collapsed into ashes, leaving behind no trace that it had ever existed.

* * *

The duels were actually going rather well for the witches. Actrise had managed to fry her opponent with an early _Omega Fire_, and she was working together with Sypha in trying to get _her_ duplicate to hold still. Eventually, the two women grew tired of the copy moving around so much, and they froze her feet. They then proceeded to release an increasingly **nasty** series of spells, leading-up to the final casting of _Divine Ray_, which shredded their opponent as if she had no purpose in life. Other than that particular battle and one other, the duels were relatively short, and almost always one-sided. 

Meanwhile, Rena was busy dodging spells from her copy once again, but she was quickly growing annoyed, especially when the duplicate was firing at her rapidly, but taking her time to aim spells at King Krichevskoy. It really got her ticked, and _that_ was an understatement. In rapid succession, Rena unleashed every single one of the _Terra_-level spells on her opponent, saving the best for last. First, the Doppelganger was tossed high into the air, and then she was hit by a rather massive lightning bolt. Afterwards, she was slammed back into the ground when a star came out of nowhere to crush her. Finally, Rena pulled-off the trick that she had learned from Marjoly, casting both _Terra Ice_ and _Terra Fire_, one right after the other. The end result was a rather messy explosion as the copy's blood boiled-off in an instant. _Thanks for teaching me how to do that properly, Marjoly. By the way, what in the heck is that combination called? __**I'm not really sure, Rena. I never got a chance to learn the proper name for it...** __If I believe correctly, that particular combination is referred to as the Antipode, but that is usually when it is cast using both normal versions of the spell. I believe that the proper term for the spell that just happened was Antipode5. The level of the Antipode corresponds to the spells used to form it. Other than that, I know nothing else. **Thanks for the information, Saito!** Heh. You're very welcome, Lady Rena._

* * *

Nicholai was busy trying to do two things simultaneously. On one hand, he was trying to attack and defend himself against his duplicate, while on the other, he was busy trying to dodge the spells being thrown at him from his wife's copy. The false Krichevskoy grinned wickedly as he waited for the perfect opportunity to attack. However, that chance never arrived, as Laharl came soaring to his father's aid. Dropping-in right as the Doppelganger was trying to stab, the Overlord swung his sword upwards and locked his blade edge against that of the spear. The copy snarled before pressing down even harder, only to find that the young _dhamphir_ would not be moved. Laharl suddenly twisted upwards, removing his right hand for a split-second in order to deliver a right-hook to the man's jaw. 

The punch caused the copy to stumble backwards, and Nicholai nodded at his son in acknowledgment. Rena had just mentally contacted him, letting him know that her copy would no longer be an issue in the fight. Putting away Longius, the former Overlord looked to his son. "What do you say? How about we finish this thing off with an Overdrive attack?" Laharl grinned as he sheathed his Cosmic Blade. "I was thinking the exact same thing, old man. Let's do this."

The energy began to build in the fists of both father and son, and the Doppelganger knew that his fate had been sealed as soon as he noticed the look on both faces. Both pairs of eyes showed absolutely no mercy, and there was nowhere left for the copy to run. Instead of continuing to dash backwards, he suddenly lunged forwards, only to be cut-off by a wall of flames that rose between himself and his target. Rena smiled easily as she maintained her spell, allowing the two to finish their preparations. As one, the two of them called out one particular phrase. "Dual shadow overdrive: _Overlord's Inferno!_" The energies left the fists of father and son, and the energy orbs merged and grew in number and strength. The orbs then began to circle. Faster and faster they spiraled inwards, creating a raging vortex that was centered on the Doppelganger. The orbs merged just before impact, ripping the monster to shreds.

* * *

Flonne was rather unhappy when forced to face her duplicate. However, the copy was eager to eliminate the young Fallen Angel, so Flonne really had no choice in the matter. She defended herself rather well, determined to make the fight end both quickly _and_ painfully for her opponent. The first opportunity came when Flonne's duplicate mistimed an attack, and the young Fallen Angel was quick to take advantage of the lapse in concentration in order to score a rather quick blow to the side of her opponent's head. The Doppelganger stumbled backwards, trying to maintain her balance while avoiding the attacks, but she had no such luck. Flonne allowed her copy only three steps backwards until she launched her next attack. "_Holy Arrows!_" she called as the white seal appeared in front of her. Then, the feather-like projectiles came shooting out, pinning her adversary to the nearby wall before promptly exploding. The damage was severe, and the end result was rather stunning. When the smoke from the explosions faded away, there was only a small pile of ash that indicated that the Doppelganger had _even_ existed. The young women examined her work before nodding once in satisfaction. She then turned and skipped over towards one of the other battles. Even though she was a little tired, she knew that she could still help out. 

Culotte was up in the air, exchanging blows with his duplicate, when he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. Spinning around, his eyes widened when he saw the bolts of lightning heading straight for him, and he immediately beat his wings in order to gain some altitude and avoid the electricity. His opponent, however, had no such luck. His eyes grew massive when he saw that there was no way to dodge, but then he sighed and extended his left hand, absorbing the lightning without a second thought. Looking up at the young angel, the Doppelganger smiled before releasing the lightning directly at him. However, there was one thing that the copy had not anticipated. **That** was the intervention of a certain Fallen Angel.

"_Reflection!_" came the call, and the electricity abruptly turned in mid-air and headed back towards a **very** surprised Doppelganger. He had no time to think before the bolts hit him, frying his wings and sending him spiraling back towards the floor. Culotte looked over and nodded at Flonne before drawing his sword once again. Diving towards the ground, he pulled-up just before hitting and somehow managed to land on his feet. Turning around, he raised his sword almost unconsciously in a block, stopping his adversary's blade less than three inches from his own skull. His eyes narrowed in that moment, and the copy knew that he was in trouble as soon as Culotte raised both hands. "_Omega Wind!_" he called, unleashing a massive twister to rip his opponent's wings apart and permanently ground him. The spell had the desired effect, and the young angel smiled as he leapt into the air. _And now, for my finale._ "_Omega Fire!_" The massive blast incinerated the Doppelganger, not even leaving ashes behind.

* * *

Aramis was more than a little eager to face his duplicate. Drawing his katana, he quickly set his stance before beckoning to the Doppelganger. The young man's copy smiled before pointing his sword at the ground, summoning several zombies. Unfortunately for him, the real Aramis was quick to banish them. "It's just you and me, idiot. No outside interference, and no zombie summoning. Agreed?" The duplicate nodded once before charging forward, swinging his sword across in an attempt to remove the young man's head. Aramis ducked the initial blow before bringing his sword up to block the return stroke. His red eyes suddenly narrowed to slits. "First, you try to impersonate me. Second, you try to use my own abilities against me. For that, I'll have to make your death excruciatingly painful," the zombie master snarled as he braced his feet against the ground and prepared to launch into the air for a _Winged Slayer_. When he finally left the ground, his copy could only watch in shock and amazement. 

"Here I come! _Winged Slayer!_" Aramis called as he dove towards the ground once more. His adversary was too **stupid** to get out of the way, and he was subsequently cut to ribbons. The young zombie master landed with his feet already braced to rush forward, and he hit the ground running. His initial target was unclear, but that debate was about to be settled as he crossed the room with alarming speed, his sword dealing minor cuts that proved to be major annoyances.

One of those so-called "distraction blows" happened to be directed at Abaddon's copy, and it was quickly apparent that the young man's attack was more than just a nuisance. The blow had actually managed to damage one of the duplicate's lower arms, so he was no longer capable of directing the locusts as his counterpart. Abaddon took full advantage of this by slicing-off the other lower arm, thus severing any connection that the duplicate still had with the insects. Immediately, the locusts reformed into a living shield surrounding the real Abaddon, leaving the copy rather open to attack. The infernal conductor then proceeded to redirect the locusts into a rather massive cloud before ordering them to attack. The Doppelganger didn't stand a chance as the locusts slashed him again and again. In the end, it was Abaddon himself who dealt the final blow: a fatal rapier thrust through the heart.

* * *

Almost all of the Belmonts gathered together into a rather large group, working together to eliminate their adversaries. For the most part, it was smooth sailing, at least until the copies began to use the Item Crashes. At that point, all hell broke loose, and it suddenly became a free-for-all. However, this didn't prevent several instances of teamwork from ruling the day. Christopher and Soleiyu were back-to-back, flailing about and managing to score multiple hits on their respective copies. They were shortly joined by Richter, who had managed to take-out his copy through the sole use of _VampireKiller_. All in all, it was a rather amusing scene to watch, as the Doppelgangers were all outnumbered and slowly being overwhelmed. 

Hector gazed around the room before slowly shaking his head. _Looks like the Belmonts really **did** know what they were doing_, he thought as he clashed once more with his own duplicate. There were only a few Doppelgangers left, and his was one of them. Sighing to himself, he put away one of his beam sabers before switching the other into whip-form. He then began to lash out hard and fast, giving his opponent multiple burn scars. The Doppelganger snarled before retaliating with a five-fold blast of lightning, which happened to stop just short of the Forgemaster. Looking off to his left, Hector smiled at Julia before turning back to the task at hand. Allowing the whip to hang loosely in his right hand, he took two steps forward before raising it and slashing it across in one fluid motion. The blow connected with frightening ease, separating the head from the body in a single stroke. Both soon vanished, leaving Hector and his wife to survey the remaining battles.

For the most part, the fighting among the humans had come to a standstill, while the vampires still had their hands slightly full. And _then_ there was the battle between Cornell and Ortega. Both had assumed their beast forms, and they could only be seen as blurry shapes as they clashed again and again. Their speed was tremendous, but they each had only one objective: rip their opponent to shreds before he did it to you.

* * *

Even though Alucard was the first to finish his battle, he decided to wait in order to see if anyone else needed his help as the duels continued to wind down. Upon seeing that his services were not required, he turned away from the main portion of the field in order to watch his wife duel with her own duplicate. He raised a slightly amused eyebrow upon seeing her stance, but his expression quickly changed when he realized what Maria was doing. 

The blonde-haired women was cautiously backing away from her duplicate, but her eyes appeared to be focused on a point immediately behind the copy. Unseen by the duplicate, Elizabeth Bartley was making her presence felt by obliterating her own duplicate through the use of _Black Hole_, one of the spells of darkness that she had an opportunity to research while recovering from the birth of her son. It was her first time using the spell in combat, but it had exactly the desired effect that she was hoping to see. Her duplicate had immediately doubled-over in pain, just before completely imploding, leaving behind a rather compact sphere of flesh and bones. Elizabeth had picked it up, and was now preparing to throw it at Maria's copy. However, at the moment that the sphere left Bartley's hand, the duplicate turned around, trying a sweeping cut at Maria's neck that the young woman just barely managed to duck. The duplicate's eyes narrowed as she saw the projectile approaching, and she contemptuously whacked it away. Unfortunately for the Doppelganger, it left Maria with a rather easy way to finish the battle, and Renard seized her opportunity. One moment, the Doppelganger of Maria was standing upright, and the next, she had collapsed onto the ground with two punctured lungs.

* * *

Malus was making quick work of his duplicate by using a combination of the _Legion_ and _Gergoth_ souls to deal a massive amount of damage in a relatively short time period. The lasers emerging from his hands were rather large, and when they were combined, the effect was devastating. His copy was unable to dodge in time, and he disintegrated when the blast passed over him. Malus smiled as he continued to turn, sweeping the destructive beam in a long arc that nearly split several of his fellow vampires in half. "MALUS! Enough with the dual-lasers already!" Vlad yelled, and his grandson slowly lowered his hands. "Sorry about that, Count. I just got a little carried away." 

Dracula slowly shook his head before turning back to his own task. So far, the duplicate had proved to be rather resourceful, using both his fellows _and_ Vlad's allies to help shield himself from any attacks. All the while, he was launching the _Hellfires_ repeatedly, trying to land an easy shot or two. However, the Count was also in constant motion, hoping to close the gap between them so that he could finish his adversary with Claimh Mortuous. The Doppelganger did **not** want to be caught, but both knew that it was only a matter of time. Soon enough, the Doppelganger stopped dodging and suddenly rushed at the Count. Dracula raised his sword in a mock salute before sliding to his left, tripping his duplicate and causing the monster to end up face-down on the blood-covered floor. Reaching down, he then casually lifted the copy before smiling wickedly, baring his fangs. "It has been an excellent battle, but I am afraid that your time is up!" he snarled as he suddenly twisted the monster's head to one side and sank his fangs into the being's neck. The Doppelganger tried to put up a fight, but it was too late. Count Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia had already won.

* * *

The Slayer and his companions were taking their time in order to get used to fighting one-on-one. Kurtis was up in the air, trading sword strokes with his duplicate, while Gordon and Jennifer were engaged in a rather amusing firefight with _their_ copies. Eventually, Gordon's duplicate ran out of ammunition, and the Slayer of the Netherworld smiled at Jennifer before rising from his position and lining-up one last shot. He pulled the trigger, and watched in satisfaction as his duplicate's head ceased to exist. At that point, Jennifer's copy came sprinting across the floor, and she managed to land a nasty right-cross to Gordon's face before he could finish reloading his gun. The Slayer went reeling back, and the angered duplicate followed, murder shining in her blue eyes. 

Unfortunately, the Doppelganger forgot her **real** opponent, and Jennifer was quick to line her up for _Cosmic Arrow_. The duplicate never knew where the attack came from, but she certainly knew the end result as she looked down at the smoking hole in her chest. Slowly turning, the duplicate barely managed to see Jennifer's face before collapsing into a pile of ashes. Jennifer stepped over the pile on her way to Gordon, who was nursing a few bruises, in addition to a blackened left eye. She winced sympathetically. "OUCH! That has got to hurt!" "You have no idea," Gordon chuckled as he leaned against the wall, his eyes wandering the room until he finally spotted Kurtis.

The former cyborg was having a relatively easy time keeping-up with his opponent, especially since he had managed to master so many of the Ability Souls in a rather short period of time. At one point, the duplicate risked launching utilizing the _Malachi_ soul against Kurtis, but the scientist sliced through the sphere of darkness with ease before continuing his assault. The copy was unable to counter all of the attacks, and it proved to be his downfall as one of the strokes hit him right across the eyes, effectively blinding him. The duplicate flapped his wings furiously, trying to escape, but to no avail. Kurtis slowly shook his head before stabbing the copy in the left eye and pushing his blade forward into the copy's brain, putting him out of his misery.

* * *

Mina had yet to change her weapon from scythe to sword, and she was merely watching the progress of the battles around her. Looking across, the room, she nodded at her duplicate once, and then went back to watching the battles, while her duplicate did the same. Then again, they both knew that, in the end, there could only be **one** true Death. They were content to watch the fighting, neither of them getting involved unless one of their fellows was in serious danger. 

Meanwhile, Priere was having a rather amusing experience while dueling with her duplicate. The Doppelganger had absolutely **no** clue as to how to properly utilize a baton, and the Alternate Overlord managed to land blow after blow. Eventually, the duplicate forcibly hurled the baton at Priere's head before drawing her sword, and the Alternate Overlord smiled. _This is going to be FUN! s_he thought as she slowly began to twirl her baton. The duplicate took no notice of this and advanced with her sword raised, determined to take Priere out as fast as possible. However, when the duplicate brought her sword down for the killing blow, she found her edge locked against the baton. Snarling, the copy swung again, only to be stopped once more. This cycle continued for a few minutes, at least until Priere grew tired of being forced to block. Spinning her baton at a tremendous rate, she lunged forward, bringing it across her adversary's ribs. The duplicate yelped as the baton cut through her outfit to leave a rather _nasty_ looking cut on her lower ribcage.

Staring into the blood-red eyes of her opponent, the Doppelganger quickly realized that she didn't stand a chance against a rather furious Priere. She attempted to retreat, but by then, it was far too late. The blows began to rain down, hard and fast, and the duplicate had no choice but to suffer through all of them. When the final blow arrived, however, it came as a total shock. For only the second time in her life, Priere drew her sword, and then she stabbed forward, planting it in her copy's neck. The Alternate Overlord's hiss barely managed to reach the ears of the Doppelganger before the monster died. "NO ONE replaces me!" She then slowly rose, before a warning yell reached her ears. "DUCK!"

* * *

"DUCK!" Joachim yelled at Priere, silently offering a prayer that she had heard him in time. Thankfully, she did, and managed to avoid being cut-down by Walter's duplicate. The white-haired vampire swore under his breath before summoning his swords once more. It had been a long, tiresome battle against his Doppelganger, since they both managed to anticipate one another's moves. Eventually, both knew it would come down to who could land more blows, and _that_ was what Armster excelled at. Sending his swords away with two words and a gesture, he looked at his adversary, waiting for the other vampire to make his move. The duplicate smiled before gesturing upwards, sending his swords into the air. Then again, the Doppelganger was oblivious to the white portals that were forming around him. By the time he realized what they were, it was too late to pull his own swords back down to defend himself. Armster smiled and then called out two words as all five swords emerged from the portals, skewering his opponent. "_Sword Church._" 

Walter cursed virulently when his Doppelganger tried to kill Priere. Nodding his thanks to Joachim, he then lunged forward, hoping to skewer his opponent. However, the duplicate turned and managed to raise his rapier in a block. But at that exact moment, the duplicate's eyes widened in shock and pain when Priere reached-up and smacked him upside the head with her baton. She then watched, slightly amused, as Walter ran his duplicate through. "Thanks for the distraction, Priere." "You're _very_ welcome, Walter. Just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

Maderas could only shake his head before grinning to himself. _That was kinda' funny. __**What do you mean by that, Maderas? **ACK! Don't do that, Priere! I'm in the middle of a fight here. **Well, the two of you aren't doing much, and it's a little hard to keep your thoughts to yourself, especially when they involve others.**_ She heard a mental sigh, and then the Nosferatu responded. _I guess you're right about that. Anyway, can I get back to fighting now? __**Who said that you two ever stopped?** Hmmm... You have a good point there._ Priere mentally laughed before giving him a slight push with her mind. **_Don't try anything stupid with me._**

The vampire shook of the conversation and got back to the task at hand. His job was to eliminate his own weakened duplicate, but it was harder than it looked. The other vampire was shifting around a bunch, using his shape-shifting abilities to dodge a variety of attacks. He could **not**, however, dodge the cloud of holy water that surrounded him, forcing him from bat back to human shape. Grimacing, the Doppelganger looked-up, only to have his eyes widen in surprise. You see, it wasn't a Belmont who had thrown the holy water. It was another vampire, Karina, to be precise. Both she and Orlox had managed to finish their duplicates at roughly the same time, and then they noticed that Maderas was struggling against his copy. "Desperate times call for unfair advantages," Orlox whispered as he passed the young woman a vial of holy water. "Use it wisely." She nodded, and then proceeded to boil it off, creating a cloud that engulfed the copy's bat form. She nodded to the Nosferatu once before stepping back, allowing Maderas room to eliminate his adversary. The vampire stared at his duplicate for a few moments, and then he grinned, baring his fangs. "_Chaos Plasma!_" he called, engulfing the surrounding area in a white light. When the attack had ended, the only thing that remained of the copy were a pile of ashes and a lone pair of fangs.

* * *

Most of the women had finished-off their duplicates by this point, leaving only Marjoly and Mina with opponents. Then again, Cornell and Ortega were still trying to rip one-another apart, but they weren't bothering anyone else. Mina and her copy were still content to wait-out the rest of the battles, leaving Marjoly alone to face her copy. The duplicate smiled before putting her staff away and drawing a katana. At the sight of the weapon, Marjoly's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the designs on the blade. _How in the name of the Netherworld did she manage to get her hands on Crowdia's sword? __**It wasn't hard to take it. I merely asked, and she gave it up right away. **Why you little... How DARE you impersonate me? I will make sure that your death is slow and agonizingly painful!_

With that, the Witch of Beauty Castle charged at her opponent, blatantly disregarding any of the surprised shouts from her allies. Spinning her staff in much the same way that Priere had with her baton, she swung hard, only to have her blow stopped _just_ short when it intersected the katana. The Doppelganger gave Marjoly a wicked smile before swinging her blade at the witch's head, determined to remove it before the fight dragged-on, and she lost her advantage. Then again, neither of the two women expected outside interference, but when it came, Marjoly was rather glad for the help. She had been steadily forced backwards, constantly defending herself from the lethal skills of her duplicate. Marjoly's aid came in the form of a _tsunum_ from Kurtis. The duplicate had to turn away in order to block the chartreuse flames, and this gave Marjoly the opportunity that she was waiting for. "_Dark Conjuration!_" the semi-prone witch cried, engulfing her Doppelganger in a rain of dark energy. The spell connected multiple times, crushing her adversary's skull and killing her almost instantly.

Kurtis reached down to help Marjoly rise, and as she took his hand, a light blush spread across her features. "Thank you for helping me, Kurtis. I really appreciate it." The scientist swallowed hard, but he refused to look straight at the witch. "You're very welcome, Marjoly. However, you might want to ask for some help first rather than just charging into battle." "But she was... You're completely right. I'm sorry if I over-reacted a bit. It's just that the katana she was wielding belonged to a close friend of mine." Kurtis blinked a few times before tilting his head to one side. "You mean to tell me that you had _friends_? I thought that was impossible!" She laughed lightly before slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Nothing is impossible, scientist. I thought YOU would have learned that already!" she commented, poking him rather hard in the ribs. She then reached down with her free hand and picked-up the weapon before watching it vanish. _Good. That means that Crowdia is still alive. I sure hope that I get to see her sometime in the near future..._

* * *

Mina sighed aloud before looking over at her duplicate. _Well, it appears that our time has come. __**You're right, of course. However, there MIGHT be another way to do this...**_ Mina was slightly puzzled by this statement. _What do you mean by "there might be another way"? What are you suggesting? __**Have you ever heard of cross-fusion?** No... **Don't worry, I'll explain it. You see, it mostly applies to those who have either been cloned, or thrown into a parallel universe or alternate timeline. The concept allows for two people to be combined into one, who happens to have the knowledge, expertise, and strength of both.** So, let me get this straight: You're suggesting that we might be able to accomplish a cross-fusion? **Yup!** Well, that works for me! BUT I think we might have a problem... **What are you talking about?** Do you know the proper spell? 'Cause I certainly don't. **Well, to tell you the truth... I have absolutely no idea.** Great. This is just PERFECT! __Hate to insert myself into this conversation, but I know how to properly pull this little trick off. Why didn't you say something earlier? Well, if I had known about this, then I WOULD have. Unfortunately, we're a little too late for that now, aren't we. I guess you're right. Well, are you ready? **Whenever you are.** Saito? Let's do this._

All activity (even the fighting between Cornell and Ortega) ground to a halt when both Mina and her duplicate began to glow. Mina was glowing a brilliant red, while her duplicate was glowing a much deeper shade. However, they were not the only ones who were glowing. Saito had placed himself between the two, and his hands were glowing a brilliant white. Looking from one to the other, he asked, "Are you truly prepared for this?" Upon seeing both nod, Saito took a deep breath before beginning his intonation. "_All powers, both light and dark, I ask that you grant me this request: Fuse them together in mind, body, and soul, so that they may be perfect in all aspects. CROSS-FUSION!_" With his arms now crossed over his chest, a beam of white light emerged from either hand, striking both glowing figures in the chest. Saito then quickly uncrossed his arms before taking a few steps back. The beams reacted to his hand movements, bringing both young women together directly in front of the mage. There was a blinding flash of light, and when it had faded, there was only one person standing before the Oricaltos.

Soma blinked in surprise, but then the woman smiled as she lowered her hood, revealing no immediate changes to her features. "Don't worry, Soma. I might have gotten stronger, in addition to gaining a better understanding of what is going on, but I'm still the same young woman." "I'm glad for that, Mina," Soma replied, the relief evident on his face. Saito chuckled. "What, you actually think that I was going to do something that would kill-off your girlfriend? Are you out of your MIND, Soma?" "No, but I just had to make sure for myself." The Oricaltos slowly shook his head before looking over at Cornell and Ortega. "Hey. Don't you two have a battle to finish?"

* * *

Cornell nodded before turning back to his rival. "It's time that we finish this, once and for all." "Agreed," Ortega snarled, the red seal beneath his feet glowing. "I don't think so," Dracula called, extending his right hand towards the seal. In an instant, the runes lifted from the floor and rushed into the elder vampire's hand. He held them for a moment before absorbing them, and then he stared at a rather stunned Ortega. "Because you have sided against me, I have revoked your ability to turn into a Chimera. Consider this as punishment for defying my orders the FIRST time I issued them." Turning his back, he strode towards the doors. "Cornell? Kill him." The white-haired werewolf nodded and bared his fangs before shifting into his other form. "With absolute pleasure, _Count_." He then turned back to Ortega, and the beast swallowed nervously. He knew in his moment that his fate had been sealed. Desperate to escape, he rushed towards the door, only to be stopped short when Cornell slid into his path, snarling and lashing out with his claws. Ortega tried to defend himself, but Cornell's wolf form was too fast. Cornell finally finished toying around and brought his hand across in a killing stroke, severing Ortega's jugular vein and spilling even _more_ blood onto the floor of the Master's Chamber. 

Saito looked around at his fellow fighters, and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. _Well, we made it halfway through this thing, and we even managed to gain a few allies along the way! However, I know that our troubles have just begun, and there's no turning back. Shaft MUST be stopped, and once his plans are ruined, then we can all head home._ "Listen-up people! I know that this fight has been rather taxing, so I'm ordering that you all take a break for the next several hours. After all, I think that we could ALL use a little rest." "Agreed!" Soma called from the door. "However, I have a better place to sleep than a blood-covered floor." "Lead the way, then."

As it turns out, Soma led the group to one of the teleport rooms, and from there, back to the Inverted Inner Quarter. It didn't take long to set-up several of the spare beds, and it took even less time for everyone to fall asleep. It had been a long and rather exhausting day, and the allies had earned their rest.

* * *

_**1.**_ I know that I am taking a few artistic liberties with how I am portraying the castle. If you want to complain about it, then feel free. It's MY story, and I will do what I will. Anyways, thanks for bearing with me up to this point. 

**Author's note:** At long last, after 23 days of writing, I can call this chapter completed. I know that I probably took _way_ too much time writing this, but I had to. I didn't want to promise something, and then under-deliver on that promise. Anyway, only a few more chapters until I am finished with this story. YAY!

They say that things get worse before they get better. Then again, _they_ never had to visit the Inverted Castle. It will only grow tougher from here, and it will take every single ounce of skill for Saito and his allies to even REACH Shaft. Will they be able to pass through the lethal traps that the Dark Priest has established? Or will they fall to one of the many revived opponents that populate the Boss Rooms? Find out during my next chapter, **Old enemies, new challenges.** Also, please remember to both READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 13: Old enemies, new challenges

**Disclaimer: ** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Also see the prologue for any marks that I will be using

* * *

_They say that you are your own worst enemy,  
And this proved to be true enough for the companions.  
The battle was long and excruciating,  
but the Oricaltos emerged victorious.  
However, only half of the task was done,  
And there was still the matter of a certain Dark Priest...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XCVII-CII**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Old enemies, new challenges  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows_: 

The battle of the Inverted Castle had finally begun. Having proven themselves through the first portion of their trials, Saito, Soma, and the others were now being forced to face stronger and nastier foes, in addition to a few rather familiar faces. Not everyone was there to impede progress, as Abaddon, Medusa, and Malphas joined the companions out of vengeance. Their skills proved to be rather useful when traversing the normal corridors, and they even helped in a few crucial situations during two of the many boss battles. However, the true extent of Shaft's wicked planning was revealed when the forces of Chaos arrived at the Inverted Master's Chamber. Here, they were greeted by Ortega, and numerous Doppelgangers. The fight was long, hard, and rather brutal, but by the time it was over, even though they had been beaten-up rather badly, the Oricaltos and his allies were the last ones standing. Afterwards, everyone retreated to the Inverted Inner Quarter for some well deserved rest. However, let's allow them to sleep for now, and concentrate on another who has a grievance against the Dark Priest. This, of course, is Baal. We now join our rather secluded Lord of Terror as he practices his daily meditation skills...

* * *

_**Following Baal: Inverted Ceremonial Room: Castle Dracula (Inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD  
****Time: Four hours after the fight in the Inverted Master's Chamber**

The monstrous demon had shifted into his human form before he began his meditations. He just found it easier to concentrate that way. Also, by concentrating hard enough, he could regain some of the memories of his human life. He mentally sighed to himself before reaching out into the castle, looking for one particular mind. It didn't take him long to find the one he was looking for.

_How goes the fighting, Oricaltos? Not all that well, Lord of Terror. The Doppelgangers took a chunk out of most of us, and both Mina and I were two of the luckier ones. Ah, I heard about what you did. I have to admit that it's actually kinda' scary when you see it for the first time, but it grows less so with each viewing. Tell me about it. You should have seen the look on Ortega's face when Vlad revoked the transfiguration circle. How priceless was it? Well, if I had brought a camera, I could probably send you a picture of it. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough getting it out of the bag. MAN! And I really wanted to see that too! Well, if you want, I can send you what **I** saw. Sure!_

Saito sent the mental image, and he could clearly hear Baal howling with laughter on the other end of the connection. _You were right. That is HYSTERICAL! Aw, man, I wish I could have been there. __However, Shaft would have probably done something to tick me off even more if you had shown-up. Hmmm... You're probably right. Anyway, I hope that you have a nice rest, because you are all going to need your strength for the coming battles. Meaning? Shaft had help with his resurrection squad. What are you talking abou... Hold on a minute. Are you telling me that Celia raised all of the other bosses that Soma faced in 2036? Even worse. She raised ALL of them, and Shaft strengthened them exponentially. DAMMIT! Well, thanks for the information, Baal. I'm sure that Soma will want to hear this when he wakes up. Probably. Good luck, Oricaltos. And may the gods of Chaos keep their own watch over you, Baal. Amen._

Saito separated his mind from Baal's and rolled over on the bed before pulling one of the pillows over his head. _Soma will NOT be happy when he hears about this..._

* * *

_Well, to say the least, Soma was absolutely furious when he heard the news...  
__**Following Saito&Co: Inverted Inner Quarter  
**_**Time: Four more hours after the conversation between the Lord of Terror and the _diralec_**

"WHAT? You have GOT to be kidding me!" "He's been right so far, Soma. After all, he stands to lose everything if we fall in battle. Just calm down." Soma sighed aloud before turning to look at Mina. "I guess you're right. Well, this might change a few of our plans." "You aren't kidding," Saito remarked, leaning against one of the nearby walls. Everyone had either already rolled out of bed, or they were awakened by Soma's furious yelling. "Can't someone get a decent amount of sleep around here?" Rena complained as she opened her eyes before looking over at her husband. Nicholai shrugged before looking at Soma. "What were you yelling about?" "Oh, nothing much, except for the fact that Celia resurrected all of my foes from 2036." At this comment, the former Overlord's eyes grew wide. "You're KIDDING me, right?" "Not according to Baal," the _diralec_ called, and then Krichevskoy slowly shook his head. "Damn. And I thought that this would just be growing _easier_ over time." "Forget it, man. It's only going to get harder from here." "Well then, we might as well go get started on eliminating our remaining opponents," Adrian called as he rose to his feet and stretched.

"Sure, but first, we need to split-up. Remember, there are _two_ paths to the Garden of Madness, and we need to cover both. Besides, didn't you say something about showing us the human forms of your last two familiars as well, Alucard?" Saito asked, much to the elder _dhamphir's_ annoyance. "Yes, I did. Thanks for the reminder, Saito." "Any time, man. Any time." Dracula's eldest son let out a rather exasperated sigh as he drew the cards holding his five familiars. One by one, he released them for everyone to see.

* * *

First, he released his Bat Familiar, Marissa. As the young woman proceeded to stretch her legs and her wings, Tim couldn't help but stare at her. _WHAT? Have you never seen a woman before? _she mentally teased him, causing the elder of the Belmont brothers to blush furiously. _**Sorry about that! It's just that I never had the opportunity to be around so many beautiful women at the same time.**_ Marissa blushed slightly before turning away from him and looking directly back at her master. 

_What do you want me to do this time? **Well, I was planning on summoning ALL of you, and then letting you decide from there. **Fine with me!_ After considering his options for a few moments, Alucard decided to summon his Ghost Familiar. Lucian emerged from his card shortly after being summoned, and then he looked around the room. "_Ummm... What am I doing here?_" he asked aloud, running a slender hand through his golden colored hair. His dark brown eyes blinked rather rapidly as he tried to adjust to being in his human form once more. "Relax, my young friend. Alucard is just summoning all of you before we move into the Garden of Madness," Saito replied from his position against the northernmost wall. "Welcome back to the land of the living." "_Why, thank you sir,_" Lucian responded, inclining his head in a short bow before turning to look at Elizabeth. "_I take it that you are well, Lady Elizabeth?_" "I'm doing fine, Luc. You **know** how I am, so why do you keep asking?" The 17-year-old specter, who was just a few inches shorter than Saito, merely shrugged once before smiling. "_I guess that it's just part of my nature,_" he responded, brushing-off the all-black ensemble that he was wearing at the time. At this, the Oricaltos let out a laugh, and everyone joined him.

The Sword Familiar was the next to be released, and Sophia groaned as she tumbled to the floor. "OUCH! Next time, _please_ warn me before you do that, Master Alucard?" The _dhamphir_ smiled easily before slowly shaking his head. "Of course I'll warn you next time, Sophia. However, I **do** still need to release the others, so could we discuss this another time?" "Certainly, master."

The fourth familiar that Vlad's elder son released was the Demon Familiar, and when it emerged in human form, it came as a surprise to **all**. For starters, he was standing at the same height as the Oricaltos. Another thing that drew everyone's attention was the fact that he had flaming red hair. Acid-green eyes were narrowed to slits as he stared around the circle, finally settling on Saito. "Who are you, _what_ are you, and _why_ have I been called here?" he snarled, the annoyance in his voice becoming agonizingly clear. Saito slowly shook his head before staring back into the young man's eyes. His own had hardened into flakes of ice, and they were slowly starting to darken. "I should be the one asking _YOU_ for the introduction, but since you asked first, I might as well give you one. My full name is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago, and I am a hybrid of four different species. As for why you were summoned, why don't you ask Alucard?"

At this, the demon visibly paled before looking at the slender half-vampire. "Sorry about that, Master Adrian. It's just that I didn't see you at first." "So you just decided to try and verbally attack the most powerful person in the room at the time? Smooth move, Matthai." Alucard shook his head before turning to Saito. "My appologies, Oricaltos. Normally, he is much better behaved than this. Anyway, to answer your question, Matthai: I decided to summon ALL of you before deciding where to go from here. Good enough?" "That works for me!" the familiar responded, his hand resting against the rather small pendant at his throat. Saito noticed this, and his eyes narrowed slightly. _Let me take a wild guess... That pendant is actually your weapon, correct?_ Matthai looked at the mage in stunned disbelief before slowly nodding. _How did you know that? Because **I** use the same method when I don't want anyone to know that I am armed. Ah, good point,_ the familiar conceded before remembering to brush-off his crimson leggings. Taking another moment to adjust the sleeve-length of his lime-green tunic, he then settled against the wall closest to Lucian, looking rather bored while doing so.

Finally, Alucard got around to releasing his fifth and final familiar, the Fairy. She tumbled out of her card, much like Sophia had. However, she managed to right herself before hitting the ground. Gazing around the circle of unfamiliar faces, she paused when she saw that all of the other familiars had been summoned as well. "What's going on here?" she tentatively asked, looking at Alucard for an explanation. He merely rolled his eyes before turning to Lucian. "YOU explain it to her. I'm getting a little tired of repeating myself over and over again." "_With absolute pleasure, Master Adrian,_" Lucian responded, bowing to his master before turning to the slightly distressed fairy. "_Sakura, we were ALL summoned for the same reason: not only to reveal our human forms to everyone else, but also to decide the next course of action._" The copper-haired, ice-eyed young woman blinked in surprise before gently smiling at Lucian. "Thanks for the explanation, Luc," she responded cheerfully before running her hands along the length of her crystal-blue dress, smoothing-over the wrinkles. She then turned to look at everyone else, her eyes finally settling on Soma. A rather warm smile crossed her features as she rushed over to give the young man a hug. "SOMA! It's been _far_ too long since I last saw you." "Tell me about it," Cruz replied, shooting a rather pointed look in Alucard's direction. However, both were interrupted by a few light coughs coming from the mage. "I think that you two will have _plenty_ of time to discuss this later, but right now, isn't it best to focus on the task at-hand?" Both looked over at Saito before slowly nodding in agreement. "So, which direction do you guys want to take, Kyuuseishu?"

The hybrid scratched his head for a few moments before looking over at the mage. "I feel like taking the long way, so we're going to be heading over to the Colliseum. Is that okay with you, Saito?" "That's perfectly fine with me, Setsuna. However, I think it might be for the best if you allow two of Alucard's familiars to join you." "Agreed, but which ones?" With that, they both turned to look at the five familiars, waiting patiently for an answer. Matthai shrugged and stepped forward, followed shortly by Lucian. "I don't mind going with the hybrid." "_Neither do I, Master Saito._" Marissa was the next one to step forward, shrugging as she did so. "I don't mind being a messenger between the two groups." Saito nodded at this, and then looked over at his fellow hybrid. Setsuna nodded, and then the two parted ways: Setsuna heading towards the Inverted Colliseum, and the _diralec_ heading towards the Inverted Floating Gardens.

* * *

_Well, it's time to get back to the task of demon-slaying! We join-up with Setsuna's team once again, moments before they enter the first Boss Room on their rather lengthy route to the Inverted Garden of Madness...  
__**Following Setsuna&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Colliseum  
**_**Time: Nearly thirty minutes after parting ways with Saito.**

Henry Oldrey shuddered as he approached the door. _Why does it have to be HIM? _Actrise stopped and looked over at her husband, her expression slightly puzzled. "Who do you mean by 'him'?" The blonde-haired church knight sighed before turning to explain his dilemma. "You see, my grandfather was turned into a vampire. He was slain by Cornell, and I was actually really _glad_ when it happened. However, I believe that it is now time for me to face my greatest fear."

Actrise wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "We all have our crosses to bear, but you will **not** bear this burden alone." Henry stopped, and then looked over at his wife. The shock was evident on his face, and he allowed his expression to ask the question. The young witch lowered her eyes before responding. "Your grandfather cursed me, in a way that I can't undo it without sacrificing innocent lives." At this statement, Setsuna raised a quizzical eyebrow before gesturing for her to continue. "Go on, Actrise. What's the problem?" "Well, as long as the curse is in effect..." She trailed-off suddenly, and the church knight immediately understood. "You mean to tell me that this curse is the reason why...?" "Yes, dear. I'm afraid so." Setsuna looked from one to the other, a bewildered expression on his face. "Do you mind explaining? Because I'm not exactly getting the clearest picture right now." Actrise sighed once before turning to the hybrid. "I can't bear any children."

To say the least, the holy/unholy priest was shocked. "WHAT? But that can't be right!" "I'm afraid that it is," the witch responded with a sigh. "As long as Gilles de Rais exists, then I cannot bear any children." "But why? Why does he not want any more descendants?" Here, Henry scratched his head ruefully before answering. "He turned my father into a vampire, and he intended for all of us to live together happily as undead. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when Cornell slew my father and rescued me." "So you're saying that Gilles wants no descendants..." "because he still believes that I want to be turned into a vampire." At this statement, the hybrid's eyes hardened with resolve. "Actrise was right, Oldrey: you will **not** bear this burden alone. I myself must be the one to slay him, if this curse is to be lifted." The blonde-haired knight nodded his head once before turning back towards the door. "It is time, then."

* * *

"Ah, my dear grandson Henry! How lovely to see you again!" "Can it, vampire! I came here with two purposes. First, I want you to leave my family alone. Second, I want you to remove that damn curse you put on my wife!" "Give me one good reason WHY!" the white-haired vampire snarled at his only living heir. "If you want a good reason, then how about the fact that I don't **want** to become a vampire like you? Is that good enough?" The elderly vampire paused for a moment, considering this new development before scratching his head, shrugging, and then promptly responding. "I'm afraid that YOU don't have a choice in that matter, my boy!" "I am afraid that you are sorely mistaken, Gilles," a voice called from the doorway, causing him to look beyond his grandson and granddaughter-in-law. "Ah, I take it that you are the hybrid priest Setsuna. Here to try your skills at an exorcism?" "No, I'm just here to kill you and lift your curse the old-fashioned way!" he yelled before lunging forward, trying to impale the monster. Unfortunately, the vampire proved to be rather elusive, and he managed to dodge out of the way. However, Henry was **also** swinging at him, forcing the elder vampire to dodge constantly. In addition, the fact that Actrise was also launching spells at him wasn't making the situation any better. 

Eventually, Gilles tired of the situation, and made a rather curious gesture in the witch's direction. Immediately, several thin strands appeared and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and waist. They then promptly dragged her back towards the wall, holding her stationary, unable to cast anything. She snarled at him, spitting some fairly creative (though vulgar) curses at him before struggling to break the bonds. The wires merely cut into her flesh, drawing blood as she continued to struggle. The vampire smiled at his handiwork before lunging at her, only to be stopped short by the broadsword of his grandson. Hissing in annoyance, he tried to slip past the young man, only to run into the cross-topped staff of Setsuna. The hybrid merely grinned in satisfaction as the cross connected with undead flesh, landing a blow directly over the beast's heart. Screaming in pain, he dissolved into a pile of ashes at the feet of the young hybrid. Setsuna merely crossed himself before tapping the pile with his staff, causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

As soon as de Rais had fallen, the wires holding Actrise to the wall dissolved, leaving her slumped against it. Henry was about to rush over when he felt a hand suddenly latch onto his wrist. "Let me go to her, priest!" "Hold-on for a minute, Oldrey. Take a closer look at your wife." The church knight did as he was bidden, and his eyes promptly widened in shock and surprise. There was a black cloud drifting up from the skin of Actrise, and he watched rather cautiously as it dissolved into the air. "What in the hell was **that**?" "THAT, my friend, means that your nightmare is now over. The curse has finally been lifted, and you and Actrise can now have children of your own." The slender knight bowed his head, tears streaming down his face as he rushed to hold his bride. "Thank you, Setsuna. You have no idea how much this means to both of us." "Oh, but I think that I do," the hybrid responded with a smile as he reported his progress to Marissa. The bat squeaked at him once before rushing-off to deliver the news, leaving the door wide-open, and giving the hybrid time to help bind the witch's wounds before the others filed into the room.

* * *

_While Marissa is busy traveling the corridors to deliver the news to Saito, AND while Setsuna's group is celebrating the good news, we know join the Oricaltos and his team as they prepare for one of the nastiest fights of all...  
__**Following Saito&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Floating Gardens**_

"Aw, HELL no!" Nathan Graves groaned aloud as he stared into the room beyond, taking-in the horror that awaited them. Just beyond the great doors was a pair of zombified dragons, and both were in a rather foul mood. Saito grimaced as he looked into the room, and then he turned to look at his companions. "Okay, listen-up people. I'm not going in there alone, and I know that no one else wants to either. I'm already going, and I am taking eight of you with me. Don't all volunteer at once," he responded jokingly to the stares he was receiving from most of the others. Aramis looked around, shrugged, and then stepped forward. "I'll go with you. Who knows? They might actually listen to me!" The Oricaltos nodded at the young Zombie Master, and then he allowed his eyes to wander the room once more. "Anyone else?"

Nathan and Camilla were the next two to step forward, and they were followed shortly by both Malphas and Medusa. Etna gave her little brother a slightly exasperated look before finally sighing and stepping forward. "I'll go with you, if only to save my brother from making a BIG mistake." Saito nodded in agreement, and then looked around for anyone else to volunteer. Seeing no one else, he gave a small sigh before selecting the Seraph and the Alternate Overlord. Everyone else breathed a collective sigh of relief that they had avoided the selection, but they _did_ wish the others luck as they proceeded through the doors.

* * *

As soon as all nine had entered the room, the doors slammed shut, and both of the dragons looked rather curiously at the group. Aramis stepped forward, drew his katana, and then looked over at the mage, as if asking permission to try something. Saito nodded, and the young demon pressed the point of his blade against the floor. One of the dragons blinked in surprise at him, and then it asked him a question. _What do you want with us, Zombie Master? **We need to pass through here in order to deal with Shaft. Will you allow us passage?**_ The second dragon snorted once at him, flames curling around it's mouth. _We both serve Shaft, so why should we allow you passage? After all, I can see that there are at **least** two here who have destroyed us in the past. So I am afraid that the answer is no. We will not allow you passage, unless, of course, you manage to defeat both of us._ Aramis sighed before he pulled his blade from the floor. **_So be it._**

"Saito, they refuse to allow me to reason with them." "Well, it was worth a try, my young friend," the immortal hybrid responded before drawing his sword and looking over at the others. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as if we have no choice but to fight." Nathan shook his head before drawing _VampireKiller_, and then he pulled the boomerang from his belt. "Well, we might as well get this battle started!" he called, activating a few of his DSS combinations. Michael merely rolled his eyes before drawing the _Lightning Fang_ and setting his stance. As soon as he was set, the left-hand dragon launched a stream of fireballs at the angel, and he dived to his left in order to avoid being scorched. The battle had begun.

* * *

_Aramis, MOVE! Grrr... Etna, go grab that brother of yours and drag him out of the w... Wait, forget what I just said._ Saito shook his head as Aramis managed to deflect the stream of fire towards the second dragon, causing it to roar in pain before stretching it's neck to try and take a chunk out of Malphas. However, the King of Ravens was well-prepared, and he managed to land a sharp slash over the dragon's right eye before ducking beneath the snapping jaws. Snarling in frustration, the dragon then tried to attack Medusa, only to be paralyzed by her appearance. _Since when were you human? **About two days ago. Why are you asking?**_ she responded with a grin before stabbing forward, putting a gash across the beast's stomach. Hissing, it tried to turn away. There was a rather loud _thwack_, and the dragon immediately began to rub the place between his eyes, growling at Priere. The Alternate Overlord looked over at Saito before turning back to her task. Grinning at Medusa, she settled her stance and prepared to defend herself from the stream of blue energy blasts that soon erupted from the dragon's mouth. 

Meanwhile, Nathan and Camilla were having an easier time with the first dragon. Thanks to Nathan's never-ending barrage, the dragon had suffered minor cuts and abrasions all over it's body. Roaring in frustration, it lashed out with it's tail, only to have it **caught** by Saito. The _diralec_ managed to give the dragon a rather unsettling smile before he raised his right hand towards the beast's face. He then unleashed the _Gergoth_ soul, firing a laser at full-power. The zombie dragon managed to blink twice before it's face blackened. Then, it dissolved completely, leaving no trace that it had existed.

With one dragon now eliminated, all eyes strayed to the remaining beast, just in time to watch a rather large crystal come crashing onto the monster's skull. This was closely followed by several comets, a large pink sphere of chaotic energy, a variety of ice spikes, and finally, a **massive** blue-white lightning bolt. The last attack did the trick, and the great dragon let out a final whimper before collapsing into ashes. Aramis slowly lowered his right hand before shaking his head. Turning to look at Saito, he barely managed to salute before collapsing to the floor. _Are you okay? Yeah... It's just that the Terra Thunder took a little more out of me than I originally thought it would. Well, stay there and rest for now. Gods only know that you've earned it. Thanks._

* * *

_**Outside of the Boss Room...**_

Alucard lifted his head upon hearing a tiny squeaking sound. He then smiled before lifting his right hand and allowing Marissa to land. His loyal familiar whispered her message into his ear, and a smile suddenly crossed the elder _dhamphir_'s face. Vlad saw the look, and knew that something was up. "What news from the others?" "Well, let's just say that Henry and his grandfather had a few issues that needed to be worked out, but they managed to resolve the issue with a little mediation from Setsuna." "You're not telling me everything, Adrian. I can tell." "Well, there is also the fact that Actrise can now bear children, but I thought that I might as well wait for Saito to hear it with the rest of us." _No need, Adrian. I can hear you fine from in here. Send our congratulations along, and also warn Setsuna about the Clockwork Golem in the Machine Tower. Will do, Master Saito. How many times have I told you NOT to call me "Master", Marissa?_ Saito groaned, hearing the young familiar laugh easily before replying and soaring out of the room. _Too many times, sir. Too many times._

* * *

_While we are waiting for Marissa to catch-up with Setsuna and the others, let's go check-in with our resident Dark Priest, shall we?  
__**Following Shaft: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower**_

Sitting in front of several monitors, Shaft was glowering at the concept of having to face Soma and his allies in combat. "BAAL! I need your opinion on something!" The Lord of Terror was quick to climb from his room to Shaft's, and he cautiously poked his head in. "Well, what is it?" "I was just wondering what you thought of having Gergoth guarding the Condemned Tower." Baal thought for a moment, scratched his head, and then gave his honest opinion. "Well, that would seem to be the most logical choice, seeing as he was the original guardian in the first place."

Shaft nodded in agreement before turning towards the door. "You may enter now, summoner." There was a brief pause, and then the dark-headed form of Celia Fortner entered the room. "You called me, dark priest?" "Yes. We have come to a decision as to our dilemma. You will summon Gergoth to guard the Condemned Tower, as we originally planned. I will strengthen him, so that Soma will be unable to defeat it." The summoner bowed her head to Shaft before exiting the room. "As you wish, my liege."

* * *

_**Outside of the Boss Room**_

Celia hissed in annoyance before calling to her two companions. "Dario! Dmitrii! I need to speak with both of you!" The two former candidates for the position of Dark Lord materialized in their own unique ways. A pillar of fire rose directly in front of Celia, and then it faded away, leaving behind a slightly annoyed Dario Bossi. Next, a small patch of darkness seemed to expand from one corner of the room, widening into a portal. Almost immediately after it had formed, it vanished, leaving behind Dmitrii Blinov. Both looked at Celia with slightly confused looks on their faces, and then Dario snapped. "Why in the hell did you summon us here if it wasn't for anything important?" "Shut up, Dario. If it wasn't for Shaft, then you would have absolutely NO use to me!" she snapped in return. Sighing aloud, she reluctantly explained the situation. "It appears as if he wants me to summon Gergoth, but I'm not exactly sure if that would be the best idea." "Why not? We know that the beast gave Soma trouble in the past. Why should now be any different?" Dmitrii asked, slightly suspicious. "Well, I personally have no idea how it will react to the presence of Dracula..."

This statement stopped Dario dead in his tracks. "DRACULA? You mean to tell me that the Count has actually been freed?" "I'm afraid so, Dario Bossi," came a rather amused voice from behind the trio. Everyone turned in order to see the Lord of Terror staring at them, a sad smile on his face. "From what I have experienced in the past, I believe that it will **not** be happy if it is forced to face him. However, I might be able to establish some sort of barrier to prevent Vlad from entering until the battle is finished." "Do it, then," Celia responded before shuddering. "May the LORD have mercy upon us all, for the Count most certainly will _not_."

* * *

_While Celia is preparing her resurrection spell, let's go check-in with Setsuna and his companions...  
__**Following Setsuna&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Catacombs**_

Lydie peered into the room before motioning for the others to follow her. "It appears as if this room was forgotten when Shaft decided to raise the bosses." "Um, Lydie? I think you _might_ want to move out of the way," her husband responded, seeing a pair of golden eyes opening in the center of the room." Looking over at Maxim, the Belmont nodded before slowly drawing his whip. However, upon seeing the weapon, the winged dragon in the center of the room hissed at him before rearing back and launching a fireball at the silver-haired man. Unfortunately (at least for the dragon), the projectile failed to reach it's target, thanks to the quick thinking of both Lydie and Elizabeth Bartley. Lydie had been quick to cast a barrier spell, and Elizabeth added a reflection spell of her own, causing the fireball to hurtle back towards it's point-of-origin.

The projectile was batted aside, and the Wyvern roared angrily before spreading it's wings and lifting from the floor. It hovered above the heads of all present before diving towards Lydie, claws outstretched. The young bride of Juste, however, remained calm as she stepped to one side, out of the path of the attack. Turning, she drew a rapier before stabbing forward, piercing the beast's right eye. Howling in pain, the monster turned, snapping long jaws at the witch, only to be foiled when it's mouth was roped shut by _VampireKiller_. Juste smiled at his wife before nodding at his best friend, and Maxim instantly got to work. His task was a simple one: Blind the beast, and then inflict as much damage as possible, without being killed in the process.

He accomplished the first portion of his task with relative ease. All it really took was a single stab before the beast was blinded, and then he looked over at Dracula's niece, as if asking permission to try something. Elizabeth gave him a nod, and then motioned for Matthai to join him. Alucard's Demon Familiar didn't need to be told twice, ad he quickly materialized his weapon from the pendant around his neck. A halberd appeared in the demon's hands, and he immediately began to use the long reach of the weapon to his advantage, slashing at the bound monster from a distance. Unfortunately for the two, Juste was no longer able to keep the jaws of the beast shut. With a quick flip of it's head, the Wyvern had thrown the Belmont off, and then it turned and blindly lunged at Matthai. The familiar was unable to move away fast enough, and he received several nasty-looking slashes for his troubles. BUT, this gave Maxim the perfect opportunity to end the battle. _And end it he did._ In a single thrust, the monstrosity's life-blood was spilling all-over the floor, giving the room a rather familiar appearance. "Hey, if we dyed the curtains, we would have a regular Master's Chamber down here!" Marissa called jokingly from the door. Lydie slowly shook her head before rising unsteadily from the floor. "Get down here, young lady," she chided the familiar before giggling at her own words. "Ah, who am I kidding? You're probably older than I am." "I hate to say that you're right," Marissa responded before gliding down to help Lydie to her feet. "Are you going to be alright?" "I've seen better days, lemme tell you **that** much."

Juste merely shook his head as he looked over at the two women. _I swear, they never seem to age, do they? Apparently not. Sonia is nearing forty, and yet she doesn't look a day over twenty-three. Why is it only us men who age? I have absolutely no clue, but I can tell you that things are **not** going to be pretty during these next couple of hours. You're tellin' me! I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Apparently, Laharl had a rather close encounter with several succubi, and Rena wants my help in reviving him. _Juste instantly shook his head, amused by the mental image that he was receiving. _Man, I feel REALLY sorry for him. You and me both. Until next time, grandson of Simon._

* * *

_Poor, poor Overlord! _(laughs)_ Man, that was a sight for sore eyes! Anyway, time to move onto other things for the time being. We now join our resident Lord of Terror as he goes about trying to establish a barrier to keep Vlad out of the Condemned Tower...  
__**Following Baal: Top floor: Inverted Condemned Tower**_

"Are you sure that I should establish the barrier around this room?" Baal asked, slightly worried at what the Count would do to him if he caught-on to the turmoil in his mind. "Of course I am sure! Gergoth was always on the top floor, but he must be released before the battle can begin." "Then how will they accomplish **that**?" Dario snorted once before explaining. "There is a series of switches scattered along the lower floors of the tower. However, the main switch is located in the Boos Room itself. In order to unchain the beast, every switch must be pressed. Then, everyone on the lower level needs to get themselves into one of the side passages, in order to avoid getting stomped-on when Gergoth breaks through the floor." The Lord of Terror visibly blanched. "You mean to tell me that the battle will start here and end in the Boss Room?" "Exactly." He sighed aloud before gesturing. "Might as well get started, then."

* * *

_From the Lord of Terror, we head back to the lesser of the two hybrids as he prepares for the battle against the Clockwork Golem...  
__**Following Setsuna&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Machine Tower: Castle Dracula (inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD**

Setsuna rather reluctantly shook his head as he peered into the room. "How in the hell did he create such a thing?" _To tell you the truth, the Clockwork Golem is not one of Dracula's creations. **Then whose creation is it, Camilla?** It's one of mine. **...Okay, so how in the hell do I beat this thing?** It absolutely hates lightning, but that's the only hint you will get from me. **Fine, fine. Just be that way.**_

Abaddon rolled his eyes at the immaturity of Camilla's comments before looking over at Marjoly. The witch had one hand clamped firmly over her mouth, trying desperately not to crack-up in the hybrid's face. Her eyes danced merrily as Setsuna gave a slightly dejected sigh before turning back towards the door. "Carrie, Malus, you are both coming with me. It's time to deal with this nuisance." Both vampires nodded in agreement before falling into step behind the hybrid. The door irised open as he approached, and when they had all passed through, it sealed shut behind them.

* * *

Carrie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Exactly WHY did you need our help again?" "I'm not exactly the best with lightning spells, so I need to make sure that I don't screw-up too badly." "That's just great," Malus responded, rolling his eyes. "We get called-in for spell support. What else could possibly go wrong?" His question was quickly answered when there was a sudden _crash_ coming from one of the high windows. Looking towards the ceiling, Dracula's grandson groaned aloud. "Not you again!" 

The harpies circled overhead, waiting for the perfect chance to attack. Meanwhile, the golem had started to move, giving Setsuna a bit of trouble as he tried to concentrate his spell on a specific point. "Aw, screw this!" the hybrid called as he finally gave-in to his slightly more destructive side, unleashing several lightning bolts at the creature. They slowed the monster down, but it continued to advance, giving Carrie an opportunity to try her hand at taking it down. Simultaneously, Malus was defending himself from the summoned harpies. Swearing under his breath as one latched onto his arm, he channeled fire into his other hand before using it to fry the beast. **Unfortunately,** he was about ten feet over the floor at that point, and there wasn't enough time to spread his wings and catch himself. He closed his eyes and braced for impact...

...only to open his eyes seconds later to find himself hovering mere inches above the unyielding stone. Looking over at Carrie, he was rather surprised to find that _she_ was staring as well. _Okay, which one of you guys saved me? **I'm not sure, but I know that it wasn't me.** And it wasn't Carrie either. **How can you tell?** The look on her face says THAT much. You got VERY lucky that time, Vivode. Saito? Are you the one who caught me? No, that was actually Yoko. I never knew that she could establish a barrier spell so fast! Phew! Could you give her my thanks? Sure, but don't you have a battle to get back to? Right..._

Malus scrambled to his feet before looking-up at the harpies once more. "Alright, you pissed me off this time, and now you're going to pay for it!" he yelled, launching himself into the air. His own wings, which bore a stunning resemblance to Mina's, I might add, burst from his shoulders before spreading to catch the air currents. The jet-black feathers were a surprising contrast, but no one seemed to notice that, as they were too busy dodging attacks. Setsuna was too busy concentrating on his staff to notice anything else, and Carrie was giving the monster a full-charge of her combined lightning souls.

In the end, it was the hybrid who landed the final strike. Utilizing the _Skeleton Archer_ Soul, he transfigured his staff into a bow before bending it back. The reason for his concentration soon became clear, as the arrow he was preparing to fire suddenly took on a brilliant golden color. He released the arrow without a second thought, and smiled as he watched it pierce the target. The heart of the Clockwork Golem suddenly ground to a halt, and it collapsed into a heap of rusted metal. Setsuna smiled grimly to himself as he then turned and used the _Fire Demon_ Soul, releasing a rather large fireball at several of Malus' attackers. The vampire grinned and saluted the hybrid before dashing forward once more, cutting down the last of the beasts.

* * *

_At long last! One of the two groups has finally reached the Garden of Madness! However, let's just pray that they are well prepared for the battle now facing them...  
__**Following Saito&Co: Boss Room (upper) ((remember, this **is** the Inverted Castle!)): Inverted Garden of Madness**_

Kurtis was merely shaking his head at the situation that Laharl had just been put through. _Suddenly, I wish that had happened to me. If you want, I could change that... On second thought, maybe that would be a bad idea... Glad you finally got the point, Kurtis. Anyway, let Aramis know that he can proceed. I have a feeling that this might turn into a battle of the undead. I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll let him know anyway. Thanks._

"Aramis? Saito said that you can go ahead and check-out the room." The young demon nodded his head before drawing his blade and proceeding rather cautiously through the door. It quietly slid closed behind him, but not before an unobtrusive cloud of mist managed to pass through the doorway as well. Aramis gazed around the room in wonder, and then his eyes wandered to the wall. "Hey, that looks like the stain that Actrise was talking about from when she spattered her duplicate all-over creation." "You are correct, and YOU will become a stain rather shortly," came a deep voice from the shadows on the other side of the room. Aramis sneered, and when he spoke again, his voice was dripping with content. "Show your face, coward. Or do you fear me?"

The slender, balding man stepped forward, glowering at the last retort. "I am known as the Chamberlain, and I fear no one!" "Oh, really, **Chamberlain**? Then tell me, why are you shaking so much at hearing my voice once again?" a smooth voice called from the shadows behind Aramis, and the dark wizard slowly shook his head. "I had no idea that you would be hear, Count. However, this will only serve to make our battle more..._interesting_." Vlad frowned at these words, and the man's only response was a smile as he gestured towards the floor. Several skeletons rose from the dust surrounding the two, and he smirked as he motioned for Aramis to step forward. "Try your luck, my boy! I'm sure that you will utterly fail to summon anything."

"Don't bet on it," Aramis responded before thrusting his sword, point-down, into the floor. Dracula drifted backwards, unsure of what the young man was doing. He watched as Aramis planted both palms flat on the floor, and then his eyes grew wide as he saw a series of glowing runes spread across the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. His eyes weren't the only wide ones, as the Chamberlain was also staring at him with a mixture of shock and horror. "NO! It's not possible! You can't possibly be the Zombie Master!" "Oh, but I already am," Aramis responded, turning his hands palm-up before slowly rising from the floor. His light-pink hair suddenly changed colors, shifting to silvery-white, starting at the roots and spreading downwards. His eyes shot open, glittering blood-crimson as he stared at the terrified dark wizard. He only spoke a single word, but it was enough to send chills down even _Saito's_ back. "**_RISE._**"

A mass of zombified hands suddenly burst from the floor. These were closely followed by the zombies themselves. They assembled into ranks before their true master, bowing their heads respectfully to Dracula before awaiting the commands of Aramis. He looked directly at the Chamberlain and his army of skeletons, and then a bone-chilling smile crossed his face. He pulled his katana from the floor, and then pointed it directly at the man's forces. "**_Obliterate them all,_**" he commanded, and the zombies rushed to obey. Dracula watched, rather impressed with his skill, as the zombies tore through the skeletal army with little trouble before moving-on to the Chamberlain. As he began to be crushed by the mass of bandages wrapped around his frame, he let out a rather dry rasp. "You...truly..._are_...the Master," he managed to gasp out before there was a rather sickening series of sounds coming from the Chamberlain's mangled body. "**_Dismissed,_**" Aramis called as he sheathed his blade, causing all of the undead to vanish. They left behind no trace of their passage, except for the mangled remains of Shaft's right-hand man.

* * *

Saito walked into the room, stared at the remains on the floor, and then whistled lightly as he looked over at Aramis. "I see you decided to change your hair color," he said, slightly amused. Aramis slowly rolled his eyes as he looked over at his sister, and Etna sighed aloud before staring back at him. "How come you get the ability to control zombies?" "Well, there's the fact that I was _born_ with it. Did that thought ever cross your mind, sis?" Saito rather slowly shook his head before smiling. Life was back to normal, at least for the time being.

* * *

_One down, and one to go! Let's go rejoin the other hybrid as he enters the lower room to deal with a rather nasty foe...  
__**Following Setsuna&Co: Boss Room (lower): Inverted Garden of Madness**_

Croix was the first to poke his head through the door, and he groaned aloud at the sight that greeted him. "This is just _perfect_," he grumbled sarcastically as he leaned against the nearby wall. _What's the problem this time, Croix? Oh, just the fact that they left a freakin' Chimera down here for us to deal with! ...Man, I feel REALLY sorry for you guys. The only advice I can give you is this: Take out the heads one-at-a-time. Thanks for the hint. You're welcome!_

Cornell looked into the room before snorting once. "Come ON! Don't tell me that you have never faced anything like this before." "It's not that. It's just that the one that we faced was a whole lot _smaller_." "...Fine then. I'll go in and deal with it, if that will make you feel any better." "I'd appreciate that," Croix responded with a grin, only to be shoved into the room in front of Cornell. "No buts, Croix. Henry had to face down one of his worst fears, so now it's **your** turn." The former member of _La Pucelle_ muttered under his breath before finally agreeing with the hybrid. "I guess you're right, Setsuna. It's time that I stopped running from this." With that, the door closed, leaving the werewolf and the angel in the same room as the beast.

The snake head was the first one to strike, spitting a large stream of acid at the duo. "SPLIT!" Croix yelled as he rose into the air, and then noted that Cornell had dove to his left before rolling and coming back to his feet once again. _Okay, time to wipe the floor with this thing,_ Croix thought as he loaded several shells into his shotgun. He then took aim before unloading two shells into the central head. The lion roared in pain before trying to track him with several fireballs, but the angel proved to be rather elusive.

Meanwhile, Cornell was busy dealing with the eagle head. Dodging all of the lightning was a risky proposition, but it was better than taking-on two at once. Feeling the ground rise beneath him, Cornell leapt upwards, shifting into his wolf-form as he did so. His leap, amplified by the unknown ground wave, carried him right up to the beast's face, and then he stabbed his razor-sharp claws forward. There was a rather loud screech as the werewolf's claws met little resistance, and then the eagle began to fire blindly (in the most _literal_ sense of the word. You see, Cornell plunged his hands into the beast's eyes.).

_Great. Now I don't have to just dodge acid, but I need to dodge lightning, too! This just **isn't** my day!_ Croix thought to himself as he hovered in mid-air, waiting for the snake to try and spit at him once again. As it opened it's mouth to unleash the acid, Croix plummeted towards the floor, pulling-up just before he reached it. He then raced forward, slinging his shotgun over one shoulder as he drew his broadsword. _SLICE!_ One head down, and two more to go. Well, one that could see, anyway. Rising higher into the air, he barely managed to dodge another fireball from the lion head. _Hey, Cornell! A little help over here?_

Cornell let out a rather low growl in Croix's general direction before hauling himself to the top of the monstrosity's head. He then slid down the neck to the main portion of the body, where he proceeded to hack away at the necks of the two remaining heads. Croix smacked his own forehead in one of those classic "Why didn't I think of that?" moments, before rushing to join the werewolf. It was only a matter of time before both remaining heads were removed, and then the doors opened. "Well, it as actually easier that I thought it would be!" Croix remarked, and Cornell nodded. "Agreed. This was just a test for us. The worst is yet to come."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Cornell," a familiar voice called from the far side of the room. Croix looked-up and smiled upon seeing Saito once more. "Dude, what TOOK you so long?" "Well, you should have seen what Laharl had to go through earlier. I'll explain it along the way..."

* * *

_As Saito recounted Laharl's rather uncomfortable encounter with the female demons of the castle, the rest of the groups reformed, and then (once Croix had stopped howling with laughter), the group moved towards the Condemned Tower. Unfortunately, Baal had established a **rather** selective barrier...  
__**Following Saito&Co: Inverted Condemned Tower**_

Vlad approached the door to the next section only to be pushed away by a rather strong force. "What in the name of...? How come I can't get near the door?" Saito approached it with little trouble, and then he looked back. "My guess is that this was designed to keep several people out, but **you** in particular, Vlad." "Why would that be?"

"Gergoth," Soma responded, causing Mina, Seth, and Ria to shudder. "That must be why the barrier was established. Shaft has no idea how your presence will affect Gergoth, and he wants to make certain that you _don't _get the opportunity to try anything." The Prince of Darkness shrugged once before looking over at his elder son. "Think you could get through that barrier, Adrian?" "I doubt it, but I'm sure that my familiars could. Wanna' find out?" "We might as well give it a shot, Alucard. Send them over."

Marissa and Sophia crossed with relative ease, and the same went for Lucian. However, both Matthai and Sakura were unable to cross the barrier, much to their disappointment. The _diralec_ merely shook his head before beckoning to the others. All told, Yoko, D, and Abaddon were the only other ones capable of crossing the barrier. Saito shrugged before looking across the barrier and seeing the dejected looks on everyone else's faces. "Cheer-up guys. At least you won't have to deal with Gergoth." Soma snorted at this, but then he smiled. "You're right, Saito. We don't have to deal with Gergoth, and for that reason alone, I pity you. Good luck facing that beast." "Thanks, Cruz. I have a feeling that I'm going to need all of the luck that I can get."

* * *

_**Inside of the Tower: Top floor**_

"Spread out people! I don't want any of you being caught off-guard." "We hear you, Saito. We hear you." Saito gazed around the room. It was fairly plain, but there was a space above their heads that was separated by a grate. "My guess is that Gergoth is up there right now, but how do we get it down?" Lucian scratched his head for a moment before offering his idea. "_I think that there might be a series of switches that we need to hit as we head down the tower, with the last one being in the former Boss Room._" "Hmmm... That would probably make the most sense. Okay, here's how we are going to do this. Abbadon, Yoko, Sophia, Morian: I need you to go and hit as many switches as you possibly can. After you hit the last one, get to one of the side-rooms and wait for us there." "Why should we... Wait a second. Isn't Gergoth the beast that crashed through the floors and then suddenly sped-up once we hit the bottom?" "Exactly, Yoko. I'm surprised that you remembered. Anyway, you all have your assignments, so get moving!" "**_Yes Sir!_**"

**Thirty minutes later: _Former Boss Room_**

"Well, it looks like we just have to hit this switch, and then get the _heck_ out of here!" Yoko remarked as she stared at the rather large, partitioned switch. "Well then? What are we waiting for?" Morian asked as he stepped onto one portion of the design, causing it to shrink into the floor. The remaining three did likewise, and then they all heard a sudden rumbling coming from the top floor. _Listen-up everyone! I need ALL of you to get into one of the side-rooms NOW! Then he has been released, correct? Yes, Yoko. Now don't just stand there, MOVE! _The quartet promptly scrambled off to one side before peering out the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the battle.

**Simultaneously: _Top floor (New Boss Room)_**

The grate suddenly yawned open, dropping the beast onto the platform. Saito took one look at Gergoth, and knew that they were in _deep_ trouble. _SOMA! They gave this damn thing armor plating! What in the hell? You're kidding me, right? **Afraid not, Master Cruz. We're in deep trouble unless we can find a way to punch through this armor. Wait a second. Punch through... I've got it!** What is it, Marissa?** Well, I was thinking that if you used the Hell Boar Soul in combination with the new Werewolf Soul...**then I could literally punch a hole through the armor! Thank you, Marissa. I think you might have just saved us a whole lot of trouble._

The Oricaltos tried the familiar's suggestion, and found that it worked like a charm. By using his increased speed, Saito was able to put enough velocity behind his punches to crack through the thick plating surrounding the neck-joint of Gergoth, exposing the rotting flesh beneath. "Now it's time that we _really_ get started!" he called, drawing his sword with a natural ease. Lucian summoned a _Golden Axe_, and Marissa, much to the surprise of Saito, was fairly quick to draw a _Final Sword_. He looked over at her, and then asked a simple question. "You want me to turn that into another _Solais_?" "Nah, not really. I'd be much better if you could change it into something different." "I'll see what I can do, but right now, let's get back to the task at-hand, shall we?" "Lets."

The battle that followed was long and brutal. After repeatedly slashing the beast across the face, the trio had to deal with falling down several stories in order to complete the fight. However, this time, they were not alone. "Yoko, Morian, NOW!" At the mage's yell, several fireballs and lightning spheres came soaring into the room, followed closely by a massive swarm of locusts. Most of the projectiles connected, causing the monster to scream in pain. Then, the locusts managed to land the final blow, and Gergoth let out a final groan before collapsing to the floor. It closed it's eyes, and then promptly disintegrated, no sealing required.

"What in the hell happened down there?" Vlad called as he entered the room, only to find that there was no floor. "Gergoth is what happened, Count. Now, if you don't mind, I need to take a quick break. That thing tired me out." Soma merely shook his head before calling down to Saito. "How's the weather down there?" "Very funny, Cruz. At least you didn't have to literally punch through nearly ten inches of stainless-steel armor." "...OUCH! Talk about being painful! Are you sure that you're alright?" "Trust me on this one, Cruz. I know what I'm doing. Now get your sorry hide down here, NOW!" "EEP! Yes sir!"

* * *

_Another one bites the dust! However, the next few corridors will try the patience of the Saito, in addition to testing the limits of his endurance...  
__**Inverted Cursed Clock Tower (Talk about a mouthful!)**_

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Soma couldn't believe his eyes. All of the spikes had managed to plant themselves on the new floor, impeding the progress of the companions even more. "All right. When I get my hands on Zephyr, I am going to wring that man's sorry neck!" "Um, Saito? We need to get there first." "...Good point, Soma," the mage responded, scratching his head as he tried to determine the fastest possible path to the Boss Room. "What do you suggest that we do now?" "I say that we just try to clear some sort of pathway for the others. That way, they won't have to worry about the spikes too much." "Agreed."

_The task was long and brutal, for both Soma and Saito. There were many sections where the spikes had shifted, making the task much harder for the duo to accomplish. However, when all was said and done, they had managed to forge a path through the worst of the spike-infested rooms. However, the hardest part was yet to come, when the mage would once more come face-to-face with the time-wizard, Zephyr._

_**Boss Room: Inverted Cursed Clock Tower**_

"Well, it looks like it's finally time to settle this once and for all," Saito called as he approached the door, tracing the seventh seal on the small pad located to the right of the door. It immediately swung open, the light from behind the mage spilling into the darkness before him. He took two steps forward and was promptly swallowed by the darkness as the doors closed behind him. However, it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, and he could soon see and hear as easily as if he were in daylight. "Why no lights, Zephyr? I thought that you wanted to see what I was capable of, in more ways than one." The red-haired, razor-clawed wizard groaned at the bad joke before slowly shaking his head. "I prefer the dark these days. It offers me peace," "and also happens to cover your movements," Saito finished before grinning. "Unfortunately for you, that won't be a problem for me. I can see you very clearly, and I'm not going to allow you to escape again." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The two circled one another rather rapidly, dashing forward with fast attacks to test one another's reflexes. It appeared as if Saito was at a disadvantage, but the hybrid could care less. This was a fight that he knew he could win, and he intended to make the battle last. Zephyr suddenly froze time before leaping into the air, tossing-out several daggers. However, he was surprised when he saw that Saito was **also** moving, in order to avoid the trajectories. "How come my time-freeze isn't affecting you?" "Well, maybe it's because I'm **not** completely human. Did you ever think of that?" the mage asked before rushing forward, his claws already slicing towards the monster's chest. There was a brief clash between the claws of the two combatants, and then Saito kicked Zephyr in the stomach, springing away in the same motion. The time-wizard slashed with his claws, but he managed to hit only air, as the mage was too fast for him. Kicking-off the wall once more, Saito prepared for the final blow. At that point, Zephyr finally realized that there was absolutely **no** way that he could stop the Oricaltos. However, he was not about to give-up, and lunged at the young man in a desperate attempt to end the fight. They met in the center of the room, and then they ended on opposite sides.

Both slowly turned to face one another. Saito slowly nodded as his hand strayed to the slashes covering his chest, but then he smiled grimly. "You did quite well, time-wizard. I have to admit that it has been **quite** a while since I have faced an opponent of your caliber. I hope that we will meet again sometime in the future." Zephyr nodded once, trying to hold his stomach together with one hand. The wounds inflicted by both were terrible to behold, and the wizard knew that it was only a matter of time before he bled to death. Blue eyes met green ones, and the two acknowledged the skill of the other. Then, as if they had made their final decisions, both collapsed to the floor as light flooded into the room.

* * *

Every single one of the torches burst into flames as soon as Soma took his first step into the room. He swiftly glanced around, and the sight of the room chilled him. There were blood spatters all over the walls, and both combatants were lying on the floor. Motioning for the others to enter, Soma proceeded to rush to the aid of the _diralec_, who was bleeding rather profusely from several large gashes on his chest and back. Looking at Zephyr, Dracula's reincarnation shook his head sadly before walking over to close the eyes of the dying man. "That was one hell of a fight you put-up, Zephyr." "...Thank...you...Soma," he whispered before falling silent for the last time. His body then proceeded to dissolve, leaving behind only his daggers, which all promptly shattered after the body vanished. So passed the final time-wizard, the one who had been used to summon Celia and her companions from 2036, and the only other being (besides Saito, of course) who could open Time Gates without needing approval. 

Mina cautiously poked her head into the room before flinching back rather violently. The sight of all the blood on the walls sickened her, but she knew that there were some things that she would just **have** to get used to. As she gazed around the room, her eyes settled on two figures at the far end, and she rushed over, trying not to slip on the blood-covered stones. Upon seeing _who_ it was that Soma was holding, Mina breathed a brief sigh of relief. _Well, thank goodness that Saito made it through the fight alive_, she thought as she settled next to Soma, her hands already searching for anything to help staunch the flow of blood.

In the mean time, the others were sitting outside of the room. They were all fairly anxious, but none more so than Marjoly and Priere. The Alternate Overlord was pacing back-and-forth, her feet wearing a path into the wooden floorboards. Eventually, she stopped. "I'm sick and tired of just waiting out here. I should be in there, helping Saito!" "Unfortunately, Soma refuses to lower the barrier around the door. The only person I saw enter was Mina, and she's been gone for the past ten minutes," Marjoly called, rather agitated. The blonde witch then turned to Vlad, a visible plea in her amethyst eyes. "Is it possible for you to lower the barrier for us?" The elder vampire shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Soma's powers are now stronger than my own, and I don't have the strength left to lower it for even a _fraction_ of the time needed for you to pass through." _You may not have the strength, Vlad, but I know that I do._ Both women stopped, and then Priere cried out in her own mental voice. _SAITO! How bad is it in there? Let's just say that this room is not for the faint of heart. Or for the weak of stomach, for that matter._ Priere swallowed rather hard before asking her next question. _How bad are your injuries? They actually aren't THAT bad. However, if they aren't bandaged soon, then I might be in serious trouble. Can you lower the barrier for us? Of course! I just need you both to hurry. Oh, and bring along Aramis as well. Why? Well, he IS the only one who always has too many bandages with him. After all, how do you expect him to be a Zombie Master if he can't keep his creations from falling apart? ...Good point._

Soma looked down at the mage, frowning slightly when he noticed that Saito's aura had mysteriously flared-up. _Why is your aura flaring? Well, I'm trying to lower the barrier that was established outside of the door. After all, I don't think that Mina can bind my injuries on her own. I have to agree with you on that one. I also have a fairly bad feeling that your wounds might be infected. You have NO idea how right you are. I just hope that those two hurry-up, now that the barrier is finally gone. So do I, man. So do I._

Outside, the barrier suddenly grew nearly black, and then it shattered with enough force to send Vlad stumbling backwards. "Well, it looks like Saito did it," he said, looking over at the others with a smile. "Come on. It's time that we get to work." "Agreed," Priere called as she strode through the doorway, Aramis and Marjoly following closely on her heels. However, as soon as she walked into the room, the Alternate Overlord gagged. There was blood covering all of the walls, and there was also a whole lot spilling onto the floor. _I told you that it wasn't for the weak of stomach, Priere. I know, but how in the name of Hell was he able to injure you so badly? Well, it appears as if I underestimated him. Zephyr is the King of Distortions, one of the thirteen chief servants of the Dark God. WHAT? But I thought that you would have sensed it before! He was hiding it remarkably well. If Zephyr is one of the Kings of Darkness, then how many others have we encountered and defeated so far? I don't know, but I can tell you this much: We haven't met all of them yet. It may take me a bit, but I WILL remember who all of them are, hopefully before we will face them in combat once again. I sure hope so.**(1)**_

Her eyes wandered the floor, searching for one particular form. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for, as she could clearly see that Mina was working furiously to try and keep his wounds clean. Unfortunately, it **wasn't** exactly working out. Priere merely shook her head as she approached, concern shining in her eyes. "Aramis, may I please have your bag?" The Zombie Master wordlessly passed it over, and Priere hurried to Mina's side, her hands already becoming slightly tangled. She lifted her eyes to Soma, but Dracula's reincarnation merely shook his head. "I have no idea as to whether or not he will be able to make it. All we can do is hope, pray, and bind his injuries as best as we can." The women all nodded at him, and then they got to work.

* * *

_Nearly three-and-a-half hours later..._

"There. I think that's the last of your injuries." Saito groaned aloud as he woke-up once more. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by his companions, many of whom had worried expressions on their faces. Reaching-up to run his hands through his hair, he noticed that those expressions were slowly changing to relief. "Oh, my aching head. How long was I out?" "You've been lying on the floor for the past three hours," Soma responded, his eyes hardening as he looked towards the far door. "Are you certain that you will be alright?" "I just need to get some sleep after all of this is over. Then, I should be back to normal," the weredragon responded, gingerly rising to his feet. "How much further until we reach the Pinnacle?" "Only that damn deathtrap between us and the door, and Vlad is _not_ at all happy with it." There was a rather loud explosion a short distance away, and Saito finally smiled once again. "Then we both agree on one thing: Those spikes just HAVE to go!" Stretching his long limbs, there were several popping noises as Saito loosened-up once more. "Well, we can't let him have all the fun, can we?" "Like hell!" Soma replied, his eyes glittering brilliantly once again. "Let's get going!"

* * *

**_1._** This little piece of dialog is just a _tiny_ piece of one of the larger plots that I am setting into motion here. I'll be letting you all know more about these as my stories continue to develop. 

**Author's note: **Sorry if this chapter took so long. It's just that I was hit by writer's block once I reached the battle of Zephyr, and I wasn't able to finish it until _way_ later. Also, there is the matter of the fight involving Aramis. Please, don't hesitate to review. It's been SOOOOOO long since my last one, and I'm starting to get the feeling that nobody is reading my stories. If you are, then please, let me know. Thank you.

_The task is swiftly drawing to a close, but what other horrors lie in wait for the Oricaltos and his allies? What will happen when they find themselves being turned against one another? And finally, what sort of twist of fate would cause Celia and her allies to side with Shaft in the first place? Be sure to find out in my next chapter, _**Revelation of Intentions.**_ Meanwhile, please remember to both read and review. Thank you._


	18. Chapter 14: Revelation of Intentions

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now.  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

* * *

_After advancing further into the keep,  
the Oricaltos once more crossed the path of Zephyr.  
The battle was brutal and both nearly died.  
However, in the end, the time-wizard died,  
and the weredragon survived to fight another day.  
Yet, Fate has a strange sense of irony,  
and the best was still yet to come...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines CIII-CIX**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revelation of Intentions  
**_When we last left Saito and the others:_

The fighting was starting to grow fiercer, as the task continued to grow in difficulty. Alucard released all of his familiars, and some of the forms brought quite a surprise. After some debate, the two teams (one led by Saito, the other by Setsuna) parted ways to take-out all opponents on the way to the Inverted Garden of Madness.

While Saito and his team were busy dealing with two zombified dragons, Henry Oldrey had to face an even tougher challenge: his grandfather. The elder vampire was rather ruthless, having cursed Actrise so that she was unable to bear children. However, through the intervention of Setsuna, the curse was lifted. Meanwhile, we learned that Shaft had asked Baal to establish a barrier around the Condemned Tower, in order to prevent Dracula's power from having an influence on Gergoth.

The next two battles went rather quickly for Setsuna's team, while Saito's team was highly amused after Laharl had a close encounter with several female demons. There were a few laughs shared by the group, and then they continued forward.

Upon reaching the Garden, Saito allowed Aramis to enter the Boss Room alone, or so he thought. Apparently, Vlad _also_ managed to slip through the door, and he watched as the young Zombie Master confronted Shaft's right-hand man, Michael Chamberlain. The man raised a skeletal army, but his powers paled in comparison to the control exhibited by Aramis. In an instant, not only had the young man's hair color been permanently changed, but he also unleashed an army of zombies, who all made short work of the forces of darkness. As for Setsuna and his team, they were faced with a Chimera upon reaching the Garden. However, thanks to the combined efforts of both Croix and Cornell, the beast quickly collapsed into a rather bloody mess.

The next destination was the Condemned Tower, but only a select few were able to make it past the barrier. After traveling for several minutes and hitting various switches along the way, Gergoth was released on the top floor. Unfortunately, the beast was heavily armored, and it took several minutes before Saito and his allies were able to punch through (and I mean that _literally!_) the thick armor in order to land any blows. When all was finally said and done, Abaddon's locusts managed to land the final blow on the massive beast, and it collapsed without a need to be sealed.

Finally, after a long, hard journey, the group managed to enter the Cursed Clock Tower. After rearranging several of the spike-filled rooms, Saito once again came face-to-face with Zephyr. The two dueled for quite some time, and the battle was long and bloody. In the end, however, Saito was the only one who survived, but he had severe injuries to deal with. However, that wasn't the **only** thing that was different. Zephyr, as it turns out, was one of the generals of the Dark God, a concept that will be continually expanded upon as the story continues.

Meanwhile, let's get back into the heart of things, shall we? We know rejoin Saito, Soma, and the rest of the gang as they prepare themselves for a fight against the fire demon Aguni...

* * *

_**Following Saito&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Pinnacle: Castle Dracula (inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD  
****Time: A little over four hour after the battle against Zephyr...**

"Man, didn't you just HATE those things?" "Yup, and I'm thankful that we _never_ have to pass through there again. That was kind of tiring," Saito responded, stretching his aching wings. It had only been an hour since he had awakened once more, and his patience was quickly running out. He had obliterated the beds of spikes surrounding the narrow passage that led into the Pinnacle, and he was just a **little** frustrated that Shaft was having them run in circles, hoping that they would drop-dead from exhaustion before reaching him. "All right, who wants to go in and face Aguni?"

Soleiyu looked at his father before stepping forward. "I'll go. This is a chance for me to prove to my old man here," he said, indicating Christopher, "that I am worthy of wielding _VampireKiller_." Saito shrugged before giving him a rather casual grin. "That works for me, but you can't go in there alone." Orlox rolled his eyes before also stepping forward, followed rather closely by Karina. "I will go as well. After all, it's not every day when you get to go and beat the living daylights out of one of the most powerful fire demons that has ever existed!" "Good point, but be very careful," the Oricaltos warned. "There is a _very_ good reason why he is referred to as the King of Flames." Upon hearing this, Priere stopped cold. _Are you telling me that Aguni is another of the generals of the Dark God? I'm afraid so, and I have a feeling that we have already encountered several, without even knowing it. Let's just hope that they don't come back to kill us in the end. My sentiments exactly._

Shortly after the three had passed through the door, it slammed shut, leaving them facing a rather annoyed fire demon. Aguni snorted in disgust as he looked at the trio before him. _What? No Soma this time around? I just hope that you fools are powerful enough to offer me some sort of entertainment before you all die screaming! Trust me, King of Flames: They are powerful enough to put you out of your misery. Truly, King of Dragons?_ the demon sneered, turning towards the door before suddenly feeling a rather strange burning sensation, as if something were looking straight _through_ him. _Yes, Aguni. They are powerful enough to kill you, and I have no doubt that they WILL!_

As the great demon prepared for his dive attack, Soleiyu decided to give the demon just a _taste_ of what was to come. Passing the whip to his left hand, he flung a bottle of holy water at Aguni, causing the King of Flames to screech in pain. _WHAT? How DARE you use such a dirty trick on me!_ At that point, Orlox smiled. "This is only the beginning, Aguni. The best is still yet to come!" With that being said, the vampiric count summoned an _Alastor_ in order to deal more damage in a shorter period of time. Karina followed his example when summoning her _Great Armor_ familiar. She then began to utilize the _Eriyns_ Soul, making it _much_ harder for Aguni to dodge all of the attacks. This, combined with the fact that Soleiyu was constantly lashing-out with _VampireKiller_, caused the King of Flames a **massive** headache.

Eventually, Aguni stopped trying to dive at the trio, and he began to launch several waves of flames across the floor (or ceiling, depending on your perspective of things). As the Belmont tried to destroy the flames using his whip, Orlox had to haul the young man out of the path of destruction. However, the flames just kept coming. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" Orlox yelled as he launched a _Frozen Shade_ Soul, countering the flame wave with one made of ice. The collision caused a massive steam cloud, which obscured the movements of _everyone_. After several minutes, many near-misses, and some **very** creative cursing, the cloud dissipated, just before the doors opened. Apparently, the steam cloud was too much for Aguni, and he had perished because of his own stupidity.

Christopher was the first one to poke his head into the room, and then he whistled. "I have to admit this much son: You surprised me a bit with that stunt involving the holy water." "Hey, at least it worked!" The elder man shook his head and chuckled. "I can't hold it in any more. You truly ARE worthy of wielding _VampireKiller_." "Why, thank you!" The happy moment was interrupted by a small bought of coughing from the mage. "I hate to interrupt, but **I** don't want to be sitting here all day. I actually want this thing to be over and done with, so let's keep moving!" "Agreed, sir," Soleiyu responded as he rose and stretched. "Let's keep going."

* * *

_While the Oricaltos and his allies are working their way through the Demon Guest House, let's go check-in with a few delinquents...  
__**Following Celia&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Wizardry Lab**_

"WHAT? You must be JOKING me! Grrr..." _Stupid Soma. Always messing around with my perfect contingency plans. When I get my hands on him, I will make him pay!_ "Uh, Celia? Are you okay?" Dario was a little worried, since Celia appeared as if she were on the verge of exploding. "You look really red, and I don't think that it's a good thing." The female summoner looked over at Dario, and then she blew a few locks of hair away from her face. "I just got word from Shaft that Soma and his allies managed to defeat Gergoth, Zephyr, AND Aguni, even after the Dark Priest strengthened them!" Dmitrii thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "What if it wasn't Soma's fault?" "What are you talking about, Blinov?" "Well, if Shaft reinforced the bosses, then they should have been stronger, right?" **This** caught Celia's interest, and she motioned for Dmitrii to continue. "Go on." "Well, what if Shaft _wasn't_ doing his job properly?" "Then the one at fault would be SHAFT!" "Exactly, but that doesn't mean that I doubt his abilities." Dario snorted in disgust. "It might be that the Dark Priest is **under**estimating the strength of Soma and his allies. He might even think of us as disposable!" Both Celia and Dmitrii stared at him, as if he had sprouted an extra head. _LORD, save us now! Is that rational thought I am hearing from Dario? The world must be coming to an end!_

* * *

_While Celia and Dmitrii are trying to get over the thought of Dario actually **thinking**_(gasp!)_, let's head back to the Demon Guest House, in order to find that yet **another** King of Darkness has been discovered...  
__**Following Saito&Co: Boss Room (upper): Inverted Demon Guest House**_

"Okay, who wants to try their luck against the next King of Darkness?" Priere sighed before rolling her eyes and looking-over at the Oricaltos. "Who is it this time, the Puppet Master?" The young hybrid raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. "What gave it away?" "Well, we ARE at what was once the lower Boss Room, so it was the only reasonable explanation." "Eh, good point. Anyway, who wants to go in?" Soma was about to step forward when the Oricaltos shot him a rather _nasty_ look. "Anyone who has already battled this monster is **not** allowed to go in."

"Awww... Why not, Saito?" Soma whined. "Well, we need EVERYONE to get-in on these fights. Besides, I want to see a variety of strategies." "Fine, fine," Soma responded, falling back into line. Sonia looked over at the reincarnation of Dracula before slowly shaking her head. She then stepped forward, and was joined by both Walter Bernhard and the succubus Galatea. "It's been quite a while since I had to face-off against the King of Marionettes. I just hope that he doesn't have any new tricks up his sleeve," Walter commented, getting a slightly surprised look from both Soma and Dracula. "You mean to tell me that it was around in YOUR time?" "Yup, and the thing that I hated the most was being stuffed into the Iron Maidens." Soma shuddered at this mention, for it was one of his **worst **memories of that fateful battle...

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

_**Following Soma Cruz: Boss Room (lower): Demon Guest House: Dark Castle: Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Year: 2036 AD**

Soma walked into the room and looked at the massive figure hanging from the ceiling. "You're KIDDING me, right? This should be a piece of cake," he said aloud, hefting the _Bhuj_. The weight from the single-bladed axe was quite comforting, as Soma had no clue what to expect. _I just hope that this doesn't take too long, but I wonder what those Iron Maidens are for..._

Soon enough, he found out. The Puppet Master came to life and began to summon numerous floating dolls, which swooped down to attack Soma. Cruz, much to his annoyance, swatted them away before attacking with one of his nastier Bullet Souls, the _Flame Demon_. The fireball passed through the lower jaws of the monster, causing it to snarl in pain. Then, Soma noticed something unusual about one of the four hands. It was holding a blue-gray doll, and was moving it towards the Iron Maiden in the upper-right hand corner of the room. Soma laughed aloud. "What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked, and the monster merely gave him a terrible smile. Then, all of a sudden, _it_ happened.

One moment, Soma was standing on the floor near the center of the room. In the next, he howled out in anger and pain as the Iron Maiden closed on him. You see, the Puppet Master had a unique talent. It could swap the place of it's victims with one of the dolls that it held. Soma, shortly after tumbling out of the torture device, stumbled back to his feet. "Okay, I do **not** want to do that again!" he groaned, struggling to heal the wounds on his wrists and ankles. The Puppet Master chuckled again as it conjured another doll, but this time, Soma was ready for it.

"Oh NO you don't!" he yelled as he slammed into the doll with his axe. It took four good whacks, but the doll fell to pieces before it could be placed. Soma then stared-down the monster, his eyes narrowing. "It's time to finish this, once and for all." With that being said, the final assault began. Cruz never stopped moving, dodging the dolls, utilizing the _Flame Demon_, and he managed to avoid being stuffed back into one of the Iron Maidens for the rest of the battle. In the end, a single strike from the _Bhuj_ was enough to cause the beast to darken, allowing Soma to draw the third Seal. As soon as he finished, Puppet Master screamed at him only once before dissolving into thousands of pieces, which were promptly sucked into the vortex created by the seal.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"To say the least, that experience was rather hellish, and I _never_ want to repeat it again!" "You aren't the only one, Cruz. I hated that fight more than anything else, especially since I couldn't teleport around like I usually did." Saito slowly shook his head before motioning towards the door. "Are you just going to reminisce all day, or are you actually going to head in and fight?" "We're going, we're going," Walter grumbled before the trio headed into the room. Immediately after they entered, the door slammed shut behind them. 

The Puppet Master descended from the ceiling and looked at the three, amusement glittering in slightly dulled eyes. "Well, it appears as if there are three of you this time. One that I don't know, one that I don't like much, and one that I absolutely **despise**." Galatea rolled her eyes before staring up at the monster. "Hello, Mephisto. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" "Yes it has, and now I can finally have my revenge," the monster snarled, hands curling into fists. "If you hadn't been distracting me, I would still be normal!" At this, Galatea's eyes narrowed to slits. "If **you** had just left me alone, then I could have had a normal life! But nooo. You just **HAD** to have your own way. You ALWAYS did!"

* * *

_**Outside of the Boss Room:**_

Everyone was crowded around Saito's laptop, listening to the exchange between Galatea and the Puppet Master. "Apparently, those two have a _bit_ of a history," Saito remarked, turning to Soma as he did so. "I don't really think it was much of a history, Saito. From what those two have been saying, they blame one another for their current conditions," Soma responded. Turning, the frost-haired man turned to look at the King of Vampires. "Did you know anything about this, Vlad?" The Count shook his head before replying. "I had absolutely no idea about this." With that, everyone turned back to the screen, in order to find that the two were still arguing.

* * *

_**Back inside we go!**_

"...Well, if you hadn't been screwing around with the dimensional portals, you wouldn't have fallen into one!" "At least _I_ had the sense to stay with only one person!" Galatea fumed at this comment before drawing her own sword. "_Enough._ It's time that we end this feud once and for all, Mephisto Conrad." "I couldn't agree with you more, Galatea Solnaris," the great monster snarled before conjuring several smaller dolls to attack the trio. At the same time, he began to create three of his special dolls (ones like the blue-gray thing he swapped Soma with), but this didn't go unnoticed by Walter and Sonia. Immediately, the two began to attack their respective representations, while Galatea concentrated on eliminating most of the smaller dolls.

_Two tiring hours later..._

"I'm out of ideas here, people. How in the hell are we going to keep him from slamming us into those things?" Sonia panted, getting puzzled looks from her two companions. The battle had been long and hard, but the trio were growing more and more tired as each minute passed. They were running out of ideas when they heard a rather familiar mental voice. _I think that you should eliminate his arms. That way, he won't be able to conjure those stupid dolls. Well, it's worth a shot! _Galatea called as she spread her wings and once more rose from the floor. Walter was about to do likewise when Sonia rather abruptly slammed into, knocking the startled vampire to the floor. He promptly turned on her, eyes blazing. "What in the **hell** did you do that for?" Sonia blew her bangs away from her eyes before responding. "I didn't _have_ to do that. Then again, would you prefer staying alive, or would you rather be killed by this idiot?" Walter was about to snap-off a rather nasty comment at her before he suddenly realized what had made the breeze he had felt when Sonia had initially tackled him. The Puppet Master was holding four hook-shaped blades, and he was desperately trying to keep Galatea away from his shoulders. _She actually saved my life! _Walter thought as he unleashed several fireballs, incinerating the three special dolls that Mephisto was trying to stuff into the Iron Maidens.

The great monster nearly screamed aloud when he felt his upper-right arm being sliced from his body. Instead, he spat out a rather long and creative stream of curses at the trio, causing Galatea to briefly stop her assault. The succubus then smiled at Mephisto before giving him a one-finger salute (You guys know which one) and continuing her attack on his upper-left shoulder joint. Walter was soon in the air, helping her out while Sonia was busy on the floor, keeping almost all of the smaller puppets at-bay using her whip and holy water. Eventually, the marionettes stopped coming, giving the slender woman a brief respite. **Unfortunately**, the break didn't last very long, as the Dark General began to try and regenerate the limbs that he had already lost. _That_ soon ceased entirely, as both Galatea and Walter promptly stabbed him in the eyes, blinding him. Simultaneously, Sonia ripped-apart his forehead with a well-timed stroke from _VampireKiller_. The result was rather instantaneous. With a final scream of hatred and rage, Mephisto Conrad, the much-hated King of Marionettes, burst into flames before collapsing to the floor, dead.

* * *

_From marionettes to mirrors. Let's follow the Oricaltos and his allies as they proceed to the lower Boss Room in order to face-off against the mirror-fiend, Paranoia...  
__**Boss Room (lower): Inverted Demon Guest House**_

"It has been a long road so far, but we still have a few more adversaries to face," Saito remarked to the others as they came to a sudden halt outside of the second Boss Room. "Okay, who wants to go face Paranoia?" he asked, not exactly expecting an immediate answer. After all, **everyone** had heard from Soma what the great monster was capable of. Eventually, much to Laharl's surprise, _Gordon_ stepped forward, followed closely by Jennifer and Kurtis. "We might as well give this thing a shot. After all, how bad could it really get?" "You'd be surprised," Soma responded as he traced the fourth Seal, opening the door.

Shortly after the trio had entered the room, the door slid shut, trapping them with five mirrors. Four were located in the extreme corners of the room, while the fifth, a rather large one, was hanging from the back wall. It was in _this_ mirror that Paranoia made his appearance. The first thing to emerge was the monster's face. With beady black eyes and a cruelly hooked nose, he closely resembled a bird-of-prey. His skin was fairly pasty, as if it had been bleached white. The rest of his body, with the lone exception of his hands, was wrapped in a black body-stocking. He gazed around the room once, and then sneered at the three who had been sent to challenge him. "You think that you can defeat _me_? I highly doubt it." _Go ahead and doubt then, Paranoia. I have already seen their abilities, and I **know** that they are capable of destroying you. Fine. Let us see who is truly correct in their opinion, **Oricaltos**,_ he mentally snarled at the mage before commencing his assault.

Paranoia launched himself at Gordon, slender hands shooting towards the man's throat. Unfortunately, he did **not** anticipate that the Slayer would draw his gun and fire three quick rounds. The first shot missed, the second bullet glanced-off Paranoia's nose, and the last round clipped his skull as the monster dove to his left. Rolling, he quickly came to his feet, only to be staring down the length of _Valmanway_. The black eyes slowly rose, until they met the merciless emerald eyes of Kurtis. "You were saying, Paranoia?" he snarled before rearing back, preparing to plunge his blade into the demon's throat.

Paranoia, however, had one last trick up his sleeve. As Kurtis thrust forward, the fiendish monster dashed backwards, retreating into the large mirror in the back of the room. Kurtis and the others were slightly puzzled by this development, but they soon received a life-saving tip from Soma. _Be **very** careful, you three, and keep your eyes on the mirrors in the corners. Watch the angles, watch for his hand, and then prepare to dodge. **Why should we do that, Soma? **Paranoia has an annoying tendency to use lasers whenever he retreats into the mirror. He will fire twice, and then emerge once again. **Thanks for the hint, Cruz.** You're very welcome, Kurtis._

The chartreuse-haired man kept his eyes constantly scanning as he moved towards the center of the room. His two companions did likewise, after he explained what Soma had told him. Together, they managed to dodfe the first laser, but the second one managed to clip Jennifer's left leg. She winced slightly before looking directly at the emerging mirror-fiend. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and then she released one of her own projectile spells. "_Cosmic Arrow!_" The attack caught Paranoia by surprise, and he collapsed to the floor with an irregular-looking hole in his chest. He instantly knew that he was dying, and he reached out with his mind one last time.

_It appears that you were right about them, King of Dragons. As usual, King of Delusions._ _But I never... How in the hell did you know? To tell you the truth: It was just a lucky guess._ Paranoia groaned slightly. _No matter, then. I know that we will meet again in the distant future. ...What do you mean by that? When the stars are aligned, we will all return, as heralds of Amaltezerial. Hmm... Thank you for giving me the name of the Dark God, mirror-fiend. Now go, and rest in piece. Thank **you**, Oricaltos, for helping me to achieve my own peace. See you in 2080._(**1**) With those last words, Paranoia vanished, just before both doors opened once again.

* * *

_THAT fight went rather quickly, and we picked-up a new piece of information about things to come, too! However, before they could continue on their journey, Saito and his allies had to face one of their greatest challenges: one another.  
__**Following Saito: Entrance: Inverted Marble Corridor: Section **1 **of** 3_

Saito approached the door, but stopped short of actually opening it. Tensions had been running high that day, and now most of the tempers had flared-up due to an unusual altercation. Earlier that morning, Galatea had made several unflattering comments about the way Etna dressed (not that _she_ was one to talk). But during the fight with the Puppet Master, Etna had gained all of the ammunition that she needed to get back at the succubus. She was merciless in bothering Galatea about her past life, and all too quickly, they had come to blows. This led to a general brawl, as several of the others _also_ had unresolved issues with one another. After trying to halt the fighting for nearly half an hour, Saito decided that it would be for the best if he continued alone. Having arrived at his next destination, the Oricaltos decided to wait briefly before proceeding onwards. Already, he could feel the chills running up and down his spine. He _knew_ that he was about to enter a rather personal Hell.

* * *

_Back to the brawl we go!  
__**Following Lucian: Boss Room (lower): Inverted Demon Guest House  
**_**Time: Forty-five minutes have passed since Saito left the group**

Alucard's Ghost Familiar slowly shook his head as he looked at the fighting before him. He had tried to break-up the brawl several times, but had been unsuccessful. _When will this all end?_ he thought, and was surprised when Saito decided to answer him. _They have many unresolved issues, so it will take some time. However, I don't think they realize that fighting with one another is actually serving _**Shaft's **_purpose rather than our own. Ah, well. Let them know that I have decided to walk the lonely road._ Lucian was slightly puzzled by this statement, and decided to inquire further. _What do you mean by that? This is something that I must do on my own, so don't try to stop me. I have to face this nightmare of mine, and now is the perfect opportunity to do so with little outside interference._

Soma managed to separate himself from the fighting just in time to hear the Oricaltos' last comment. _Saito? Where are you? I haven't seen you since this brawl started. Maybe it's because I left after trying to stop the hostilities for half an hour. As for my location, I am currently stopped at the entrance of the Inverted Marble Corridor. Why is it any of your concern? I was just asking. Anyway, what do you mean by "facing your nightmare"?_ Dracula's reincarnation heard the hybrid sigh on the other end of the connection, and then Saito relented. _Allow me to explain, Soma. As of this point, no male, demon or otherwise, has managed to pass through the Inverted Marble Corridor in one piece. Why is that? Because the only demons inside the corridor itself are female._ There was a brief pause, and then Soma promptly exploded. _WHAT? That can't be right! If you don't believe me, then come over and see for yourself. Umm... I'll just take your word for it. **Thanks,**_ the mage responded, the sarcasm dripping from his tone.

_Anyway, back to my explanation. My worst nightmare entails being trapped in an enclosed space with several female demons, and absolutely **no** way to defend myself. Oh... well then, I wish you the best of luck, Saito. Thanks, Soma. I have a funny feeling that I'm going to need all of the luck that I can get. Anyway, I'm off. Let the others know, and please hurry. If I don't survive, then I am trusting **you** to come in and find me. Understood._

Soma's gaze wandered the room, resting rather briefly on Lucian. The two men exchanged a nod, and then Soma's voice rang-out over the chaos. "ENOUGH!" he roared, and the fighting ground to a rather abrupt halt. Everyone turned to stare directly at Dracula's reincarnation, a slightly puzzled expression appearing on all faces present. "Why in the _hell_ did you do that? I thought that Saito would be the one to stop the fighting," Galatea snarled at him, earning a slightly disgusted look from the frost-haired young man. "Well, if you were paying any attention earlier, then Saito _would_ have been the one to end the fighting. Unfortunately, **you** were to busy trying to scratch Etna's eyes out, or you would have noticed when he left nearly forty-five minutes ago." Soma then proceeded to explain what Saito had told him, and everyone hung their heads in shame. "Where is he?" she asked, slightly worried that the Oricaltos had taken-off on his own once again. "_He is about to enter the Inverted Marble Corridor,_" Lucian responded, and Priere immediately panicked. "_WHAT?_ But that's suicidal!" _Not really. Besides, it's something that I can't put-off any longer. Wish me luck!_ And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_It took Soma and the others **very** little time to catch-up with the wayward mage, but they arrived a few seconds too late. He had already passed beyond the door.  
__**Following Soma&Co: Entrance: Inverted Marble Corridor: Section **1** of** 3_

Soma sprinted around the corner, and then he began to swear rather creatively in several ancient and modern dialects. The Oricaltos was already gone, leaving no trace of his passage, with the lone exception of his laptop. It was sitting by the door, idly waiting for Soma to log-on. Cruz wasted absolutely no time in getting the system up and running, but he stopped when he noticed a rather detailed diagram on the screen. "It looks like he was being serious after all," he commented, and everyone else promptly gathered around. "Exactly _what_ is this?" Priere asked, and Count Dracula responded rather gravely. "This is a diagram that shows the positions of each and every single demon within each of the three sections of the Marble Corridor. It shows their allegiance, either to Shaft or myself, and it also shows whether they are alive or dead." "Well, it looks to me like Saito is doing a tremendous job on his own," Laharl commented, and Soma nodded as they all continued to stare at the diagram. For the most part, the _diralec_ had slaughtered almost all of those loyal to Shaft, leaving no one left to tell the tale. When the last colored circle faded, the door swung open, and Soma called-out to the mage. "Hold on a minute, Saito! You might want to take a look at this first."

The Oricaltos paused before turning away from the open door. "What is it, Soma?" "Well, the next section of the corridor is divided pretty evenly as far as loyalties are concerned." Saito wandered over to look at the diagram, and then he shrugged slightly. "Then that makes my job a little bit easier. Vlad?" he asked, turning towards the lead vampire, "Do you mind joining me for the next portion of this Hell that I have to go through?" Dracula shook his head and chuckled. "Not at all, Saito. Not at all."

* * *

_While the vampire and the hybrid are busy discussing strategy, let's go see what Soma meant when he said that the Marble Corridor was "divided pretty evenly"...  
__**Following Baal: Section 3: Inverted Marble Corridor**_

The Lord of Terror peered into the room, only to receive a fairly large shock. Most of the demons didn't seem to be worried about the events that were happening less than 300 yards away. As a matter-of-fact, a few of the demons were actually _happy_ that their fellows were dying. Baal ducked back into the Boss Room, closing the door most of the way. He wanted to hear a few of the conversations, and he was enjoying the relative freedom that came from thumbing his nose at Shaft's authority.

"Well, it's about time that someone finally got rid of those idiots loyal to Shaft," one of the younger Eriyns called to her companions as she removed her helm. Erika had been a demon for only thirty years, and yet she was fairly bored with the way that Shaft was running things. Shaking out her long blonde hair, she blinked her green eyes as she turned towards the main door. "From what I've heard, the Count is free again." "You must be _kidding_ me, right?" one of the Aluras asked, but the angelic being shook her head. "I'm being dead serious, Samantha. I can feel his presence, just beyond those doors. He has returned, and soon, we will all be free of that _wretched_ Dark Priest." Lazily stretching her white wings, she offered a silent prayer to any God that was listening. _Please, help to keep my sister Erin safe. I don't know what I would do without her._ Baal slowly shook his head as he turned away from the door, closing it completely. **_I don't know what is going to happen, but I know that it is NOT going to be a pretty sight. Ah, well. Back to my room to wait once more._**

* * *

_Back to the Oricaltos we go!  
__**Following Saito&Vlad: Section 2: Inverted Marble Corridor**_

As Saito entered the room beyond the second set of doors, Vlad could only stare in shock and amazement. _How in the hell did you manage to survive the first section? They all charged at me, so it was actually really easy for me to eliminate them all. Anyways, let's get to work!_ The mage turned away from the Count and focused on the task at hand. However, his attention was drawn to the center of the room, where two rising voices were arguing furiously.

""What do you _mean_ when you say that the Count is free?" "I mean exactly what I said! Count Dracula has been freed from his cell, and he is coming here!" "Impossible! He can't get past Menace, and there is absolutely **no** way that he could pass Gergoth, Erin. Stop getting your hopes up!" The young Valkyrie sneered beneath her helm, ice-blue eyes glittering angrily. "He IS here, and you know it! You're just afraid to tell him the truth about your allegiance, Sora." "I am not!" the Succubus retorted before raking her claws across the younger demon's face. However, before she could do any more damage, they both heard a light cough coming from the far doorway. Turning, they both froze at the sight before them. Erin softly whispered two words before dropping to one knee and bowing her head. "_Count Dracula._"

The man was dressed in black leggings and a white shirt. However, he was also wearing a rather long, sweeping cloak that was black on the outside and blood-crimson on the inside. His blood-red eyes were unamused, and a snarl slightly contorted his features. Running a hand through his jet-black hair, he then reached down and grabbed the hilt of the sword resting at his left hip. "You were _saying_, Sora?" he asked, his tone indicating that he would accept no lies from the demon. The orange-winged Succubus shrugged and smiled at the vampire rather easily. "I pledged my allegiance to Shaft. Is there something wrong with that?" "**Yes**. That idiot is the one who sealed me away, not Baal. You are following a servant of Order, not one of Chaos." "I tried to explain earlier, but she refused to listen to me, Count," Erin gently pleaded, receiving a grin from the ice-eyed young man standing to the Count's immediate right. "Take those allied with Chaos, and get out of here, young lady. Things are about to take a _very_ ugly turn." The Valkyrie nodded before beckoning to her allies, and they all proceeded through the south door, into the third section of the corridor. Saito looked over at the Count, and then he grinned before drawing his sword. "Shall we?" "Lets."

Outside, Soma and the others watched, this time through the normal cameras. "OUCH! That has **got** to hurt!" Laharl commented about the brutal way that Saito had ripped-off Sora's wings, shortly before tearing her limb-for-limb. "Now I know why he didn't want us to watch him like this," Soma responded in awe as he watched Saito dart about the room. The Oricaltos was rather methodical, and he dealt with each demon individually. He had absolutely no remorse, and he showed no mercy as he ripped the female demons apart using his sword, his tail, and his bare hands. When the last demon had fallen after being stabbed in the heart by Vlad, the doors on either end opened, revealing another bloodstained room. "That wasn't a battle, Saito." "I know, Soma. It was a bloodbath."

* * *

_Onward to the next room!  
__**Following Saito&Co: Section 3: Inverted Marble Corridor**_

Soma walked through the door and whistled lightly. "Man, I can see why you were having trouble with those nightmares, Saito." "No kidding," the mage responded, gazing around the room before moving out of the doorway. Everyone filed into the room, with Lucian bringing-up the rear. However, as soon as he entered the room, he immediately started to duck back out. _And exactly WHERE do you think you're going, Lucian? I can't go in there! You don't understand! Then tell me what I'm missing here. All right, all right. I'll tell you. I have a serious crush on Erika, but I'm afraid to tell her my feelings. You're just making it harder on yourself by holding it in, Lucian. Just tell her how you feel, and get it over with. _The familiar let out a rather low sigh before finally coming back into the room. _I'll try._

Erika looked over at the door, and she nearly panicked when she saw Lucian enter the room. _Oh shoot! I can't let him see me like this! What am I going to do, Erin? **Well, for starters, you could just tell him how you feel...** Absolutely not! What if he rejects me? I'll never be able to live it down!_ Her thinking was interrupted by an unfamiliar mental voice, but it carried a tone of authority fairly similar to that of the Count. _You don't need to worry about being rejected by Lucian, Erika. What the...? Who are you, what do you want, and how in the **hell** would you know? I'll answer you in order. First, my name is Saito Onago, and I am the auburn-haired man standing to the right of the Count. Next, I only want to see the destruction of Shaft and all of his followers. As for what I know? Lucian feels the exact same way that you do. Are you certain? Trust me, young lady. You will not be disappointed._

The female demon took a rather deep breath before approaching the pale young man. "Lucian?" "_Yes, Erika?_" "There's something that I want to tell you..." She trailed-off, and the Ghost Familiar immediately began to wonder what was so important. "_What is it that you wanted to tell me?_" "Well... I've been keeping something from you." At those words, Lucian's face fell. _Here it comes..._ "_Go on._" I never knew what this feeling was before, but now I know the truth. I-I-I love you," she breathed, almost too softly for him to hear. The young man's dark-brown eyes grew wide, but then they softened as he smiled. "_The feeling is mutual, Erika. It's finally good to have that out in the open._" Turning, he looked directly at Alucard. "_With your permission, Master Adrian, I would like to remain here for the time being._" "Go right ahead," the elder son of Dracula said, a smile crossing his face. "I know exactly how you feel." "_Thank you, Master Adrian! And thank you as well, Master Saito, for making this a whole lot easier._" "You're **very** welcome, Lucian."

* * *

_Well, that's over and done with! Since Baal wiped-out both Slogra and Gaibon when he was there earlier, the Oricaltos and his allies encountered only token resistance on their journey through the Wizardry Lab. However, they were in for quite a battle, as Celia, Dario, and Dmitrii were waiting at the end...  
__**Following Soma&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Wizardry Lab  
**_**Time: Nearly an hour and a half have elapsed since the Marble Corridor was cleared**

"This is it, you guys. I'm afraid that most of us will have to wait outside. After all, this _is_ a rather personal issue, isn't it, Soma?" Saito asked, looking over at the Avatar of Chaos. Soma merely shrugged before tracing the seal on the door. He heard silence for a few seconds, and then he heard Dmitrii laughing. "You have _got_ to be joking me! You, actually _using_ common sense? When did it arrive, Dario?" There was a low grumbling sound, and then those outside heard Dario's snapped comment. "It arrived just as your senses fled, along with the rest of your mind, Blinov. For once, I have to agree with Soma. Shaft is just plain **nuts**!" "Agreed, Dario. I hate to do this to you, Dmitrii, but you leave me with no choice." "What are you going to do, Celia? Summon something to crush me? Oh, yeah. **Now **I remember. You can't do _anything _to me!" Aramis narrowed his eyes before looking at Soma. _Permission to knock-off that asshole?** Granted with pleasure. Saito, I'm taking Aramis, Yoko, Mina, and Laharl.** Works for me!_

"Hey asshole! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" Dmitrii turned, annoyed that Soma had dared to enter the room. He drew his sword and pointed it at Soma's chest. "Stay out of my way, Cruz. I have access to powers that can utterly annihilate you." "Oh _really_? Then let's see what you can do!" he called, gesturing for Aramis to move forward. Blinov looked at the 5'4" young man, and laughed. "You think that **he** can take me out?" "You'd be surprised, Dmitrii. I saw what he did to Chamberlain, and **you** know how powerful he was." The slender man swallowed rather hard before his eyes narrowed. "Well then. Let's see what you can do!" he yelled as he charged directly at the Zombie Master.

Aramis waited until the last second to shift to his right, drawing his katana as he did so. When Dmitrii had past him, the young man gave him a rather solid _whack_ across his back, sending the older man stumbling. He turned back and snarled. "Is _that_ all you can do?" "**Nope!** I'm just getting warmed-up!" he called as leathery silver wings appeared on his back. "I only used a **fraction** of my powers when dealing with Chamberlain. _You_, on the other hand, will feel the full force of my wrath!"

Meanwhile, Yoko was busy facing-off against Celia. "I never really wanted to fight you, but I don't really have a choice." "You're not alone," Celia groaned, her eyes straying towards the cameras mounted in the corners of the room. "Shaft is watching us, so I _have_ to put-up some kind of struggle. Are you ready?" she called as she materialized a rather slender saber in her right hand. Yoko grinned as she drew her own blade. "This is going to be _fun_!"

At the same time, Mina was once again facing Dario. "It's time that we finish our fight." "Agreed," the flame-haired man responded, drawing _Laevatain_, while Mina shifted her scythe once more into sword form. She then swung crosswise, hoping to catch Dario with his guard down. Unfortunately, he was actually paying attention, and he managed to bring his blade up to block. "Let's see how much you know about sword-fighting, young lady," he called as he lunged forward, hoping to get in a blow beneath Mina's guard. But Death had already anticipated some sort of charge, and she acted accordingly. Twisting to her left, she grabbed-hold of Dario's wrist and sent his blade upwards, skewering one of the four cameras that Shaft had installed. _Thank you! I wasn't sure if you were going to do that, or if I would be forced to miss an uppercut in order to destroy that one. **You mean... You want to destroy the cameras?** Of course! I'm tired of Shaft watching our every move. He's power-hungry, and an idiot to boot! I see you finally figured that out, Dario. Only thanks to you, Saito._

* * *

Dmitrii was sweating profusely, trying to keep dodging Aramis. However, it wasn't working-out as he had planned, and he barely avoided being skewered time and again. Unloading a number of shadow spheres, he offered a silent prayer that one of them would connect, and seal the young demon away. He then cast all of them directly at Aramis, only to watch in shock, horror, and amazement as the Zombie Master eluded all of them. He then charged forward, his wings flapping rapidly to build his speed. It all ended so fast. One moment, the two were meters apart, and the next, Dmitrii was pinned to the far wall, with Aramis' katana buried in his heart. The young demon then swept his blade upwards, slicing another of the four cameras in half. 

Yoko and Celia were circling one another, looking for an opening. Unfortunately, they were fairly well matched, and their slashes kept on countering. However, there was **one** unexpected benefit. The remaining two cameras were soon sliced into tiny pieces, and then the doors opened. Saito looked in, slightly puzzled, but then he saw the smile on Dario's face. "It looks like that did the trick, Celia." "Apparently so. Besides, I never liked being around Dmitrii anyway." Soma shook his head before smiling easily. "Well, at least we agree on something. Now, if you don't mind, we need to go eliminate a certain Dark Priest." Celia stepped away from the door, a smile on her lips. "Be my guest, Soma."

* * *

**1** Well, it appears as if we have two more pieces of information. The first: the name of the Dark God is Amaltezerial. The second: the story involving the generals of light and shadow will occur in the year 2080. That's all the hints that you'll be getting from _this_ story! 

**Author's note: **Another series of days and nights, and another chapter is in the books. The end is near, and there are only three more chapters to write, including the epilogue. Anyway, now that Celia and Dario are out of the way, only one large problem remains. THAT is the Dark Priest, Shaft. What sort of tricks does he still have up his sleeve, now that there is no one else? You'll just have to wait and see in my next chapter, **Shaft's Last Stand**. As always, please remember to both READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 15: Shaft's Last Stand

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

* * *

_Celia had been chafing under the yolk of Shaft,  
and Dario was just a **little** ticked.  
Since Dmitrii had sided with the ultimate dark,  
it was decided that he had to face his end.  
He fell at the hands of the Zombie Master,  
but the Dark Priest was far from finished.  
In a last-ditch attempt, he tried to eliminate  
the Lord of Chaos, Soma Cruz.  
He failed, leaving the Lord of Terror alone  
to face the wrath of the Oricaltos...  
**-Prophecy di luce e di ombres: Lines CX-CXIX**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shaft's Last Stand  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

Zephyr had been defeated, and Saito and his allies moved onwards. Smashing their way into the Pinnacle, Christopher Belmont, Orlox, and Karina dueled and defeated the King of Flames, Aguni. After a rather brief break, the allies continued onwards, heading into the Demon Guest House (remember, we are talking about the _Inverted_ castle here!). Soma told of his experience fighting the Puppet Master, shortly before Walter, Galatea, and Sonia entered the room. However, once the monster arrived, Saito and those waiting outside were in for quite a shock. Apparently, the demon, once known by the human name of Mephisto Conrad, had a bit of a history with Galatea. The anger and frustration boiled-over for both, but it was the succubus who had the last laugh. The King of Marionettes collapsed into a pile of smoldering ashes, and the way was cleared.

Meanwhile, Dmitrii and Celia were arguing the merits of having sided with the Dark Priest. When it was **Dario** who brought-up the final thought-provoking question, both of the others were stunned. For once, Bossi was using his head instead of his fists, and he was actually getting results.

Next was the duel with Paranoia, and _this_ fight also had unique implications. The mirror-fiend fell to one of Jennifer's _Cosmic Arrow_ attacks, and as he lay dying, he informed the Oricaltos (and all of those who were reading) of two additional facts. Of course, the only way that he knew them was that he was a servant of the Dark God, more specifically, the King of Delusions. However, onto the two new pieces of information. The first is the true name of the Dark God, which is Amaltezerial. The second piece of information entailed that the War of the Dark God would occur in the year 2080.

As the group was preparing to leave the room, a rather nasty altercation started between Galatea and Etna. It eventually spread into a general brawl, and after trying for several minutes to end the fighting, Saito left them to their own devices. He headed out towards the Marble Corridor, where he would be forced to face his worst nightmare. After nearly forty-five minutes, Soma noticed that he had vanished, and put an end to the fighting. They raced-off to try and catch him, but it was too late. Saito had entered a rather personal Hell, and there was no turning back.

Allow me to explain: There are no male demons inside the Marble Corridor. That, and the fact that almost all of the demons in the first section were allied with Shaft. However, this didn't really matter to the Oricaltos, since they all died at his hands while Soma and the others were looking-on. Upon learning that the next two sections were divided between Order and Chaos, the weredragon considered his options and decided to allow the Count to join him. This gamble proved to be rather successful, and when they reached the end, both of the guardians had already been slain by Baal, allowing them to proceed directly to Celia and the others.

Fate certainly has a strange sense of irony. Once Soma and the others had arrived, Cruz proceeded into the room with four others. Upon entering, they found a rather heated argument between Dmitrii and Celia. Dario was just sitting off to one side, watching. _That_ changed once all three noticed the newcomers. Dmitrii threatened Soma, but the young man allowed Aramis the pleasure of dueling with him. At the same time, Yoko challenged Celia, and Mina decided to finish her duel wit Dario, leaving Soma and Laharl, who had also come to watch, alone. While Mina was busy defending herself, she sent Dario's sword into one of the cameras in the upper corners of the room. This proved to be a blessing in disguise, as neither Dario nor Celia really wanted to be fighting. After Aramis had run Dmitrii through, destroying another camera, he settled down to watch with the Overlord and Soma. Celia and Yoko made short work of the remaining two cameras, and the doors finally opened. After some lighthearted conversation, the allies moved onwards, preparing for their greatest challenge yet: the Dark Priest, Shaft. We now join the preparations in progress, just outside of the Boss Room doors...

* * *

_**Following Saito&Co: Boss Room: Inverted Observation Tower: Castle Dracula (inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD  
****Time: Nearly three hours have passed since the battle against Celia, Dario, and Dmitrii**

After taking an hour-long break to rest and prepare, Soma and the others had once again begun their destructive march towards the lair of the Dark Priest. As they passed through the halls leading downwards, Alucard reminisced about his battles against Shaft, and then he and Richter Belmont decided to compare and contrast their methods for dealing with him. The discussion was rather amusing, and it kept most of the group happily occupied. However, Saito knew better than to be distracted. There were still two more battles to be won, and the Oricaltos was once more tiring of all the fighting. Rather abruptly, he turned to Soma. "So, how do you think the fighting will end?" The reincarnation of Vladislav Tepes III _il_ Dragulia paused for a moment, and then shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. However, I just want to go home right now. All of this fighting is really starting to piss me of." "Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Let's go finish this idiot off then, shall we?" "Agreed."

After a minor debate, it was decided that a majority of the group would remain outside while the rest headed-in to deal with Shaft once and for all. By unanimous vote, Saito and Soma were elected to enter the room, and each decided to bring two others along. Soma selected both Dracula and Mirer, while the Oricaltos chose Alouette and Setsuna. When all were ready to go, Soma attempted to enter by tracing the Patriarch's Seal, only to have it rejected by the door. He turned to look at Saito. "Well, what happens next? I mean, that _is_ the most powerful seal that you know, correct?" "Hmm... You're right, of course, but I think we're looking at this from the wrong angle." Soma looked slightly puzzled, and turned to the Count for an explanation. "I think I understand what Saito is saying. Because Shaft is a force of Order, he will seal the door against his polar opposite." Soma's eyes lit in that moment, and he traced the Chaos Seal with absolutely no hesitation. The door shuddered once before slowly and rather stubbornly opening, revealing a darkened chamber. Looking around at the others, Saito took a deep breath, and then he nodded to Soma. The young man returned the gesture, and then the six marched into the room. The doors sealed after the last person had crossed the threshold, plunging the room into darkness.

This darkness did not last, as a rather large number of torches suddenly burst into flames, giving light to an otherwise bare room. Soma stared around in wonder, and the others could not help but do the same. Outside, the room had looked rather small, but inside. Now **that** was a different story! The room had a rather large, vaulted ceiling that appeared to go on forever. The walls were widely spaced, and the marble floor seemed to be giving-off a dull sheen. Shaft stood before the exit, the hood of his royal-purple robe raised over his face, his eyes glittering angrily. "I should have known that Celia and Dario would betray me. However, that no longer matters. Now that all of _you_ are here," he said, indicating the group of six with a sweep of his arm, "I no longer need them around. They are, how would you put it, _expendable_." Dracula narrowed his eyes before stepping forward. Drawing _Claimh Mortuous_, he pointed it directly at Shaft's chest. "No more of your games, priest. It's time that I extinguish your life once and for all!" "We shall see," Shaft called with an amused grin as the walls began to light-up with a series of glowing runes.

Saito looked around, and upon seeing the runes, he began to inwardly swear. _Those are draconic! How is it possible that Shaft can utilize runes that he can't even read? Quite simple, my boy. I dont' need to read them in order to understand them. WHAT? How is that possible? Well, it all started when I received an offer that I couldn't pass-up, from a certain figure calling himself the Dark God._ "**Amaltezerial**," Saito hissed, causing Setsuna to look at him rather strangely. "You are also a servant of the Dark God, then?" "That is correct, Oricaltos. And as his chief summoner, I have the ability to raise any and **all** of the Generals of Darkness. Are you prepared?" he snarled as his hands rose and began the arcane gestures of the summoning. Immediately, several of the runes slid from the walls to the floor, forming a series of five seals. These then cracked and split wide-open, unleashing their contents.

Saito nearly groaned aloud as he saw the too-familiar faces of his foes. _Headhunter, Zephyr, Dulhallan, Dmitrii, and Cerberus. Oh **why** did he have to summon the hellhound? I have no clue, but one thing is for sure: We need to get rid of them, and **fast**. I wholeheartedly agree, Vlad. These idiots have to go! Take your pick, ladies and gentlemen!_ the mage called as he rushed towards Zephyr, leaving the others with their choice of opponents. Mirer drew his sword, and then leveled the point at Dmitrii's chest. "Blinov is mine." "That works for me!" Setsuna called as began to circle Dulhallan. Alouette sighed before sending a fireball at Headhunter, causing the monster to dodge to his left, and leaving both Soma and Vlad with one option apiece. "Do you want Shaft, or can I have him?" Soma asked, and Vlad shook his head before smiling. "Go and have fun, Cruz. I will deal with Cerberus."

* * *

Saito "flickered" his hands into claws before staring-down Zephyr once more. "King of Distortion. It looks like we will be having our rematch sooner than expected." "_Agreed_," the red-haired monster snarled, flexing his claws as he prepared to charge. "Ready?" "**GO!**" the Oricaltos called as he charged across the floor, raking his left hand towards Zephyr's face. However, the time-wizard managed to bend backwards, swaying to avoid the stroke. He then came to a standing position once again, slashing across Saito's face, opening a series of parallel slashes under the _diralec_'s right eye. Saito snarled as he circled, murder shining in his eyes. "It's time to kick this battle up a notch." 

Mirer and Dmitrii were circling one another, testing their strength. Rather abruptly, the vampire lunged forward, his sword aimed directly at the man's left eye. Dmitrii raised his sword to block, but failed to notice that Mirer's left claw was already rising. By the time he saw it, it was already too late. The metal claw sliced into Blinov's neck, opening his jugular vein and spilling his lifeblood all over the floor. Mirer watched until the body stopped twitching, and then he smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Turning, he heard a yell from the Count, and just in the nick of time. "_INCOMING!_"

"_INCOMING!_" Vlad yelled at the other vampire as he dodged another fireball from the hellhound. The projectile soared across the room, and ended up scorching the wall where Mirer had been mere seconds before. The vampire nodded his thanks before launching a few bolts of lightning at the over-sized, three-headed dog. Only two of the five bolts connected, and as Mirer rushed over, it became apparent that his aim had been true. Cerberus snarled at both vampires, limping along on his front legs alone. Pausing for a moment to charge-up, the hellhound then unleashed a white laser blast that plowed a mini-trench between the two. The Count and the other looked at one another, and then they scrambled apart, aiming projectiles at the beast's heads from a distance.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was having quite a blast fencing with Dulhallan. Both his cross-topped staff **and** the undead knight's lance were constantly being deflected. "Thanks for the workout, but I think it's time to end this," he said, and the head nodded from a rather safe vantage point on the floor nearby. The monster then immediately stabbed forward with his lance, but this time, the result was anything _but _routine. _CRACK!_ The wooden shaft snapped as it came into contact with the cross on Setsuna's staff, and the hybrid smiled. "Game over," he called as he then stabbed forward, running the specter through. The eyes blinked only twice more before both head and body dissolved into ashes. Setsuna allowed a brief smile to cross his face before turning around and mentally calling to Alouette.

The angel smiled when she got the hybrid's message, and she instantly began to press her assault. The series of rapid attacks forced the shape-shifting demon backwards, and since he was so focused on Alouette, he never knew that he was backing directly into the cross on Setsuna's staff. By the time he felt the burning sensation, Alouette had already opened his throat with her razor chain before turning and launching a fireball at Cerberus. The hellhound snarled as the projectile hit his left flank, but he ignored it in favor of launching another blast at Dracula, only to have it dissipated by one of Setsuna's barrier talismans. The King of Vampires nodded at the hybrid before continuing his attack. "_Hellfire!_" The attack connected, and Cerberus gave a final shuddering whimper before collapsing to the floor, dead.

* * *

Soma and Shaft had been circling one another for the past several minutes when the frost-haired man abruptly rushed forward. The lunge caught Shaft by surprise, and before he realized it, the Dark Priest had been backhanded nearly across the room. Turning and snarling at Soma, he once again began the summoning gestures. "Let's see how well you like facing the King of Dementia!" he roared as nearly all of the other runes formed a blood-red seal on the floor. Soma grinned as he suddenly realized exactly _what_ Shaft was summoning. "Oh, come _on_. Is Gergoth really the most powerful that you have left? This should be a piece of cake!" With that, he drew _Claimh Solais_, and set his stance. Gergoth shook it's head, snapped once at Shaft, and then turned it's attention to Soma. It opened it's maw and was preparing to launch the dreaded beam attack when _something_ was thrown across it's path. Snorting, it turned to look at the thrown object, a look of pure malice in it's eyes. 

That _something_ was Zephyr, who had been picked-up and rather bodily flung across the room by the Oricaltos. Saito followed-up the throw with outspread wings and claws, ready to land the final blow. The time-wizard shifted to his left in an attempt to dodge the speeding hybrid, but he didn't move far enough. The two collided in a blur, and the fighting was too fast for Soma's eyes to follow. He **did**, however, see Saito plunge his hand into Zephyr's chest, and he watched in satisfaction as the time-wizard once more collapsed into ashes.

Turning back to his own fight, Soma ducked as Gergoth fired the laser once more. Lunging forward, he stabbed his blade between the beast's eyes, and then poured his energy into it. The King of Dementia let out an unearthly scream as the holy energy cooked him from the inside-out. He then collapsed into a sorry pile of dust, as Soma once more turned his attention to Shaft. There was murder in his eyes, and the Dark Priest knew it. Shaft turned to look at Dracula, terror shining in his eyes. "Please, my lord. Save me!" "You brought this upon yourself, Shaft. Of all the _idiotic_ things that you have done in the past, you had to choose the one that offended me the most. Now _die!_" He nodded at Soma, and Cruz nodded in return. He then spun on his heels, bringing the _Solais_ around at neck height. There was a sickening slicing sound, and the doors opened as Shaft's headless body fell to the floor. "_In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti:_(**_1_**) Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Amen," Saito intoned before turning to look at the final door. He then called-out.

"Hey Baal!" "What is it, Saito?" "Do you mind if we get some sleep? After all, I don't really want anyone to drop dead in the middle of our battle." "...Good point. I'll allow it. Besides, I've been up since 3 AM anyway." Saito shook his head and chuckled. _Dang, man. You keep a schedule like mine! You really aren't kidding, and I can tell that much. Yup. Anyway, see you in the morning! Don't keep me waiting too long, Oricaltos. I won't. I promise._ Turning, he looked at Soma. "If you don't mind, I need to rest for the coming fight." "Same here," Cruz replied, and then he gestured for the others to come in. "Okay everyone, listen-up: Sleep now, fight tomorrow!" "**_Agreed_**," everyone else responded as they each found an open spot on the floor. Within minutes, they were all asleep. Saito was the last one to close his eyes, and he couldn't help smiling at the peaceful expressions on the faces of the others. _To think that these men and women have been through Hell, and they **still** have the strength to keep on going. I'm surprised, too. Ah, well. It looks like we will be finishing this tomorrow. Yup. SEE YA!_

* * *

_**1**_ "_In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit_" (Translation from Latin) 

**Author's note1:** THAT went rather quickly! And it looks like I was wrong about not learning more about the Dark Generals (oops!). Anyway, only one more and the epilogue, and I can call this done! What new surprises will Baal unleash against Saito and his allies? And what will happen once the battle is over? Saito appears to be planning something, but what **is **it? Find out in my next chapter, **_Gifts of the Oricaltos_**. As always, please remember to both READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	20. Supplemental: On the Use of Seals

**Author's note Supplemental:** SHOOT! I completely forgot about something! I know that I have been mentioning any number of seals, but I never bothered to explain what they look like, OR how to draw them. Well, no more. Now it is time that I go into depth on the Seals, and their purpose. First, I will explain what the seals are, and how they are used. Next, I will explain how to draw the main diagram that is utilized. Last, I will teach you all how to draw the actual Seals.

There are seven Seals in all. Those who have played _Dawn of Sorrows_ (which, by the way, I highly recommend) know about the first five. The last two, on the other hand, are of my own creation. These magical Seals were first utilized by Soma Cruz in the year 2036. Due to the power of Celia's summons, she was able to draw on near infinite powers, thus supplying certain foes with an unlimited supply of energy. When Soma had beaten a boss down enough, then he would have to draw one of the Seals, in order to cut-off the flow of magical power. If he took too long, or if he drew it incorrectly, then the monster would regain some energy, and the fight would continue.

The main diagram can be seen as the following: Picture an ordinary clock-face, with 12 at the top, 6 at the bottom, and the other numbers spread-out in between. Now, erase the numbers, and place a colored dot where each of the even numbers had been located. You done? Good! That is the basic diagram, and it is the base upon which the seals are built.

I will explain how to draw each Seal using the clock-face method. When I refer to a number, it corresponds to the point in the original position of the number on the clock. One more thing: If you are playing the game, then you need to be able to draw the first five without lifting your pencil(or stylus). All set? Then let's get started!

**Seal 1:** This Seal resembles a capital "V", and is used to defeat the Flying Armor and Balore. Starting at 10, go down to 6, and end at 2.

**Seal 2:** This Seal resembles a capital "X" with a line across the bottom, and it is used to open the way to Dmitrii, and defeat Malphas. Start at 2, go down to 8, head across to 4, and then finish at 10.

**Seal 3:** This is the Seal that is utilized the most. It mostly resembles a wireframe kite that is missing one of the lower portions. It is used to open the way to Dario, and defeat the Puppet Master, Rahab, Gergoth, and Zephyr. On the diagram, start at 12 and draw a line straight down to 6. From there, head to 10, and then back to 12. Then trace the figure to 2, and end by going straight across to 10.

**Seal 4:** This is an important Seal, as it is used to obtain all _three_ endings of the game. It resembles two diamonds, one on top of the other, with a line running down the center of both. It is used to defeat Bat Company, Paranoia, and your choice of either Dario (without Paranoia) _or_ Aguni(with Paranoia). Paranoia is an optional boss, but it _is _necessary to obtain the best ending. Start at 12, go down to 2, and then go diagonally to 8. Head back to 6, then 4, and then trace a line up to 10. Draw a line to 12, and then finish by drawing a line from 12 to 6.

**Seal 5:** This is the final Seal in _Dawn of Sorrow_, and is thus used to defeat the most powerful of bosses. It resembles a hexagon with what appears to be a bow-tie in the center of the design. It is obtained after defeating Aguni, and is used to open the lower Boss Room in the Garden of Madness. If you equip the talisman that Mina gave Soma, then it is also used to defeat both Death and Abaddon. If not, then just watch the beginning of Julius Mode. Start at 12, and trace counterclockwise through all of the other points. In other words: 12 to 10, 10 to 8, 8 to 6, 6 to 4, 4 to 2, and 2 back to 12. Now, for the bow-tie. From 12, go down to 8, then head up to 2. From there, go down to 6, and end by tracing a line to 12.

**Seal 6:** The aptly-named "Chaos Seal" was obtained from Dracula in the center of the Chaotic Realm in the year 2040. It's main purpose was to open the way to the keep in 1666, but it was also used to Seal away several other bosses. It resembles a hexagon with a six-pointed star in the center. It starts-off looking like Seal 1, and then you trace a line back to 10. From there, head up to 12, and then down to 8. Head across to 4, and then back up to 12. From there, head clockwise around, stopping at every point until you reach 10, since 10 is the origin.

**Seal 7:** At last. The Patriarch's Seal. This is the one utilized by Soma to lock Menace away, but those who have played _Disgaea_ know that this is **also** the Seal that was used to imprison Baal. The description is rather hard, so I might as well tell you how to draw it. It starts like **Seal 5**, with one exception: You start at 10, not 12. Trace around back to 10, and then get ready for an exercise in creative control. From 10(after you have the hexagon), go down to 4, head across to 8, and then head to 2 before returning to 10. Now comes the hard part: Go from 10 to 6, then up to 12, and finally, end at 4.

That's all for now. And no, _this is NOT the next-to-last chapter!_ Idiots... I'll be posting that one **very **soon.


	21. Chapter 16: Gifts of the Oricaltos

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now  
**Extraneous:** Ditto.

* * *

_The battle was rather short,  
but very much to the point,  
and the Lord of Terror was once more cast down.  
At long last, the War of 1666 was done,  
and the Oricaltos could send the others home.  
Yet one thing remained to be given:  
A single gift...  
Immortality.  
**-Propehcy di luce e di ombres: Lines CXX-CXXVII**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Gifts of the Oricaltos  
**_Last time on Requiem of Shadows:_

At long last, Soma and the others reached the Dark Priest. After a minor debate, six were elected to enter the room to deal with him. By default, both Soma and Saito were chosen. In addition, so were Dracula, Alouette, Mirer Link, and Setsuna. However, the battle proved to be anything **but** easy. Shaft was _also_ a servant of the Dark God, and he summoned several of the adversaries that had already been slain. While Saito was once more dueling with Zephyr, Mirer went after Dmitrii, and Setsuna decided to eliminate Dulhallan. At the same time, Alouette was launching spells at Headhunter, the Count had decided to take on Cerberus, and Soma went directly after Shaft. The fighting was rather nasty, especially when most of the others finished their duels and decided to gang-up on Cerberus. However, the nastiest piece was yet to come. Shaft **re**summoned Gergoth, yet it wasn't too long before the hated beast was a sorry pile of dust. In the end, Soma removed Shaft's head, shortly after he had finished with Gergoth, and the mage had finished with Zephyr. There was a minor debate as to whether or not they should go directly in to face Baal, but the Oricaltos and the _Lord of Terror_ both agreed on one thing: Sleep was needed by both sides. It has been nearly twelve hours since we last left, and Soma is waking to find that the final preparations have begun.

* * *

_**Following Soma: Inverted Ceremonial Room: Castle Dracula (inverted): Walachia Province: Transylvania  
**_**Time Period: 1666 AD**

Soma got up and stretched before looking around. Almost immediately, he noticed that everyone else was already up and about. Looking over at Saito, he raised an eyebrow, as if asking what he needed to do. The Oricaltos yawned before pointing at the door. "Before you head in, there are a couple of things that I need you to know. The first thing is that Baal has two different forms." "Much like myself, correct?" Vlad asked, but the weredragon shook his head. "I'm afraid that you're wrong on that count, Dracula. There is his traditional form, and then there is his true form. His traditional form actually resembles a gigantic stone figure. His true form, however, is **human**." "WHAT? I thought it was the other way around?" "Nope. Remember what he was telling you earlier. He wants to be human again." "...Good point."

"So, are the rest of you ready for a fight?" The Oricaltos asked as he headed towards the door. The others nodded, and Saito smiled. "Well then, let's get moving. I'm already sick and tired of staying in this castle." Soma laughed aloud before shaking his head in amusement. "I think that your sentiments are felt by most of us, Saito. Let's go and get this battle over with." "I definitely agree," Laharl groaned. "The Netherworld is looking very good from my vantage point here." "I can't really argue with you on that one," Nicholai called with a laugh. "It will be good to head home when this is all finished." "Well then? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Soma was the first to enter the room, and he was stunned by the sight before him. Baal was sitting in the exact center of the room, doing something that resembled meditation. That, however, was not the surprising thing. Instead of being in his massive stone form, Baal looked, well, _human_. He was only a half-inch shorter than Soma, and had black hair. At the time, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Raising his head, he opened his eyes to stare at Soma. Forest-green met blood-red and silver, and then the Lord of Terror tilted his head to one side, as if acknowledging Soma's strength. "Do you happen to have _Cthrek_?" "I'm holding-on to it for now, Baal. You don't need to worry about that," Saito called from the doorway. Baal nodded once in understanding before materializing an energy blade in his right hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's been too long since I have dueled with an opponent, so I apologize now if my style is a little rusty."

With the formalities now officially out of the way, Baal charged at Soma with an incredible amount of speed. The frost-haired young man dodged backwards, swinging his sword in an attempt to keep the blade away from his throat. _Man, I never expected you to be this fast! **Why, thank you. I never expected you to be able to match my speed.**_ At this comment, Soma grinned at the Lord of Terror before raising his blade in a salute. "I can actually move a lot faster too," he called utilizing the _Black Panther_ Soul in an attempt to circle the young man before him. However, Baal refused to allow Soma behind him, all the while trying to knock the _Claimh Solais_ out of his hand.

When the ending blow came, it was rather abrupt, and **nobody** had seen it coming. One moment, the two were standing face to face, and the next, both had lunged towards one another, swords held backwards, ready to swing. There was a deafening _crash_ as the two clashed their swords, and then they were on opposite sides of the room. Baal looked down at the remainder of his blade and smiled. He could already feel the blood starting to spill from his mouth and nose as he turned to look at the embodiment of Chaos. "You...have done...well. I...salute you...Soma Cruz," he gasped before collapsing to the floor. Soma allowed a sad smile to cross his face as he reached up to his forehead. Feeling the blood there, he nodded at the dying demon. "You did well for someone who hasn't dueled in a long time, Baal. But I am afraid that I was the better." Baal nodded, coughed once, and then slipped away, his body dissolving into the floor.

Almost immediately, his spirit reappeared, just as the Inverted Castle gave a violent shudder. "_I suggest that all of you get out of here, NOW! With my death, this keep will collapse, and I'm not sure if the warp rooms are working properly._" At that point, Erika came rushing into the room. "Master Cruz! The warp rooms aren't working, and the keep is collapsing! We need to get out of here!" Soma nodded in agreement before looking over at the Oricaltos. "Is there another way to get out of here?" "Well, there _might_ be a way, but I'm not sure if it will work..." "What are you talking about, Saito?" "You know **exactly** what I am talking about, Nicholai. I just wish that we had the chance to test it first..." "There's no time to test it. Let's get out of here."

Soma looked rather puzzled when he saw the Oricaltos bending to draw something on the floor. He became even more intrigued when he noticed that it was the Patriarch's Seal. "What are you doing, Saito?" The weredragon looked up at Soma and gave him a mirthless smile. "I'm getting us out of here." "But how is _that_ going to help us?" Soma asked, pointing at the Seal that Saito had just finished. "This is _how_ we are getting out." "WHAT?" "Just listen, Soma. Here's how Seal Gating works: If you step onto a Seal, and then state the name of your destination, if a seal is there, it will immediately transport you." "But how is that going to help us?" Saito sighed before shaking his head. "I guess you forgot about the Seal that Nicholai drew just before we entered the Inverted Castle, then."

Soma slapped his forehead in disbelief. "You mean to say that you _planned_ for this to happen?" "No, it was just a precaution. We were actually hoping to test it first, but we don't have the time," Nicholai replied. Saito took a deep breath before stepping on the Seal. "I'll go first and see if this works. Hopefully, I will see the rest of you on the other side." Closing his eyes, the mage relaxed, and then he vanished. Almost instantly, Soma received a mental call from Saito. _Greetings from the Abyss! It looks like these things work perfectly. EXCELLENT! Now, if you don't mind moving, I think the rest of us want to get out of here, too. One step ahead of you, Soma. See you guys when you get here!_

* * *

_It took several minutes, but everyone (and I do mean **everyone**!) who was allied with the Count managed to escape from the Inverted Castle before it disintegrated. After a slightly tearful good-bye from the lady Lisa, Saito and the others, including Dracula, returned to the mage's forge.  
__**Onago's Forge: Draconia  
**_**Time Period: N/A (Exists outside of space and time)  
****Time: An hour and a half have elapsed since the end of the so-called "War of 1666"**

Dracula was impressed with the size of the forge, and he spent the majority of his time wandering around, looking in the various rooms. When he _did_ stop, it was to ask Saito a rather pointed question. "I saw you speaking with Lisa just before we left. What did she tell you?" Saito shook his head before replying. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that yet, Count. Maybe I will tell you at a later time." "And exactly what do you mean by a "later time"?" The mage sighed before looking the King of Vampires square in the eye. "You will learn the reason _why_ in the year 2080. Other than that, there is nothing that I am allowed to tell you. Anyway, I need you to gather Soma, the Belmonts, and their descendants, in addition to your own. Have them meet me in the main room." Dracula nodded, and then he hurried-off, wondering what was so important.

After gathering them all in the main room, Saito emerged from the back. However, it appeared as if he were a completely different person. His hair, as always, looked as though it was going to burst into flames at any moment. **But**, there were some major changes. For instance, he openly displayed his heritage, in the form of his claws, wings, and tail. Another thing that was different was the mage's face. His eyes were no longer pure blue, but rather, they were ice blue with golden centers. Another thing to note about his eyes is that his pupils were no longer round. Rather, they were slitted, as a mark of his draconic heritage. Finally, looking at Saito's forehead, Soma could only gape in amazement. The symbol for infinity was clearly visible, glowing a brilliant blue.

The Oricaltos smiled when he saw the expression on Soma's face. "I see that you noticed the one thing that I was always hiding," he remarked, gesturing to the infinity symbol. "You see, this is what makes me unique. This mark is what makes me immortal. And _now_, it is time that I share my gift of immortality with each of you." Dracula's jaw dropped open as he stared in undisguised amazement at the young man. "Are you telling me that you can grant others immortality? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" "I am being dead serious about this, Vlad. Soma, do you mind being the first?" The frost-haired Lord of Chaos slowly shook his head as he walked over to Saito. "Not at all, King of Dragons."

Soma knelt down as Saito directed him to, and all watched as the mage traced the infinity symbol on Soma's forehead. "_May your loyalties never waver, nor your heart ever falter. Seek the path that leads to righteousness, and follow your own rules. You are your own master, now and forever. Do you accept the tasks that I have given you: to live your own life, and to help serve those in need?_" he asked Cruz, and the man immediately replied. "**_I do._**" "_Then rise and embrace your fate, your destiny, your immortality,_" Saito intoned, and then he gestured for Soma to stand and face the others. The infinty symbol which the mage had traced was now glowing silver, and he was smiling. Saito repeated the words and gestures with each of the others present, ending with Dracula.

He then gestured for each of them to raise the hand upon which the Chaos Ring resided. "I'm going to do something that I haven't pulled-off in a _long_ time. I'm going to put a fraction of my powers into each Chaos Ring here in the forge. That way, you won't have to worry about needing my blood to activate the Seal Gates for the first time." "So _that's_ what was in the vial that Setsuna was wearing!" Sonia exclaimed, and Saito nodded his head. "There is already a Seal Gate here, so you won't have to run all-over creation looking for me." The others nodded, but then Soma raised a hand. "I know that you charged us with helping to serve those in need, but with the recent attacks, don't you think that we should be focusing more on containing the radical monsters who might do something rash?"

Saito scratched his head and paused for a moment. Then, he got an idea. "Okay everyone, listen up. I have an idea that might be just _crazy_ enough to work." "Well then, go on," Mina said, and the others nodded. "I was thinking about creating some kind of organization to help defend those who might get caught in the cross-fire between the Church (which was well known for the practice of hunting down monsters) and the monsters." "Sounds kinda like what Hellsing is doing," Dracula remarked, and Soma turned a quizzical eye towards the vampire. Saito however, smiled. "I know what you are talking about, 'Alucard'," he said, causing the Count to wince. "How many times have I told you that I **hate** being called that?" he snarled, and the Oricaltos laughed. "Five thousand, two-hundred and eighty times, to be exact."

"Anyway, getting back on topic: what will we call ourselves?" Soma asked, and everyone looked at one another. "**_I have an idea..._**"

_Three hours later..._

"If we can't agree on one name, then the organization idea will be shot," Saito lamented, and the others agreed with him. "I think I have an idea that might work." "What is it, Joachim?" "How about the name 'Order of the Shadowed Sword'?" Saito paused for a moment, and then he looked at Soma. "Well, what do you think?" Cruz shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "It sounds good to me!" "Is everyone in agreement, then?" Saito asked, and everyone else nodded. "Okay then. Now that we have that issue settled, where are we going to establish our base?" "I'm willing to offer the castle in the eclipse, if that's okay with you, Mina." "It sounds good to me, Soma. As a matter of fact, it sounds perfect!" "Alright, that's another issue down. Now what about..."

* * *

_**Makai Kingdom: Zetta's Netherworld  
**_**Time Period: 6580 AD**

"_And thus was born the Order of the Shadowed Sword. Even today, the stories about them are still being told. They will survive, in both truth and in memory, for years to come._" Pram set her pen down and closed the Sacred Tome once more. "I think that's enough for the day." "Agreed," Zetta grumbled slightly, still unused to the idea of being a book. "When do you think Saito will be coming here? I don't think I can wait any longer!" The young Oracle of the Netherworld shook her head before chiding the Overlord. "You know not to ask me those kinds of questions! However, I _do_ have an answer for you this time. He should be here in about three weeks, give or take a day." "_Thank you!_ I thought I would be waiting forever." "You don't need to worry about it that much any more, Zetta," the Oracle said, a simple smile on her face. "He **will** be here, and I will make sure of it!"

* * *

**Author's note:** WOW! I can't believe that I left this just sitting around for a while, and then I end up finishing the last several chapters in three days! Anyway, the main story has ended, but I can assure you, the Order _will_ be playing a prominent role in one of my upcoming stories. But, it will not be the next one. Stick around, ladies and gentlemen! I still have to do the epilogue, and then it's on to my next story. That, and back to the _Disgaea_ section! SEE YA! 


	22. Epilogue: Requiem of Shadows

**Disclaimer:** This should be routine by now.  
**Extraneous: **Same here.

* * *

_A single gift...  
__Immortality.  
Granted to the humans,  
__but not yet to the demons,  
__it would come to them in due time.  
__However, one task remained:  
__restoring a certain Overlord to his body,  
__and, once and for all,  
__defeating the darkness of the Lord of Terror...  
__**-Prophecy di Luce e di ombres: Lines CXXVI-CXXXVI**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Requiem of Shadows  
**_Last time:_

The war finally came to an end, and Baal was defeated in single combat by Soma Cruz. However, the task was not finished, as the companions still had to escape the Inverted Castle in one piece. Because the warp rooms now refused to work, Saito was forced to institute _drastic_ measures. Trying a Seal Gating for the first time could be hazardous to one's health. That was not the case, as Saito was transported out to The Abyss. The rest of the allies also managed to escape through the use of the seal, and so did all of those allied with the Count. After a few parting words with Lisa, Saito took the allies back to the forge.

After the Count had finished marveling at the wonders of the forge, Saito asked him to assemble those who had been dragged from their own time periods in the main chambers. After they had assembled, Saito emerged from the back room. His appearance had taken a rather interesting turn, but the thing that was noticed above all others was the infinity symbol on the mage's forehead. _This_, he explained, was the mark of his immortality. He then proceeded to bestow this mark upon those whom he had assembled. When that was done, he gave each of the Chaos Rings the same power he had given to the pendants.

After this had been done, a discussion arose as to what the allies were going to do, at least pertaining to the darkness that was ever-present in the world. Saito suggested forming an organization to help protect any innocents who might end up in the cross-fire. This organization came to be known as the Order of the Shadowed Sword, and they were(for the most part) based out of the castle within the eclipse.

However, the tale is not quite done yet, so we rejoin Saito in his forge...

* * *

_**Onago's Forge: Draconia  
**_**Time Period: N/A (exists outside of space and time)  
****Time: One week has passed since Saito sent each of the allies home**

The Oricaltos was a bit nervous as he looked at the piece before him. _Well, I can't really back-out now. After all, I've come way too far already, so I might as well finish._ With that, he picked-up his pencil and began to write once more, trying to make each portion of his song flow into the next one. Unfortunately, it wasn't working out the way he had hoped, and all of his time was going to waste. _All I can do now is hope and pray for inspiration..._

"Hey Saito! What's wrong?" The Oricaltos lifted his head in time to see a slender young woman enter his study. Her acid-green eyes were the greatest hint to her identity, but there were other, more subtle signs that he should have been able to detect earlier. "What brings you here, Mina? I thought you were busy with work for the Order." "Nope. There haven't been any reports recently, and you just went and vanished into thin air. Do you know how long Soma has been looking for you?" Saito scratched his head before ruefully shrugging. "To tell you the truth, I've been here the entire time. I just can't seem to get this piece to go _right_..." "Here. Let me see it." The Oricaltos passed over the music, and Mina looked over it with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, this is your first composition, isn't it?" He nodded, and the reincarnation of Death smiled at him. "This piece is better than some of the stuff that Soma writes, and **that** is a compliment." Saito scratched his head, and then he paused. "Since when was **Soma** a composer?" "He picked it up sometime around 2038. I'm not really sure why, but he's actually very good." Taking a closer look at the piece, Mina noticed that, for the most part, it had a fairly serious tone. "What is it that you're writing, a requiem?" "Yes. However, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding how to begin. I mean, I already know what the final portion will be, and am afraid that only **I** will be able to play it properly." "Why is that?" "Do **you** happen to know anyone who can play the song "Bloody Tears" on a flute?" Mina shook her head, and the Oricaltos snorted. "My point exactly."

"Well, you end on a high note, so why not start on one?" Saito considered this for a moment or two, and then he smiled. "That sounds like the perfect idea to me! And I also believe that I have come-up with the perfect name for this piece." "And what might that name be?" The Oricaltos smiled as he looked over at Mina. "The _Requiem of Shadows_. What do you think of it?" Mina scratched her head for a few moments, and then she smiled and nodded. "I think that it sounds perfect. Anyway, I hear Soma calling me, so I have to get out of here." Saito nodded before rising from his chair and stretching. "Thanks for the help, Mina. I really appreciate it." "You're _very_ welcome, Saito."

* * *

_We pick-up our story nearly a week and a half later. Saito has the approval of the resident conductor to perform his piece. However, once opening night arrives, the Oricaltos hits a major snare..._

_**Hall of Shadows: Draconia  
**_**Time: Three hours until the opening of the _Requiem of Shadows_**

"Of all the times that those idiots decided to call-in sick, it just _had_ to be on my opening night!" Saito groused, pacing back and forth behind the curtains. It was 5:00, and the performance started promptly at 8. However, nearly all of the orchestra was missing, and Saito had no clue as to what would happen next. "Well, like they always say: The show must go on! It doesn't help that this is a sell-out either." He settled down near the front of the stage, his head hung in defeat.

And yet, another saying came to his mind as he heard several voices approaching from behind the stage: It is always darkest just before dawn. "What in the hell? Where's the rest of the orchestra?" "They all called-in sick, but I have a funny feeling that they are actually here, sitting somewhere in the audience, Soma." The frost-haired man slowly shook his head. He was dressed in a formal tuxedo, as were all of the other males. That, and his hair was no longer sticking-up at all sorts of odd angles. "Well, it looks like as long as we are here, we might as well help you out on this one."

Saito raised his head in surprise to see that Soma was not alone. As a matter-of-fact, all of those to whom he had granted immortality were present, and they were all nodding in agreement with Soma. "But you guys have never played this piece, much less seen it. Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Medusa laughed easily, tossing her hair from one side to the other. "How are _you_ so sure that we have never seen this piece before. After all, it _was_ Mina who helped you out on this one." The Oricaltos scratched his head for a moment, and then he looked at Mina. "Are you saying that you had a feeling that this would happen?" "Yes, and it came in the form of a rather strange messenger." The Oricaltos tilted his head to one side, intrigued. "Would you mind describing this messenger?" "Not at all!" Soma stated with a laugh. "She was a little shorter than you, with white hair, red eyes, and what appeared to be black cat-ears. She was wearing a white dress with a red lower-lining."

At the description of the young woman, the _diralec_ froze in his tracks. _Where have I seen that woman before? I know it was a while ago, but WHEN? Does "The Battle of Shadows of the Obligate" ring any bells? What in the name of the Netherworld...? PRAM? Hehehe. Yup, it's me! Listen, I need a favor from you after all of this is done. What is it? Well, I have a bit of a problem... You see, I need to find a way to get Zetta's body back, but in order to do that...you need to go through Ball, right? I'm afraid so. Don't worry. I promise that I'll be there fairly soon. REALLY? Aw, thank you! I should be the one thanking you, Oracle. Let's just call it even for now. Deal._

Saito was openly grinning when he opened his eyes again. "You had a close encounter with the Oracle of the Netherworld. This is twice that she's managed to help me out, but I'm going to be returning the favor soon enough." Looking around at his allies, he picked-up a rather slender baton and strode forward. The others quickly stepped out of his way, until he stopped before a rather large insect. "Do you mind conducting, King of Locusts? After all, I do have a certain flute part that only I could manage." "You're right about that," Medusa groaned slightly. "I tried and tried, but I could never get the tempo right for the opening." Abbadon nodded as he accepted the baton. "It would be an honor to conduct the premier of your requiem, Oricaltos." Saito looked around at his allies once more. "You guys are life-savers. Come on, we've got a requiem to perform!"

_Three hours later..._

The stage was set, and the curtain rose. The Hall of Shadows was packed, with every seat sold. Sitting in the back of the concert hall, the so-called "Black Shadows Orchestra," the members who were **supposed** to be performing that night but had called-in sick, were snickering amongst themselves when the curtain finally rose. However, something on the stage grabbed their attention, and they could only stare in shock and surprise. There was a _full orchestra_ on-stage! The only two people missing were the Concertmaster (first-chair violinist) and the conductor. Above all things that they felt, was the cold, rather angry eyes of the Oricaltos. _You disappointed me. That, and you actually had the gall to sit where I could easily see you! Pitiful. Now, if you don't mind, I need to see ALL of you after the performance is done. **Yes Sir.**_

There was a moment of silence when the Concertmaster finally strode-out but it was soon broken with hearty applause. Malus Vivode smiled before bowing, and then he turned and pointed towards the back of the orchestra. Lucian played his note, and then the final tuning had begun. After about two minutes, Abbadon strode onto the stage, and stood on the podium. He raised his baton, and there was momentary silence. Then, it was broken when he began the first downbeat. At long last, the requiem which Saito had worked so hard to write, had finally begun.

It was a long and complicated piece, involving sudden pauses, key changes, and enough of a theme to tie all of the piece together. It had caused many of the orchestra veterans problems, even after a week and a half, and yet here they were, a group that had materialized out of the blue, and they were playing the piece perfectly. No one had expected this to happen, and the Black Shadows refused to believe it. That was, until the finale. Suddenly, there was a solo flute rising out of the silence, and after seventeen seconds, it was joined by the rest of the orchestra. _This_ was "Bloody Tears," the penultimate finale of the _Requiem of Shadows_. When the finale ended after nearly four-and-a-half minutes, there was a stunned silence as the players rose to their feet. Then, in a single instant, the entirety of the concert hall exploded into thunderous applause.

The Oricaltos gestured for everyone to take their bows before moving to the front of the stage. Once he had done so, the applause seemed to grow even louder and more sincere. He smiled, bowed, and then raised his hands. At this gesture, all in the room fell silent. It was then that Saito began to speak. "I wish to thank all of you for attending tonight's performance. However, before you all head home, there are a few issues that I need to address. First of all, I want everyone to look at the back three rows of the concert hall." Everyone did so, and the shock was evident on their faces when they turned back to the stage. "They all called-in, saying that they were 'too sick to perform'. Yeah, right," he snarled, and the audience nodded in agreement. "However, I must thank all of them, for giving me an opportunity I wouldn't have otherwise received. Allow me to introduce you all to a group of very good friends of mine. Ladies and gentlemen: I give you the Order of the Shadowed Sword!"

At those words, Soma and the others once more rose to their feet, and the applause was thunderous as every member of the audience gave them a standing ovation. Saito smiled as he cast his eyes upwards. _Don't worry, Pram. I'll be there soon._

* * *

_**Makai Kingdom: Zetta's Netherworld  
**_**Time: Three hours after the end of the concert**

Pram was sitting at her desk, alone. She had been writing in the Tome practically all day, and she was extremely tired. However, she knew that she still had work to do, and so she go out a pen and paper and began to write once more. She was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door. Rising and stretching her legs and lower-back, she hurried to answer it.

"Yes?" she called, only to hear a voice that she didn't recognize. "Lady Pram? I have a package delivery for you." "Well then, bring it in," she said, opening the door to admit the messenger. However, he had already vanished, leaving the package on the floor. Bending to retrieve it, Pram studied the package, slightly puzzled. It appeared to be a padded envelope, with her name written on the front in a bold, flowing script.

Mystified, she carried the package into her room and closed the door. Then, sitting down at her desk, she opened the envelope and upended it into her hand. A letter fell out, followed shortly by what appeared to be an ordinary music CD. She paused for a moment, and then picked-up the letter. She opened it, but did not immediately recognize the handwriting. However, she suddenly began to smile when she saw the signature scrawled across the bottom. It was a rather long one, and it confirmed her original guess as to exactly _who_ had sent her the package.

* * *

_Oracle of the Netherworld:_

_Please excuse me for not being prompt about this. It's just that I needed more time than I originally anticipated on this little project of mine. Enclosed, you will find a copy of the original premier performance of the **Requiem of Shadows**, my first-ever composition. I just hope that the sound quality is good enough._

_Anyways, onto more important matters. As you know, I promised to help you to regain Zetta's body. However, I have a bit of a problem. You see, I don't have a way to enter your Netherworld. I was wondering if you could help me out in this aspect. I will be in the Netherworld when you receive this. Apparently, Laharl is having a few problems with some of his vassals, and he asked me to mediate. From fighter to musician, to negotiator, all in under three weeks! Man, my job never ends. _(Pram snorted slightly at this comment.) _Anyway, if you are able to help, it would be greatly appreciated. Just send your transportation method as soon as possible. I look forward to seeing you again fairly soon._

_Sincerely,  
**Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago**_

_P.S. You might want to make your method a LITTLE obvious. That way, I won't be looking for it all-over creation._

* * *

Pram smiled as she set the letter on her desk. Taking the CD, she headed over to a rather small dresser, and put it into her CD player. She then pressed _Play_, and settled down to listen. Outside, the messenger chuckled softly to himself when he heard the opening chords of the _Requiem_. _It sounds as if she likes it, Oricaltos. Agreed, Soma. Thanks for dropping it off._ Soma Alejandro Cruz, Dracula reincarnate, Lord of Chaos, smiled as he opened the Seal Gate once more. _You're **very** welcome, Saito. Good luck! You too, Soma. Before the grace of God go I, and may His eternal light forever shine upon us. May the LORD have mercy upon their poor souls, for we most certainly will not. **AMEN.**_ (See **Author's note2**) 

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Author's note1:** YAHOO! I'm finally finished with this story, after who knows _how_ long. Anyway, it's time that I give a warm thank-you to those wonderful people who have reviewed both of my stories so far: 

ElementPriestess  
Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru  
Xeno  
Kyuuseishu Setsuna  
Kris (Dark Paladin) McPay

There is much more yet to come for Saito, I promise you that much. Anyways, please remember to read and review ALL of the work that I have done so far. Thanks in advance. Finally, it's time that I sign-off from this story using an immortal quote from The Truman Show: "Good morning, and for those of you I won't be seeing again: good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight." SEE YA!

**Author's note2:** Consider the lines from "_Before the grace,_" to "**_AMEN._**" as the Order's unique variation on the _Hellsing_ prayer. The underlined and italicized portions are stated by Saito, the other italicized portions are stated by Soma, and the "AMEN" is stated by all.

**Author's note3:** Since a section for _Makai Kingdom_ doesn't exist, I will put my next story, titled **Disgaea: Summons of the Oracle**, into the next best thing, so it's back to the _Disgaea_ section we go! Hopefully, I will see all of you there.


	23. Notice!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
Blade1986


End file.
